


Helianthus

by TWICEisDAEBAK



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 87,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWICEisDAEBAK/pseuds/TWICEisDAEBAK
Summary: Based on circumstances, they're all linked and associated with one or another, whether they know it or not. And if not they're about to find out.Sana struggles and isn’t fond of what she does, but she has to endure for the sake of everything. For Dahyun, moving away from home because of her job makes her realize how conservative and 'toxic' things were. On the other hand, Jeongyeon loves manipulation, but knowing one thing she can’t control, breaks her. How many more rejections does Momo have to take and endure to see whats's clearly in front of her? And when Tzuyu finds out the truth, what will happen then?





	1. Circumstantia

Kim Dahyun organizes her desk, aligning the stacks of paperwork, and putting some of them in their respective files. She double-checks her monitor before turning it off. Grabbing her supplies, she puts her pencil case into her bag. With the heavy workload lately, she started bringing some paperwork home to analyze.

 

She usually takes her time leaving the office, clocking out after 5 PM. But since it is the start of a new month, she promised herself she would try to leave earlier. And today, she rushes to get out of the office by five. Putting on her long coat and grabbing her bag, she looks at her desk one more time to see if she’s missed anything and heads for the elevator. The girl waits with other workers as the elevator slowly pings up to the 9th floor. Crammed in an elevator with other co-workers from her floor, she’s one of the first to enter. Sliding to the back of the elevator, she stands in the corner. Though she’s worked in this company not long, there are faces she see’s everyday but is not familiar with.

 

It is a big company with over nine floors.

 

Momo stands cleaning up her workspace. She struggles to gather her paperwork, as she spots a Kim Dahyun from a distance. And Hirai smiles as the girl walks across from afar, but she doesn’t notice Momo.

The slow girl rushes, gathering her things, throwing everything into her bag without thinking. Dropping some papers while at it, Momo hurriedly kicks it to the side.

With messy bangs and glasses slipping every second off the bridge of her nose, Momo runs from her cubicle to the office entrance and elevator.

“WAIT!” Momo calls as she sees everyone get into the elevator.

The elevator doors begin to close and Hirai still runs, but she misses it by a second.

“Ugh, shoot,” Momo blurts as she rapidly pushes the down button like it would make the elevator doors re-open.

And Hirai grunts.

Now she has to wait for the damn elevator to come back and by then it’ll take too long. Momo really wanted to talk to Dahyun before she left the office.

 

 

Since Momo started working in the same company as Dahyun, she finds her super adorable. Every chance she gets, she tries to talk to Dahyun even if she doesn’t know what to say or when her mind goes blank from staring at her too long.

 

Crammed in the elevator still, Dahyun watches the lights descend as each floor pings. She’s one of the first to enter and also the last to exit. Walking towards the big sliding doors of the building, Dahyun reaches for her phone, checking the time again, but to see a message from her mom.

 

Mom (2:35:05): Happy Birthday! Love & miss you lots.

 

Dahyun has a daily routine: work, home, and church. But she hasn’t really been going to church lately, given how busy she’s been.

 

The busy girl strolls home thinking of work and her birthday. With how busy she’s been lately, she totally forgot it was her birthday. Dahyun brightens, as she see’s the message from her mom. It’s nice to receive her greeting, considering no one really knows her birthday.

And her past birthdays weren’t anything special either. It isn’t normal to forget your own birthday, but overtime, they became typical days. 

Plus, moving away from home, birthday celebrations have become less and less.

 

Momo stands in front of the elevator as she eagerly watches the lights ping as it arrives to the 9th floor and slowly descends. She checks the time, still hoping to catch the cute girl. Finally arriving at the first floor, Momo runs out the sliding doors. Looking left and right and ahead, Momo finally spots Dahyun and runs in her direction, calling her name. 

 

“Dahyun!” Momo yells.

And within hearing distance, Dahyun turns around to see Hirai Momo waving.

She kind of wished she didn’t turn around, but she doesn’t want to be rude.

It’s not that Dahyun doesn’t want to talk to Momo, it’s just sometimes things can get awkward between the two.

 

“It doesn’t have to be awkward unless you make it awkward,” Dahyun silently repeats.

“Hey,” Dahyun says and sweetly smiles.

“H-h-he-eyy….,” Momo says as she tries to catch her breath.

“W-want to get dinner?” Momo shyly asks.

The girl arcs her brow at Momo as if she’s hearing wrong. And she feels a date coming on.

“Or a drink?” Momo asks again.

Dahyun hardly drinks, probably once in a blue moon.

And Kim Dahyun hesitates, biting the corner of her lower lip.

“You know as…co-workers,” she nervously adds.

And Kim Dahyun breaks contact as she inhales.

“Uhm, sorry…” Dahyun says trying to find the right words because she doesn’t want to automatically reject Hirai. And she see’s the drop in Momo’s face as the word sorry slips.

 

Dahyun likes Hirai, but not in that way. Besides they work together…

 

She feels utterly bad, because this isn’t the first time Momo’s asked. And every time she does Dahyun always has to reject her. And she gets the vibe that Momo likes her more than a friend.

 

“Raincheck, maybe next time?” Dahyun immediately adds, whilst shrugging her shoulders. Momo’s face enlightens a little knowing she was partially rejected.

“Okay,” Hirai says, pushing her glasses up and smiling.

“Well, alright, see you tomorrow,” Dahyun kindly replies and turns around walking away. 

 

Dahyun sighs, puzzled at her own response, she doubts there will be a next time or raincheck. She should’ve just declined straight forwardly, but the look on Momo’s face makes Dahyun feel like its difficult to say no. And the poor girl debates, if she were to say yes maybe Momo would stop asking next time.

 

She isn’t a mean person, at least she doesn’t think she is. But at the same time, she doesn’t want to lead Momo on or give her false hope.

 

Dahyun walks, hands in her oversized pockets, and half her face inside the curve of her coat. It’s cold, and she can’t wait to go home to take a hot shower. The girl crosses the street, walking a distance before turning a corner to another light. Standing amidst the busy street, she waits for the light to change. She’s almost home. Besides work, today is indeed a special normal day. Dahyun thinks of the things she needs to do. But at the same time, she also thinks of the things she wants to do. She walks with wandering eyes as she crosses the street.

 

And upon crossing the street, bright lights stop her. She always passes this particular bar on the way home. Neon lit signs, a high door, and a dim entrance, but she never thinks much or thought she would enter. If it weren’t for her birthday, she probably wouldn’t have stopped. But by curiosity, Dahyun takes her chances today.  And so she’s pulled in by the neon lights, and walks past the dim entrance, finding herself a vacant seat at the bar. Oddly, its not as dimly lit as the entrance after entering.

 

Kim Dahyun places her bag in between her back and the chair, unbuttoning her coat, she observes her surrounding like an eagle scouting. She feels paranoid that someone might recognize her coincidentally. If her parents saw her step in the bar, then she’s probably doomed. And if her pastor saw, he’d probably say something upon the lines of: “everything is permissible- but not everything is beneficial.”

Dahyun laughs as she thinks of driving her soul to hell, if she really did something unmoral or committed a sin.

Or what if Momo followed her since she kindly rejected her earlier. Driven by paranoia, Dahyun turns around, checking her back, due to her own assumptions.

Besides, having grown up in a conservative religious family, certain things still make her feel uneasy at times, and she gets paranoid easily.

 

Even though Dahyun and her mom butt heads, and don’t see eye-to-eye, she still loves the old lady. She’s always been the odd-ball of the family, a divergent. Dahyun withdraws her phone to respond to her mom, so she doesn’t forget, and puts it away right after. She dwells on their disagreements, still not understanding what is considered bad from her mom’s perspective.

 

Religious thoughts suddenly crowd her mind, as she thinks of sinful things and forgiveness. The whole thing boggles her mind, and the reason why she even goes to church sometimes is to better understand these concepts. Dahyun dismisses her thoughts, thinking no more as it is her birthday today.

 

The bartender is approaching and it makes her slightly nervous. It’s not that she’s too young to drink or not of age, but because the bartender is really pretty. Pretty people intimidate her. Dahyun eyes the female as she walks her way. Her big brown eyes are beautiful. And she scans her: black collared shirt, semi buttoned, cuffed sleeves, and her name engraved on the side pocket, gold and clear, Park. It seems the buttons on her shirt are about to burst, and Dahyun looks away, it’s rude to stare, especially there. Dahyun’s eyes veer as Jihyo stands in front of her. And immediately she looks at the glass bottles straight ahead.

“I’m Jihyo, what can I get ya?” The pretty eyed bartender asks as she grabs a bowl of peanuts from behind. The busy girl organizes the liquor bottles, and aligns the coasters, and cups as she waits. The lost girl pinches her leg, not knowing what to order. But bartender Park patiently waits for this girl’s drink order, looking at her. Dahyun hesitates as her eyes move left and right.

“Uhm,” Dahyun stalls.

She’s had drinks before in college, but not like anything hardcore and it was years ago. And seeing a pretty Jihyo stand in front of her makes her mind blank.

 

Jihyo stares at Dahyun, analyzing her. From the way her hair looks, her outfit, her hands, posture, and everything. It’s evident to Jihyo that Dahyun is a newbie.

 

Dahyun fiddles with her hands, especially her ring, spinning it in circles.

And by the looks of it, it seems she’s not much of a drinker, or she’s never been to a bar. But everyone’s got a story to tell.

Kim Dahyun is flustered because a menu would be helpful right about now. She doesn’t know what to order, and she’s not much of a drinker. Her last drink was years ago and that was a sip of beer. In fact, she’s never been to a bar before either. It’s just her parents brainwashed her into thinking bars are bad. But the atmosphere at the bar makes it not as bad as her parents claim it to be.

 

The indecisive yet clueless girl looks around getting a good look at other people’s drinks. Not knowing the names of each colored beverage, she points at the nearest to her.

 

“I’ll have…what they’re having,” Dahyun stares while coolly pointing at the glass across from where she’s sitting. Jihyo turns her head, looking at the clear drink on the table, and back to the newbie.

She decides to test her inferences.

“That’s water with lime,” Park Jihyo teases with a serious face.

“Oh…uhm, duh…,” Dahyun hesitates again, patting her own head, now completely embarrassed. Or she could ask Park for a recommendation…

 

She should’ve just ordered a damn pizza. Or bought a cake. What was she thinking?

 

Dahyun feels silly and she just smiles looking like a goof.

“I’m messing with you, that’s a gin and tonic,” Jihyo quickly says as she spots her changed expression.

And Dahyun gives off a laugh of relief, still feeling embarrassed.

“First time?” Jihyo kindly asks making small talk with her.

“Yeah, not much of a drinker, sorry,” Dahyun mumbles.

Jihyo smiles, “no need to apologize.”

She twirls her ring again, and it catches Jihyo’s attention.

“In that case, I’m going to need to see some ID,” Jihyo says in monotone with both hands on the bar table.

And the pale girl turns slightly pink as she turns around trying to find her wallet. She quickly takes her wallet out and passes her ID to bartender Jihyo.

“You’re so gullible, I’m messing with you again,” Jihyo laughs. Though she’s joking, she manages to peek at her ID, catching her name.  

Jihyo turns, grabbing a bottle from behind, a glass cup, and a sharp knife.

Dahyun watches her as the girl mixes and pours the gin and tonic water over a glass of ice and topping it off with a slice of lime.

 “What gave it away?” Dahyun curiously questions amidst the silence.

Jihyo puffs her cheeks thinking of a response.

 

She grabs a coaster and puts it in front of Dahyun and perfectly puts the glass in the center with a long thin straw.

“Just a hunch, an assumption I suppose,” she truthfully discloses.

And Dahyun looks down smiling at her silly self.

There are a lot of ‘first times’ for Dahyun, like ordering a gin and tonic, and going to a bar.

Jihyo’s eyes travel the second Dahyun twists her ring and plays with it and she can’t help but glance whenever the flawless faced girl does so.

“Aren’t you too young?” Jihyo curiously asks cocking her head, eyes pointing at the ring.

The pale girl misunderstands the bartender’s gesture and tries to joke back, “oh it’s just water, pft.” And the first timer, takes a gulp of her gin and tonic like its really water.

And the non-drinking girl chokes immediately as she swallows the cocktail.

“Nah, I mean that,” Jihyo says, wiggling her finger.

“Oh this uh, it’s..it’s complicated,” Dahyun says as she struggles to find the correct words. And she does it again staring at her ring, and spinning it around her finger due to a habit.

She doesn’t need to justify the reason behind her ring to anyone. Better yet, to someone she barely knows, including a friendly and curious bartender. On the other hand, no ones ever asked her either.

 

“Hm, must be tough,” Jihyo simply says aloud thinking to herself.

Bartender Jihyo grabs two shot-glasses from under the table, pouring her newly met friend a shot of tequila.

Dahyun mixes her drink with the straw, and quietly laughs.

The newbie thinks, face down, and eyes focused on the table.

Jihyo serves the shot-glass to the cute girl and she looks up wide-eyed.

“On me, Happy Birthday,” Jihyo says brightly smiling, pouring herself a shot glass too.

“Cheers, enjoy, it’s not water,” Jihyo shakes, and downs the tequila in one.

She grins and walks away to help other customers, leaving the birthday girl to celebrate alone.

Dahyun smiles in return at her kindness. She didn’t expect anyone to know it was her birthday, better yet treat her to a drink.

“Is this holy water,” Dahyun mumbles, joking with herself and she shakes her head.

 

Dahyun copies Jihyo, and downs the tequila in one and sits there feeling her insides bubble and burn. Its one she’s never felt before until today. And she kind of likes it. Its not one she’s used to and she feels different.

 

The eagle sits, head down sipping her drink and eyes glancing around. From across the table, she watches bartender Jihyo craft and mix drinks. She feels extremely relaxed and calm, but hot at the same time. It’s interesting, watching people’s interactions, even though it’s rude to stare, she can’t help it. Decisions are what intrigue Kim Dahyun, given her keen eyesight and well, job of course.

 

Though her mom’s brainwashing tactics fail to correct Dahyun’s curious and rebellious adolescence, she still has her phases. And even though, she bundles her rebelliousness sometimes, she’s still a good girl. However, when it comes to her parents, she tries to be obedient, knowing how certain things might make them feel, especially her mom. She is considerate of others, always has been.

 

Jihyo comes back as she see’s the shot glass empty and the birthday girls water more than half gone.

 

“Can I get you anything else?” Jihyo offers.

Hand on her head, elbow on table, Dahyun is kind of buzzed, and she shakes her head at the bartender.

“Just the bill,” Dahyun politely says.

And she sits there quietly sighing.  

 

Dahyun looks at the ring on her finger and gives off a little laugh. She puts her card on the table to pay.

 

Bartender Jihyo takes her card to process the transaction. Swiping the card several times, but the monitor just says ‘card error’.

 

 And Jihyo walks back with the broken card, handing it to Dahyun.

“Cards been declined,” Jihyo states.

“No way,” Dahyun says in disbelief and takes out another credit card, handing it to Jihyo.

Bartender Jihyo takes the card and goes back to the register, swiping it again, and this time the transaction goes through.

 

Giving it much thought, she grabs a black card from her back pocket and slips it to Kim Dahyun. She takes a quick glance at the card and turns it over to see a number in silver written on the bottom corner.  

“You know, for your troubles…” Jihyo winks.

The buzzed girl furrows a brow, unsure of what Jihyo means by troubles, and it seems to be what she assumes and thinks it is. She takes the card, combining it with her credit card and back into her wallet.

Satisfied with her experience, she signs the receipt, and leaves Jihyo a generous tip. Dahyun gets up feeling heavy. She stares at her feet as she walks, and they feel imbalanced. The pale-pink faced girl heads toward the dimly lit exit, buttoning her coat, and bag in one hand.

 

Minatozaki Sana paces in front of the entrance. She thinks of how she’ll ask whatever it is she wants to say. Her minds heavy and she’s stressed.

“Do I just tell her or directly ask?” Sana says aloud. And she rehearses in her head if the worst scenario were to happen.

 

The stressed girl whips out a packet of smokes. She quit smoking long ago, but she really needs one at the moment. And her hands are itching for one. Sana stares at the stick, and it reminds her of why she quit in the first place.

“Okay,” she calmly says.

And the pretty girl puts the cigarette on her lips, letting it dangle and nothing more.

Running her fingers through her hair, she puts the unlighted cigarette back into the packet and into her pocket. Into the bar Sana goes with her favor and heavy mind.

 

Exiting the high door, Dahyun’s, shoulder smashes against another.

“Sorry,” the clumsy girl says and walks straight in.

But before Dahyun could get a good look, the dimly lit entrance is dark.

“Sorry,” the buzzed girl shouts back.

And the longhaired girl turns around, but Dahyun can’t make out her face behind the cap.

 

The pointed nose girl waves at Park Jihyo calling her attention.

“What’s up Sana?” Jihyo voices.

“Hey, sorry to have to ask, but I need an advance,” she says pleading with both hands.

“Something came up…” she adds, standing there worried and paused as she looks away for a second. Contemplating if she should tell Jihyo the truth behind the advance. But Jihyo already knows, this isn’t the first time she’s asked for an advance and she’s sure it won’t be the last either.

Jihyo understands tight situations, she gets it, she’s been there before.

Jihyo stares at a worried Sana.

“Okay, I’ll have it transferred by tonight,” Park informs giving the girl her word.

“Thank you,” Minatozaki Sana eagerly says and folds her hands.

And the worry on Sana’s face eases as Jihyo compensates her by reassurance.

Sana strolls out the bar leaving behind her worry.

 

 

Even though Dahyun doesn’t live far, she walks home, breathing in fresh air. She should’ve eaten before she drank on an empty stomach, because now she feels a little lightheaded.

“Going to the bar was fun,” her conscience sides. Dahyun feels hot as she continues to walk. Breaking out in a sweat, she suddenly feels sick. Her body feels super heavy again and her stomach churns. She’s almost home. She wants nothing more than to lie down.

 

Struggling to walk up the steps to her apartment, she finally makes it. Enduring the queasiness, she immediately runs to the bathroom, and on bended knees, she starts patting her chest hard. And within seconds everything downed comes out like a fountain painfully.

 

On all fours, Dahyun coughs, catching her breath. A minute later, the girl gets up cleaning herself. Rinsing her mouth, gargling water, and brushing her teeth. She captures herself in the mirror and wipes the sweat off her face. Feeling slightly better, she examines herself, a little pink in the face. With both hands, she starts massaging her cheeks to rid the heat.

 

Her stomach is empty, she needs to eat, but at the same time she feels gross from puking. She decides to shower first then eat. The now sobered girl quickly showers and tosses her pajamas on.

 

Kim Dahyun cooks her favorite, instant ramen. A hot pot of soup would for sure settle her stomach and make her feel better. Grabbing a packet of ramen from the cabinet, she begins to boil a pot of water. Adding the noodles in first then the packets, she waits for the pot to boil before stirring. The now hungry girl turns off the stove, bringing her meal to the table. Dahyun sits, raising her foot on the chair as she eats the ramen.

 

Looking at her phone she checks the time, and no messages. Its as expected, no messages or calls. Not even a reply back from her mom.

 

Dahyun takes off her ring, and spins it on the table. She does this several times, playing with it. And back onto her finger for safe keeping.

 

Finishing the last bite of her noodles, she cleans up, scooting in her seat, and washing the dishes. She grabs her bag from the table, and heads to her room.

Dahyun goes through her bag, collecting the paperwork and files she brought from work. Sitting on her bed, she lays out all the paperwork and reads through each assignment. She analyzes the documents accordingly to each file. Side tracked by her spontaneous birthday moment, Dahyun reaches for her wallet. She takes a break and lays in bed restless. Recalling her day, beginning with work, and then Momo, and lastly the experience at the bar.

 

She also wonders why her card was declined. Dahyun flips through her wallet, grabbing the card to find that it’s expired. She folds the card and discards it in her drawer. She thinks of why she always has a difficult time simply saying no to Hirai Momo. And it seems she’s always giving that girl false hopes, unintentionally. Despite being co-workers, what if she did go to dinner with Momo or get a drink with her as a friend.

“Eh, it wouldn’t hurt, just as friends,” the inner Dahyun utters.

 

 She pulls out the mysterious black card and stares at it.

Tilting it side to side as if the card might have a secret hidden message, but nothing. No name, quote, or anything else, just a silver number that tempts Dahyun. Putting the card back into her wallet, she recalls the incident, and bartender Park’s voice: “for your troubles.”

“What does she mean by troubles,” Dahyun says. 

Ignoring her curiosity, Dahyun lays in bed sleepy eyed.

 

The tired girl takes off her ring, placing it by her bedside, and sets her alarm for the morning. Though its still early, she needs to sleep. And the early bird turns off the light.

 

The lonely girl sighs, she wishes for better days. Reaching her arm out, she imagines what its like laying next to someone. Amongst her imagination, she pretends there’s a presence.   

 

Finally making it back to her apartment, Sana is tired. She sits slumped at the kitchen table. She flips through the stack of bills, prioritizing them by due dates. With the bills piling up, she feels even more stressed and given her situation. But of all the bills, only one matters the most. And Sana sighs.

Asking Jihyo for the advance made her feel less worried, but now she feels a headache surface as she see’s the stack. Sana sinks in her chair, she’s cried plenty of times in the exact spot. But none of the tears can make up for anything. It wont take back anything either or change the past. The tears help skip time and make her feel slightly better. She eyes the chair across from her and she recalls better days when she felt less alone.

 

“I miss you,” she quietly voices. And a droplet of tear slides down her plump face.

 

And so she reminisces for a little and her tears stop.

 

Tomorrow is the pretty girl’s day off. But what’s the point of thinking of what to do, when she always does the same thing. Since the accident, there’s not a day Sana doesn’t go to the hospital.

The crying girl dismisses herself from the kitchen table and heads to shower.

 

She enters the bathroom, looking at herself first. She’s a mess not just physically but all over. Her eyeliner is smeared across her eyes and the side of her face is gray.

 

The worried girl strips, pants first, then shirt next and steps into the tub. Adjusting the knobs, she stares at the tiles on the wall and the warm and hot water bring her back to reality.

 

The hot water splashes on her shoulders as she showers, and she rubs them, turning her neck side to side. She’s not only worried but stressed too. Sana turns around leaning in and the water drenches her fully, head to toe. The sad girl stands there with closed eyes, getting lost in her thoughts. If every shower could cleanse her entirety, then she would feel less guilty. But it can’t erase her shamefulness.

 

Sana get’s lost in her thoughts as she thinks. And she stands with her hands on her face as the water rinses her hair.

“I’m here,” Chou Tzuyu giggles.

And she leans forward into Sana’s back grabbing her by the waist, and pulling her in. Cocking her head back as if she’s leaning on the girl’s shoulders, and Sana reaches for Tzuyu’s hands on her waist. And she gives off a pretty smile as she pretends. Sana quickly sighs. Because the moment she opens her eyes, the illusion disappears, and Sana is left showering alone.

She dreams and imagines because it’s all she can do.

 

Sana towel dries herself clean, and her hair too. Opening her clothes drawer, she stumbles upon Tzuyu’s. And the lonesome girl skids her fingers across her clothes. Sana grabs her shirt, smelling it, before putting it on.

 

Feeling somewhat comforted by her shirt, she combs her wet hair straight. Sana used to dry Chou Tzuyu’s beautiful hair. The lonesome girl half smiles, because Tzuyu used to do the same for her. And she would rid the tangles in her hair by slowly and gently picking at it. Sana thinks of the familiarity as she sits in bed blow-drying her hair, pretending again.

 

She wants to cry but she’s cried enough for one night. The tired and sad girl lies in bed, waving her arm on Tzuyu’s side. Sana turns off the lights and closes her eyes, keeping her arms at ease.

 

Bartender Jihyo wipes the table clean as soon as a new customer comes. The bar was super busy last night with the amount of customers pouring in. If tonight is the same, she wonders if things will go accordingly. But she did promise her friend a favor, and she knows she’ll feel bad for breaking it. And she hates breaking promises.

 

Kim Dahyun wakes with her paperwork still scattered on her bed. The girl quickly freshens up and changes to formal clothes as she prepares for work. Grabbing the scattered paperwork, she puts them into her bag. Leaving her room for the kitchen, she boils a pot of water for her coffee. Grabbing the bag of coffee, she scoops a spoonful of ground and adds it into her French press. Dahyun fixes breakfast, grabbing two slices of bread.

 

She waits for the bread to toast as she grabs the boiling water and adds it into the press. She pushes the knob down and grabs a cup, and her mug from the cabinet and pours the divided hot coffee into both. Her toaster pings and she grabs the toast, spreading jam onto the golden surface. And Dahyun sits there, having morning breakfast. It’s silent, extremely quiet, as always.

 

The eagle chews her toast and she sits there staring at the wall. Finishing her toast, she cleans the table. Grabbing her coffee, work bag, and phone she heads for the door. Realizing she’s forgotten something, Dahyun scurries to her bed to grab the ring off her bedside table. And she securely puts it around her finger, and out the door she goes walking to work.

 

The cold air burns Dahyun’s nostrils and she breathes hard. She takes the same route, passing the bar, and crossing the street. There are far more important things on her mind, but she thinks if she should stop by after work. She should rest from what happened last night. The experience was fun minus the vomiting.

 

Dahyun walks past the sliding doors, arriving to work. She waits along with other people as they too wait for the elevator. The pale girl touches her ring, spinning it on her finger.  Hurrying in the elevator along with the others, she patiently stands as the elevator slowly ascends to the 9th floor. Dahyun exits the elevator and enters the office and strolls to her cubicle. Everything displayed is exactly the way she left it yesterday. Dahyun sips her coffee mug and sets it on her table. Setting her bag down, she grabs the paperwork out and places them on her desk.

 

Hirai Momo exits the elevator, casually walking to her desk. She spots the back of Dahyun’s head, but walks straight to her plush filled cubicle. Momo quickly sets her purse down and grabs her mug from her desk next to the toys and figurines. Blowing the cup clean, she walks back crossing Dahyun’s cubicle. And Momo glances at her from the corner of her eye.

 

“She’s so cute,” Momo’s inner voice shy’s. And Momo cheeses as she walks to the lounge. Grabbing the fresh pot of already brewed coffee, Momo pours a cup, filling it almost to the brim. She shakes her head fixing her messy bangs and pushes her frames. Realizing she’s poured too much, Momo sips the hot coffee and it burns her tongue immediately. She blows and slowly sips the hot coffee, lessening it by a little. Hot coffee in hand, Momo takes her time, walking back, balancing the coffee level to avoid spilling. But it still spills onto her hand as she walks. And the silly girl stands there poised as she sips some of the hot coffee again. Blowing on the coffee she looks up to see Dahyun sitting in her cubicle. She admires Kim Dahyun from a distance, even if it’s just the back of her pretty hair.

 

Momo sighs.

 

“What is wrong with me?” she questions as she thinks about yesterdays encounter.

 

It would be great if Momo could get her attention instead of being awkward or weird. And making Dahyun feel awkward and weird isn’t what she wants.

 

Dahyun grabs the extra cup on her desk. She notices Momo with coffee from a distance.

 

As if admiring Dahyun from behind isn’t enough, Momo finally makes eye contact with the cute girl.

 

Momo pushes her glasses up again, like it would make a difference if she wanted a better view. Dahyun walks with her cup, minding her own, until she nears Momo. And the nice girl gives Hirai a closed smile as she raises her cup in mid-air.

 

For a second, Momo almost copies Dahyun’s mid-air cup raise. If she did she’d embarrass the hell out of herself with the coffee spilling all over her white blouse. The feeling of rejection hits Momo as she see’s Dahyun. But she doesn’t allow rejection to ruin her day.

 

“Good-morning,” Momo kindly says and smiles at the passing eagle. And she continues to slowly walk back to her cubicle. Momo feels a million butterflies release as Dahyun’s cute smile hits her.

Dahyun mimics herself again, pinching the bridge of her nose as she raises her cup in mid air.

“What was that?” Dahyun’s conscience asks, and she feels slightly embarrassed.

Dahyun pours water into her cup as she replays what just happened.

 

Momo is a friendly girl, even when she’s not at work.

 

Dahyun quickly walks back to her desk, focusing on work, forgetting about the incident. And she works, analyzing and filling documents, filing them, and researching information before making accurate decisions.

 

Several hours pass and Dahyun is still sitting at her desk, concentrating, and working diligently.

 

Momo stretches her arms, rolling her head in a circular motion, and cracking her knuckles. Her stomach growls and she checks her watch; it’s lunchtime.

She thinks of what to eat. She really wants to ask Dahyun to lunch as a friend at least. But, with what happened yesterday…

 

A part of Momo feels persistent and hopeful; she doesn’t want to give up. Though she’s been rejected countless of times. But the hungry girl shouldn’t bother asking, she also feels like an annoyance. Momo sits at her desk, fiddling with her fingers, looking at her nails, as she still thinks of what to eat. Sitting slouched she drinks her cold coffee. Looking like a goofball, she stares at her toys and smiles.

 

Dahyun checks her monitor for the time. Remembering what happened yesterday with Momo, she feels utterly guilty. And she can’t shake off the sudden feeling. The image of Momo’s changed expression when she said sorry, replays in her mind. Despite what happened, Dahyun said there wouldn’t be a next time. Having rejected Momo many times, Dahyun bites her own words.

 

Ignoring what she said before and siding with her subconscious, Kim Dahyun walks straight to Momo’s cubicle in hopes by doing this there won’t be a next time. Seeing the geeky girl in her slouched chair, she pauses.

 

“Just as co-workers, and strictly as friends,” she quietly says.

 

Approaching Momo from behind, Dahyun greets the slouched girl.

“Hi,” Dahyun nicely says with a closed smile.

Momo bends back quicker than a stick, as she see’s the cutie in front.

“H-Hi,” Momo stutters.

“Want to get lunch?” Dahyun kindly offers.

And Momo’s face unravels as she smiles hard, and nods her head.

“Okay,” Dahyun says and points at the elevator gesturing to go.

And Momo jumps from her seat and follows Dahyun like a lost rabbit.

 

The two enter the elevator and it feels awkward already. Momo leans on the elevator wall as she looks at Dahyun. Staring at the cute girl, Momo is at a loss for words.

 

“How about the corner café?” Dahyun considerately asks.

“Okay, sure,” Momo replies because she’s okay with anything as long as its with Kim Dahyun. The thought of her asking already made her shocked.

 

After many attempts of asking and multiple rejections, Momo secretly smiles because her efforts weren’t for nothing.

 

Finally making it to the café, Momo grabs the door for Dahyun and she enters first. There’s a line and it seems very busy. Dahyun’s eyes wander as she tries to see how long it would take to get a table.

 

“I don’t think there are any tables,” Dahyun says as she turns around facing Momo.

The quiet girl peeks around too and frowns.

“Want to get something to go and eat it at the office?” Dahyun offers.

“Hm, okay, “ Momo nods.

The two order their meals to go and walk back to the office. Dahyun thoughtfully carries both their meals.

“I can carry it,” Momo blurts and reaches her hand out.

“That’s okay, I got it,” Dahyun gestures pulling the bag in.

Feeling so shy, Momo thinks as she walks, unsure of what to say. She simply walks next to Dahyun, admiring her flawless skin and face. Not only is she cute, but she is thoughtful too.

 

The two enter the slow elevator and arrive at the office. Heading to the open table in the lounge, Dahyun sets the bag down and takes out their meals, handing Momo hers.

 

Dahyun temporarily leaves and Momo watches her without saying anything. Then stares back at her lunch.

“Say something ya dummy,” the inner Momo pushes.

The cutie returns with a cup in hand and she sits herself across from Momo.

 

Dahyun’s hungry, but she glances at Hirai. And she looks directly back at her. Momo swallows hard, her eyes panic, and she veers to the girl’s pale hands.

Momo spots the ring on her finger, and assumes the girl likes pretty jewelry.

Momo opens her lunch, eyeing everything and she salivates.

“How…” Momo speaks and stops as Dahyun opens her mouth to talk too. And Momo laughs in response and gestures Dahyun to speak first.

“So uhm, about yesterday, I’m really sorry,” Kim Dahyun apologizes again.

She needs to hear it from Momo to feel less guilty.

“That’s okay, you were probably busy,” Momo answers as she forks her food. And Momo eats, trying to savor the food and the moment with Kim Dahyun. Only ordering a meal and not dessert, she notices Dahyun fork her chocolate cake first.

“She must have a sweet tooth, no wonder she looks…sweet,” Momo quietly voices as she half smiles, dismissing her silly thoughts. 

 

Dahyun loves chocolate cake and eats it first before her meal. She peeks at Hirai. She doesn’t know what to talk about, and Momo looks fine. But she needed to personally apologize again, face to face.

 

“Have you been here before? To this café?” Dahyun nicely asks.

“Yeah, I’m a regular,” Momo states.

“There’s a place uptown that sells the best chocolate cake,” Momo recommends.

And Dahyun’s eyes brighten, because anything with chocolate she loves.

“How do you know they’ve got the best chocolate cake?” Dahyun curiously asks not knowing what else to chat about.  

“Oh, I volunteer nearby,” Momo discloses.

“What is it you volunteer?” Dahyun asks with interest as she continues to eat.

Momo chews her food, quickly swallowing to answer the intrigued girl.

“Its for a dog shelter,” Momo shares.

“I have pet dogs back home, and I don’t see them often, but volunteering there makes me not miss my dogs that much,” she sadly adds.

 

Dahyun isn’t really a pet person, but hearing Momo volunteering makes her feel enlightened, since she too used to enjoy volunteer work. And it makes her view Hirai differently, in a positive way.

 

“So you walk dogs and such?” Dahyun again questions.

“Clean the dogs, their cages, feed them, and take them to have long walks..on the beach,” Momo details and jokes.

And Dahyun nods her head and laughs.

“Oh and cuddle them,” Momo says mimicking a dog and laughs.

Dahyun chokes and laughs again.

“Sounds,…fun,” Dahyun nicely says even though she’s afraid of dogs.

 

And Momo continues to eat as she thinks of taking Dahyun to try the best chocolate cake. Dahyun too eats, scooping her food into her mouth.

 

Or she could buy a slice and surprise the girl with it…

Momo’s random thoughts make her shyly smile. But Dahyun doesn’t notice.

 

Dahyun quickly finishes her food because she has to get back to work.

Momo continues to eat, enjoying her food.

“Alright, well I’ll see you around,” Dahyun grins.

And Momo presses her frames and stops eating to smile at the cute girl.

“See that wasn’t so bad, don’t pity,” Dahyun’s conscience asserts.

Dahyun quietly walks back to her cubicle. And as always she focuses on work.

 

 

It’s a little past twelve and Sana finally wakes. She lies in bed lazy. Her eyes are puffy from last night’s tearful moment. Rubbing her eyes, she goes to the bathroom washing her face.

 

Sana combs her hair, deciding to get ready, and she rubs her chest, still wearing Tzuyu’s shirt. The pretty girl takes off the shirt and places it on her bed, folding it with total care.

 

 Without eating, Sana leaves her apartment, grabbing food on the way as she heads uptown.

 

She walks a distance before hopping on the bus. Obtaining a window seat, she stares outside. Every detail she spots makes her reminisce. And the beauty daydreams as she waits for the bus to arrive at her destination. She thinks of their fondest moments. And there’s only one moment she thinks clearly of:

 

One second hot and another cold, since last night the girl came down with a fever. Unwell, and resting, Sana knows it’s the weekday. Unaware of the time, she just knows Tzuyu has work. Sana shivers as she lies in bed hugging the sheets tightly. Opening her eyes midway, Tzuyu appears in front. Unsure if it’s the fever, or her imagination, Sana caresses the sleeping girls face, but its real. Tzuyu’s face is warm and soft; she’s real. And Tzuyu wakes instantly from Sana’s gentle stroke.

“How’re you feeling?” Chou Tzuyu worriedly asks whilst rubbing her eyes.

She caringly touches Sana’s forehead and its still hot. Ignoring Tzuyu’s question, the sick girl blinks rapidly.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Sana says confused.

And the pretty girl giggles at Sana’s lost expression.

“I quit,” Tzuyu jokes. And an even more puzzled look draws upon Sana’s face.

“But, don’t you have work?” Sana asks again.

And Tzuyu thinks to herself because she’d rather be with Sana than anywhere else. The sly girl laughs as she thinks of what to reply.

“It’s okay, I’d rather go to your heart instead, Tzuyu blushes and looks away.

Sana maintains her stare and the flirty girl looks back to her.

“I…I called in sick,” Tzuyu quickly adds, and coughs pretending she’s sick.

 And Sana reaches for Tzuyu, touching and feeling her arms, neck, and cheeks.

Thinking maybe she might’ve spread her fever to her, but the girl’s full of color.

“But you’re not sick,” Sana admits.

Tzuyu quickly leans in impulsively kissing Sana’s lips.

“Now I am,” Tzuyu confirms and smiles.

A worried Sana laughs.

“Why did you do that?” Sana snickers, because now Tzuyu will be sick too.

Misunderstanding Sana’s question, Tzuyu thinks it’s directed to the kiss and not for the fever.

Chou Tzuyu lays closer next to a feverish Sana, and she leans in again. Kissing her, but softer than the first, and Sana quiets.

She caringly grabs onto Tzuyu’s arm, putting it underneath her neck and cuddles with her. Tzuyu wraps Sana in her arms and thoughtfully ensures the girl’s covered by their thick blanket.

The feverish girl hides her smile because Tzuyu risked her health for a kiss. And knowing she skipped work to care and be with her warms her heart.  

“Now we’ll be sick together,” Sana confesses as she looks up to her.

Tzuyu smiles with eyes closed, petting Sana’s head.

“I’ll be your medicine,” she flirtatiously answers and smirks.

Sana can be needy….

 

The bus hard stops, bringing Sana back to her senses, and awakening her from her daydream.

She remembers the way Chou Tzuyu makes her feel like there’s no tomorrow.

But Sana knows what she’s done, can’t be forgiven. She too, wouldn’t forgive herself either.

 

Sana steps off the bus, walking to the convenient store nearby to buy lunch. Having skipped breakfast, she buys a premade kimbap with chocolate milk.

 

The daydreamer crosses the street, entering the sliding doors of the hospital. Entering the elevator with other people, Sana presses for the 12th floor. And she’s the last to get off with her lunch.

 

The halls are bright and it’s quiet. Sana strolls past patient rooms before arriving to Tzuyu’s. 

She slides the curtains and opens the window letting some fresh air and light enter.

 

“Sorry to wake you,” Sana quietly says, turning to look at Tzuyu.

 Putting her lunch on the side table, Sana pulls a chair and seats herself next to the bed-ridden girl. Seeing Tzuyu hooked up to the ventilator and lying there restless, truly breaks her heart. And she desperately tries not to cry, but it gets to her every time.

 

Sana reaches for Tzuyu’s hand. And the sad girl caresses her face with it before gently kissing the top of her palm.

Her eyes tear, and Sana stops and sniffs hard, trying to be courageous.

“I brought lunch, your favorite,” Sana excitedly says.

“I know how much you like chocolate milk,” she smiles as she opens it.

Sana grabs a plastic cup from the counter and pours Tzuyu some and then herself.

“Cheers,” Sana jokes and drinks the cold chocolate milk.

“Tastes good, sweet, like you,” Sana remarks. If Tzuyu was conscious, she’d give a smart reply back, and it would for sure earn her a kiss.

Having been in a coma for a little over two months, Sana hopes and wishes everyday, she’d wake up, the sooner the better. She’s hoping for a miracle.

 

Minatozaki Sana grabs a towel from the drawer and goes to the sink to wet it with warm water. Using the towel, she cleans Tzuyu’s bare face, and she’s so beautiful.

Sana misses waking up every morning to see this bare face. And she analyzes her, but there’s no movement.

“I love you,” Sana whispers. But still no movement, not even a twitch. With everything going on, Sana means it.

The sad girl gently pats the sleeping beauty’s dry lips with the wet towel. And she watches her pale lips change to a light pink. Brushing the sides of her cheek gently, Sana watches Chou Tzuyu.

 

She leans in pecking the corner of her lips, marking Tzuyu with her desperate kiss. The caring girl strokes the sleeping beauty, untangling the front of her long hair.

 

The hours consume Sana’s boredom, though she still sits there patiently. Sana pokes Tzuyu’s face, where her dimple resides and she affectionately smiles.

 

 

This is how Sana spends quality time with Chou Tzuyu now. She doesn’t mind it one bit, even if it’s extremely quiet. Sana takes another sip of the chocolate milk, reaching for the bag.

 

“I bought your favorite too,” Sana says as she takes out the kimbap from the bag.

Opening the container she pretends to feed Tzuyu the first bite. After a second, she feeds the same kimbap to herself. The girl sits there helplessly, eating the kimbap, and watching Tzuyu sleep.

 

Sana eats the kimbap, taking her time and she converses with the girl in a coma.

 

“You can’t just sneak up on me like that in the shower,” Sana angrily says. Talking to Tzuyu like this makes her feel sane. As if she really snuck up on her in the shower last night.

Sana stuffs another piece of kimbap into her mouth.

She concentrates on Tzuyu as she chews. And the girl clears her throat to speak.

“I cried last night, you’ll never guess why,” Sana blurts. And the needy girl playfully taps Tzuyu’s hand, and lastly grips it.

 

Sana chews and swallows the last bite, and immediately saddens as she recalls the reason behind her tears. Sana gets up, slowly scooting in bed, lying closely next to Tzuyu. She puts her hand on the girl’s chest and she can feel her strong heart beat.

“You better miss me, because I miss you so much,” Sana murmurs as she coddles the sleeping beauty. Tzuyu loves being coddled, because it meant she was protected. And the way Sana coddled her, makes her feel overprotected and special. 

 

Sana reaches for Tzuyu. Putting her hands inside her hospital gown. And she feels around. Her hand wanders inside from her stomach to her ribs and to as low as her thighs. Amongst the touching, Sana gently kisses her cheek and neck. She’s desperate. But Sana stops, it’s inappropriate and it’s not the same. If she were conscious, Tzuyu wouldn’t mind it one bit and allow every touch and kiss until it makes her quiver. 

 

The sad girl rests her eyes like they used to when they napped together.

She’s utterly sorry. If she could take back that day, she wishes it were she or someone else instead. But if it wasn’t for Tzuyu pushing Sana aside when the car instantaneously collided in their direction, the person in the bed would’ve been her instead. But she has to live with the fact that Tzuyu risked her life to save hers.

 

Being in Tzuyu’s bed makes Sana remember the old times. She dreams a little, recollecting happy moments when it was just the two. Throwing her arm around her chest, she clasps onto Tzuyu, drawing her closer as if the distance now isn’t close enough. Amongst the thinking, dreaming, and holding Tzuyu ever so tightly, Sana falls asleep comfortably, sleeping better than she did last night.

 

Sana giggles from Tzuyu’s grasp. And she rolls away from her, rolling to the other side of their bed. There’s nowhere else to roll and Tzuyu grabs Sana by the waist, playfully. And the ticklish girl cracks up, turning back around on her side, now facing her. Seriousness draws on Sana as she caresses Tzuyu’s face and looks at her lovingly. The softness in Sana’s light brown eyes makes her smile and Tzuyu smiles with eyes closed as her heart flutters. Sana licks her lips and kisses Tzuyu without hesitation. And Sana repeats the kiss. She deepens the kiss by pressing her nose into Tzuyu’s face. Dazed by her kisses, Tzuyu calms, breathing hard.

Minatozaki Sana wets her lips and lies on her back, face turned to Tzuyu. And she focuses her entirety on the pretty girl. Sana unbuttons her pants and lifts her shirt, gently touches herself, and she caresses every inch of her own body. Tzuyu attentively watches her as her hands glide in between her thighs. And the girl pleasures herself. Her eyes close and lips part, and Sana inaudibly moans.

Tzuyu stares at her changed expression. The way Sana’s mouth opens and closes, to the way she licks the corners of her lips turns her on. The way her neck slowly turns as she tenses is appealing.

And it tempts Tzuyu, but she waits.

She purses her lips as she ogles Sana.

Sana’s breathing deepens with every stroke. And she lets out an intense sigh of pleasure. Tzuyu continues to watch, she’s patient, though her hands are dying to touch.

Chou Tzuyu smirks and curls her fingers and grips her hand, she knows she can do better.

Sana’s warmth radiates as she grabs Tzuyu. And the girl digs her fingers into her, proving she can do better.

And like that, Sana dwindles from the girl’s touch and she’s on fire.

Sana trembles as Tzuyu applies pressure with each caress, leaving her breathless.

She tenderly kisses her pink lips. Sana opens her eyes to meet Tzuyu’s and wraps her arms around her neck pulling her in, kissing her once more. Arms wrapped around her still, Sana tightens her hold and Tzuyu plants her face in between the crook of her neck. She so close, she can hear her breathing against her ear.

And Sana deeply exhales and whimpers again.

“Fuck,” slips her mouth and she lets go of the hold, and Sana tries to control her whimpers. Tzuyu eyes Sana and kisses the corner of her lips before continuing to watch her expression again.

Minatozaki Sana bites her lower lip as she forces Tzuyu’s hand away. But the pretty girl doesn’t budge, and Sana places her hand on top of hers, following her firm motion. Sana uncontrollably moans into her hand as her legs numb and her body ignites.

Tzuyu smiles, exactly proving to the girl she can do better.

And she thoughtfully buttons Sana’s pants and pulls her shirt down as she’s been gratified.

 

 

Jeongyeon stares at the view from the top floor. Pouring herself a glass of Jameson, she continues to stare at the beautiful view while the sun slowly sets. Jeongyeon chuckles because with all the riches she has and the big company she owns, she feels empty. The sunset is pretty, but what’s more beautiful is Im Nayeon. Since the first time she attended a charity event, and meeting Im Nayeon, Yoo Jeongyeon has not be able to break her interest. But, for whatever reason Nayeon seems untouchable. Even with the power, wealth, and resources Jeongyeon has, Nayeon doesn’t seem impressed.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon laughs as she thinks of ways to win Nayeon’s heart. Her interests are with Ms. Nayeon. She takes a sip of her Jameson as she looks at the custom made outfit she bought. And Jeongyeon takes her time changing into the custom blouse and black silk pants. She tosses on a sleek blazer and puts a diamond bracelet on her other wrist.

 

Jeongyeon clicks the button for her assistant, and she immediately answers, “yes Ms.Yoo.”

 

“Send Ms. Im Nayeon a bouquet of flowers from J., and please prepare that extra dress I picked out last week,” Jeongyeon nicely orders and clicks the speaker button.

 

Since meeting Nayeon, Jeongyeon’s sent this girl flowers before. But every bouquet of flowers gets lost amongst the other dozens sent from different people.

 

Tonight’s the day of the fundraiser, and Jeongyeon thinks of not going. But she has to since she’s an endorser and because of her company. Jeongyeon understands that money can buy anything and everything but Nayeon. But what she doesn’t understand is why Nayeon is being difficult. Knowing she’s been rejected by the untouchable makes her upset.

 

Taking another sip of her Jameson, Jeongyeon think she knows how to win the gorgeous girl’s heart. She smirks, because she can’t wait to see her expression later.

 

Numerous people pour into the bar all of a sudden. And the amount of tabs that keep coming in, Jihyo knows she won’t make it. The busy girl pours drinks, and crafts them on the left and right.

 

Predicting this would happen, she for sure wouldn’t be able to keep her promise on that favor. Bartender Jihyo allows her struggle to pass before thinking of Sana and messaging Yoo Jeongyeon. The girl did ask for an advance and since today’s her day off, she hopes she doesn’t mind and can cover for her. Fundraisers are supposed to be fun right?

 

Amongst the busyness, Jihyo steps aside to message Sana.

 

Jihyo (5:05:01): Hi Sana, I need you to fill in for me on a favor. A good friend of mine will be attending a fundraiser. The event will be at the High-Tower Hotel @ 6 PM.

 

Jihyo thinks of a reply to send to Jeongyeon, she’s truly sorry.

 

Jihyo (5:08:40): I’m sorry for breaking my promise, but I won’t be able to make it to the fundraiser with you. But I have someone who can fill in for me. I trust her.

 

Feeling bad, Jihyo hopes Sana can make it in time. And she gives Jeongyeon her number.

 

Jeongyeon heaves as she see’s Jihyo’s message.

Jeongyeon (5:10:01): You promised…now you owe me another favor.

 

Too busy to answer the message, Jihyo see’s it and laughs, shaking her head, and getting back to work. She knows Jeongyeon is joking with her.

 

It seems as though her plan has backfired, but Jeongyeon still gets ready. She fixes her hair and selects a pair of heels in her office closet. Looking at her watch, the current time reads 5:17 PM.

 

Jeongyeon presses the button calling her assistant again.

“Have the car ready. Oh and the dress, and the flowers?” she snaps.

 “Car will be ready, flowers sent, and dress is getting picked up,” her assistant says back.

 

Still lying closely next to Tzuyu, Sana finally wakes. She peeks at Tzuyu, who is untouched. The vivid dream felt so real. She wished it were real. Without realizing the time, she’s slept for hours, and the day has soon turned to night. Sana checks Tzuyu before checking her phone. She looks calm and peaceful.

 

 Sana views Jihyo’s message and immediately replies back. She can’t say no, Jihyo was kind enough to give her another advance.

 

Minatozaki Sana frustrates, she’d rather spend time with Tzuyu but this is an exception. 

 

Sana (5:15:25): Okay I will be there.

 

Sana’s phone buzzes, as she see’s a message from an unknown number.

 

Jeongyeon (5:20:45): Hi I am Jihyo’s friend, please meet at the High-Tower Hotel BEFORE 6pm.

 

Sana rushes because she has to figure out how to get to the High-Tower Hotel. She could walk there since it’s probably a fifteen minutes walk from the hospital. But she has to change, and from her place to the hospital it’s about an eight-minute bus ride, and walking would take too long. She doesn’t know when the next bus arrives either. She can’t disappoint Jihyo, for she thinks it might jeopardize her advance and relationship the next time around.

 

Sana (5:21:30): I’m sorry, but I think I’ll be late. But I am on my way there now.

 

The thinking girl glances at Tzuyu. She would know what to do, she always does.

The time is wasting as she thinks, and Sana decides to walk there with what she has on. Besides what does one wear to a fundraiser event?

 

Sana’s phone buzzes again and it’s a message from the number she doesn’t know.

 

Jeongyeon (5:22:01): Where are you now?

Sana (5:22:30): I’m at the hospital in uptown.

 

Jeongyeon’s assistant buzzes her office notifying her that the car is ready.

Yoo Jeongyeon reads the message from the random girl as she prepares to leave her office. Grabbing some paperwork, Jeongyeon neatly files them into her bag and rushes to her personal elevator. And within seconds she’s at the basement, where her car and driver awaits. Jeongyeon hops into the car and messages Sana back.

 

Jeongyeon (5:24:35): Do not leave the hospital.

 

“Go to the hospital in uptown,” Jeong orders her driver.

 

Sana drinks the leftover chocolate milk and tosses the containers and bag. Getting a good look at Tzuyu, Sana pets her hair one last time before leaving. And she tucks Tzuyu in, pushing the corners of her blankets. The waiting girl closes the windows and curtains. She caringly kisses Tzuyu’s head before telling her goodbye and out the door the girl goes to meet Jihyo’s friend.

 

Sana quickly walks down the hall, and presses the down button. She waits for the elevator and she looks at herself. What she’s wearing seems appropriate for a fundraiser event. Well at least she thinks it is…

 

The elevator pings and Sana enters, pressing one. Her mind blanks as the elevator descends, and she doesn’t know what to expect. Every client is random. And this client in particular is her boss’s friend, so that makes it even more nerve-racking.

And she begins to overthink, but what she needs most is the money.

 

The driver nears the hospital entrance and Jeongyeon waits whilst checking the time. Sana walks out the elevator checking her phone for a message but nothing. Jeongyeon see’s a beautiful girl nearing. She exits the entrance of the hospital and stands there waiting. Behind the tinted window, Jeongyeon eyes Minatozaki Sana.

Taking a good look at her features, Yoo Jeongyeon is pleased. The plan could still work. Maybe she wouldn’t need to ask Jihyo for that extra favor afterall.

 

Jeongyeon messages Sana calling for the girl instead.

 

Jeongyeon (5:30:05): White car upfront.

 

Sana see’s the message and walks fast to the white car with the dark tinted windows. And into the luxury car the girl goes. This isn’t how it usually works, but Sana obeys as she thinks of the advance she asked Jihyo for. And she’s afraid if she doesn’t do what’s asked then, Jihyo wouldn’t be as kind anymore.

 

Sana sits quietly. She analyzes her surroundings, she’s sitting in an expensive car, there’s a driver, and what seems like a fancy girl. Sana can’t really tell in the dark vehicle or see Jeongyeon’s face. She doesn’t really want to stare either, its rude.

 

“What’s your name?” Jeongyeon asserts.

“Sana,” the girl answers back.

Jeongyeon repeats her name under her breath. The name rolls off her tongue so easily. 

“I’m Jeongyeon, Yoo Jeongyeon,” the expensive girl says, exposing her face.

Jeongyeon takes another look at Sana and see’s she’s underdressed.

 

Jeongyeon sighs, shaking her head.

 

“What’s your shoe size?” Jeongyeon asks.

“230,” Sana confirms.

 

Jeongyeon messages her assistant to pick up a size 230 in heels.  

 

Looking at her watch, there’s plenty of time, and Jeongyeon glimpses out the window. Couple minutes pass and the car finally pulls up to the entrance of the High-Tower Hotel.

 

Jeongyeon steps out the vehicle and walks, passing the entrance of the hotel to the front counter and Sana follows behind staring at the back of her dark blonde hair. The underdressed girl starts to think of random things as she clearly see’s a full Yoo Jeongyeon in the perfect hotel lighting and she’s surprisingly pretty.

 

“What does she do? Who is she? She looks expensive,” her inner self chatters. But in this line of work, she doesn’t ask questions. It should be forbidden because it’s no strings attached. She shouldn’t anyways; it’ll create a mess.  

 

Sana looks around the hotel lobby. The gold-framed entrance, the high glass chandelier above the lobby, the white-leathered seats, and the white marble floors.

“I guess they don’t call it the High-Tower for nothing,” she quietly says to herself.

And her thoughts disappear as she hears the word, penthouse. Jeongyeon grabs a gold card from her wallet in exchange for the hotel key. The two make their way to the elevator, but the rich girl doesn’t say anything. And Jeongyeon inserts the key and presses PH and the elevator goes up.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon takes out her phone and messages her assistant again.

 

Jeongyeon (5:36:55): Get the PH key from the hotel counter. I already notified them you’ll be sending the outfit.

 

Jeongyeon worries a little because it’ll soon be 6 PM and she doesn’t want to be late to the event. So she constantly checks her watch for the time and her phone for her assistant.

 

The two step out the elevator as it reaches the penthouse and Jeongyeon inserts the room key and they both walk in. Jeongyeon takes off her blazer, folding it in half and placing it on the chair. She folds the cuff of her blouse and spreads the curtains to look at the city view. And from the reflection of the glass window she see’s Sana standing there, staring.

 

 

And Jeongyeon looks back at the girl in the reflection, unafraid of breaking eye contact.

Sana see’s and immediately looks away.

“Do you want anything to drink? Help yourself to the mini bar,” Jeongyeon authorizes. But Sana shakes her head and doesn’t move.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon is an expert in manipulation. She loves control. And it’s so easy for her. Consider it one of her charms, so to say. But the only time her charm doesn’t work is with Nayeon.

The controlling girl tries to maintain her straight face as she looks at the beauty behind her.

 

Jeongyeon turns around skimming Sana from head to toe. And Jeongyeon approaches Minatozaki Sana, putting her fingers on the cusp of her face.

And Jeongyeon raises her brow, analyzing Sana’s perfect face. Sana looks at her as her fingers touch her chin, but she can’t make out what Jeongyeon is thinking.

 

“She’ll do,” her conscience affirms. And Jeongyeon’s phone buzzes in her pocket.

 

“Take your clothes off,” Jeongyeon states.

 

Sana’s confused because she thought she was there for the fundraiser event. But she doesn’t have a choice, knowing she asked Jihyo for an advance. She’s used to feeling shy or embarrassed but after several other clients, Sana grown to feel ashamed now.

 

Regardless of the situation, Sana begins to take off her clothes. Starting with her jacket. She also undoes her hair while at it because it makes her look more attractive. Not sure why Jihyo had to lie to her, but Sana believes the fundraiser was just a front. And the confused girl continues to strip, now partially naked only covered by her panties and bra. Jeongyeon looks at Sana once again head to toe, and she likes what she see’s.

 

Jeongyeon puts her finger on her lips and bites it, retaining her composure and self-control. If it were Nayeon standing in front of her, she’d bite more than her finger.

 

Sana nears Jeongyeon assuming this is what the girl wants. And she doesn’t shy away. But Jeongyeon looks away from a seductive Sana. Seconds later a knock at the door interrupts the two and Yoo Jeongyeon answer’s the door. Grabbing the dress and heels from her assistant, she immediately closes the door.

 

“Put this on,” Yoo Jeongyeon declares. And lays the pretty dress on the bed with the heels.

 

A puzzled look clouds Sana as she see’s the elegant dress and expensive heels. She takes back her words about Jihyo lying and quickly puts the pretty dress on along with the heels. Jeongyeon checks the time and its 5:49 PM.

 

Jeongyeon uncuffs her sleeves and buttons them, also putting her blazer back on. Sana throws her arms on her back trying to zip up the dress without any help, but she struggles. Jeongyeon notices the girl from the reflection and decides to help her.

 

She brushes Sana’s hair away, and she can see the girl’s spotless back and beautiful neck. But Jeongyeon hurriedly zips up the dress and Sana puts the heels on.

 

Current time 5:53 PM.

 

Kim Dahyun finally clocks out. Dahyun scratches her hair. Getting off work way later than usual, she doesn’t have to take any paperwork home tonight. She vouched she’d try to get off work earlier than usual, but today she didn’t.

 

As usual, she organizes her desk, tidying it and turns off her monitor. The now free girl double-checks her desk and stretches. She carries her workbag and walks to the elevator. There are some people still working at the office and she smiles at them while passing their cubicles.

 

The pale-faced girl presses the elevator button as she waits patiently. Dahyun turns her head in a circular motion, massaging her neck whilst at it.

 

“Staring at a computer for hours is killer on the neck huh?” A voice behind her says.

And Dahyun turns around shocked, “tell me about it.”

 

“You have to do it slow and then fast,” the girl says demonstrating with her own head, maneuvering it slowly around in a circle and quickly and her neck clicks.

 

The sound makes Dahyun cringe, “that looks painful.”

“Eh, you get the hang of it after awhile, and its an instant relief right after,” the low voiced girl says.

The elevator pings, arriving at the 9th floor, and the two enter.

The girl playfully taps her head and rolls her eyes and introduces herself.

 

“I’m Mina,” the friendly girl giggles holding her hand out.

“Dahyun,” she introduces back and shakes Mina’s hand.

“Have you worked here long?” Mina asks.

“Hm, not that long, maybe six-seven months?” Dahyun answers.

“And you?” Dahyun questions back.

“A month? So not that long either,” Mina chuckles.

“Ah no wonder I’ve never seen you before,” Dahyun kindly says, though she doesn’t really pay attention to any of the people she works with.

“Oh well I work in IT, we don’t have cubicles,” Mina specifies.

And the two have a decent conversation in the elevator before it reaches the first floor.

 

The two girls exit the elevator and out the building, and they both friendly wave before departing ways.

 

Dahyun hardly talks to the people she works with. But then again, she always gets on the elevator when it’s busy. It’s probably why they mind their own, but when there’s hardly anyone, that’s when people have the time to speak up. Dahyun heads home, taking the same route. And she passes the dimly lit entrance of the bar again. This time there’s a crowd outside smoking and chatting. Apparently, the bar looks busy. Dahyun decides not to go in and walks home instead with the black card in mind.

She doesn’t smoke and probably never will, but she doesn’t understand what the point of smoking is anyways.

 

She suddenly thinks of chocolate cake and Momo as she walks. Today’s encounter with her wasn’t so bad. And Dahyun lightens, knowing she can accept being friends with Hirai Momo even though they work together. And most importantly, she feels less guilty. 

 

An ounce of her finds Momo interesting, and cute to a certain extent.

And since she said she volunteers. But it also brings back memories of the time she volunteered for church. And she wishes she could volunteer at the local church she attends, but she just doesn’t have the time at the moment. But maybe eventually…and having skipped church days recently makes her feel like she needs to go soon.

 

Passing the convenient store on the way home, Dahyun decides to buy more chocolate cake. She’s unsatisfied with the small piece she ate during lunch. Eyeing the box of chocopies, she shouldn’t, but she really wants it. Dahyun twirls her ring thinking if she should get it or not but knowing her cravings, she buys it anyways. Hell why not, who says no to chocolate.

 

Carrying her bag and chocopies in hand, Dahyun walks happily. Momo telling her about the best chocolate cake comes to her, and she’s tempted to go to uptown just to try it. Not even sure what the name of the shop is, she’ll have to ask Momo again.

 

Dahyun makes it safely home and she sets her chocopies down, and unwinds by changing her clothes and making herself some dinner. She opens the box of pies and eats one first to satisfy her craving and it makes her happy.

 

Another day, different night and Dahyun is left with eating ramen again. She boils a pot of water, and grabs a packet of noodles from the cabinet. Waiting for the water to catch a boil, Dahyun stares off into space. She devours the chocopie as she thinks of other things her parents might’ve brainwashed her into thinking is bad. Or the topic her mother has tried to brainwash her on. She lets out a laugh.

 

Lately she’s been thinking of Momo more than usual, but could it be that she’s starting to catch feelings. Dahyun laughs as the thought of liking Momo flashes in her head. And the girl laughs, “we’re co-workers, friends.”

 

Kim Dahyun sits alone at the kitchen table, slurping her ramen. She looks at her ring and thumbs it. A part of her feels empty, and she’s faced with the fact that she’s single. She’s single, never dated anyone, and the only reason why she wears a ring is to fill a void. From a psychological perspective, it makes her feel less alone when she wears a ring, and that tricks her mind into thinking there’s a significant other.

 

Kim Dahyun sighs, this is what she gets for moving away from home. But she would rather live alone than live with her parents and continue to be brainwashed by nonsense. She’d rather be a lonely prune.

 

 Dahyun finishes her noodles and stuffs her face with another chocopie, and it sort of helps to avoid the emptiness as she finds temporary happiness from chocolate. She sits there helpless, stuffing her face with chocopies. Seeing all the open wrappers, she realizes she’s already consumed half the box.

 

Feeling lazy, she leaves the pot at the table and moves to the couch to sit. And she lies there comfortably, twirling her ring. The black card comes to mind and Kim Dahyun takes it out of her wallet again. Confused at what bartender Jihyo gave her, she courageously decides to call the silver number. The line rings, but no pick up. And Dahyun doesn’t think much after. She lies down and relaxes her eyes.

 

 

Jeongyeon goes to the bathroom to fix herself up. She takes a good look at her face and fixes her hair. She looks great and with Sana by her side she looks greater.

 

Jeongyeon giggles because she can’t wait to see Nayeon’s expression. She just can’t wait to see Im Nayeon in general. She blurts out a laugh because the flowers she sent were most likely rejected or left idle like always. But she does it anyways, because it’s the thought that matters.

 

Sana sits on the couch, waiting for Jeongyeon, because she doesn’t know what’s next. Plus, she’s hungry, and hopes there’s food at the event.

 

“Let’s go,” Jeongyeon calls as she exits the marbled bathroom. And Sana stands upright, looking incredibly beautiful. Jeongyeon is speechless, but she hides her expression.

 

“You look, very pretty,” Jeongyeon hesitantly compliments.

And Sana thanks her by smiling.

 

Jeongyeon grabs the hotel key and out the door the two go and into the elevator to the main lobby.

 

Into the conference room they go and a server hands Jeongyeon a slip with a number. And immediately Yoo Jeongyeon see’s Nayeon. It makes her upset knowing she can’t have the pretty girl. And it makes her even more upset seeing more flowers than before and her surrounded by other powerful people.

 

Sana walks in feeling all the attention as some people stare at her. The dress makes her shine and glimmer and people can’t help but stare at the pretty girl, even Nayeon too. And this is exactly what Jeongyeon wants.

 

Jeongyeon smiles and puts her hand on Sana’s hips and pulls the girl in. Sana looks at Jeongyeon and plays along, continuing to smile.

 

Jeongyeon holds onto Sana as some people approach the couple. But who she really wants to approach her is Im Nayeon. So Yoo Jeongyeon chatters and her eyes occasionally wander to glance at Nayeon every chance she gets. Sana is hungry and bored, and she simply nods her head as her eyes wander around for food. After several minutes to hours of conversing, the time passes and Sana feels bored and hungry still. Whatever business talk Jeongyeon discusses, goes in Sana’s ear and out the other, for she doesn’t care about any of it. The only reason why she’s there is because of her boss.

 

Sana catches a glimpse of the time, and it’s way past her dinnertime, and it’s getting late. Not even sure how long fundraisers are supposed to last, she tries to be patient and endure everything.

 

Nayeon eyes the couple from time to time. But she doesn’t want to seem eager, so she stalls. Saving the best for last, Nayeon finally ventures towards the two. Her eyes steer from Jeongyeon’s face to her hands as it firmly holds on the pretty girl’s hips.

 

Sana leans into Jeongyeon’s ear, “I’m hungry.”

“We’ll eat soon,” Jeongyeon reassures and continues to rest her hand in the same spot.

“Play along,” Jeongyeon mutters.

And she purposely leans in and whispers into Sana’s ear and chuckles. Copying Jeongyeon, she acts and chuckles too. Catching Sana off guard, she gently grabs her by the chin and effortlessly kisses her.

Sana does as she’s told and plays along, engulfed by Jeongyeon’s warm kiss.

 

Nayeon approaches and she see’s it all. There’s nothing she doesn’t see. And Nayeon bites her upper lip, as a means to hide her reaction.

 

Nayeon witnesses the kiss and directly looks at Minatozaki Sana and smiles brightly.  

She looks at Jeongyeon and gives her a sweet smile. Leaning into her, she hugs the jealous girl.

“Nice try,” Im Nayeon whispers into Jeongyeon’s ear and continues to smile.

 “My my, what a beautiful dress,” Nayeon says with a shift in attitude.

“A beautiful dress, for a pretty girl,” Nayeon confesses.

“Becareful of this one,” Nayeon sarcastically says as she looks at Sana and back to Jeongyeon.

Yoo Jeongyeon laughs at Nayeon’s silly nonsense.

Jealousy empowers Nayeon, but she doesn’t give herself up so easily especially not to Yoo Jeongyeon.

“Thanks for the flowers,” Nayeon winks and smirks.

An ounce of Jeongyeon excites as the flowers she’s sent to Ms. Im had been acknowledged.

“Enjoy the fundraiser,” she says and purposely grips onto Jeongyeon’s arm.

And Jeongyeon’s hands immediately let’s go of Sana. She creases her brow and bites her lip because Nayeon is toying with her. And she watches Nayeon beautifully walk away.  She hates being toyed with. And she hates losing.

 

Sana watches Nayeon walk away too and it seems like she’s just witnessed a rivalry. She doesn’t say much, it’s not her place, and so the girl stands quiet, grabbing a glass of champagne as a caterer passes by.

 

Nayeon walks to the front of the room and announces some news and greets everyone for coming to the fundraiser, and apologizes for the late dinner.

 

Jeongyeon and Sana find their table according to their number. Other people at the fundraiser find their seats accordingly. Seats start to fill up at their round table and Jeongyeon browses. Sana kindly smiles as she looks at these unfamiliar faces, and her eyes wander as a server comes out with food, serving the table farthest away first.

 

She can’t wait to eat. She’s starving.

 

Jeongyeon looks around the room to find Nayeon, but the girl appears to be missing. Jeongyeon pats Sana’s back. And she excuses herself to the bar to buy a drink, leaving Sana momentarily.

 

Servers begin to serve the food at their table and Sana’s eyes widen from the fancy plate. The girl immediately starts to eat because she’s starving. Jeongyeon’s plate arrives too but she’s at the bar, and Sana looks to her.

 

“What can I get you? All proceeds are counted as a donation,” the bartender says.

“Jameson,” Jeongyeon says.

 

She pulls out extra cash from her pocket and gives it to the bartender without looking. Jeongyeon sips her drink and walks back to her table.

 

“Of course,” Jeongyeon laughs and clears her throat as she sits with her drink.

She watches Sana eat, but her own plate is untouched. She’s still upset, she doesn’t have an appetite for food at the moment.

 

Nayeon smiles at Jeongyeon as she sits. Sitting at the same table as the two.

 

It’s evident she’s doing it on purpose and she can’t help but stare at the pretty girl. The girl next to her is too close and the two make a pretty combo that’s starting to make Jeongyeon sick to her stomach.

 

Jeongyeon feels her insides rage, and she’s extremely upset. She sits back and watches Nayeon chat with the girl next to her as if they are best friends. Forgetting about Sana, Jeongyeon focuses all her attention at Nayeon. And Nayeon peeks, seeing Yoo Jeongyeon’s expression. A sense of jealousy exudes her because Sana is beautiful. And in that elegant dress, she’s without a doubt eye candy.

 

 Whatever stunt she’s pulling is working, because Jeongyeon is about to break something. The angry girl doesn’t sip her drink anymore; she downs the entire Jameson and grips the glass cup. With whatever strength in her, she could probably shatter the glass. Yoo Jeongyeon feels her anger surge and she slams the cup on the table, drawing the attention of everyone including Sana’s. And she stops eating.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon sincerely apologizes and gets up leaving the fundraiser. Sana takes one last bite and bows her head respectfully, and scurries, following Jeongyeon out of the conference room.

 

Nayeon eyes Jeongyeon all the way till she leaves the conference room. She knows she’s made her upset.

Jeongyeon punches the elevator button and she quietly stands there, flustered. The elevator arrives and she get’s on with Sana. The angry girl shoves the key into the slot and thumbs the PH button, and up it goes. 

 

Yoo Jeongyeon forces the hotel key into the penthouse and aggressively shoves the door open. Sana doesn’t say anything as she see’s the angry girl, and keeps to herself, minding her own business.

 

It’s late and Sana undresses, assuming the fundraiser is now over, she needs to get home. The bus is probably out of service by now; therefore she’d have to ride a cab.

 

The pretty girl struggles with the zipper as she tries to pull it down to undo the dress.

 

Jeongyeon notices again and helps her, unzipping it all the way, and the dress falls to her feet. Once again, she see’s Sana’s smooth naked back. And goose bumps ricochet across her back, as she starts to undress.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon glides her fingers on Minatozaki’s back and its soft. Sana doesn’t move, and let’s Jeongyeon do it because of the advance.

 

And she’s reminded of Tzuyu, because she used to always do the same motion.

 

Obviously Jeongyeon is upset because of Nayeon. She shouldn’t be, this isn’t the first time Nayeon’s rejected her. The more she thinks of the situation, the more problematic it is. And in the heat of the moment, Jeongyeon lashes her frustration out on Sana.

 

Forcing Sana around by the shoulders, Jeongyeon grabs onto her. She caresses her body as if it’s Nayeon she’s touching. And without a care, she pushes her, slamming her against the wall.

 

The imaginative girl is desperate and she’s aggressive.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon grabs onto both of Sana’s wrists, restraining her and she turns away closing her eyes. Gripping hard, she hurts the innocent girl, and she winces. Jeongyeon let’s go to pull Sana by the neck, and forces a kiss. She’s rough.

 

With eyes closed, Jeongyeon does it again, hard kissing Sana, pretending she’s Nayeon. And Sana’s pointed nose, rubs against Jeongyeon’s soft face. But as much as she imagines and pretends, Sana is no Im Nayeon.

Regretting her selfish actions, Jeongyeon feels pathetic, thinking jealousy would win Nayeon’s heart. Allowing her anger and frustration control her emotions, Jeongyeon didn’t think she’d sink so low.  She didn’t think Nayeon’s existence could simply manipulate her, including the way she stared at her tonight.

 

Not kissing this beautiful girl is a pity too.

Jeongyeon stops and steps back, slowly backing away from Sana. And she looks at her wrists because she’s just hurt this girl.

 

“This isn’t how you treat a girl,” Jeongyeon’s moral voices.

And amongst the Jameson, frustration, anger, and her uncalled for actions, Jeongyeon is deeply ashamed and embarrassed.

 

“I’m sorry,” she sincerely apologizes evaluating her actions again.

“I have to go, to catch the bus,” Sana hesitates, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened.

“Don’t go, stay,” Jeongyeon asserts as she’s now embarrassed and feels silly. And the embarrassed girl pinches the bridge of her nose.

“The room’s been paid for till morning, order room service, watch TV, do whatever you want,” she informs.

“Keep the dress and heels, they’re yours,” Jeongyeon adds.

“I’m really sorry,” Jeongyeon repeats, and looks away from Sana, unable to stare at her eyes. And without saying another word, Jeongyeon leaves the penthouse and Sana.

 

 

Jihyo wipes the bar table clean. She checks the time, and the bar will be closing soon. There are a couple of customers left, but Jihyo let’s them stay to finish their drinks.

 

She goes to the front of the dimly lit entrance to turn the neon signs off, and to lock half a door.

 

She see’s the dark blonde leaning against a white car and Jihyo knows who it is.

 

“Hey stranger,” Jihyo calls and Yoo Jeongyeon meets her big brown eyes and grins.

 

She was waiting for Jihyo to close before bothering her.

“Why are you standing out here?” Park Jihyo questions, waving her to get in.

Jeongyeon spins her head, “thinking” and smiles back at her.

“You need a new shirt, your boobs are about to burst,” Jeongyeon jokes.

Jihyo looks at her chest and pulls on her blouse.

She doesn’t want to vent her problems immediately.

“How’s business?” Jeongyeon curiously asks, changing the topic, and also persuading her mind to think of something else besides Nayeon. She hasn’t been to Jihyo’s bar since it opened. She’s been busy running a big company. If it weren’t for Jeongyeon’s help, Jihyo wouldn’t have been able to open the bar completely.

 

Having met in college, Park Jihyo will be forever grateful to her business partner Yoo Jeongyeon.

 

“It’s great,” Jihyo answers whilst nodding her head.

“And you know…the side business,” Jihyo winks.

This Jeongyeon knows too.

 

Jeongyeon sits at the clean bar, folding her fingers, and Jihyo looks at her attentively. She looks around, browsing the bar and it’s entirety. Jihyo see’s her face and knows there’s something wrong. That look…she knows.

 

Jihyo grabs the Jameson bottle, pouring her a glass and rubs her hand.

 

“I’ve had enough to drink for tonight,” Jeongyeon states and declines the glass of alcohol. Jihyo unwinds and takes the glass and sips the Jameson. She was supposed to go to the fundraiser event with Jeongyeon, but the bar kept her occupied.

 

“I saw your message, sorry I couldn’t reply or go with you,” Jihyo apologizes and shrugs.

 

Seeing her expression, Jihyo assumes something went wrong.

 

“How was Sana? Did something happen?” Jihyo eagerly asks.

 

Jeongyeon let’s out a short laugh, and grabs the Jameson from Jihyo and takes a sip.

Guess she needed more liquid courage.

 

“Sana’s great, it’s me, that’s the problem,” Jeongyeon hesitantly admits.

“What? You’re great too, minus the fact that you can be eh...controlling,” Jihyo laughs.

And Jeongyeon laughs at her response.

“You know me so well,” Jeongyeon blurts and rubs her forehead.

Even though, the two friends have known each other for quite some time, Jeongyeon decides not to disclose anything.

Hearing that Sana is great, makes Jihyo relieved, she knew not to doubt the girl.

 

Jeongyeon smiles at Jihyo because it’s great seeing her.

 

“I just wanted to visit you, you know, and about that extra favor,” Jeongyeon laughs.

“What’s the favor?” Jihyo asks.

Jeongyeon arcs her brow as she thinks.

“Mmm, I’ll let you know,” she says and taps the bar table. Yoo Jeongyeon gets up and walks to the entrance.

“Don’t be a stranger!” Jihyo yells as she follows behind.

Jeongyeon gets into her expensive car and rolls down the tinted window.

“I won’t,” Jeongyeon shouts back and waves her a goodbye.

 

Jihyo watches Jeongyeon’s car drive away and it makes her reminisce.

“What happened to us?” Jihyo quietly says and doesn’t think anything more, for it was all in the past.

She pulls out her phone from her back pocket to read her messages. She has several missed messages and a missed call from an unknown number. Having given one girl a black card, she knows it must be the girl from that night. And Jihyo messages the number an address, time, code, and place.

 

She is in control of everything.

 

 

Myoui Mina enters the office way earlier than the others since she’s on a different work schedule. She loves computers and fixing things, and she enjoys working in the IT department. She waits for the elevator and enters with some people who push other floor buttons. Mina is the last, and she presses the 9th floor. Getting out the elevator, she walks into the office to the secluded section that doesn’t have cubicles, where the IT squad works. Sitting at her open desk, she greets her other co-workers and gives them a friendly smile. The smart girl turns on her monitor and waits for it to load. She rubs her cold hands together and blows into them. Leaving her desk, Mina grabs her mug and fetches some hot coffee. Walking back, she sits down again and see’s her desktop has loaded and plugs a free USB into the modem and copies the software onto the drive.

 

Along with her co-workers, their task today is to install anti-malware software before the other department workers arrive for their shift.

 

There are a lot of computers to install, and no one has started yet. Mina and her co-workers split the task and she starts in the middle and moves her way back, meanwhile they start elsewhere upfront.

 

Mina takes her time, it’s not like the software can be rushed. Plus, it is a big company, and any information that is stolen is critical.

 

Mina begins, starting the installation on the first computer. Turning on the monitor she has to wait for the computer to load, plug the USB in, do some clicking, and wait some more, and then test the system for any errors, viruses, or malicious programs. As she waits, she stares at each cubicle workers desk.

 

The cubicle walls are pretty high and as she sits she just see’s a wall. In response, Mina stands and now she can see the entire office. But as soon as she sits, she feels her eyes are suffocating.

 

“Thank god, my desk isn’t a cubicle,” she declares.

 

She and her co-workers work diligently. Mina checks the time, she’s almost done on the first row. Then she has to move onto the second row of cubicles. While waiting, she walks back to her desk, taking a sip of her coffee. She stares out the glass window and the sunrise is about to occur. Mina waits as she see’s the blue sky change to a lighter shade of blue. And back to the cubicle, the geeky girl goes.

 

 

It’s morning and Momo wakes up extra early as usual to head to uptown. After yesterday’s lunch with Kim Dahyun, she feels hopeful that there’s a chance. Now knowing the cute girl likes chocolate cake, she’s determined to get her a slice at the bakery uptown. Momo catches a cab to uptown just to buy the chocolate cake.

 

Entering the store, she looks at the display case for the chocolate cake, but there are none in front. But she still gets in line, and waits. The line shortens as the worker quickly takes people’s orders and Momo is next.

 

“Hi, do you guys have anymore chocolate cake?” Momo kindly asks as she points at the display of other cakes.

“Let me check,” the worker says. He browses all the cakes and then goes to the back to check some more.

 

The worker comes back, “sorry, it’s probably going to be a ten minute wait.”

“Ah” Momo anxiously says and checks the time. She calculates the time in her head.

She’ll be late, but since she’s already here why not wait for the cake while its fresh.

“Okay I’ll wait for the chocolate cake,” Momo eagerly says.

“So, I’ll have two slices of chocolate cake and an iced green tea,” Momo happily confirms.

Momo pays and the worker gives her the receipt along with a number for the chocolate cake.

 

Some workers start arriving to work. Not understanding why their monitor is on, Mina kindly advises them about the update. And for every worker that is near her she quickly explains what is going on, repeating herself multiple times. Finishing up the second row, Mina moves onto the third row, almost finishing up with the installation.

 

At this point Momo will be late but she doesn’t care, because what matters is the chocolate cake, getting it to Dahyun and seeing her face. Momo cheeses as she re-enacts everything in her head. For Momo, Dahyun’s reaction would be worth it.

 

It’s supposed to be a surprise anyways.

 

The peach checks the time again and ten minutes has passed but still no chocolate cake yet. And she see’s other people waiting as well. So, she waits some more.

 

She’s supposed to clock in soon but she’s still in uptown. Customers attentively watch as multiple chocolate cakes come out the back. And the task is split amongst three workers: one to cut, the next to package, and the last to bag and call the number.

 

Momo impatiently waits for her slices. The worker finally calls her number and Momo grabs the bag and rushes out the door, calling for a cab. In the morning traffic, Momo gets off at the busy corner and runs a short distance before arriving at her work building. She queues with other people as they too wait for the elevator. And into the crammed elevator Hirai goes with her two cakes and iced green tea.

 

Momo internally screeches, because within minutes she can give Kim Dahyun the best chocolate cake of her life.

 

Kim Dahyun wakes, having fallen asleep on the couch, she feels even more exhausted. She jolts from the couch, as the time on the clock reads past 8 AM. After the call she totally forgot to set an alarm. Kim Dahyun rushes, brushing her teeth and throwing something random on. She’s never been late, ever. She’s very precise, either arriving early or on time.

 

Dahyun grabs her bag and runs out the door. She could call for a cab, but with the morning traffic her best luck is her two feet. Therefore, Dahyun fast walks a distance, runs, and then sprints.

 

Mina works on the last vacant cubicle and takes her time. Whoever this person is was supposed to clock in already, and she assumes this worker must’ve called in sick.

 

She looks at the nametag displayed on the desk, and even her name is cute. She stares at the cute figurines and toys aligned on the desk. There is a bunch of plush key chains dangling from the cubicle walls. And this cubicle at least has more life than the others. Mina pokes the plushies on the wall. Without thinking, she picks up the toys and starts playing with it as she waits for the installment to load and software to scan. Mina picks up the other toys too, disrupting their alignment and looks at each one.

 

Momo enters the office, walking straight to Dahyun’s cubicle, but someone that’s not her sits at the girl’s desk. And Momo’s confused. She goes to another row, and it seems normal, the workers are the same.

 

A puzzled Momo walks to her own cubicle to find someone sitting there too.

 

And the mid-length haired girl is playing with Momo’s toys.

 

“Did I get fired?” Momo asks the girl sitting in her chair.

Mina jumps, she’s startled, and she’s been caught.

Embarrassed with playing, she puts all the toys back into their respected place straightaway. She turns around to see a dorky four-eyed cute girl staring back at her.

Momo pushes her glasses up as it slides down the bridge of her nose. 

Mina stutters, aside from the cute toys all over this cubicle, she finds cuteness in the owner. The smart girl is at a loss for words; not knowing what to say and gibberish spills from her mouth.

 

“Computer, malware, functionality, progression diagnostic system,” Mina quickly blurts, sounding like a smartass. Not knowing what she said either, she repeats it in her head, and she feels silly.

Momo furrows her brow, not understanding what the hell this girl is saying.

“What?” Momo says and squints her eyes.

“I work in the IT department,” Mina shares.

“Okay,” Momo answers and that makes more sense to her that whatever she said earlier.

Momo rapidly blinks as she thinks of what to do now. There’s two cakes and Dahyun probably called in sick. She’s usually there before Momo arrives to work.

 

“Damn, out of all the days, it had to be today, but it was supposed to be a surprise anyways, that was thoughtful of you but might as well eat it yourself,” the voices in Momo’s head argues.

 

Since there’s two, Momo decides to give this IT chick a piece of the best cake because why not. Mina still sits as she works on Momo’s computer.

Hirai sets her purse, drink, and the bag of cake down. Reaching into the brown bag, she grabs a slice of chocolate cake.

 

“This is the best chocolate cake, you can have a slice,” Momo nicely offers.

Mina shakes her head, rejecting the nice girls offer. She just met her and now this girl wants to give her cake.

 

“That’s okay,” Mina kindly refuses.

“You can’t say no to the best chocolate cake,” Momo insists and offers it to Mina again.

Mina quietly smiles and pauses for a couple seconds. And finally accepts Momo’s offering.

“Okay, your computer is all set, and thank you for the best chocolate cake,” Mina says and stands pulling out the USB.

“Y-you’re the best,” Mina shyly says turning pink in the face, and dismisses herself.

Momo doesn’t think much of it and hurriedly sits down; she’s hungry.

 

Momo sits at her cubicle, having skipped breakfast for uptown, she opens her slice of chocolate cake and eats it. She smiles, the cake is so soft, and the chocolate is rich, it’s delicious. Every bite melts in her mouth.

 

Mina walks back to her desk with a chocolate slice in hand. Completing her work task, she realizes she knows the cute girls name, but she forgot to introduce herself.

 

Mina clasps her face, bummed at her now shy self.  She opens the cake and consumes it with her coffee. It is good, and Mina smiles with each bite.

 

Dahyun finally arrives to work. She waits for the elevator and into it she goes along with other people. The elevator slowly pings up to the 9th floor. She checks the time, she’s late, but there’s nothing she can do about it. And the girl quickly sits down at her cubicle, baffled as to why her monitor is on.

 

“Did you touch my computer?” Dahyun kindly pokes her head to ask her co-worker.

“New system update or something,” her co-worker replies back.

The exhausted girl grabs her mug for some coffee, and walks past Momo’s cubicle.

The girl seems busy and she makes it to the lounge, pouring some hot coffee.

Kim Dahyun drinks the coffee and it’s like a punch to the face, she instantly wakes.

 

Momo finishes the last bite of the chocolate cake and slurps her iced green tea. She tosses the container into the bag and puts it by the trashcan underneath her desk.

 

Dahyun walks back with her coffee, nearing Momo’s cubicle and she approaches the busy girl.

“Hi,” Dahyun greets as she pokes her head in Momo’s cubicle.

Momo bounces from her chair as she see’s the cute girl.

“Hi,” Momo greets back, stunned. She just ate the chocolate cake and gave the other one away. Momo’s heart sinks as she thinks of the cake and frowns.

 

“You got chocolate on your lip,” Dahyun points and walks back to her cubicle.

Not even caring about the chocolate on her lips, Momo face palms.

 

She could’ve sworn Dahyun wasn’t in her cubicle earlier.

“Oh well, there’s always a next time, or you can personally take her there, like as in a date,” Momo’s conscience sympathizes.

 

And the word date, makes Momo incredibly giddy.

 

Dahyun sits down, focusing on her work. She always feels there’s so much to do. She’s never been late, ever. She feels lazy today, but since she’s late, she feels even more overwhelmed. Feeling there’s way more to do than usual, and more to catch up on, Dahyun works, and the hours pass without knowing.

 

Sana wakes in the luxurious bed. She thinks of last night and what happened. And she begins to conjecture about Yoo Jeongyeon.

 

By the looks of her, she knows she’s rich. The car, the personal driver, the dress, the heels, and just about everything, and it proves she’s wealthy.

 

Sana wants her to be a daily because of her money. In fact, she wishes it.

 

Sana’s phone buzzes and Jihyo’s just messaged her the specifics on the next client.

 

It can’t be Jeongyeon because she has her number. If she wanted to see her, the girl would’ve messaged her instead of going through Jihyo. And so Sana stays until the check out time, ordering herself some food. Everything is already paid for, might as well take advantage of it.

 

Sana glances at the city view from the penthouse, and its beautiful. She wishes she could enjoy this view with Tzuyu. But the girl’s alone and she scans the city left to right as she waits for room service to arrive.

 

Minutes pass, and the door knocks and its room service. Sana grabs a tip from her jacket pocket and hands it to the server. But she kindly declines, “everything’s been paid for Miss.” And she leaves, leaving Sana to enjoy the hotel food.

 

Sana sits there alone, eating as she looks out the window.

 

Everything feels fancy, the dishes, gold utensils, marbled floors, and its like five star dining.

 

Sana can’t get used to these things, she’s been saving and conserving everything just to pay for the medical expenses.

 

She takes her time eating, enjoying and savoring it, because it might be her last. Last at stepping into the High-Tower Hotel.

 

And the time strikes twelve, and Sana gathers her things, and she has to check out.

 

Grabbing the pretty dress, heels, and the hotel key from the front table, she leaves the penthouse and into the elevator she goes pressing the button for the lobby.

 

Sana returns the key and officially checks out of the High-Tower Hotel.

 

Walking to the bus stop she waits. Within minutes the bus arrives and she gets on finding herself an open seat. Sana puts the heels and dress in her lap, protecting it. She looks at the dress, the heels, and the brand. And it could probably be worth a lot if she sold it instead. Then she could use that money for other things.

 

She rides the bus back to her apartment, with the thought of money heavily on her mind. After the medical expenses, rent, and bills, she barely has enough to get by.

 

Sana sighs, all the stress is creating a headache. Running her hands through her hair, she tries not to think too much for her objective is not only money but also making it day by day. 

 

More than ten minutes pass, and Sana presses the bell for the next stop. The stressed girl gets off the bus and walks a distance before reaching her apartment with the dress over her back and heels in the other hand. Sana enters her apartment and its quiet. If Tzuyu were there, she’d probably tell her to put the dress on and spin in it.

 

Sana throws the dress and heels on the couch and sits there relaxing, waiting for the time to pass. 

 

She sits there for hours before getting up to shower. A hot shower won’t wash her infidelity away but it will clean her. Sana brushes her teeth and the thought of Jeongyeon’s lips upon hers makes her brush harder. But it still won’t erase the kiss.

Sana takes a quick shower and gets ready. Deciding what to wear, but nothing too flashy.

 

Dahyun rushes through her work and finishes early. She sits there waiting for the time to strike 5 PM. Her phone buzzes and she reads the message. The same exact number she called last night appears with a time, address, code, and place.

 

Not familiar with the place, Dahyun waits to get off work before doing some research.

 

The clock strikes five and the girl sits there for a little to browse and input the address on her phone. And the address given is for an apartment-loft on the lower east-side. If she busses there it’ll take probably half an hour give or take, or she could take a cab which is faster, but there’ll still be traffic.

 

Momo walks past Dahyun’s cubicle and see’s the girl still sitting at her desk and she looks busy.

“Bye,” Momo friendly says and waves at the girl. But Dahyun has her back turned.

Momo presses the down button, waiting for the elevator. And she turns around expecting Dahyun to ride the same elevator down. But, the chocolate cake girl gets on instead.

 

Mina tucks her hair behind her ear and looks directly at Momo.

“Thanks again for the cake,” Mina voices.

“It’s good right?” Momo asks.

“It is, it was good with coffee,” Mina replies trying to make small talk to the cute girl.

Momo stands there balanced and smiles at her.

“I’m Mina,” the girl finally introduces.

Momo meets her eyes and pushes her frames up, “Momo.”

“I know, I mean remember,” Mina says.

And Momo looks at her awkwardly because she never told this girl her name.

“Oh the computer, I mean the name tag on your desk,” Mina blurts and laughs. And Momo laughs along with her.

 

“What the hell is wrong with me, goodness, why can’t I talk properly without sounding weird or crazy,” Mina’s mind questions.

 

Mina continues to chatter with Momo as they have a slow elevator ride down.

 

Kim Dahyun packs up her things and clocks out. Taking a cab is more ideal. Besides, she would rather be there early than late. She has an hour and thirty minutes to make it there. But cab rides can be unpredictable. She rushes to the elevator, pressing the down button, and constantly checks the time even when a minute has passed.

 

She presses the button again for the elevator. And the elevator finally arrives on the 9th floor and she gets in. Dahyun replays bartender Jihyo’s words. Assuming she knows what to expect but at the same time she’s unsure too. But she’ll soon find out…

 

The eagle gets out the elevator and she spots Mina and Momo chatting near the sliding doors. It didn’t occur to her that they knew each other, and Dahyun walks past the two and smiles without saying anything. Momo notices and her eyes follow Dahyun as she exits the building and waves for a cab.

 

Mina’s soft voice breaks Momo’s concentration as she thinks of why Dahyun got into a cab when she usually walks. It’s none of her business, but Dahyun hopping into a cab makes her curious.

 

“What?” Momo politely says, not paying attention to whatever Mina is discussing.

“Oh yeah,” Momo smiles and nods.

 

She’s really thinking about Dahyun, but she doesn’t want to be rude to her new friend.

 

 

Dahyun sits in the car, thinking, and she doesn’t want to assume anything or expect much. She checks the time again, she’ll arrive early, which is what she wants. She spins her ring as she patiently sits in the cab.

 

The heavy traffic seems to have blocked the road but Dahyun still sits, and thirty minutes has passed. She's somewhat nervous, and sitting helps.

 

The cab turns taking an alternative route and another fifteen minutes has passed.

 

Sana sprays some perfume and puts on her long coat, buttoning it all the way to her neck and securely tying the rope around her waist. She puts on a pair of black heels to complement her outfit. Locking her door, she leaves her apartment, waving for a cab. She’ll most likely be there early and plus it’s like a ten to fifteen minute car ride to the lower east-side from her place.

 

Dahyun finally arrives at the given address. She stands outside, looking up as she tries to make out which apartment-loft she’s supposed to go to. She’s never been to this side of town, and its quite nice. Dahyun enters and is immediately greeted by the concierge. But the guy doesn’t say anything and just watches Dahyun hop into the elevator. 

 

The lost girl presses the right floor and gets off the elevator. She looks left and right and follows the signs according to the apartment number. Standing outside, she checks her phone again for the code. Kim Dahyun exhales, and shakes her hands, she feels nervous, but whatever is behind the door is supposed to be for her troubles.

 

Dahyun inputs the code and the door unlocks and she enters the loft. The lights are automated and she see’s a clean and organized apartment loft. Relief hovers her because it’s not what she assumed initially. She forgot about the time…

 

“Hm, this is like a chill den,” Dahyun says aloud and she takes off her coat.

“Like a man-cave, no a woman-cave,” she jokingly voices, talking to herself.

 

The apartment loft is quiet, quieter than her place.

She sits on the couch and its more comfortable than hers. Slanting on the couch she looks up to see the night sky through the glass window. Dahyun get’s back up, browsing around. She opens the fridge and grabs a sparkling water and unwinds, taking off her coat. There’s a clean bed, comfy couch, and a nice view. Dahyun moves to the bookshelf, observing the books and reads each title.

 

She wouldn’t mind coming here from time to time to help relieve her troubles. She could lie on the wooden floor and stare at the beautiful stars and that too would probably solve her troubles.

 

She spots a slim glass door that leads to a pathway. Out of curiosity, Dahyun opens it and follows the path to be lead to the roof. And the girl steps out to the rooftops and looks down. It’s quite scary. But to look straight at the view, it’s relaxing. She could see the sunset and sunrise.

 

It’s beautiful, the view of the lower east-side.  And Dahyun stands there capturing the moment, breathing in the rooftop air.

 

Minatozaki Sana checks the time. She looks out the cab window and at the driver, who is catching glimpses of her from the rear-view mirror. Finally arriving to her destination, Sana gets out of the cab and enters the apartment-loft building. The concierge greets her too and looks at the attractive girl.

 

Sana enters the elevator, and pep talks as she thinks of Tzuyu. 

She exhales and inhales several times.

 

She’s not fond of what she does, but with her struggles, this is only temporary.

 

“It’s just for money,” she repeats as she clears her conscience.  

 

The elevator doors open, and she walks straight to the apartment loft.

Sana keys in the code and enters. Remembering the lights are automatic, she knows someone’s there. And the girl takes off her coat, exposing herself in the black satin dress. Sana hangs her coat on the hook by the door entrance. Her perfume travels, evoking thousands of kisses.

 

 

Dahyun steps away from the view and back into the apartment, closing the slim glass door the way she entered. The sound of heels clack against the wooden floor and it alerts Dahyun. Sana enticingly stands there, as she watches Dahyun.

 

The beautiful girl’s presence startles Kim Dahyun. The scent of white cotton wrapped in voluptuous orange blossoms and vanilla fills every corner of the room and it tingles her senses.

 

This pretty girl’s presence intimidates Dahyun and it makes her paralyzed.

 

And in the moment, without a doubt, her words rewind and it is what she assumes it to be.

 

 


	2. Quid Pro Quo

It is what Dahyun initially thought it to be…

Her words hit her, as she looks at the charming girl in the black satin dress and heels.

She’s beautiful, but her beauty is also suffocating. Her heart pumps as she makes eye contact with Minatozaki Sana and quickly looks away. Feeling extremely nervous, Dahyun hides her hands, fighting with her fingers behind her back. She twirls her ring thinking of what to do now and takes it off. It’s a different nervous and intimidation as compared with Bartender Jihyo.

 

What was supposed to be for her troubles, is now being shared with this pretty girl. Dahyun stands paralyzed still. Her faith holds her back, but her curiosity encompasses.

 

“Hi,” Sana nicely greets.

But Dahyun doesn’t speak.

The pale girl puts her hands into her coat pocket, struggling for words.

“H-hi,” Dahyun chokes and coughs.

Sana tilts her head, observing the conservative girl. She doesn’t usually get clients like her but she doesn’t want to judge either. For everyone has a story to tell, besides looks can be deceiving and she doesn’t know the stranger.

Sana tends to herself, getting comfortable on the couch. And the girl sits relaxed, legs crossed, lifting her head to stare at the night sky. Sana looks at the now grey sky, predicting that it’ll rain later.

 

Dahyun scans her and watches Sana as she sits.

“Sorry, this is a mistake,” the pale faced girl says but Sana sits there calmly.

She’s never heard this line before, from other clients. And they’re usually direct with the service she provides.

Sana blanks for a moment, but she does need the money and she came all the way riding a cab too.

Sana sighs, and looks back to Dahyun.

“Alright, then just pay me,” Sana says on a whim, holding her palm out. If she doesn’t receive the money now, then when morning comes she knows it’ll be lost. 

Dahyun looks at Sana as if the girl’s lost her damn mind.

Ignoring her, she grabs her bag and walks to the door, wanting out. But there’s no knob on the door. She presses the only thing on the door, which is a button. But nothing and the light above it remains red.

 

“Alright,” Dahyun quietly says under her breath. She assumes the only way out is really by paying this pretty girl.

 

Discussing with her morals and subconscious, maybe Dahyun’s lost her mind too, but she doesn’t want any trouble either.

“Maybe if you still had your expired credit card, you could give it to her for leverage,” Dahyun’s inner voice rings, but she knows its wrong to scam someone.

“You could knock her out,” her inner voice adds. A beautiful face like that should be caressed, besides, what good would that do, the door wouldn’t open anyways if the girls unconscious.

 

Thinking her options thoroughly, Dahyun turns around and pinches the bridge of her nose. She stands there awkwardly in disbelief at what she’s about to do. 

Sana withdraws her hand, crossing them now, and continues to look at her.

Dahyun exhales and grabs her bag, reaching for her wallet, and hands Sana some cash. Sana starts counting the money, and it’s a little more than her cab fare, but it’ll do. She really needs the money, anything she can get. Sana holds onto the money, feeling a bit remorseful for lying. A part of her feels utterly wrong and bad, but she didn’t think it would be that easy to ask and receive from this innocent looking girl.

In this line of work she shouldn’t feel bad either.

 

Bag in hand, Dahyun walks towards the door assuming it’ll open now. But the door doesn’t budge, and she presses the button again, confused.

 

Turning around, she looks at Sana, who is sitting there looking at her.  Jihyo technically only allows her to open the door if she’s in any trouble, otherwise her hours end till the light turns green.

 

“Can you please open the door?” Dahyun politely asks.

“I have to be somewhere,” she nervously says, lying.

 “The doors automated, I don’t have control over it, it opens in the morning when the light turns green,” Sana lies with a straight face.

“I’m, sorry,” Sana hesitantly apologizes. An ounce of her does feel sorry, but if she didn’t trick Dahyun then she wouldn’t know how to get the money when morning comes. She also doesn’t know this girl very well or at all.

 

Park Jihyo controls everything.

 

Dahyun taps her forehead, feeling ever so foolish and stupid. And she’s just paid this girl, for nothing. More like paid the girl for her troubles instead of her own…

 

“Well you could make yourself comfortable,” Sana informs as she gets up from the couch.

 

Observing the girl, it doesn’t seem like she’d do anything rash or sudden, given how easy it was for her to pay up. Sana makes her way to the bedroom. Taking off her heels, she lays there as if the bed were her own. Browsing through her phone she looks at old pictures of her and Tzuyu. And it brings a smile to her face. Knowing she doesn’t have to service someone tonight, eases her tension also.

 

She stands at the kitchen counter and drinks her sparkling water. She has to wait till morning for the door to open. Dahyun scans the room, there are windows but the only way down would mean death. Dahyun exhales, she has no choice but to stay.

 

The eagle checks her phone for the time, and she looks back to the door. If she stays awake, she probably will fall asleep at work tomorrow. But if she sleeps at least she can wake up early and leave.

 

Dahyun walks to the living room, passing the bedroom, and she sees the pretty girl lying down in bed. Sitting down on the couch, Dahyun puts her bag down next to her. The only thing she can do is really make herself comfortable. She feels absolutely ridiculous for even calling the number in the first place and now she’s stuck in this dilemma.

The silly eagle sits re-evaluating her options. After several minutes of sitting and thinking, Dahyun gets back up and goes to kitchen. She quietly flips through the drawers for a fork. With the fork, she approaches the automatic door, and slips it in between the slit. Trying to pry her way out, Dahyun tries with all her strength, only to bend the fork.

Out of frustration she punches the button but the door remains the same and the light too.

 

Sana gets up at once to see the commotion.

“You’re wasting your strength,” Sana murmurs as she spots the fork in Dahyun’s hand.

Going back in the kitchen, Dahyun tosses the knife. She remains quiet and helpless.

“You’re safe,” Sana adds, reassuring her she really is.

Kim Dahyun trying to escape really is pointless.

This is the first time someone’s shied away from Sana instead of having their way like it usually is. As if someone’s afraid of her.

“You’re welcome to sleep,” Sana nicely suggests and heads back to lie on the bed.

Dahyun stands thinking and talking to the voices in her head.

“Sleep? Sleep with you on the same bed? I need to stay awake regardless,” her inner voice argues. Dahyun shakes her head, allowing her faith to control her decision. 

Heading back to the couch, she sits there, slumped. She is tired, since she had work this morning.

 

The tired girl peeks at Sana once more, and she’s in the same position as before. She feels uncomfortable being in the same room with a stranger.  It also boggles her mind as she sees the pretty girl lying there alone. And it makes her think of her nights alone, when she imagines lying next to someone.

 

Dahyun yawns and exhales, slowly lying down on the comfortable couch. Clenching onto her bag as if she’ll be robbed, Dahyun lies on her back wide eyed, trying to stay awake, and she stares at the glass ceiling. It’s now raining…

The clatter of raindrops create a soothing sound, and it soothes her.

Dahyun’s eyelids become heavier as each minute passes.

She tosses and turns, trying to stay awake, but only to make herself more comfortable. And the coldness the rain brings, doesn’t seem to help either.

With the warmth from her coat, she turns over again, now facing the inside of the couch. Dahyun shrivels up, digging herself into the couch and hiding her face.

 

And the eagle who vowed to stay awake, has now fallen asleep in the presence of the unknown female.

 

Sana rolls around in bed. The sound of raindrops against the window makes her feel nothing but sadness. She’s drowning in her own sadness.

The sad girl gets up from bed, and tiptoes out the room. She notices the innocent girl sleeping on the couch, hugging her bag, shriveled up like a baby from the cold.

Sana purses her lips in contemplation, and quietly grabs a blanket from the bedroom and puts it over Dahyun. It’s the least she could do for lying to her.

Going back into the bedroom, Sana lies back down and turns off the light.

 

The sad girl pulls the blankets to her neck, and lies on her side. Listening to the rain in the quietness fills her thoughts with Chou Tzuyu. Sana half smiles because she’s thinking of the day they met. Leaving the smile on her face, Sana closes her eyes as she continues to reminisce.

 

Sana gets on the crowded bus, smiling at the cute girl she’s made eye contact with.

“Gosh, not every girl you see likes girls,” Sana’s inside voice states. And the girl giggles at her own remark as she steps on the bus.

Standing on a side, she reaches for the bus handle above her head, securing her in place. The bus accelerates, causing her to lose her balance, bumping into the person next to her.

“Sorry,” Sana politely says and goes back to minding her own.

She pulls her book bag in, holding it in front of her chest. 

The pretty girl looks out the window as the bus drives. Waiting for her stop, Sana grips onto the handle tightly as she endures the bumpy ride.

The bus comes to a stop, picking up more passengers. And Sana clings onto herself as if she can create more space, but her two feet, legs, and thighs are already pressed against each other.

Entering from the back door of the bus, Chou Tzuyu steps in and stands in the center, holding onto the bar above her head. She looks to the front of the bus and the people who are on. The doors close and Tzuyu grasps onto the handle, her body motions as the bus accelerates.

Sana looks up, trying to catch some air amongst the crowded bus.

She feels a sudden swipe across her back, and she turns her head and leans forward, assuming she’s bumped backs with another person on the bus.

And again, she feels the brush against her back. This time Sana turns around to see a guy closely behind her. Minatozaki Sana clenches onto her bag, and looks to her sides suspiciously.

She grips onto the bus handle harder than ever. With all the people on the bus and the bump ride, if she let’s go she’ll probably fling forth or back.

She feels uncomfortable for she never had this happen to her before.

Sana panics and closes her eyes, gripping onto the handle above her head extremely tight. The bus makes it regular stop, and people get off. But the guy behind her is still there.

Chou Tzuyu notices and looks away, keeping to herself. It’s none of her business, but she really doesn’t like what she see’s and she feels disturbed. She looks back to Sana again, observing the guy.

 

Sana clears her throat and moves over a bit and looks at the guy who looks to her and away.

The bus accelerates and the guy moves over, following Sana’s steps, nearing her again, bumping into her purposely. Sana closes her eyes and clenches her teeth. Her bus stop is next.

Tzuyu let’s go of her handle and not giving a care for her safety. She slowly walks to the front of the bus whilst holding onto the bars along the way, finally making it to Sana and the pervert.

Chou Tzuyu grabs onto the same handle as Sana, and the uncomfortable girl looks to her, letting go of her grip.

“Hey babe, sorry I’m late,” Tzuyu says aloud and reaches for Sana’s back, drawing her in.

The tall girl puts her arms around Sana, protecting her from this perverted man. The bus continues to drive and the guy looks at Tzuyu, then clears his throat and backs off.

Sana wraps her arms around Tzuyu like she’s a big handle and she leans into her, acting along. Also because a part of her is afraid.

Tzuyu leans into Sana’s face, nearing her ear as she continues to eye the man.

“Are you okay?” Tzuyu whispers.

And she breaks contact, now staring into Sana’s beautiful brown eyes.

Sana forms a smile and nods her head.

The bus brakes, arriving at the next stop.

“This is my stop,” Sana whispers. Expecting Tzuyu to let go, she clings onto the pretty girl, arm still over her shoulder. And off the bus, the two go.

The bus drives off and Tzuyu finally collects her arm back.

“Are you alright?” Tzuyu asks again, upset from what she witnessed on the bus.

“I am because of you, thank you,” Sana says and smiles again.

“That’s never happened to me before, and I just, I didn’t know, I …,” Sana continues and her voice trails before looking back to Tzuyu’s eyes.

“How can I thank you?” Sana sincerely and eagerly asks.

“That won’t be necessary, as long as you’re okay,” Tzuyu truthfully says staring into the girl’s pretty light brown eyes.

The tall beauty walks away and Sana pauses comprehending everything that’s just happened.

“Wait, what’s your name?” Sana asks as she speeds to her.

“It’s Tzuyu,” she says and smiles.

 

Dahyun wakes with her bag still around her arms. She reaches in her bag for her phone, but it’s dead.

Lying there on the comfortable couch, Dahyun turns her head to see the glass ceiling, and she assumes it must be early morning by the color of the sky.

 

She immediately looks to the door and the lights green. She rolls over at once and gets up, disregarding the pillows and the blanket Sana put over her. Dahyun sneaks around looking for the time and its way early in the morning.

 

Current time: 6:34 AM

 

She looks at the bedroom, and the pretty girl is still positioned the way she was last night, sound asleep. Dahyun quietly walks to the door and presses the button and it opens. Exiting, Dahyun scurries to the elevator. Getting in, she rubs her temples, still a little shocked and unsure as to what happened.

 

There’s a first time for everything, and this was another one of Dahyun’s.

 

Dahyun greets the same concierge and walks out the door. Calling a cab, she heads back to her apartment. Along the way, Dahyun feels so silly, paying someone for nothing. A part of her feels uneasy because she didn’t receive anything in return.

 

Her conscience complains the more she thinks of it.

 

Entering her quiet apartment, Dahyun goes straight to her room, charging her phone. Then stripping to take a quick shower. She stands there as the hot water splashes on her back. The poor girl turns around, covering her face as the water now splashes her front.

 

A part of Dahyun feels confused since she’s always wondered and imagined what its like lying next to someone. She should’ve done so last night. She does feel empty, though sometimes she tries not to think of it. But wearing the ring does make her feel less lonesome. She can’t help but also want better days with someone and to feel less alone.

 

Dahyun deeply exhales as she combs her fingers through her wet hair.

 

She’s just not found the right one to be with yet. Well, that’s what she tells herself.

 

Dahyun quickly rinses the rest of her body and steps out the shower, drying her hair, and changing into her work clothes. Half an hour passes and she goes to make breakfast.

 

Pouring the coffee grind into the French press, Dahyun also boils water, and she grabs a cup from the cabinet. 

Waiting for the water to boil, Dahyun stands thinking of the pretty girl.

 

If she were to do something last night, how would things be today. Most importantly, how would she feel now. Dahyun imagines lying next to the pretty girl.

“But out of everyone at the bar, why pick me,” Dahyun says aloud. Triggered by her thoughts, the boiling water breaks her focus and she grabs the pot pouring the hot water into the French press.

 

In the quietness, Dahyun sits back in her seat, cupping her hot coffee. Feeling a little hungry, she grabs the chocopies on the table and starts to eat. Chocolate always makes her feel better, and she digs her face into each, devouring them.

 

Looking at the time, Dahyun sips the rest of her coffee and cleans up after herself.

Grabbing her work bag, and putting on her blazer, she leaves for work.

 

Sana lays there in the quiet apartment-loft. She assumes the innocent girl has left.

“Hello,” Sana yells.

And there’s no reply or movement.

She feels under the blankets and the money is still there. Sana gets up, tidying up the bed, folding the blanket, and tossing the pillow.

Sana catches her breath and puts on her heels.

Grabbing the money she walks to her coat and puts it into her pocket. As expected the couch is empty. Sana cleans up the apartment-loft, emptying the water bottles, and wiping the kitchen counter.

 

She tends to the couch, plumping the pillows putting them back in its place. Sana reaches for the blanket and something drops, clinking to the ground, alerting her.

 

Sana continues to fold the blanket, placing it on the side of the couch. Picking up the ring, she sits, looking at it. Holding it in the air, she looks inside the band to see if it’s engraved, but nothing.

 

She knows it’s the innocent girl’s since she always cleans up after each appointment. She puts the ring on each finger, testing it. But it just sits perfectly on her ring finger. And Sana leaves it there, admiring the simple ring but also for safekeeping. If it’s important she’s sure she’ll be seeing the girl again. 

 

Sana grabs a cup for her coffee. She slides the packet into the machine and presses the button. Grabbing the hot cup, she makes her way to the slim glass door to the roof. The pretty girl leans against the top, enjoying the beautiful morning view of the lower-east side.

 

She spots scattered grey clouds, but the weather where she’s at seems fine. Minatozaki Sana inhales and exhales the clean air and sips her hot coffee. The wind blows against her long hair and Sana closes her eyes to seize the moment.

 

The pretty girl sips her coffee again and clears her throat.

 

Kim Dahyun arrives to work, making her way inside the big sliding doors and queuing for the elevator. Fiddling with her finger, she realizes her ring isn’t on. Remembering she placed it in her coat last night, she reaches into her pockets for the ring. Dahyun panics because the ring isn’t there, and she checks her inside pocket and her bag.

 

Myoui Mina goes through her list and documents her progress, typing it into her computer. Sipping on her tea, she takes out the tea-bag and tosses it into the trash can under her desk. Mina reaches into her purse, grabbing a pastry she bought earlier. She takes a small bite of her pastry and nibbles on it, savoring the flavor in her mouth.

 

She checks her emails and reads them. Swallowing her pastry, she washes it down with a sip of her now cold tea. She purposely gets up and stretches her back and arms, also to not make it seem so obvious she peeks at the entire office. Mina stops and takes her tea to the lounge, bringing her USB along. Walking past the cubicles, she softly smiles as she passes the department workers, but none she knows. Mina stares at Momo’s cute cubicle but the girl hasn’t arrived to work yet and her monitor is off.

 

Mina places her cup in the microwave to heat her tea. She presses the timer and waits. Staring outside the window, she looks at the view from the office. The view from the ninth floor isn’t the best, but it is something to look at.

 

The elevator opens and Dahyun enters, still looking for her ring. Feeling like her entire day is doomed, Dahyun doesn’t know where her ring is at.

 

She gets off on the 9th floor and walks to her cubicle sadder than a puppy. She mentally backtracks, the last place she put her ring is in her coat pocket, she showered, rode the cab, and spent the night at the ‘woman-cave’. The sad girl assumes the ring must’ve slipped out her pocket when she took off her coat to shower. Trying to think nothing more, Dahyun sits at her cubicle and she turns on her monitor. Going through some paperwork, starting work, she sits feeling flustered. The eagle runs her hands through her head, messing her hair up. Doubting she lost the ring, Dahyun double-checks her coat again, digging into the pockets, and lastly turning her bag inside out.

 

The microwave beeps and Mina opens it, grabbing her tea and blowing on it to see if it’s to her liking.

 

The smart girl closes the microwave, and walks back with her hot tea in hand. Passing Dahyun’s cubicle on the way, Mina stops to greet the busy girl.

 

“Hi,” Mina nicely says.

Dahyun multi-tasks and greets her back, “hey there.”

“What are you doing?” Mina asks as she stands there looking at Dahyun emptying her bag.

“I lost something,” Dahyun says feeling a little upset, but also trying not to show it.

“Oh maybe I saw it around the office? I’m technically one of the first to arrive,” Mina says with tea still in hand.

“I doubt it I lost it here, but thank you,” Dahyun shakes and smiles at Mina’s nice gesture.

“Okay, well, I’ll keep an eye if anything,” Mina voices and walks away back to her desk.

 

Mina passes Hirai’s vacant cubicle and smiles, all the plush and toys are adorable like her. She sneaks to her cubicle, reaching into her pocket, she plugs the USB into Momo’s computer without anyone noticing. And away she walks, back to her desk.

 

Mina checks the time on her monitor, and waits. Reaching into her bag, she takes out a bento box she prepared. It’s nothing big, but she hopes Momo will like it. As a kind gesture, she wants to return the favor for the chocolate cake. Mina opens the bento, smelling the marinated meat she made, and quickly closes it. The smell excites her and she can’t wait for lunch already.

 

Momo walks into the big sliding doors of the building and queues with other workers. The elevator arrives and she enters, standing to a side. Unable to move her arms, she shakes her head to fix her bangs, and she scrunches her nose cutely to fix her glasses. Arriving on the 9th floor, a couple workers get off, including her. And Momo walks past Dahyun who looks busy. It still boggles her mind why Dahyun took a cab yesterday instead of walking, like she regularly does. But if she pry’s anymore, it’ll be inappropriate and she is no stalker or her girlfriend. And Momo knows she’d be crossing boundaries.

 

“You’re not her girlfriend…YET,” Momo’s conscience yells and it makes her smirk as she sits at her cubicle. Momo peeks at her toys and smirks.

 

She pushes her frames up and starts her day. Grabbing the cup off her desk, she gets up again, heading to the lounge for coffee.

 

She passes Dahyun’s cubicle, and the girl looks busy staring at her monitor. Momo decides to say hi now instead of later in case she might spill her coffee.

 

With her empty cup, she approaches Dahyun, “morning.”

Dahyun turns to see a bright smiling Hirai, and greets the girl back nonchalantly, then looks back to her monitor.

Not having her ring on is dictating her mood, and Dahyun doesn’t realize it.

Hirai awkwardly walks away to the lounge, pouring coffee into her cup.

She taps her forehead, feeling like an idiot. Thinking nothing more, Momo walks back to her cubicle, lapping around the long way, avoiding Dahyun.

 

Mina stands up stretching again, and she see’s Momo walking slowly with her cup.

Seizing the opportunity, Mina quickly grabs a sticky note writing Momo’s name, making the O’s into peaches. Myoui Mina smiles at her cleverness and puts the note on top of the bento box.

 

Momo sits at her cubicle and turns on her monitor.

Reaching for her bag, she grabs her mirror wanting to check her hair.

 

Mina happily walks to Momo’s cubicle with the bento she made.

 

“Hi,” Mina softly says.

Momo notices Mina in the mirror and turns around and pushes her frames up before smiling.

“I forgot my USB the other day,” Mina quickly says as she finds an excuse to talk to Momo.

And she grabs the USB from the monitor, meanwhile Momo is still dwelling on Dahyun riding a cab.

“I’m not sure if you have lunch today, but I cooked this morning, and packed this,” Mina shyly says and passes the bento to Momo.

Momo looks at the bento and the note on top.

“Oh its nothing much but thanks again for the chocolate cake,” Mina quietly adds and embarrassingly walks away before Momo could even say anything.

Momo quickly turns around with parted lips, wanting to say something, but Myoui Mina’s scurried away.

Momo turns back around, staring at the bento and the note with the cute peaches that replace the O’s.

 

The geeky girl grins and opens the bento. The delicious smell immediately hits her face and she wakens at once, staring at the marinated meat and side veggies.

Hirai salivates just by staring at the deliciousness. Feeling impatient already, she picks at the meat and sneaks a bite.

Her eyes widen by the heavenly sample, and Momo closes the bento, putting it to the side for later.

She might eat the entire thing in one setting.

 

Hirai sips her coffee, letting the bitter taste wash the deliciousness away temporarily.

 

Going back to work, Momo files her paperwork and looks through her emails.

 

 

Sana takes the last sip of her instant coffee, and leaving the roof the way she went in.

 

She takes off the ring and places it on the kitchen counter, washing her cup, and hanging it on the wire rack.

 

She picks up the ring and puts her coat on, leaving the apartment-loft.

 

Sana’s heels clatter as she walks down the hall into the elevator. She greets the concierge and walks down the street, waiting at the bus stop. She takes the ring out, giving it another look, and puts it on her finger.

 

Putting her hands in her coat pocket, she continues to wait. She thinks of last night before going to sleep. She thinks about the day she met Tzuyu and how everything felt like fate.

 

Jeongyeon is enjoying her morning.

 

She sits at the kitchen table in her luxury apartment. With the news in the background, phone on table, laptop open, and newspaper in view. She sips her civet coffee watching the news before looking away to the newspaper.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon checks her messages while at it and messages her assistant to be picked up around 11 AM.

She browses a website, ordering a custom tailored black button up for Park Jihyo as a surprise gift.

Jeongyeon pours another cup and slowly sips, enjoying her expensive coffee. She turns up the volume as she hears the name of Nayeon’s company.

 

Attentively looking at the TV, Jeongyeon smiles as she hears the good news.

 

Folding the newspaper, Jeongyeon attends to other business. Moving over to her laptop, she checks her emails. Opening the itinerary the assistant sent over, Jeongyeon browses today’s work. She has a bunch of papers to sign later at the office, and a potential investment she has to visit.

 

Jeongyeon cuts through her poached egg and English muffin. Cutting a bit, she forks it into her mouth.

 

She slowly eats, enjoying her morning breakfast before having to go to work.

Being the CEO of a big company, Jeongyeon tries not to let her temper get to her as her job is stressful and she takes her busy days one at a time.

 

Half an hour of eating her breakfast, Jeongyeon finishes her coffee, and cleans the table, setting everything in the automatic washer.

 

Jeongyeon strolls to her room, browsing her huge closet. She picks a white cotton mandarin collar blouse, and black pants.

The rich girl changes into the picked outfit and straps on her silver watch, keeping it simple.

Jeongyeon grabs her work bag and heads back to the kitchen, putting everything in it including the newspaper.

 

She checks her watch for the time as she still has several minutes to spare. She grabs a vitamin from her cabinet, and downs it with a gulp of water. Grabbing a protein bar and her phone off the counter, Jeongyeon slips on a comfortable pair of loafers and leaves to the office.

She messages her assistant as she waits for the elevator to descend to the basement floor.

 

Sana still waits, amongst the cold. She checks her phone for the time and there must be a delay, since the bus should’ve been there five minutes ago. But she continues to wait since it’s the nearest bus stop to the apartment-loft.

 

Jeongyeon exits the elevator, and is greeted by her driver. She steps into her car, sitting in the back. The driver drives and she sits there calmly looking out the tinted window. She’s thinking of everything, what she has to do later at the office, the potential investment, Nayeon, Sana, and the news she’s just read.

 

The driver turns a corner before stopping at a red light. Jeongyeon reads through her email and stops to look up.

And she spots Sana at the bus stop. Jeongyeon looks at the girl, allowing her eyes to travel head to toe, as she sees the pretty girl in a long coat with black heels.

Jeongyeon checks her watch, she’ll still make it to work on time.

The light turns green and the driver accelerates.

Jeongyeon exhales and hesitates, given what happened, she shouldn’t, but she still feels a little bad.

Her mind says no but her morals say yes.

Yoo Jeongyeon taps her knee, trying to talk herself out of it.

“Turn back around,” Jeongyeon orders.  

And her driver does as she says, going around the block again, stopping at the bus stop.

 

Jeongyeon rolls her window half way, opening the door.

“Get in,” Jeongyeon hollers.

 

Sana see’s the familiar car and knows who it is.

She furrows her brow, thinking if she should just wait for the bus or get into the rich girl’s car.

Letting her heels do the talking, Sana approaches the luxury car, sitting next to Jeongyeon.

 

“Where are you off to?” Jeongyeon asks without looking directly at Sana.

“Waiting for the bus home,” Sana kindly answers.

“How did you know I was there?” Sana curiously questions.

“I didn’t, I spotted you on the way to work,” Jeongyeon truthfully says.

“Please drop off Miss Sana back to her place,” Jeongyeon commands and Sana gives the driver her address.

 

Jeongyeon sits quietly looking away from the beauty and outside the window. Sana too sits quietly. She glances at Jeongyeon, the girl looks clean and well kept. Although she is curious, she doesn’t want to ask. She still doesn’t know what Jeongyeon does.

 

The driver pulls up to the address, and Jeongyeon peeks at the neighborhood before turning to look at Sana.

She smiles at Jeongyeon and politely bows to her and gets out the car. Jeongyeon watches Sana enter her apartment safely before leaving to work. She tries to connect Sana’s story, first the pick up at the hospital, then seeing her neighborhood. It seems the girl’s struggling to make it day by day.

 

Sana enters her apartment. She takes off her coat, tossing it on the kitchen chair. She looks at the stack of bills and the due date for Tzuyu’s medical expenses. Remembering the advance, she grabs her phone, checking her bank account to ensure the money is there.

 

The struggling girl drinks a glass of water as she waits for the amount to load. And it is there. Sana automates the pay and calculates the leftover amount to pay for her other expenses, leaving her with enough to buy a week’s worth of food.

 

 

Sana walks to her bed, sitting on the edge, she takes off her heels and puts them back in the closet. She lies down, engulfed by her bed. Taking a moment, she feels overwhelmed by her expenses draining her pockets.

The struggling girl gets up to shower, and slips off Dahyun’s ring. Putting it near her bedside.

 

Jeongyeon steps out the car, and rides her personal elevator up to her office. Her assistant greets her and gives her a briefing of today’s schedule. Also handing her a file of paperwork she has to sign.

 

Her assistant leaves and Jeongyeon sits in her powerful seat, about to start her busy day.

Jeongyeon looks through the papers she has to sign and reads them thoroughly before actually signing.

 

Leaning in her seat, Jeongyeon clicks her pen, slightly interested in the pretty girl the more she thinks of her.

And she decides to message Jihyo.

 

Jeongyeon (11:15:03): What’s Sana’s story?

 

Waiting for a reply, Jeongyeon minds her business, signing some paperwork.

 

Mina works, typing words in her report before taking a break for lunch.

 

Kim Dahyun works attentively with the thought of her lost ring on her mind. She meticulously looks over the report, matching the numbers to their corresponding tab. She takes a break, thinking if she should go home to find the ring or wait until later.

 

Leaving her cubicle for lunch, Dahyun walks to the lounge to buy herself something from the vending machine. She feels bummed that she lost her ring.

She starts to think of scenarios and what ifs. She’s determined.

Backtracking her steps once more, there’s no way she lost it in the cab, and she can’t have possibly lost it during her walk to work.

Dahyun sighs because the ring could’ve slipped out of her pocket during her sleep on the couch last night when she rolled over.

Or the ring could’ve slipped out when she took off her coat when she got home before she showered.

 

Momo scratches her head, analyzing the data and making sense of everything. She looks at her monitor and back to her file, highlighting some numbers. Peeking at the bento, she licks her lips, and pauses. Momo flips through her desk drawer to find a spoon or fork. The geeky girl gets up, walking to the lounge to fetch a fork. She notices Dahyun standing there lost in her element and grabs a fork without disturbing her.

Kim Dahyun snaps out of it, and grabs her snack from the machine and turns around, to see Momo.

 

“Hey,” Dahyun says fully aware of Hirai Momo now.

Momo turns around and smiles at Dahyun.

“Do you want to grab a drink after work?” Dahyun kindly asks, since she’s also curious why bartender Jihyo gave her the card.

Shock hits Momo since she can’t believe what Dahyun is asking her.

“DATE,” exclaims in Momo’s mind. And she brushes her hair back whilst pushing her frames up.

“Okay,” Momo excitedly murmurs.

“Alright, cool,” Dahyun answers.

“Oh what’s your number?” Dahyun smoothly transitions.

And amongst their conversation, the two exchange numbers.

 Kim Dahyun walks back to her cubicle with Momo’s number in case she needs it for future references.

Momo’s insides are screaming and she can’t contain her composure, she cutely stomps her feet and walks back to her cubicle super excited. She can’t wait to get off work.

 

Sitting at her desk, overly excited, Momo opens the bento Mina prepared and she eats it happily. Hirai forks a piece of meat along with rice. She picks the veggies to the side, eating the meat first.

 

Mina walks to the lounge heating up her cold bento. Walking back with her lunch, she approaches Momo’s cubicle, and she peeks over her shoulder.

 

“Are the veggies not good?” Mina questions.

Momo looks at Mina, covering her mouth as she chews.

“Oh no, it’s good, I just don’t really like…veggies…” Momo’s voice trails. Hirai laughs and continues to look at Mina.

“Do you want to sit down?” Momo offers.

“Sure,” Mina excitedly says.

Grabbing her co-workers seat, Momo scoots over making room for Mina, so the two can enjoy their lunch in the confines of the peaches cubicle.

Mina looks to the girl’s bento, particularly the veggies. She thinks if they weren’t good, then what improvements she could make.

Momo scrunches her face and smiles as she eats, and Mina see’s her smiling. She assumes the reason behind her happy expression is the bento.

 

She also can’t help but stare at the cute geeky girl. Mina chews her food and looks up at Momo’s toys. They’re all so cute, including Hirai.

 

“How do you work in a closed cubicle?” Mina asks, wanting to converse with the peach.

“Eh, you get used to it, plus the cute toys help,” Momo truthfully admits.

“It’s great to hide yourself from your crush too,” Momo sarcastically blurts.

Mina blushes and quietly laughs.

“Is the crush you?” Mina’s conscience jokes back.

 

Bartender Jihyo looks at her message from Jeongyeon. She doesn’t like discussing her clients, but it’s Yoo Jeongyeon. And if she didn’t tell her, she’ll find out one way or another.

 

Jihyo ignores Jeongyeon for the time being and wipes the cups clean. She opens the bar doors and turns on the sign. Going back to fill and stock the inventory, Jihyo counts each glass bottle.

 

Sana must’ve made an impression on her from the night of the fundraiser. She finds it a little odd that Jeongyeon would ask about her since she’s usually always busy.

But something must’ve struck a cord. She knows Jeongyeon has a soft spot. Even though, Jeongyeon loves control, she has a kindness to her she also doesn’t reveal to anyone or so easily.

 

Jihyo laughs as she polishes and wipes the brim of each cup. And she thinks back to their college days, when they used to date.

 

Jeongyeon laughs as she squeezes Jihyo’s hand hard.

“Yoo Jeongyeon…that hurts,” Jihyo snaps. And she retracts her hand away.

Jeongyeon chuckles, “okay, okay.” The aggressive girl reaches for Jihyo’s hand, gently this time and she plays with her fingers as their palms intertwine.

“You weren’t saying it hurt, last night…” Jeongyeon whispers as she leans into Park Jihyo’s ear.

Jihyo smirks but she knows last night was magical and different.

Jihyo bites her lower lip and exhales under her clenches teeth.

“I don’t want to walk next to you,” Jihyo jokes and brushes Jeongyeon away.

Jeongyeon stops as she watches Jihyo walk away.

“I’m joking with you, sorry,” she teases.

Chuckling again, she scurries to Jihyo, putting her arm around her shoulder, and kissing her cheek.

Jeongyeon looks at the sky as she walks, letting Jihyo’s steps guide her.

“The moon looks pretty along with the stars,” Jeongyeon says with a serious tone.

Gripping onto Jihyo’s shoulder she looks at the pretty-eyed beauty. 

“The prettiest moon is the one I’m staring at now. And the stars, well your beautiful eyes shine brighter than the cosmic,” Jeongyeon confesses.

“You’re so out of this world,” Jeongyeon admits and crescents.

Jihyo secretly smiles hard, but Jeongyeon see’s it all.

 

Jihyo continues to wipe the cups down as she thinks of other moments with Jeongyeon. And she can’t help but give a silly smile.

This was also the first time she witnessed the soft side of Jeongyeon.

 

She’s always been strong, but seeing a different Jeongyeon makes Jihyo worried.

“What’s wrong,” Jihyo asks as Jeongyeon immediately grabs onto her.

But the strong girl continues to cry as she digs her face deeper in the crook of Jihyo’s neck.

Unsure of what’s wrong, Jihyo hugs the poor girl, comforting her.

And finally Jeongyeon stops crying revealing the truth behind her tears, “my dog died.”

Jihyo purses her lips, it’s not appropriate to laugh, and she struggles to keep a straight face.

The comforting girl pets her girlfriend like a puppy, reassuring her it’ll be okay.

Jihyo finds it cute that Jeongyeon cried over her dog instead of when she physically falls.

 

A customer walks in, breaking Jihyo’s memory, and she tends to him.

 

Sana dries herself clean, putting on regular clothes, keeping herself warm.

Grabbing the money she received last night, Sana stuffs it into her pocket, and heads to Jihyo’s bar.

 

Sana takes the time to walk to the bar. Walking not only clears her conscience but it also helps with her old smoking habit.

 

Sana thinks about Jeongyeon’s kind gesture. It did save her some money since she didn’t have to ride the bus.

 

 

Im Nayeon sits in her office with her legs kicked high on her table. She should be happy, considering her company has expanded and now created more jobs for people.

 

Thinking of the fundraiser event, she’s glad the goal was reached, but seeing Jeongyeon’s expression bugs her. She didn’t mean to make her upset, but at the same time she loves teasing. Maybe this time she took it too far.

 

Nayeon looks to her shelf, the bouquet of flowers Jeongyeon sent are sitting in a water vase. Of all the flowers sent, Jeongyeon’s are the most meaningful.

 

And all the flowers Jeongyeon sent, Nayeon’s kept. Those who have sent her flowers, give up after several bouquets. But Jeongyeon continues to send flowers consistently. And to Nayeon, that means a lot. That proves a lot. But Nayeon doesn’t want to give herself that easily since she wants to feel earned.

Nayeon rocks in her seat, the pretty girl from the fundraiser is too beautiful.

Nayeon pulls a mirror from her drawer, touching her face she gets a good look.

“How can I compete,” Nayeon’s reflection asks.

Feeling bothered by Jeongyeon’s games, Nayeon presses the button calling her assistant.

Jotting down Yoo Jeongyeon’s information, she hands the paper to her assistant.

“Get me a private investigator,” Nayeon snaps.

“Yes Ms. Im,” her assistant says and walks away immediately.

 

The assistant browses through the directory, choosing a random private investigator: Son Chaeyoung.

 

Calling the number, she fills her in on the details of a Yoo Jeongyeon and exchanging personal information.

Chaeyoung jots everything down in her notepad. She packs her camera and equipment for later. Browsing through the Internet first, she does her homework on Yoo Jeongyeon. It’ll be hard since she’s a CEO of a big company but there are ways.

 

Son Chaeyoung goes into Mina’s room, borrowing an extra USB. Grabbing the device, she notices Mina’s orientation paper with the name of Jeongyeon’s company. Coincidentally, Mina’s new job is at Jeongyeon’s company.

 

Keeping this in mind, Chaeyoung goes back to her room, jotting that down in her notepad.

 

Grabbing her essentials, Chaeyoung drives to Jeongyeon’s company, lucky enough to find parking across from the building. She sits there setting up her camera and notepad, awaiting for the boss to appear. A part of Chaeyoung feels silly because a big company like that how the hell is she to know what car Jeongyeon drives. Besides Mina probably hasn’t even met her own boss yet.

 

Betting on her luck, Chaeng sits waiting like a duck.

 

Jeongyeon grabs her phone and beeps her assistant to prepare the car. She’s to see a potential investment of land that could possibly be used to subsidize her company.

 

Taking her private elevator down, Jeongyeon gets into the car, heading to her business venture.

 

Jeongyeon looks through her phone, replying to her emails. She checks the message box with Jihyo but nothing. Maybe she’ll make a stop later tonight.

 

 Jeongyeon smiles as she messages Jihyo. The last time she saw her, her shirt was about to pop off.

 

Jeongyeon (4:00:00): Did your shirt button pop back in?

 

Jihyo’s phone buzzes, and she checks it real quick, realizing she’s forgot to reply to the rich girl. The message makes Jihyo laugh. Though Jeongyeon is a serious person now, she still has a sense of humor.

 

Her car stops at the light.

Suspicious of the cars that exit the buildings parking garage, Chaeyoung squints to look at the classy white vehicle with tinted windows. But she can’t see anything. Camera in hand, she quickly snaps a photo and zooms in to analyze.  

 

She writes down the description in her notepad, recording everything, including the time and date.

 

Jeongyeon yawns, she feels tired and her shoulders are sore.

After fifteen minutes of sitting, she finally arrives at the abandoned factory. Looking at the land, she envisions potential growth. Looking around, she makes her own inferences based on what she sees. Standing there, she takes out her phone, snapping several pictures of the building and its surroundings.

Pinning her location, she gets a better view with her phones map.

 

Finally arriving at the bar, Sana enters the dimly lit entrance and greets Jihyo. She sits down and hands Jihyo the money.

Sana remains quiet, and doesn’t share what happened last night.

Seeing her worker, Jihyo pours the pretty girl a drink.

Jihyo looks at the small fold of money, and slides it back to the struggling girl.

“Keep it,” Jihyo kindly offers.

Without saying anything, Sana takes the money and puts it back in her pocket.

“How was the fundraiser?” Jihyo asks, intrigued at what happened since Jeongyeon asked about her.

“It was interesting, never been to one,” Sana shortly discloses but being honest at the same time. She’d rather not mention what happened.

And Jihyo nods her head at the girl’s response.

“What does your friend do?” Sana asks on a whim.

Sana’s question makes Jihyo giggle.

“She does many things. She’s also the owner of a big company,” Jihyo shares.

“She’s a big bad boss,” Jihyo jokes.

 

Sana laughs and sits there sipping her drink. Jihyo pours Sana another round, she downs it and gets up, heading to the hospital to visit her baby. She’s sober and walks to the bus stop nearby, waiting to catch a ride to the hospital.

 

Now remembering Jeongyeon, Jihyo takes out her phone messaging the girl.

 

Jihyo (4:30:24): Well she has a girlfriend who is in the hospital, in a coma to be exact. She struggles to make ends meet. I had to let go of my other call girl’s, giving her all the hours and clients. But eh, in this line of work, it has to be secretive. She recently asked me for an advance, actually several in the past. But she’s a great worker. Why?

 

Jeongyeon’s phone pings and she looks at it, slowly reading Jihyo’s message.

 

Now understanding Sana more, Jeongyeon feels a sense of compassion. Feeling like she got off on the wrong foot, and with her aggressive episode at the night of the fundraiser, Jeongyeon would like to know the girl better to help her. 

She knows the struggles, she could probably write off all the medical bills with a check.

 

Jeongyeon gets in the car, returning to the office. She sits thinking of Sana. She wants to help her, without making it seem so obvious. Besides, maybe she can help her in return like a quid pro quo.

 

Son Chaeyoung sits there chewing on a piece of candy. The same exact white car passes hers and enters the parking garage. Chaeyoung keeps note, and jots down the detail.

 

 

Kim Dahyun checks the time, she’s almost off work. Her finger feels empty, and she’s eager to head home to find her ring.

 

Current time: 4:53 PM

 

Dahyun hurries, rushing through some papers. Thinking about the ring, she quickly packs her bag and organizes her desk. With a couple of minutes left, Dahyun sits waiting, pretending to read her monitor. Realizing she forgot she asked Momo out for drinks, Dahyun freaks. And now she has to wait until after the bar.

 

Momo puts Mina’s bento in her bag along with the cute note and excitedly packs all her things, getting ready to head to the bar with Dahyun.

She thinks of having a good time. Well mostly unwinding after a stressful day at work.

 

Momo turns off her monitor and waits to clock out. With seconds to go, Momo leaves her cubicle for Dahyun’s.

 

Kim Dahyun thinks her decisions thoroughly.

“The girl’s been rejected before, another rejection won’t hurt, it’s just a silly ring, go to the bar and have a drink, find the damn ring,” Dahyun’s inner voices argue.

Momo approaches her desk and she looks at the Barbie sorry faced.

“Sorry Momo, something came up, maybe we can go to the bar another time?” Dahyun asks and sincerely apologizes.

“Oh, that’s alright,” Momo replies as the smile on her face fades.

And instantly Momo thinks of Dahyun hopping into a cab.

Dahyun gets up and walks with Momo to queue for the elevator.

Worry draws upon her face and Dahyun spins the imaginative ring on her finger. Momo looks to Dahyun, unsure of what to say.

The two walk into the elevator amongst other workers but it’s still quiet.

“Are you okay?” Momo caringly asks as she see’s something’s bothering Dahyun. 

Dahyun licks her lips and peeks at Momo then smiles.

“Thank you for asking, I’m alright,” Dahyun lies.

The elevator door opens and Dahyun walks front with Momo behind her.

“Bye,” Momo calls. And Dahyun turns to give the geek a smile.

Smiling like a fool, Momo walks out the big sliding door, heading her direction.

 

Kim Dahyun walks home, determined to find her ring. She passes the bar without looking twice and walks straight to her apartment complex. Entering her quiet apartment, she immediately goes to her room, turning on the light to look at the floor first. Then tossing her laundry, searching through her clothes from last night. But still no ring, and now there’s only one place it could be.

 

A frustrated Dahyun rushes out of her apartment, calling a cab and heading straight to the apartment-loft on the lower east side.

 

Amongst the traffic, Dahyun sits in the car, checking the time on her phone. With all the patience in her, she sits.

 

Sana sits in the crowded bus, keeping to herself. The alcohol and her mixed feelings, brings back the encountered moments she shared with Chou Tzuyu.

 

Even the bumpy ride, brings back memories, its subtle.

 

Sana gets off at her stop and walks to the convenient store nearby, grabbing dinner. This time she buys a bento box and a mineral water.

 

With the black bag in hand, Sana crosses the street and enters the hospital and waits for the elevator. The sobered girl gets in and presses the 12th floor.

 

Walking down the hall, she enters to see Tzuyu. With all the joy in her Sana excitedly greets Tzuyu, patting her head ever so softly.

Sana sets the bag down and looks back to Tzuyu. Grabbing the chair, she scoots it closer to Tzuyu’s, also moving the table near the two. Sana opens the bag and takes out her dinner. She takes a gulp of water and opens the window for some air.

 

“I didn’t drink and drive,” Sana giggles. She’s on an emotional rollercoaster.

Sana pauses and looks down, and clears her throat. She feels sadness overwhelm her and she looks back to Tzuyu for comfort.

“Say something,” Sana blurts as her eyes begin to tear.

The teary girl inhales and exhales, catching her breath.

“I’m okay,” Sana says to herself and grips onto Tzuyu’s hand.

Taking another sip of her water, she opens her dinner and eats it. Combining a piece of meat with the rice, Sana stuffs it into her mouth.

“Mm, I think you’d like this,” Sana comments as she chews.

Eating in silence, Sana stares at Tzuyu’s pretty face.

She wishes for Tzuyu to wake up. But as messed up as it is, a part of her wishes Tzuyu doesn’t, because of everything she’s committed. She wouldn’t forgive herself if it were her.

“I’m sorry,” Sana trembles as she forcibly swallows the rice, desperately trying not to cry.

 

Dahyun arrives at the apartment complex, and she enters the building greeting the same concierge.

 

Getting off at the top floor, Dahyun walks to the same apartment as yesterday and knocks on the door, but no response.

She looks around, because she knows what she’s about to do is wrong. She quickly inputs the exact code, but the door doesn’t open. Dahyun does it again, and the door still doesn’t open.

Not knowing what else to do, Dahyun calls the silver number on the black card. And of course, it goes straight to voicemail.

 

Dahyun feels a little upset because she wasted her cab ride coming to the lower east side, she didn’t get her ring back, and overall she wasted her time.

The eagle rides the elevator down and out the apartment complex she goes, heading home in another cab.

 

Chaeyoung continues to wait, her stomach is growling and she is about to call it a day.

 

The same white car leaves the garage, and on a whim, Chaeyoung starts her car following it. Several minutes of driving, Chaeyoung maintains her distance, and follows the white car. She believes it’s the CEO’s since the car itself is expensive. 

 

Maintaining her distance, Chaeyoung squints to identify the license plate. Multi-tasking, she jots the plates down as she drives. The white car pulls into a high end apartment complex with a gated parking garage. Chaeyoung passes the car, getting a good look at the neighborhood and apartment building. Driving a distance, she then pulls over to record everything down.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon steps out the car, and rides the elevator up to her apartment.

She still thinks of what to reply to Jihyo. Not like she’s lying, technically.

 

Jeongyeon (6:15:04): No reason, other than background check.

 

 

Stepping into her apartment, she turns on all the lights and sets her bag down on the kitchen counter. Cuffing her sleeves, she browses her fridge for dinner. Picking out the ingredients in her fridge, she prepares herself some dinner.

 

Jeongyeon grabs a glass from the cabinet and pours herself some red wine. She sips the wine as she washes her vegetables clean. The smart girl, places the lettuce and tomatoes in a separate bowl then goes to heat a pan. Adding oil into it, she waits, and then places the thick slice of steak in the center. Seasoning her steak appropriately, Jeongyeon watches her meat sizzle and she flips it, allowing the other side to brown evenly. And the chef, turns off the stovetop, letting her steak cook on its own.

 

Jeongyeon browses through her contacts, finding Sana’s in particular. The pretty girl peaks her interest and Jeongyeon decides what to say without sounding weird. Therefore, Jeongyeon just directly asks.

 

Jeongyeon (6:17:05): I would like to pay for your services, are you free tonight?

Putting her phone to the side, Jeongyeon strips and quickly takes a shower.

 

Sana’s phone buzzes and she waits to look at it.

 

The pretty girl drinks her water, rinsing her mouth clean. She cleans up her unfinished bento, and ties the bag, putting it on the side. With a wet towel, she pats Tzuyu’s dry lips and fixes her hair.

 

“How are you,” Sana asks as she stares at the pale-faced girl.

She knows Tzuyu wouldn’t be able to reply, but she felt the need to ask.

Reaching for her phone, Sana reads the message.

 

But the message doesn’t strike her interest, and she ignores it, putting her phone away.

 

Sana pulls the window, closing it a little, and lies in bed with Tzuyu. She softly kisses the top of her shoulder and stares at her. Sana sniffs the sleeping girl’s shoulder and scrunches her face cutely in response.

 

“Do you remember the first time we met?” Sana asks, wanting to recap and discuss the moment.

“Why didn’t you let me thank you? You had a girlfriend then didn’t you?” Sana jokes and silently giggles.

“That day you shielded me with your protective arms,” she says, describing the incident and beams.

Sana returns the favor, and wraps her arms around Tzuyu, protecting her.

The pretty girl clears her throat, continuing to talk.

 

Sana looks at Tzuyu with eagerness. This is the first time she’s about to discuss work with her.

“There’s a client at work, she forgot her ring, and I feel bad,” Sana confesses.

“Well I feel bad not because of the ring, but I lied to her. Does that make me a bad person?” Sana asks as she now innocently looks at Tzuyu. She would never lie to Tzuyu.

“Anyways, I’m sure I’ll see her again, and return her ring, it’s the right thing to do,” Sana nods. Not like she was going to steal it anyways.

 

With wet hair and a towel around her shoulders, Jeongyeon pats her short hair dry.

Yoo Jeongyeon cuts her steak in half and arranges her plate, side of salad and meat.

Jeongyeon sits alone at her kitchen table, eating dinner. She cuts through her steak and forks it into her mouth with bits of lettuce.

 

She checks her phone but no message, and so she waits for a reply as she eats.

 

Chaeyoung drives back home, she’s starving.

Finding street parking, she gathers her belongings, putting everything into her bag. Entering her apartment, she see’s Mina sitting on the couch, watching TV.

 

“Hi, sorry, I had to borrow your USB,” Chaeng notifies and greets.

Mina turns her head and waves to the cub.

“Go for it, do you have a new client?” Mina asks as the TV divides her attention.

Chaeyoung’s job always interests Mina since she’s been watching mystery shows and because the girl’s been coming home at random hours of the night.

“I made food if you’re hungry,” Mina nicely says.

Chaeyoung goes to the kitchen, helping herself to a plate of meat, veggies, and rice.

With her plate, she joins Mina on the couch. Eating first before speaking, Chaeyoung chews.

“Not to sound weird, but I think it’s your boss,” Chaeyoung says alerting Mina.

“My boss? I don’t even know what he/she looks like,” Mina admits and laughs.

“Your boss is a female,” Chaeyoung advises.

“Oh, well I just started working there also,” Mina comments.

Chaeyoung sits there eating, and watching TV with Mina.

“Did your friend like the meal?” Chaeyoung questions, wanting to know what happened.

Mina blushes as she thinks of eating lunch with Momo earlier today.

“I think so, she took the bento with her,” Mina replies as she looks at Chaeng’s tiger eyes.

Looking back to the TV, Minari smiles because she didn’t eat lunch alone today.

 

 

Jeongyeon sips her wine, as she still waits for a reply. Feeling impatient, Jeongyeon messages Sana again.

Jeongyeon (6:48:04): Or tomorrow?

Sana lies there with Tzuyu, reminiscing of their past.

Her phone buzzes again, and she checks the message to see it’s from Jeongyeon. Sana sighs, and ignores the message again.

Another buzz alerts her and this time its Jihyo. Sana reads the message to see she has another client tomorrow. And she assumes it’s the innocent girl wanting her ring back.

The pretty girl thinks of her schedule, since it’s mandatory to work tomorrow, then she can’t meet Jeongyeon. But that would also mean she has to meet her tonight. And knowing she barely has enough to make it past this week, she shouldn’t let the opportunity pass.

Though she needs the money, there is nothing she wants to do more now than to be with Tzuyu. Reluctantly, Sana decides to message Jeongyeon.

 

Sana (7:08:16): Where do you want to meet?

 

Jeongyeon’s phone buzzes and she reads the message.

 

Jeongyeon (7:09:00): Where are you now?

Sana (7:09:50): I am in uptown.

Jeongyeon (7:10:05): Hospital?

Jeongyeon (7:10:40): I will be right there.

 

Jeongyeon remembers the first time she met Sana, she picked her up at the hospital. Besides, there is only one hospital in uptown.

 

The rich girl finishes her meal before heading out. Cutting through her steak, Jeongyeon enjoys the meat and leaves her wine untouched.

She shouldn’t drink and drive but she’s just had a little bit of wine.

Jeongyeon grabs her keys and phone. Picking up Sana personally, she takes her black coupe out for a drive.  Having some fun, Jeongyeon speeds down the street, flooring the pedal and accelerating fast.  

 

Minatozaki Sana continues to lie there with Tzuyu a little longer, before getting up to close the window entirely and tucking her baby in.

 

Jeongyeon arrives at the hospital, pulling up at the same spot she first met Sana. And the girl messages her.

 

Jeongyeon (7:30:03): I am here.

 

Sana’s phone buzzes and she tosses her leftover, and kisses the bed-ridden girl. Tucking her in, she strokes her hair and kisses her once more. Sana walks down the hall, and rides the elevator down to meet Jeongyeon.

 

Exiting the hospital, Sana doesn’t see a white car, so she waits.

Jeongyeon purposely looks at Sana through her tinted window. Looking at the lost girl, she waits. She doesn’t know what she’s doing, but she feels an ounce of eagerness to help her. But also for her personal gain.

 

Jeongyeon lets Sana wait a minute or two before rolling down her window and calling her forth.

Sana notices and stares at Jeongyeon’s expensive car.

Opening the door to her coupe, Sana gets in.

Jeongyeon drives, meanwhile Sana sits there quietly. She doesn’t know if she should say something but the words slip her mouth.

“I didn’t know you drive,” Sana comments.

Jeongyeon pauses as she comprehends Sana’s words and she lets out a quiet laugh.

“There are a lot of things people don’t know about me,” Jeongyeon truthfully answers.

Sana sits there thinking to herself. She also doesn’t know where Jeongyeon is driving to. Looking out the window, Sana thinks they’re going to another fancy hotel.

This isn’t usually how things work, but since it’s her bosses close friend, it’s probably an exception.

Jeongyeon didn’t mention to Jihyo either that she’ll be seeing Sana.

 

Jeongyeon thinks too as she drives. She contemplates if she should tell Jihyo about paying for Sana’s services, but she also doesn’t want her to know. That puts her in a difficult position.

 

Making it back to her apartment, Jeongyeon parks her car in its respective spot, and the two get out. Jeongyeon walks in front with Sana following, and they wait for the elevator.

 

If Jeongyeon can’t win Nayeon over by jealousy, then she’ll have to try with food or another way.

 

Jeongyeon invites Sana into her apartment, and the girl browses around. It’s simple but yet luxurious.

 

Sana stands in a corner, unsure what Jeongyeon’s motive is.

Jeongyeon walks to the kitchen, grabbing her wine glass, she takes a sip.

The powerful girl eyes Sana, who continues to stand at the entrance.

“You’re welcome to come in, I won’t hurt you,” Jeongyeon chuckles. Jeongyeon recalls the night of the fundraiser.

Sana inches her way in, and meets Jeongyeon in the kitchen.

“Try this,” Jeongyeon says as she makes a plate for Sana.

Sana eases herself, and sits down, looking at the plate of food, but, she’s already had dinner.

Grabbing another wine glass, she pours the beauty a generous amount and slides it to her.

 

Sana takes a bite and her face lights up.

“It’s good,” Sana comments, shaking her head.

 

Jeongyeon sits, watching Sana eat, and she feels extremely awkward. She swirls her glass, sipping her wine, tapping the table, and clenching her hands.

She knows Sana is in a rut, but she doesn’t want to write off her problem with a check, or give her the money so easily.

 

“I want to pay for your services,” Jeongyeon words and looks at Sana, matching her eyes.

“Think of it as a business transaction, Jeongyeon exemplifies.

Sana looks to her as she chews, but she knows what Jeongyeon means.

Leaving Sana to eat, Jeongyeon walks to her living room, staring at the view. She thinks of Nayeon’s smirk as she whispered ‘nice try’ into her ear.

Sana quickly eats, she hasn’t had steak since Tzuyu. The beauty sways the wine glass to her lips, and drinks the entire thing.

And her eyes scan Jeongyeon as she leaves, out of sight.

 

Jeongyeon changes into her pajamas and walks back to the kitchen. Sana stands at the sink looking around for a sponge.

 

“I got it,” Jeongyeon calls and puts the plate and wine glasses in the automatic washer.

Hovering over the girl, she brushes Sana’s hair, stroking it behind her shoulder.  
“I’ll need you to shower,” Jeongyeon kindly orders.

Helping Sana to a set of fresh clothes and a towel she leads the way to the bathroom, leaving her to it.

 

Sana stands in the mirror, looking at her reflection, and ties her hair in a bun. Her clothes fall to the marble floor as she undresses to shower. Lathering the soap on her palms, Sana reads the label. She feels her entirety cleansed already by the expensive soap.

Undoing her hair she dries herself clean, and changes into the set of clothes given to her. Putting on the silk shorts and buttoning up her top, Sana feels expensive.

 

Jeongyeon organizes her work bag, and lies in bed, tired from a long day. She browses her phone from the pictures she took today of the potential investment. And she analyzes the pictures as she waits for the pretty girl.

 

Sana appears and she gets into Jeongyeon’s bed without an invitation. Allowing it, she looks at the pretty girl. She’s sorry for the roughness the other day, but sometimes her temper gets the best of her, especially if it involves Nayeon.

Jeongyeon continues to work as Sana lies in her bed.

Unsure of what to do, Sana lies there without saying anything. And Jeongyeon hasn’t told her to leave.

The rich girl puts her phone away and turns to focus her attention on Sana. Lying down with her, Jeongyeon doesn’t speak as she lets her eyes do the talking. Scanning her gorgeous face, pretty light brown eyes, pointed nose, and symmetrical lips.

Yoo Jeongyeon slides her index off the girl’s pointed nose, gently.

And she slowly unbuttons the girl’s shirt midway. She skates her fingers on the girl’s chest, then to her neck. She glides her fingers on her collarbone before sweeping her hair back. She shows Sana a soft side to her and she softly caresses her face. Ever so gently, Jeongyeon places her palm on the beauty’s back and leans into her, stealing her sweet kiss. Sana lies there frozen, accepting Jeongyeon’s kiss. And Jeongyeon does it again, tenderly.

Sana closes her eyes, thinking of Tzuy’s lips upon hers. She caresses Jeongyeon back, grabbing her face as if were her lovers.

 

Jeongyeon pauses and gazes at Sana’s beautiful eyes. She needs practice, and this is how she’ll kiss Nayeon.

Licking her lips, she unbuttons the rest of Sana’s shirt, grazing her lower half with her fingers. Sana exhales as Jeongyeon touches her. She licks the corner of her lips and Jeongyeon watches Sana as her lips part.

Jeongyeon brushes her hand on Sana’s thighs, teasing her. Taking note of her every move. And with her nails, she gently claws in an upward and downward motion.

 

Jeongyeon stops, mentally taking note of her actions, leaving Sana in the middle of excitement.

Sana opens her eyes as she see’s Jeongyeon helping her button her shirt.

“That’s it?” Sana confusedly asks.

“That’s it,” Jeongyeon repeats back, making eye contact, respecting her.

Sana gets up, thinking she has to leave.

“I didn’t say you should leave, you could stay,” Jeongyeon offers, offering her bed to the beauty too.

“I’m tired,” Jeongyeon mutters and turns around ignoring Sana. Whether she stays or not is up to her.

Sana looks at Jeongyeon’s back, and returns to her comfortable bed. She too turns away, and Jeongyeon’s bed makes her feel like she’s floating on a cloud, its pure comfort. And instantaneously, she falls asleep.

 

Jeongyeon could go all the way, but she’s done manipulating her for the night. Besides, she’s testing her patience, because if it were Nayeon there’d be no stopping.

 

 

Dahyun sits at her kitchen table, amongst the quietness. She’s on edge from losing her ring and going to the apartment-loft to only be sent home as if she were on a wild goose chase.

 

Feeling bad for canceling on Momo, Dahyun messages the peach. She could also use a drink to cure her heavy mind and maybe this time around she’ll know what to order.

 

Dahyun (10:03:06): Do you want to have a drink at the bar?

 

Hirai Momo eats the leftover bento and washes the lunch box. She looks at the note and sticks it on her fridge. She keeps it.

Drying her wet hands, Momo looks to her phone. Having received Dahyun’s number today, she see’s her message at this hour.

 

“Why so sudden?” Momo questions aloud. But it is the weekend tomorrow, so she’s not going to deny herself any fun. Besides, it is Dahyun asking this time. Momo smiles as she messages Dahyun back. Feeling happy that Dahyun thinks of her at this hour. Plus she didn’t get rejected.

 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Momo’s voice shouts.

 

Momo (10:05:01): Okay, which bar?

 

The peachy girl rushes to get ready to meet Dahyun. With the address in hand, she leaves her apartment, calling a cab to head straight there.

Sitting in the cab, she finds it a little strange the cute girl wants to drink at this hour. But this is the hour people go to bars. Momo can’t remember the last time she went to a bar, it’s been a while.

 

Dahyun leaves her apartment to meet Hirai for a late night drink. She doesn’t usually go out at night, but tomorrow is the weekend, so it should be okay. She hardly goes out.

 

Kim Dahyun strolls to the bar, taking her time, thinking as she walks.

She thinks of the black card, and she wonders if Momo will receive one tonight too.

She thinks of the pretty girl from the other day and if she has her ring.

Does she need to go to church for clarity, it’s been a while…

Her thoughts double the more she thinks.

 

Like what if she kissed the girl from that night, if it wasn’t a mistake, if she lied in bed with her, if she should go to the bar at this hour, if asking Momo to the bar is okay or will she think otherwise, or what if that girl doesn’t have her ring, then what.

 

 

Making it to the bar first, Momo enters to see unfamiliar faces. And she exits, waiting for Dahyun at the dimly lit entrance.

 

Dahyun sprints to Momo as she spots her.

“Hi,” Dahyun calls and Momo waves to her.

As friends and co-workers, the two enter, seating themselves at the bar table.

 

Dahyun waves to Jihyo and the bartender brightly smiles, approaches the two.

 

“I see you brought your wife,” Bartender Jihyo jokes.

Momo breaks out in laughter.

Setting the coaster on the table, she notices Dahyun without a ring.

“What can I get you two,” Jihyo asks.

Dahyun laughs because this time she knows the names of the drinks. Feeling less embarrassed, she thinks of what to order.

“Surprise me,” Dahyun says and looks to Momo waiting for her to order too.

“I’ll have a fuzzy navel,” Momo orders.

Jihyo grabs the bottle of Jameson behind her. Putting a cube of ice into the cup she pours her a generous amount.

“It’s cola,” Jihyo jokes and brightly smiles, giving Dahyun her drink first.

Momo looks at Dahyun and she still see’s the worry on her face.

Jihyo concocts Hirai’s drink, grabbing a highball glass, she fills it with ice, then pours the peach schnapps then orange juice and mixes it. Setting her drink on the coaster, she tops it with a long straw.

Momo stirs her drink and sips her beverage, she likes it.

Dahyun drinks her ‘cola’ and it immediately hits her. The taste is so strong it shakes her, and the girl makes a face.

Bartender Jihyo smiles and advises Dahyun to take small sips to adjust to the whiskey.

Several sips in, Dahyun turns pink, and her cheeks are hot.

She looks at Hirai, staring into her eyes, trying to read the geeky girl.

“How was your day,” Momo caringly asks, curious to why Dahyun looks slightly down.

Momo can’t help but smile as she see’s how cute a pale Dahyun is now pink all over.

Dahyun sighs, and puffs out a breath of air.

She looks to Jihyo who is busy, but the girl hasn’t handed any black cards to anyone.

“It was…adventurous,” Dahyun sarcastically utters and chuckles.

She takes another sip, finishing her drink.

Dahyun waves to Jihyo, calling for another round, and she fills her cup with more Jameson.

Momo slowly sips her drink, controlling her intake.

“Do you want anything else? Order whatever you’d like,” Dahyun generously offers and shouts.

Even though Momo is within breathing distance of Dahyun, she’s drunk. For a girl who barely drinks, the whiskey sure is slowly getting to her.

Feeling the smooth whiskey, Dahyun feels the way she felt the first time at the bar.

A wave of heat hits her and she can feel her insides burn along with her ears. She rubs her ears and they could erupt any minute. Dahyun smiles at Momo.

“Are my ears red?” Dahyun purposely asks. Momo nods her head at her. But it doesn’t do justice, so Dahyun reaches for Momo’s hand allowing her to tug on her earlobes. And Hirai rubs Dahyun’s ear, softly tugging at her round earlobes.

Momo stares at the cute girl, flawless skin even when she’s intoxicated. But Dahyun gives her a look she’s never seen before, and it makes Momo perplexed. 

Hands covering her face, Dahyun feels her emotions stir. She feels bad for inviting Momo out so late at this hour.

“I have to go home,” Dahyun states feeling her feet heavy again as she stands.

Without wanting the tab, she waves her card at Jihyo, ready to pay.

“Okay, do you want me to call you a cab?” Momo nicely asks.

“No that’s okay, I’ll walk,” Dahyun answers.

Swiping her card, Jihyo returns with a receipt and pen.

Dahyun flips through the plate before signing, looking for a black card. But no black card…

She finds it suspicious that Momo didn’t receive a black card for her troubles. Dahyun keeps her mouth shut, not mentioning anything to Momo or asking Jihyo. 

Dahyun signs the receipt and collects her card, putting it into her pocket.

And the two leave the bar, Momo semi-sober and Dahyun probably more than drunk.

Jihyo eyes the eagle as she walks out the dimly lit entrance, making sure her friend is caring for her.

“Let me at least walk you then, it’s late,” Momo really suggests.

Thinking of how alone she is, she wouldn’t mind if Momo walked her back.

Therefore, Dahyun walks with Momo by her side, back to her apartment.

“So you remember the chocolate cake?” Momo asks as she converses with Dahyun.

Dahyun now feels super light on her feet, as if she could float away any second like a balloon.

She clings onto Momo’s arm for balance as she continues to walk. And Momo completely blanks, forgetting what the hell she wanted to say. Dahyun’s grasp makes her feel warm and her insides tingle.

Making it to her apartment, Momo stands watching the girl fiddle with her keys, struggling to open the door.

This is the first time she let someone walk her home.

“Goodnight Dahyun,” Momo respectfully says.

Dahyun feels her ring finger and she feels more alone than ever.

“I know y-you…like me,” Dahyun says still pink in the face.

“If you like me, then…then..kiss me,” she giggles, unsure if she wants to invite Momo in or close the door.

Momo looks at her, a little surprised at first. But hearing Dahyun dare her is tempting, and she’s never seen this wild side to her. The girl’s always so proper too.

Kim Dahyun laughs meanwhile her insides are on fire from the alcohol she’s just consumed. Her pale face is glowing, she could probably pop any minute.

“Kiss her!” Momo’s voice cheers. When will she ever kiss Dahyun?

Momo accepts her request, and like that, she licks her lips, and nears Dahyun’s face, really kissing her.

Dahyun’s temptation gets the best of her and with all her strength she grabs Momo by the shirt, pulling her in.

 

Like an anchor, Momo feels her insides sink as Dahyun kisses her.

This is a mistake too.

And like a lifesaver, Dahyun feels a little less alone as she lets Momo be her ring for the night.

 

Dahyun pulls at the geeks shirt, lifting it, and she see’s Momo’s rock hard abs.

She’s shocked, and the drunk girl laughs at what she see’s. Dahyun feels her stomach only to make her laugh and Hirai tenses.

But Dahyun’s never touched a girl before, she doesn’t know what to do, and that makes her laugh even more.

Unsure of what’s funny, Momo laughs along with her as she continues to press her delicate lips against Dahyun’s.

Momo had a light drink, and is aware of everything, even her functionality.

The peach intimately touches Dahyun, unbuttoning her shirt, exposing her flawless body. Rubbing her smooth shoulders, Momo lifts Dahyun so easily and into her arms. Dahyun hugs Momo like a bear as she’s being led to her bed. She’s about to fall asleep.

Grasping onto Dahyun still, they both topple onto her bed, and she let’s go of Momo’s neck.

On top of Dahyun in between her legs, Momo glances at the drunk girl, fingers on the button of her pants. She tugs at it, thinking her decision clearly.

As much as Momo wants Kim Dahyun, this isn’t the way, not with her being intoxicated and half passed out. She’s had enough of these bar hook-ups and doesn’t want Dahyun to be another on the list.

The eagle’s kisses should suffice her urges, but Momo finds it hard. Getting up, she clenches her fists and taps her forehead.

Instead, she helps Dahyun take off her blouse and change into a more comfortable one. Momo drags the girl, fixing her on the bed and putting the blanket over her. Momo scoots in bed next to the girl, and lies there, appreciating her beauty.

The nice peach takes off her glasses, wrapping herself in Dahyun’s scent.

Gently stroking her face, Momo pecks her lips.

“Goodnight Dahyun,” she whispers and closes her eyes.

 

Park Jihyo pulls on the light switch, turning off the illuminated sign. She closes half the bar door, preparing to close.

 

Finally taking the time to check her phone, Jihyo looks at her messages, Jeongyeon first, then Dahyun’s missed call.

 

She reads Jeongyeon’s message, replying back to her.

Jihyo (11:40:05): She’s something….special.

 

Opening Dahyun’s message box, she inputs a code for tomorrow at 8 PM.

Simultaneously, Jihyo messages Sana the code and time.

 

Bartender Jihyo goes back to cleaning the bar, and wiping the table, and closing for the night.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon wakes up early as usual. She turns to see Sana still asleep in her bed facing away.

 

She wants to near her but at the same time she doesn’t want to move. Sana turns over, eyes still closed.

Jeongyeon watches her, she’s quite the beauty. And for a second she starts to compare her face with Nayeon’s. Both are beautiful but in their own unique ways, and Jeongyeon continues to stare.

 

Jeongyeon’s finger traces Sana’s lips, gently pressing the center. Sana wakes, squinting her eyes at the girl.

 

“Morning,” Jeongyeon greets with a serious face. Sana stares back, fully awake now, and she strokes her hair behind her ear, yawning into her hand.

Not having touched the girl last night, Jeongyeon finds it to be such a waste, and she is paying for the pretty girl’s services.

 

Jeongyeon kisses her without saying anything. Jeongyeon practices early in the morning.

 

Sana obey’s as she hasn’t been paid yet. Jeongyeon has her way, and she mimics her move from last night. Unbuttoning Sana’s shirt, she fondles her. Touching from the neck, to her breast, then to her chest and down to her thighs. Sana lets out a slow exhale. Then inhales with clenched teeth. The soft side of Jeongyeon makes her think of Tzuyu’s caresses. And for a second she imagines being in bed with Tzuyu.

 

Jeongyeon skids her fingernails across her legs, provoking her. Sana’s eyes remain closed as she depicts Tzuyu touching her and it excites her senses. The morning coldness adds to her excitement.

Yoo Jeongyeon watches Sana as she places her hand in between her thighs, landing it on her soft spot. Holding her hand there, Jeongyeon stops to observe. And Sana opens her eyes immediately, and to see it’s Jeongyeon. Their eyes penetrate and Jeongyeon carefully slips off Sana’s pants, and she’s bare.

Eyes still fixated on the beauty, Jeongyeon recalls her hand. Without saying anything, Sana watches Jeongyeon draw her fingers across her lips and into her.

Sana’s closes her eyes as her lips part and she clasps onto Jeongyeon’s sheets. Jeongyeon licks her lips as she pleasures the pretty girl. Applying pressure with every stroke, Sana quietly whimpers. Pulling at the sheets, she lets go to cover her mouth as she moans into it, a little louder this time. The pretty girl trembles from Jeongyeon’s touch and she muffles her moan once again as her body ignites.

The way Sana feels in Jeongyeon’s bed reminds her of the night she slept with Tzuyu when she proved she could do better.

And without realizing, she forces Jeongyeon’s hand away, unable to endure the pleasure as she trembles, but only to grip onto her hand as she continues.

Letting go, Sana throws her arms over her face, enticingly whimpering, and quivering.

 

Jeongyeon stops to take a mental note, and leaves Sana in her bed to rejoice.

Sana opens her eyes, feeling a sense of pleasure with a mix of pity. 

Yoo Jeongyeon sits up, leaving Sana in her bed.

 

The struggling girl covers her face, rubbing her eyelids, and gets up to change into her other clothes. Jeongyeon comes back with her wallet and gives Sana a generous amount of cash as she watches the pretty girl get dressed.

“You can keep the clothes,” the rich girl offers. But Sana still takes the clothes off and changes into the ones she wore last night. Jeongyeon’s been nice enough to gift her the dress and heels from the fundraiser, therefore to take these clothes would be too much.

 

“Thanks for the practice,” Jeongyeon nicely says and leaves Sana again.

“If you could see your way out? You’re welcome to grab some food too,” Jeongyeon offers.

 

Leaving Sana to whatever she chooses, Jeongyeon goes to shower.

 

Sana stands at the doorway and looks back, viewing Jeongyeon’s expensive apartment. She doesn’t know what it is yet, but she finds it odd the rich girl can give her trust so easily since it’s their second time meeting.

 

And helping herself to nothing, Sana leaves...


	3. Bona Fide

Kim Dahyun wakes to a raging headache. Last night was also the first time she drank, got drunk, and didn’t puke. 

Rubbing her temples, she rolls over to see one Hirai Momo in her bed.  
Dahyun embarrassingly clenches her shirt and then checks her pants. The pants were the same pair she wore last night but her shirt is different.

She quickly sits upright, and shakes Momo awake.  
“Momo,” Dahyun calls.  
“Momo,” Dahyun calls louder this time.

With sleepy eyes, Momo wakes to see Dahyun hovering over her.  
“Morning,” Momo smiles, happy to have slept in the cute girl’s bed.  
“Did we….last night?” Dahyun eagerly asks.  
Without hearing Dahyun say the exact words, Momo laughs, and shakes her head.  
Relief draws on the eagles face since she only remembers bits and pieces.

“I was telling you about chocolate cake,” Momo states since she lost her train of thought last night from the girl’s arm lock.  
Dahyun gets out of bed, causing Momo to sit upright.  
“Do you want to get chocolate cake later?” Momo asks as she puts on her glasses.  
The peach fixes her bangs and looks at Dahyun who seems to be struggling with her thoughts, trying to make out what happened last night. 

“Nothing happened last night,” Momo lies, testing Dahyun’s reaction.  
Dahyun turns around facing her, hand over her head.  
“Are you sure?” Dahyun asks wide-eyed.  
And Momo purses her lips, neither confirming nor denying her answer. But her response seems to reassure the shaken girl.  
“Where’s the chocolate cake?” the hungry girl asks.  
“Oh it’s the best chocolate cake bakery I was telling you about,” Momo informs.  
Chocolate cake would make her feel better, especially with everything going on, and still the thought of her missing ring.  
Dahyun goes to brush her teeth, leaving Momo in her room. She feels awkward as she sits waiting. But she does want her to try the best chocolate cake and hopes Dahyun loves it. 

Calling Momo from the bathroom, she goes to meet the cutie and Dahyun gives Momo a toothbrush to clean her mouth. 

Leaving Momo to it, Dahyun quickly changes, meeting her in the living room after. Dahyun takes a gulp of water as she waits for Momo. Her head is still throbbing but not as bad. The two exit Dahyun’s apartment, and Momo calls a cab since it’s quicker. Momo gives the cab driver the name of the place, and she sits quietly, trying to read then solve Dahyun’s expression. She feels happy that she can finally take her to eat the chocolate cake, since she gave her slice away that one day.  
Nonetheless, Momo brightly smiles, because if she didn’t give the slice away to Mina then she wouldn’t be in the car now with the girl she likes. Plus Mina is nice, so it’s okay.

Sana walks out of the luxurious apartment complex. She doesn’t know exactly where she is in uptown. Her phone is low on battery, but she manages to find a location and the nearest bus stop. Turning away, she pulls out the money and it looks more than what she received the other day from her other client. 

Sana walks a distance before crossing the street, and after several minutes of walking she finally sees a bus stop. She laughs because with the money Jeongyeon paid her, she could ride a cab home, but she’s used to riding the bus. The bus makes her think of Chou Tzuyu. 

Sana sits on the bench, thinking as she waits for the bus to arrive. And early in the morning, she reminisces.

Sana grips onto the bus handle, staring out the window like she usually does. Ever since the pervert incident, she hasn’t seen Tzuyu.  
But she’s thankful that she helped that day.  
“Please god, if you can hear me, let me run into her,” Sana begs, pulling on the handle with both hands.  
Thinking of what she’s just said, Sana tests her words, saying the opposite.  
“Don’t let me run into her, if I do it’s meant to be,” Sana jokes, taking her wishful words back.  
The bus stops and Sana minds her own, walking to the back where there’s a vacant seat.  
She sits down, continuing to stare out the window as the bus accelerates to its next stop.  
A tall black haired girl gets on the bus and Sana immediately looks to her. Getting a better look, she leaves her seat, walking to the front of the bus.  
A sudden rush of excitement washes over her the nearer she gets, but its not the girl she wishes for.  
Sana sighs standing next to the look-alike, and she pulls at the handle as the bus comes to a red light. The bus accelerates and Sana pulls on the handle as her body sways in motion. The bus makes another stop. Sana doesn’t even bother looking for she is almost at her stop.  
Chou Tzuyu waits for the bus to arrive. She checks the time, it seems to be later by a couple of minutes. Finally seeing her bus approach, she waves for it to stop.  
The tall beauty steps on the bus, standing in the back where it’s empty. She looks out the window, thinking of what to eat later.  
Minatozaki Sana stares out the window enjoying the bumpy bus ride and free breeze. Arriving at her stop, she turns around, taking the back exit.  
And God has heard her prayer.  
It’s meant to be, because she see’s Tzuyu standing in the corner. 

Dahyun sits there quietly next to Momo. A chocolate cake would make her feel better. It would temporarily fill that void. The cute faced girl stares out the window trying to piece what happened last night from what she does remember.  
Not really sure what she’s like since it’s the first time she’d been ‘drunk’, Dahyun covers her mouth thinking hard. She suddenly remembers the kiss between her and Momo. Dahyun keeps to herself, a little embarrassed, since they work together.  
And the church girl in her would probably scold her. Meanwhile, the divergent side of her congratulates. 

Kim Dahyun pinches her lips in between her index and thumb.  
She’s sinned, but she doesn’t feel as guilty for some reason.  
She shies away, looking out the window letting the view distract her when she believes she sees Sana. She sits there in shock, squinting her eyes to get a better glance. But the cab drives away and the female gets on the bus.  
Dahyun turns her head, eyes following the bus as it drives away in the opposite direction. She’s unsure if its even the girl, but not like she could tell the cab to stop or to follow the bus. 

The cab comes to a stop, and Momo pays the driver.  
Making their way into the best chocolate cake shop, Momo browses around for a seat since it’s the weekend and its quite busy.  
Dahyun feasts her eyes on the chocolate cake displayed in the glass. Her comfort food awaits for her behind the glass. 

Chaeyoung prepares her gear, ready to spy. 

Going into Mina’s room, she wakes her.  
“Mina, Mina,…can I borrow your badge?” Chaeyoung quickly asks.  
Mina looks at her with one eye open, and shakes her head, shooing her away.  
Chaeyoung grabs her badge and leaves. Grabbing a breakfast bar, she leaves the apartment, driving to the location she stopped at last night. 

Eating while driving, Chaeyoung finds a spot in a secluded area that has the best view of the parking garage. Sitting and waiting she turns up the volume to her radio. Going over her notepad, she records her day of inspection. It’s the second day.

It’s early in the morning, she should’ve grabbed a hot coffee. But too late.  
Looking at the time, Chaeyoung wonders how long she’d have to wait to confirm her instincts that the white car belongs to CEO Yoo. Not sure of a motive, Chaeyoung grabs Mina’s badge and examines it. Rubbing her thumb on Mina’s photo, she laughs and smiles.  
“Cute,” Chaeng says aloud. 

“Do you want to grab a seat while I order?” Momo politely asks.  
Dahyun eyes the chocolate cake, then back at the menu, “sure.”  
“What do you want to drink?” Momo asks as she browses the menu above.  
“Uh…iced coffee,” Dahyun answers.  
“Let me give you money,” Dahyun says as she reaches for her wallet.  
“That’s okay, I got it,” Momo offers, declining Dahyun’s money. 

Dahyun leaves Momo, browsing around the café for a table.  
Momo waits in line, she too eyes the chocolate cake. She feels happy to finally be able to share the chocolate cake with her personally. And Momo smiles like a goof as she thinks of what dates would be like with Kim Dahyun.  
Momo licks her lips as she thinks of what happened last night. She liked it. She liked Kim Dahyun’s innocent lips on hers. It was soft.  
Hirai licks her lips as if Dahyun’s kiss still lingered.  
The eagle finds an open table and sits down. Even though she wasn’t fully aware of everything last night, she woke up next to Momo. She always imagines sleeping next to someone. She doesn’t want to overthink, but she platonically slept with Momo last night. Confused on how to feel, Dahyun’s thoughts are clustered. 

Hirai arrives with the order, carrying the chocolate cakes and drinks on a tray.  
This time, Momo thoughtfully helps Dahyun, passing her a chocolate cake along with her iced coffee.  
Momo sips her drink and attentively peeks at Dahyun, waiting for her to say something great.  
Dahyun immediately smiles as she takes a bite. But after several bites in she begins to sulk because of her damn ring. 

“Is it not good?” Momo wonders.  
“Sorry if its not good,” the peach quickly apologizes, feeling bad as she see’s Dahyun’s unpleasant expression.  
“No, no, its good, it really is,” Dahyun cheeses.  
“It’s just,…I..” Dahyun hesitates thinking if she should share her worries with Momo.  
“Ah, its nothing,” Dahyun clarifies.  
Momo forks a piece of her chocolate cake, thinking maybe it’s because of last night. Maybe she was too forward with Dahyun’s dare. Momo fixes her glasses, and looks away, thinking she’s the cause. 

Yoo Jeongyeon dresses herself, changing into something comfortable. Though it’s the weekend, she still has to work. 

Reaching for her workbag along with her paperwork, Jeongyeon puts everything into it. Grabbing her work car keys, she leaves her apartment. Jeongyeon looks at Park Jihyo’s message. 

Jeongyeon (8:03:05): What makes her so special? More special than you? Haha.

Jeongyeon sits in her white luxury car, driving herself to work on the weekend.  
Exiting the parking structure, she takes the same route. Her phone rings and she answers. 

“Hi Ms. Yoo your custom button up is ready for pick up anytime today,” the lady informs.  
“Excellent, thank you,” Jeongyeon answer. 

 

Chaeyoung immediately starts her car as she spots the white vehicle. Going with her gut feeling that the owner of the car is the CEO, she tails the car. Following behind, she glances at her notepad and it’s the exact license plate numbers and letters. Jeongyeon decides to pick up the shirt first, and she drives to the lower east side. 

Parking on the street, she enters a tailor shop. Gripping the steering wheel, Chaeyoung’s instincts have been confirmed.  
Still keeping a distance, parking several cars behind, she starts snapping photos of Jeongyeon, also jotting down her whereabouts and details. 

Jeongyeon looks at the button up and it’s to her liking, and the rich girl quickly pays before leaving. She sits in the car contemplating if she should drop off the shirt to Jihyo later or tonight. Checking the time, she drives to work since the bar doesn’t open until evening. 

Chaeyoung starts her car, following Jeongyeon all the way to her company. Parking in the same spot as before, she watches Jeongyeon’s car enter the buildings parking structure. Chaeyoung continues to record. The desperate spy sits like a duck, waiting for Jeongyeon’s car to appear. Believing Jeongyeon won’t be out for a while, Chaeng runs to the café around the corner, grabbing a pastry and coffee. She eyes the parking structure every chance she gets while waiting for her order. Walking back to her car with her order, she sits, waiting once again. 

Sana sits on the bus, waiting to get off at her stop. Sitting cross-legged she thinks of the way Jeongyeon touched her. And it makes her think of Tzuyu. The way she strokes to the way she touches is like a playbook. Minatozaki Sana runs her fingers through her hair, as hopeful as she tries to be, she is also desperate for Tzuyu’s love. She finds familiarity amongst Jeongyeon’s style and it makes her want more even though she knows its wrong. But for the purpose of earning money, she can’t deny Jeongyeon’s business transaction. Sana shakes her head, ridding her thoughts, she doesn’t want to compare Jeongyeon and Tzuyu.  
But Sana thinks back to before, when Tzuyu was conscious. She had everything she could ever want. As if it was too perfect, that God wanted to take it away from her. Take ‘her’ away from her. 

Sana gets off the bus, walking a distance, arriving at her apartment complex.  
She hasn’t checked her mail in several days on purpose. Sana goes to her mailbox to fetch her mail and as expected, it’s crammed. Opening her mailbox, Sana combines everything into an organized stack.  
The struggling girl sighs as she enters, tossing the stack of mail on her kitchen table.  
Ignoring the mail for later, she takes her clothes off, changing into a clean set. Digging through her pocket for the cash, Sana puts it away in a savings jar. But it’ll soon be used to pay off her expenses. The pretty girl slumps into bed, digging her face into her pillow as she screams.  
She doesn’t know anymore. And her life feels like a gamble.

Sana turns to see Dahyun’s ring and she picks it up putting it on her finger.  
If she were married, things would probably be different. Things would be completely different.  
With the ring on, Sana closes her eyes, getting more sleep.

Park Jihyo opens the bar door, turning on the illuminated signs. Doing her daily opening chores, she starts counting the inventory. 

Jeongyeon parks upfront. Taking a moment, she sits there before getting out of the car. Noticing the bar’s now open, she carries Jihyo’s custom gift. 

Having to keep a safe distance, Chaeyoung spots Jeongyeon’s white car, and parks nearby. Jotting down the time and location, Chaeyoung spies on her. Jeongyeon steps out of her car with a bag, and Chaeng grabs her camera, snapping multiple photos of the CEO entering the bar. 

Jeongyeon enters Jihyo’s bar and her appearance startles the bartender.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Jihyo jokes.  
“I was, but I come bearing with a gift,” Jeongyeon waves and happily hands Jihyo the bag.  
Jihyo looks in the bag and smiles. Without hesitation, she opens the gift and looks at the button up.  
“You know my size and all,” Jihyo blurts.  
Jeongyeon laughs, because she remembers everything after all these years.  
Jihyo sincerely smiles at Yoo Jeongyeon, thanking her for the custom gift.  
Park Jihyo grabs a glass, setting it on the counter with a coaster.  
But Jeongyeon quickly puts her hand over it, covering the glass.  
“Just a water,” Jeongyeon says.  
“I drove,” she chuckles.  
And Bartender Jihyo pours her close friend iced water.  
Drinking the water, Jeongyeon gives Jihyo a loving smile.  
If it wasn’t for the help of Jihyo’s intelligence, she probably wouldn’t have graduated college.  
Jihyo goes back to work and Jeongyeon observes her. She doesn’t want her friend to assume the gift is an exchange of business.  
Jeongyeon thinks of Sana, she doesn’t want their transaction to be a secret. Given their relationship, Jeongyeon doesn’t want to keep anything from Jihyo. Especially her, therefore she comes clean ignoring yesterday and this morning’s incident.

“I would like to pay for Sana’s services, but I want it to be at my place,” Jeongyeon instructs.  
“Okay,” Jihyo simple says as she recalls the favor she owes. She trusts Jeongyeon.  
Jeongyeon grabs her checkbook; signing the check she leaves the amount empty.  
“Here, you can write however much you think,” Jeongyeon advises and stands finishing her water.  
“Thanks for the water, I have to get going,” Jeongyeon replies. 

Chaeyoung jots down the time in her notepad. She makes the next note. Fifteen minutes has passed and still nothing.  
“Who the hell drinks at this hour,” she comments whilst drinking her coffee.  
Jihyo puts the gift behind the counter, and walks with Jeongyeon out the dimly lit entrance.  
Jeongyeon exits with no bag in hand and Jihyo close behind.  
Chaeyoung grabs her camera, snapping pictures of Jihyo and Jeongyeon together. And she snaps a picture of Jihyo’s hand on Jeongyeon’s back.  
Turning around, Jeonyeon flicks Jihyo’s top where the buttons about to burst.  
Jihyo laughs, slow to tap Jeong’s naughty fingers away.  
“I’ll be sure to wear the shirt, thanks,” Jihyo says and hugs Jeongyeon.  
Chaeyoung captures the moment, taking several photos.  
Wanting to know the relationship between this girl and Jeongyeon, Chaeng looks back to her pictures. She sits analyzing the photo’s just taken.  
“Could be her bestfriend?” Chaeyoung blurts, talking to herself.

She watches Jeongyeon drive off, before stepping out of her car to enter the bar. Being the first customer, Chaeng enters the dimly lit entrance and sits at the bar.  
“Hi, what can I get you,” Jihyo instantly asks as she places a coaster in front of her.  
Chaeyoung browses around looking behind Jihyo, but really looking at the bag and then back to the pretty girl’s name tag.  
“I’ll have a…club soda,” Chaeng orders.  
Jihyo turns around fetching an iced club soda from the side with a glass. Helping her customer, she pours the drink then sets it on the coaster.  
“Is it too early to drink?” Chaeyoung jokes as she looks back, peeking at the bag again.  
“Well it’s happy hour somewhere,” Jihyo brightly smiles and shrugs.  
Chaeyoung chuckles, she likes this bartender’s sense of humor.  
Jihyo looks around like it makes a difference since Chaeng is the only customer there.  
“I don’t judge,” she states, winking at the tiger.  
“Who’s the owner?” Chaeyoung asks on a whim.  
“I have a complaint, the bartender has a sense of humor,” Chaeyoung says and cheeses.  
“Guilty,” Jihyo says and waves her hands, surrendering.  
Chaeyoung laughs and looks at Jihyo’s pretty eyes. She doesn’t want to be rude, but she can’t help but stare at her shirt, it seems as if the button could pop any moment.  
“You know, you’d probably make a great flirt,” Chaeyoung comments.  
Park Jihyo laughs and shines the prettiest smile, catching Chaeyoung’s attention.  
“Thanks, I might have to buy you a drink,” Jihyo chuckles.  
“Can I take a raincheck?” Chaeyoung jokes.  
Chaeng dimples and sips her club soda, observing the bar, still trying to connect their relationship.  
Minutes of sipping and thinking, Chaeyoung asks for the bill.  
Chaeyoung mentally takes note of Jihyo, since she’s nice and easy to converse with.  
Who knows what secrets Jihyo could spill if she were drunk.  
Keeping a safe distance, without making it obvious she’s spying, Chaeyoung pays cash and leaves.  
Sitting in her car, she writes down the details she’s gathered. 

Momo sits there, watching Dahyun devour her fifth slice of chocolate cake.  
She’s not one to judge, but seeing the cute girl have an appetite makes her happy.  
“This is really good,” Dahyun comments.  
Momo simply smiles, she’s glad the cute pale faced girl’s enjoying it.  
Hirai drinks her latte, even though the two might not have much to say, she enjoys Dahyun’s company.  
Spending time with her outside of work makes her more happy. 

Chaeyoung drives home with her gathered information. Mina greets the girl as she enters. Putting her things down, Chaeyoung returns the badge to Mina, realizing she didn’t need it after all. 

Son Chaeyoung goes to work, detailing thoroughly her findings. The smart girl uploads pictures from her camera to USB and begins to analyze the photos making sense of each one. 

Myoui Mina sits at the kitchen table, she loves to flip through recipe books and analyze things to cook or bake. The witted girl browses through the book, keeping tabs on potential recipes she’d like to try. 

Thinking of what to make for later, Mina looks through the fridge, picking out ingredients. 

Hours of standing, she starts to prepare for dinner. Mina washes the vegetables and marinates the meat for later.

Glancing at Chaeyoung, she seems busy, so Mina keeps to herself. She thinks of Hirai Momo and her cuteness. There’s something about her that simply makes her smile.  
“Someone’s got a crush,” Mina’s inner voice yells.  
While washing and rinsing the vegetables clean, Mina hides her smile. She would like to get to know Momo more other than being coworkers.  
The witted girl isn’t good with words when it comes to someone she likes. But she sure as hell is good with showing her affection with cooking. Other than being good at technology, Mina is very keen when it comes to cooking. 

She’s not one to fall for her co-workers, but she can’t shake off the feeling the moment she met Momo. The look the silly girl gave her. And then sharing several words with her sealed the deal.  
Mina laughs as Momo’s voice rings in her head, “did I get fired?” 

Dahyun rides a cab back. She said there wasn’t going to be a next time with Hirai Momo since they’re co-workers. But spending time with Momo today was more awkward than bad. Only because they shared a kiss, had an intimate moment, and then went to have breakfast. Dahyun sighs, but she’s glad the kiss occurred in her apartment and not in public. 

Kim Dahyun continues to ponder about the kiss during the ride home.  
It’s been a while since she went to church, and even longer since she’s volunteered.  
The thinking girl gets out, and enters her quiet apartment. Sitting slumped on the couch, Dahyun checks the time. She re-reads the message and as expected the combination code is different then the previous. She should’ve known.  
If she went now, it wouldn’t matter anyways. Therefore, Dahyun waits, watching TV to let the hours pass quicker. 

Minatozaki Sana wakes in the dark. Having napped the hours away, she feels her finger and the ring is still on. Sana gets up to prepare for her appointment later. Now knowing she’ll be meeting with the girl, she decides to wear something less alluring. Besides the innocent girl thinks their meet was a “mistake”. 

Sana sits for several minutes, collecting her strength. She feels dizzy, probably because she skipped lunch. And the girl browses through her drawer, looking for an outfit to wear later but to stumble upon Tzuyu’s clothes. Sana takes a moment to embrace the girl’s clothes. 

Folding her shirts back neatly, Sana picks a white tee with jeans, keeping it simple. Minatozaki Sana arranges her clothes in the closet, and see’s the expensive dress Jeongyeon gave her the first time they met. Sana takes the dress out and tests it on her body, and she looks at herself in the mirror. Without a doubt, she is beautiful. The dress is too beautiful to sell. But because it is too beautiful, it’s a reason to sell. Sana can’t make up her mind, and the indecisive girl puts the dress back into her closet. 

Sana goes to shower, cleaning her entirety with Dahyun’s ring on. 

Minatozaki Sana takes her time, scrubbing every surface of her skin. She’s not fond of what she does, but for the sake of money, she has to. 

Kim Dahyun scratches her ring finger. Now that the ring isn’t there, fiddling with her finger is a temporary habit. She gets up, checking the time again, she should eat before she goes. She is somewhat hungry.

Grabbing the chocopie off the table, she opens the packet and stop as she’s about to put it into her mouth. She can’t resist when it comes to chocolate but she already had five slices of cake earlier. Siding with her health, Dahyun puts the chocopie away and cooks noodles instead. As always, Dahyun cooks her favorite ramen. Filling a pot with water, she waits for it to catch a boil and adds the packets then ramen. The hungry stirs her noodle and soup, waiting for it to cook. 

Dahyun brings her noodles to the living room table and sits there watching TV as she eats.  
And she slurps her noodles, enjoying them.  
Ramen is her second comfort food.

Sana steps out the shower and dresses into the picked outfit. 

Standing in front of a mirror, she looks at her outfit. She tucks her shirt in and then puts on a jacket. The girl ties her hair into a ponytail while at it. Sana goes to make something to eat before leaving. Grabbing some bread, she toasts it and spreads jam on the golden surface. 

Sana sits eating her jam toast, not having much of an appetite, and thinking about later.  
Will Dahyun pay up so easily this time?

The pretty girl sits there in contemplation as she eats. She flips through the stack of mail, but doesn’t open them.

Dahyun drinks the remaining soup of her ramen, finishing her dinner. 

Getting ready, Dahyun heads out, leaving to the apartment-loft. Withdrawing some cash from her drawer, Dahyun stuffs it into her wallet. The innocent girl heads out of her apartment, waving for a cab. 

Dahyun feels relieved; she can finally get her ring back. It has to be there, where else would it be?

Sana finishes her toast and grabs her bag. Most importantly she checks her finger for the ring and it’s intact.  
Sana walks to the bus stop, deciding to ride the bus instead of a cab to the lower-east side.  
During the bumpy bus ride, Sana examines her finger. She feels married with the ring on but she knows she isn’t.  
And Sana takes the ring off, slipping it into her pocket. 

Dahyun taps her knee as she sits in the cab. She checks her phone for the time and it’s still early. 

After a ten minutes or so car ride, she finally arrives at the same building and neighborhood. Dahyun enters and greets the concierge, this time a different one. And she rides the elevator up to the top floor. Making her way to the woman cave, she looks at her phone for the new code. Dahyun presses the code, but the door doesn’t open. And the girl’s confused, she’s early for her appointment. Dahyun leans against the wall, waiting several minutes before trying again.  
Sana stares at the bus handles and they make her think of Tzuyu. 

More than five minutes pass, and Dahyun tries again, pressing the code, this time it works and the door opens.

The lights automatically turn on and forgetting the door is automated, she lets it close on its own.  
The forgetful girl taps her head and presses the button but it doesn’t budge. 

She realizes the pretty girl hasn’t arrived yet. Therefore, she has to wait so when Sana opens the door she can get the ring and leave. 

Dahyun strolls around waiting, and checking the time every couple minutes. Amongst the strolling and wandering around, she looks at the glass ceiling. She loves the view of the clear night sky. 

Checking the time again, she believes Sana will be late like the first time, and the innocent girl leaves for a quick minute to use the bathroom. 

Sana gets off at the bus stop around the corner. And the girl scurries to the apartment-loft. Entering the apartment complex, she nods her head at the concierge and up the elevator she goes. Checking the time, she’s late by several minutes. Sana inputs the code and the door closes behind her.  
“Hello,” Sana says aloud.  
A flush and then a slam of a door, interrupted the silence, and Dahyun comes running out. 

Her face breaks as she sees the door close. She had hoped to catch the door when the pretty girl arrives. Dahyun grips her cheeks. Unsure what she did wrong, Sana looks at the innocent girl. 

Sana thinks about how she’ll get paid this time, since the first time was so easy.  
She felt bad she lied to her the first time. But every time the appointment is made, she has to collect, besides she came all the way from home, even though she rode the bus.  
Sana doesn’t realize Dahyun’s expression is the way it is because of the automated door. She can technically open the door…

Face palming then biting her finger, Dahyun looks at the door. 

“What?” Sana questions still confused.

Her mind is on a run as she still tries to figure out how she’ll get this girl to pay up.

Dahyun’s eyes wander to the beautiful girl, who is now cute in her pony-tail.  
The scent of white cotton wrapped in voluptuous orange blossoms and vanilla that first filled every corner of the room and tingled her senses, has vanished. 

The innocent girl is at a loss for words, because again she has to spend another night with this stranger. But knowing nothing happened the first night, eases her tension.

“At least she isn’t Momo or your co-worker, that would be awkward,” Dahyun’s subconscious emerges. 

Ignoring Sana, Dahyun sits on the comfortable couch, persuading herself not to get upset. 

Closing her eyes, Dahyun inhales and exhales, practicing her patience.  
“Why couldn’t you hold the door?” Dahyun asks controlling her anger. 

“Do you have my ring?” Dahyun impatiently but nicely asks, not like it’d make a difference since she thinks she has to stay another night.  
This time she could stay up since it’s the weekend. 

Sana takes the ring out of her pocket and points it at the innocent girl. And Dahyun stands at once at the sight of her ring.  
Sana doesn’t want to do this, and she knows she’ll feel bad again, but she wants to use her ring as leverage.  
In this line of work she shouldn’t feel bad or care. But it’s because she’s never heard anyone say it was a mistake that makes her feel pity. 

Dahyun stares at her ring with sad eyes, it’s so close but yet so far. She knows there’s a catch to it, and that’s payment. 

Her inner self complains, finding it not fair since she paid the beauty last time and she received nothing for her troubles. 

“What’s your name?” Dahyun asks, realizing she has no idea who or what this pretty girl’s name is.  
“Sana,” the beauty says.  
“Sana, may I have my ring back?” Dahyun more than politely asks with pleading eyes.  
“What’s yours?” Sana courteously asks thinking if she should just give the girl the ring.  
“D-Dahyun,” the cute girl says hesitantly.

Minatozaki Sana looks at the ring, then back at Dahyun, and with all the guilt in her, decides to return the girl’s lost ring. 

Dahyun slips the ring back on her finger, feeling a sense of happiness. A meaningful ring she lost is now safe on her finger. 

The innocent girl sits back on the couch, like it was the first time. Sana leaves, making her way to the roof. She could use some money, but air is what she really needs. Dahyun watches Sana as she goes out the slim glass door. 

With bag still in hand, Sana enters the slim glass door to the roof, and she leans against the rail, looking at the entire lower-east side. She breathes in all the air because she needs a break. With all the new round of bills piling up, she doesn’t know how much more she could handle. Feeling extremely stressed, Sana tears up.  
Crying helps her feel better since she quit smoking because of Tzuyu. The pretty girl stands sobbing for half an hour. Crying because she wants a damn lighter but she knows she shouldn’t smoke, and secondly due to everything else including stress. 

Like a maniac Sana starts screaming and shouting at the top of her lungs. Sucking all the air in and screaming it out should make her feel better. But it doesn’t, and the shouting only agitates her throat. 

Remembering her packet of smokes, Sana digs through her bag for them. Taking out a stick, she puts it on her lips. And the feeling of having a cigarette upon her lips is like bliss. But without lighting it, it’s not enough. Thinking back to her old habits, Sana wishes there was a lighter. Just a simple quick puff could resolve her stress. Leaning over the ledge on tippy toes, Sana glances at the bottom. And she closes her eyes clenching onto the ledge as she deliberates.

Sana overthinks since she has to give the amount to Jihyo. Maybe she should ask Jeongyeon for an advance. It should be okay right? She feels bad constantly having to ask Jihyo for advances, but she doesn’t have anyone else to ask. And her boss has always been nice to her.  
Shouts and scream alert Dahyun and she gets up, heading to the roof too.  
Dahyun goes through the slim glass door, peeking at what Sana is doing. Seeing Sana stand so close to the ledge, she wouldn’t want her to jump off. 

“You aren’t going to jump are you,” Dahyun calmly voices. But she still startles the beauty and she jolts. 

Gripping onto the ledge hard, and pursing the cigarette in between her lips, Sana turns around to see Dahyun keeping a distance.  
Not having said much to Sana earlier, Dahyun wouldn’t want her to do anything rash, better yet jump off the ledge.  
Sana finds her question funny, because why would she jump. Although she has nothing to lose, it’s just never occurred to her, to jump. 

The pretty girl steps back, taking the cigarette out of her lips before speaking.  
“Why, are you going to save me?” Sana curiously asks. The only one who would probably save her is Tzuyu.  
She scoffs, she has better things to do like think of how she’ll get money for Tzuyu’s expenses.  
“Why would it matter to her?” Sana’s inside voice questions.  
“Well why would you jump,” Dahyun honestly asks.  
She licks her lips as she waits for Sana’s response.  
Patting her cheeks, Sana quietly laughs.  
“Don’t worry, no one’s jumping,” Sana says and walks back in, passing Dahyun.

Grabbing her bag for the packet of smokes, Sana puts the cigarette back.  
Couple of minutes to probably an hour of thinking and standing on the roof does slightly contribute to help sort her thoughts. 

Sana passes the glass door and steps inside, putting her bag in the room. She takes off her jacket, making herself comfortable. She finds it somewhat funny, the innocent girl thinks she’d jump. It didn’t cross her mind but it did for Dahyun.  
Sana lies down, unwinding in the comfortable bed. She thinks of Dahyun as a lost client since the first time was a mistake, and this time due to the ring. 

She’s usually the one to persuade if a client doesn’t initiate first. But her boss’s friend Jeongyeon is a totally different ball game. 

Sana sits upright, turning on the TV to watch. 

Dahyun closes the slim glass door, and sits on the couch. She looks over to the room, to only hear the TV. Sitting on the couch thinking, Dahyun spins her ring. She’s no fool, but Sana’s purpose is money. 

If money is Sana’s sole purpose, Dahyun thinks of their first encounter, and the complaining side to her surfaces. Now knowing the reason to the black card, she knows what troubles bartender Jihyo was referring to. 

She’ll be there the whole night, so why not make use of her complaints?

And if Dahyun is to pay this girl, then she at least has to receive something in return. Being the divergent she is, she can only think of one thing. Letting her faith dictate her decision, Dahyun recaps yesterday and this morning with Momo. She’s always slept alone, then to have Momo sleep next to her was awkward but it wasn’t too bad.  
“It’s only awkward if you make it,” her conscience states.  
Agreeing with her conscience, Dahyun needs to pucker up, she’s been single her entire life.  
Giving herself a pep talk, she thinks about the reasons why she moved away from home other than work. 

Dahyun stands upright, taking initiative of her ‘troubles’ and she enters the room. Sana looks at her puzzled, doubting she’d do anything, since she slept on the couch last time. 

“Can I…watch TV with you?” Dahyun asks giving herself a reason to get her money’s worth.  
Sana bemusedly glances at her, not sure why she’s so proper, but she doesn’t want to ask either. 

Dahyun vertically sits, watching TV. There’s a lot going on in her head. Even though she got her ring back, there’s one thing she wants, and that’s to not be alone tonight. 

Dahyun mentally tricks herself, giving her an excuse to pay Sana since the girl was leaning over the ledge earlier. 

Dahyun awkwardly sits there with Sana watching TV. Her eyes stare at the screen but in actuality she’s thinking. Sana yawns and browses her phone, leaving the TV to Dahyun. 

Watching TV with someone you don’t know is weird, and sharing a bed with them is even stranger. 

Jeongyeon turns off the lights and organizes her clothes, including the ones Sana wore last night.  
Browsing her closet, Jeongyeon changes into her pajamas, and snuggles in bed, alone. 

She checks her email and then her messages. She messages her assistant an outline of the things she wants in her office by Monday.  
Jeongyeon lies there, thinking of Im Nayeon. She looked so beautiful at the night of the fundraiser. Even though all eyes were on Sana, her eyes were glued to Nayeon. 

Jeongyeon sneaks a laugh. If Nayeon wants to play hard to get then so be it, even if it bothers the girl. 

Flashes of Sana’s pleasured expression appear in Jeongyeon’s mind, and she grips onto her phone, messaging her.

Jeongyeon (10:34:12): I need you to come over.

Sana reads Jeongyeon’s message at once. If she leaves now, then Dahyun will know the door isn’t that automated. She doesn’t want her to know. Also because this might be the last time they meet. 

Sana (10:35:20): I can’t right now. 

Jeongyeon immediately see’s her message and assumes she’s at the hospital.  
The bored girl lies there, feeling a little upset. She usually gets things her way.  
Not letting her attitude get the best of her, she closes her eyes to relax. 

Kim Dahyun continues to sit straight, back against the headboard, watching TV. She peeks at Sana from the corner of her eye. She feels nervous as heck. Even with Sana not wearing anything fancy, she’s still beautiful. Something about her face that makes someone want to keep looking. And her eyes are so attractive. 

“What do you do?” Dahyun suddenly blurts, even though she knows the answer.  
Sana puts her phone down and sits up, facing Dahyun. She turns her head analyzing her, trying to read her face, she can’t tell if the innocent girl is joking or not. 

Testing her, Sana approaches Dahyun, on all fours. She slowly inches towards her and licks her lips. Dahyun’s heart races and she looks to Sana’s luscious lips, avoiding her eyes. But to only feel more nervous. 

The innocent church girl leans even more back, head touching the headboard this time, and shuts her eyes tightly. 

Sana observes her, and quietly laughs.  
“She’s probably never even kissed someone,” Sana’s conscience projects.  
The pretty girl leans away from Dahyun, and exhales. Dahyun slowly opens her eyes to see Sana backing away from her face.  
“I do this,” Sana says waving her hand in front, gesturing to the bed, her, and the client.

And the girl lies back down, waiting for morning to come since she lied to the poor girl. 

Dahyun comprehends everything.  
But she sits like an idiot, finding words to say to this pretty girl. But the sound of the TV distracts her. Plus Sana lying next to her distracts her even more. 

Seeing Sana sleep, Dahyun thoughtfully turns off the TV and lies on the very edge of the bed. On the verge of falling, Dahyun turns her head to look at Sana. She’s adjusting to this since it’s her second time lying next to someone. It’s really not that bad. 

Dahyun slowly exhales and stares at Sana’s back, then twirls her ring. She’s had lonelier times, but tonight isn’t one.

Dahyun looks away, staring at the ceiling, thinking of the night she unconsciously invited Momo into her bed. Talking it through in her mind, this is definitely different since she’s sober. 

Trying to relax and adjust to Sana’s company, Dahyun closes her eyes and she can hear her heart pounding.  
“You’re stuck here for the night, why not make use of your stay, do something, you’re paying don’t feel bad,” Dahyun’s thoughts speak.

Kim Dahyun opens her eyes and turns her head to look back at Sana. The girl slowly raises her arm about to tap Sana’s back, when her senses kick in and tell her to withdraw her hand. The scared girl swallows and exhales. 

A nervous Dahyun puts her hands on her stomach, locking her posture. She shuts her eyes and lies there like a stick.

Myoui Mina has been thinking too much. She lies in bed thinking about what to cook, especially what to pack to lunch for work. Furthermore, thoughts of Hirai flood her mind, and she’s about to burst of excitement. 

She usually sits and eats alone at her desk, but having lunch with Momo the other day, made her really happy for some reason. She felt an instanteous connection with Momo. Though, she stumbles on her words and might not know what to say but smile like a fool, Mina knows she’s got a crush. Knowing herself better than Chaeyoung, even her personality confirms it as a crush. She doesn’t cook for just anyone too.

Mina touches her face, and she feels slightly hot from gummying too much.  
The happy girl pulls the blanket to her face, waddling her feet, she rolls around in bed. The happy penguin closes her eyes, attempting to sleep.

Chaeyoung stares at her screen, still analyzing the photos and zooming in on the bag. 

Doing some research from her observations, Chaeyoung adds to her notes and concludes:  
• Followed Jeongyeon to a bar around early evening.  
• Bar is owned by female.  
• Bar owner and CEO have a close relationship.  
• Expensive gift from custom tailor shop gifted to bartender. 

Chaeyoung selects photos from her USB and deletes the excess useless ones.  
The cub yawns and calls it a night, getting ready for bed. 

Dahyun’s internal alarm rings and she wakes to see an illuminated room. Still lying there frozen, she must’ve moved last night because her body isn’t on the edge of the bed anymore. 

She raises her hand and the ring is still on her finger. She slowly turns her head, to stare at Sana’s beautiful face. She’s even beautiful when she sleeps. Dahyun feels at ease as she stares at Sana. Her heart rate is as calm as a boat at sea sailing smoothly. She finds last night’s sleepover quite subtle, though it was to accommodate for her troubles. Something in her wouldn’t mind this again. Sleeping next to her did make her feel less alone. 

Dahyun reaches for her wallet, giving the sleeping girl cash, unsure of how much she’s to pay. She folds the amount and leaves it on the bed where she slept.  
Quietly leaving, she sees the green light and presses the button and the door opens.  
Riding the elevator down, she greets the concierge politely, and the morning sun shines on her pale face.  
The cute girl waves for a cab to head back home.  
Sana wakes to a brightly lit room and empty bed. She notices the cash, and realizes her worries have subsided temporarily.  
She takes the money, and flips through it. It’s more than the first time.  
Feeling lazy, Sana continues to lie there, though she should get up. Turning over, she checks her phone for the time, she should get ready to visit Tzuyu. 

Dahyun enters her quiet apartment, and sits on the couch. She re-evaluates her weekend and it’s been crazy. There were many first times, including last night.  
It is Sunday, and Dahyun looks at the time, she could attend church since service will begin soon. But she doesn’t feel compelled given the incident with Momo and now Sana. If anything, she feels more than unwelcomed, for she has sinned. And the thought of Momo’s lips upon hers, makes her feel unremorseful. 

Half an hour passes and Sana finally gets up, making the bed sheets. She washes up and brushes her teeth with a disposable toothbrush. She puts on her jacket, gathering her things and leaves the apartment-loft. 

Walking to the bus stand, Sana patiently waits to catch her ride to the hospital. She thinks of what to eat for breakfast, she is quite hungry considering only having two slices of toast for dinner last night. 

Sana gets on the bus finding the first vacant seat. The pretty girl leans her head against the window as she stares outside. 

It’s been three days of investigating, and Nayeon wants answers. She should wait at least a week, or let Chaeyoung work but she’s getting impatient.  
Obtaining Chaeyoung’s number from her assistant, she decides to contact the clever detective. 

Nayeon (10:46:03): Hello, is there an update on Yoo Jeongyeon, can you be able to meet today?

Im Nayeon taps the glass table, staring at her phone every couple seconds.  
Waiting for a reply, Nayeon gets up, going to her room, and digging through her closet to find something to wear.

Tossing a sweater on with black pants, she ties her messy hair in a ponytail. 

Chaeyoung wakes to a message on her phone. Peeking at the message, she immediately responds. 

Chaeyoung (10:47:54): Yes I can meet today.  
Nayeon (10:48:20): Great, see you around 2.

Chaeyoung rubs her eyes and puts on her glasses. She has enough time to gather her findings, but she’d rather take things slow. 

Chaeyoung walks to the bathroom, interrupting Mina who is washing her hands.  
Mina cutely smiles in the mirror, she’s having a great day. 

Chaeyoung looks at the witted girl oddly, she knows something’s up.  
“Did you have a good sleep?” Chaeyoung asks as she sits on the toilet.  
Mina smiles and looks at her face, “I did.”  
“Is it…because of your friend?” Chaeyoung asks while yawning.  
Mina hides her smile and waddles away, leaves the bathroom, ignoring Chaeyoung.  
“I knew it!” Chaeyoung yells and chuckles. 

Chaeyoung quickly brushes her teeth and washes her face before joining Mina in the kitchen. 

Mina stands at the table looking at instructions as she mixes the bowl.  
She adds flour, baking soda, and then mixes the bowl some more. Adding chocolate chips, Mina continues to mix the bowl.  
“I need to learn how to cook,” Chaeyoung embarrassingly laughs.  
Chaeyoung reaches for a glass, pouring milk into it. She watches Mina as she bakes. It’s very entertaining watching her be a perfectionist. In a sense she admires Mina.  
Chaeyoung drinks her milk, as Mina forms the cookies. She can’t wait to sample the baked good.

Myoui Mina scoops the dough and flattens it a little on the baking sheet before putting it into the oven to bake. Completing the first batch, she puts it to a side, letting it cool. 

“Try this, and let me know what you think,” Mina excitedly says.  
Chaeyoung breaks the cookie, then dips it into her milk. And of course, it’s delicious. Fresh baked cookies are always delicious.

Chaeyoung smiles at once as she eats the cookie. The hungry girl nods her head in content, giving Mina a thumbs up. 

Mina grins, she can’t wait to take these to work tomorrow. It’s not the best chocolate cake, but it is probably the best chocolate chip cookie she’s ever made.  
Myoui Mina’s cooking is quite exclusive. But it warms her heart when she cooks. Overall, it makes her happy in return knowing she can put a smile on someone’s face. Mina gummy smiles as she stares at the batch of cookies she’s baked.  
She can’t wait for Momo to try them, so she can see her reaction too. 

Sana steps off the bus, walking to the nearby convenient store. Browsing around, she buys a boiled egg, chocolate milk, and two melon breads. 

Walking a distance, Sana enters the hospital with her breakfast. Getting off at the 12th floor, she strolls to Tzuyu’s room. Sana brightly smiles as she see’s Tzuyu with a different colored gown. 

The nurse must’ve changed her hospital gown, but the color looks nice on her.  
As always, Sana’s heart sinks at the sight of Chou Tzuyu. Pursing her lips, she sets the bag on the table and turns to the window, holding her tears. Having a moment, Sana clears her throat and opens the window. Breathing in all the air, she turns around giving her sleeping beauty a loving smile. 

“Missed you,” Sana calls, reaching for her breakfast.  
Sliding the table near her and Tzuyu, Sana sits down, displaying her breakfast.  
“I missed you so much, I had to buy chocolate milk, see?” Sana says with an ounce of pity. She knows what she does probably won’t be forgiven.  
She looks to Tzuyu and the girl’s expressionless. Scooting the table closer, Sana shakes the chocolate milk, and her boiled egg rolls away, falling to the ground. Sana laughs at her clumsiness, and picks up the cracked egg.  
“Did you see that?” Sana jokes as if Tzuyu is conscious. If Tzuyu were, she’d probably laugh at the clumsy girl, then blow on the egg and help her pick off the shell.

Sana peels the egg and sits there eating breakfast with Tzuyu. She grips Tzuyu’s fingers as she eats. She craves her touches.

Opening her melon bread, Sana takes a small bite and washes it down with the chocolate milk. 

Dahyun’s phone buzzes and it’s Hirai Momo.

Momo (11:14:03): Do you want to hang out?

Checking the message, Dahyun sighs. This is something she’s afraid of. She doesn’t want Momo to get attached. Though Momo isn’t a bad person, she likes her only as a friend, and they work together which is weird. The eagle rubs her forehead, she feels bad for lying, but if it gets her out of the clear then she has to. 

Dahyun (11:17:02): Sorry, today’s my church day. 

Dahyun clenches her hands and grunts. Of all the excuses she could think of she had to pick church. Now she feels even more unwelcomed that she lied and blamed it on church. Kim Dahyun slumps on the couch. 

“What have you become?” Her subconscious questions. 

Momo’s kiss must’ve did it.

Dahyun lies on the couch, collecting her thoughts. She probably shouldn’t drink, now knowing she’s incapable of controlling herself.  
Deep in thought, Dahyun should tell Momo exactly how she feels. 

Unsatisfied with Sana’s answer, Jeongyeon tries again today.

Jeongyeon (12:02:01): Come over.

Sana finishes her food and climbs into Tzuyu’s bed like always and lies there with her. Her phone pings and she reads the message and decides to reply Jeongyeon right away since she’s an important client. Although she needs the money, she just wants to spend her time with Tzuyu today. 

Sana (12:02:59): I can’t today.

Jeongyeon grips her phone, feeling upset already for being rejected again. 

Jeongyeon (12:04:12): And why’s that?  
Sana (12:06:45): Because I am at the hospital.  
Jeongyeon (12:08:12): Come over later. 

Sana reads the message and puts her phone away, already respectfully declining. Jeongyeon seems persistent, and doesn’t understand what can’t means.

Minatozaki Sana glances at Tzuyu. And softly kisses her cheek. But one kiss isn’t enough and she does it again, giving her multiple kisses. Sana gently pecks Tzuyu from the cheek to the corner of her lips. Grasping Tzuyu’s hand, she lifts it and brings it to her face. Sana caresses her face with Tzuyu’s hand, like the way she used to. 

Sana licks her lips and kisses the top of her palm, and holds onto her hand. The girl leans over, and reaches for the remote on the wall, turning on the TV. 

Flipping through the channels, Sana stops at a drama and decides to watch it with Tzuyu. 

Lying there in Tzuyu’s bed, Sana leans into her and watches TV comfortably.  
Everything does remind her of her baby. While watching TV, Sana thinks of their first date. 

“Did I overdress, I think I did,” Sana says while eyeing Tzuyu’s outfit.  
Tzuyu dimples and looks at the most beautiful girl on earth.  
“It’s okay, as long as you’re comfortable,” the tall girl reassures.  
“But I might have to choose a different restaurant,” Tzuyu sarcastically says.  
“Or we could go to my place instead,” Sana jokes.  
Tzuyu’s expression changes as she hears Sana’s place and she looks at her wide-eyed.  
“For me to change,” Sana states and laughs out loud.  
Tzuyu interprets her sentence in two ways but continues to laugh wanting to believe the pretty girl meant it to change and not the other.  
Tzuyu scans around as she walks next to Sana. She knows people are staring at the pretty girl, and it makes her feel jealous. She doesn’t want people staring but she can’t stop them from doing so either.  
With her wandering hands, Tzuyu reaches for Sana’s, interlocking their fingers and she gently squeezes.  
The two walk side by side to the restaurant.  
Arriving to the restaurant they sit on the bamboo mat. Sana pulls at her dress as she sits legs slanted. Tzuyu notices and immediately takes off her coat, handing it to Sana. Sana covers her legs and brightly smiles at Tzuyu.  
The two sit there quietly smiling at each other as they wait for the food to arrive.  
Tzuyu simply smiles, admiring Minatozaki Sana’s perfect face and her beautifulness.  
Sana maneuvers, now standing on her knees and she leans over the table and presses Tzuyu’s dimple in with her index.  
“Cute,” Sana comments and Tzuyu laughs mouth closed. 

Sana’s phone buzzes again and it’s Jeongyeon. 

Jeongyeon (12:32:02): Tonight*  
Jeongyeon (12:32:30): Come over tonight.

After minutes of debating, the pretty girl sighs, arguing with the voices in her head.  
Thinking of the stack of bills on her kitchen table, Sana has to go. 

Sana continues to watch TV as she thinks about Jeongyeon’s business transaction.  
Sana (12:45:16): Okay..

Her mind says yes meanwhile her heart says no.

 

Im Nayeon grabs her car keys and phone and leaves her apartment. 

The expensive girl drives to meet Chaeyoung at a diner near her office. She puts on her shades, hiding her eyes. Arriving early, Nayeon parks the car. Walking into the diner, she sits at an empty booth near the corner. The waitress comes and she orders a black coffee along with a pancake. 

Nayeon sips her black coffee while she waits for Chaeyoung. The pancake arrives and she cuts into the stack, forking pieces into her mouth. 

Checking the time, Nayeon looks out the window.  
Chaeyoung double-checks her things before leaving. Ensuring she has the documents, photos, and details all in the folder. Grabbing her keys, Chaeyoung leaves to meet Im Nayeon at the address given. 

Chaeyoung drives for several minutes and arrives at the diner. She parks nearby and walks into the diner with her details. Unsure of what Nayeon looks like, she calls the number and looks around. Noticing a girl holding a phone to her ear, she walks to the booth in the corner and sits down. 

“Yoo Jeongyeon?” Chaeyoung asks with an arced brow.  
“Yep,” Nayeon nods and continues to eat her pancake.  
Chaeyoung sits down and looks at Nayeon.  
Handing Nayeon the folder, she immediately opens it and looks at the notes, time log, and details. Flipping through the photos, she looks at the pictures of Jeongyeon with Jihyo.  
And of course, Jeongyeon would be with another pretty girl. 

Nayeon stops eating, and she scoots her plate to the side, along with her cup of coffee. Her stomach churns as she see’s the photo of Jeongyeon with another girl. 

Being quick to judge, she doesn’t know who the other girl is.  
Chaeyoung notices her expression and discusses the detail with her. 

“I haven’t figured out who the girl is, but give me some time,” Chaeyoung says.  
Nayeon closes the folder and sips her coffee. 

“Uhm, good work, we’ll speak soon, I’ll have my assistant wire you the money,” Nayeon says and aggressively tosses the money on the table, marching out of the diner. 

Chaeyoung watches Nayeon leave, eyes following her as she strides to her car and drives away. 

Nayeon tosses the folder in the passenger seat and drives to her company. Sitting in her car for a moment, she angrily grips onto the steering wheel hard. 

Chaeyoung sits there looking at the stack of leftover pancakes and calls the waitress to order food. 

Nayeon storms to her office with the folder in hand, slamming the door.  
She puts the folder on her desk and looks at the flowers and swipes the vase, and it shatters to the ground.  
Feeling sorry for doing it in the first place, Nayeon immediately picks up the flowers in the puddle of glass, cutting her finger. 

Out of frustration and misery, Nayeon stands up, holding her finger in mid-air and looks at the mess on the floor.  
She bends down and slowly picks up the flowers, sifting through the glass. She feels bad for swiping the vase, but it was a spur of the moment thing. 

Grabbing another vase, she puts the flowers in it and adds water. Nayeon tends to her cut, wiping the blood, and applying medicine, then bandaging her finger. 

She sits at her desk and rubs her temples, breathing in and out, trying to calm herself. She shouldn’t be upset, it’s her fault also for wanting to play hard to get. 

She opens the folder again and looks through everything. Trying not to jump to assumptions, Nayeon looks at the detailed log, attempting to understanding everything. She looks closely at the printed photos. This isn’t the same girl Jeongyeon brought to the fundraiser, though she’s pretty too. 

“It’s only been a couple of days, relax,” Nayeon’s conscience speaks. 

Nayeon laughs it off, trying not to let Jeongyeon get to her. 

She checks her calendar for the next fundraiser event. It’ll be this week, but she wishes it were tomorrow, just so she could see if Jeongyeon would bring the girl in the photo. 

What was day turns to night, and Sana still lies there with Tzuyu, savoring their precious time. 

The pretty girl pulls the sheets up more to Tzuyu’s neck. Sana gets up, and closes the window. As always she fixes the girl’s hair and combs it with her fingers.  
She gently picks at the girl’s eyelashes, flicking the eye boogers away. 

“That’s my pretty girl,” Sana says and smiles.  
Grabbing the last melon bread, she sits there and eats, still watching TV, letting the hours pass before having to meet Jeongyeon.

Kim Dahyun decides to eat something else for dinner, besides ramen. Looking through her pantry of food, she grabs a packet of instant rice, and canned goods. 

Microwaving the instant rice, she opens the canned tuna and pickled vegetables.  
Dahyun heats a pan, adding oil, and cracks an egg. She waits for the egg to fry, then adds the instant rice, tuna and pickled vegetables. Unsure of what she’s doing, she mixes everything and tops it off with bits of seaweed.  
Bringing the food to the table, Dahyun eats it straight from the pan.  
Eating in quietness, she shakes her head, surprised at what she made, because taste wise, it’s not bad. 

Myoui Mina packs the cookies she’s made, putting some in a cute bag. The smart girl prepares for dinner. With the meat she marinated, Mina heats a pan and puts the pieces in. The heat of the pan instantly browns the meat and Mina flips it.  
Chaeyoung steps into the apartment, immediately smelling the aroma from the meat and she automatically salivates. 

“Hi!” Chaeyoung shouts and Mina turns, waving to her.  
Chaeyoung goes to her room and puts her things down before joining Mina in the kitchen.

“What are you cooking, smells good,” Chaeyoung immediately comments.  
She’s grateful for Mina, since she can’t cook. But whatever Mina cooks is always delicious. 

Chaeyoung looks through the cabinet for food, though she had a full lunch, she wouldn’t mind eating the meat Mina cooked too. 

Mina grabs a plate and thoughtfully puts a piece of meat on it, and passes it to Chaengie.  
Chaeyoung cuts into the meat and tries it. The meat leaves her speechless, and she’s licks the sauce off her lips. Mina turns around watching her and wants to know how it is.  
Son Chaeyoung purposely shakes her head side to side in disagreement and pushes the plate away. 

“What?” Mina curiously questions since she hasn’t tried the meat yet.  
“Is it over marinated?” Mina questions.  
“Too salty?” Mina questions again.  
Chaeyoung finishes chewing and looks at her with a serious face.  
“It’s….the best meat I ever ate,” Chaeyoung hesitantly says and smiles afterwards.  
Mina breaks a smile at once as she hears Chaeyoung’s response. Knowing the girl’s messing with her, she taps Chaeng’s shoulder and playfully gives her a pouty face. 

Mina cuts the meat into pieces and sets up her lunch for tomorrow. She packs Momo’s bento with extra meat and one stem of veggie for decoration. 

Mina then packs her own lunch, evening her portions. 

She joins Chaeyoung with a plate of food. Chaeyoung steals a veggie from Mina’s plate and eats with the girl.  
“How was your day?” Mina asks, curious how her investigations going.  
“Eh, slow, it’s only been a couple of days, but so far I’ve found information about your boss,” Chaeyoung details.  
“Updated the client today,” Chaeyoung adds as she chews.  
Mina shakes her head in interest and continues to eat. 

Momo strolls, thinking of what she wants to eat for breakfast. Realizing she has to return the bento, she can’t give it to Mina empty handed. Going to the nearby convenient store, Momo browses the selection and decides to buy muffins for breakfast and a cheesecake.  
Hirai walks back home with her goods in hand and she spots a cute dog. She hasn’t volunteered in a long time, and she thinks back to the last time she went. It’s been awhile. 

Hirai enters her apartment with the goods, and fridges the cheesecake then puts the muffins next to Mina’s bento box, so she doesn’t forget. 

Hirai goes to shower before bed, for tomorrow is the start of another week. 

Dahyun lies alone in bed, wanting to sleep early. She examines her finger and the ring and twirls it.  
“I’m never taking you off!” Kim Dahyun exclaims.  
Her ring fills the void, but it’s not the same, now having slept platonically with someone.  
Yoo Jeongyeon grabs her keys and phone, heading out to meet Sana. Taking her black coupe, Jeongyeon cruises to pick up Sana. 

After several minutes, she arrives at the hospital, and parks at the same spot. Jeongyeon waits for Sana. 

Jeongyeon (9:40:02): I am outside.

Sana’s phone buzzes and it’s none other than Jeongyeon. Taking her precious time, she makes Jeongyeon wait as she cleans up, gathering her wrappers and putting everything in the black bag then trash. She turns off the TV and puts the remote back. Tidying everything, she glances at her baby, and caresses her face.  
Sana kisses Tzuyu goodbye and fixes her blanket again before leaving. 

Jeongyeon watches the time, not like she’s in a rush, but Sana is nowhere to be found. Curious to know why, Jeongyeon turns off the engine and enters the hospital. She goes to the elevator and looks at the directory. The elevator descends and Jeongyeon watches the numbers decrease before reaching the first floor. 

Sana exits the elevator and her eyes directly meet Jeongyeon’s.  
She purses her lips at the persistent girl, and walks out the entrance feeling a little upset, since she had told Jeongyeon she couldn’t see her today. Jeongyeon glimpses at Sana, and walks out the entrance too. Unlocking her car, she gets in and Jeongyeon too. 

Yoo Jeongyeon drives and its quiet. She can tell Sana’s mad by her forced brows.  
“Are you a patient,” Jeongyeon asks, despite knowing she isn’t to make small talk.  
“No,” Sana truthfully answers. 

The eagle tosses and turn’s, trying to sleep, but her mind is heavy. She should’ve went to church today. It probably would’ve helped extract her thoughts.  
And for the first time, she imagines Sana lying next to her in her bed.  
Jeongyeon pulls into the parking garage and exits her vehicle with Sana following. The two enter her luxury apartment, and unlike last time, Sana invites her way in. 

Yoo Jeongyeon goes to her room, and hands her the same set of sleeping clothes as the last time. Quick to interpret things, Sana goes to shower, washing her entirety.  
She takes her time showering since Jeongyeon was so persistent in her coming over.  
Sana turns on the water and it directly sprinkles on her face.  
She lets the water strike her entirely, also washing her little anger away.  
Lathering shampoo on her hair, she runs her fingers through her scalp and it feels great. Sana looks at the label and of course it would be something expensive. Something she’s never heard of before. 

The persistent girl, lies in bed, waiting for Sana. Bored out of her mind, she wonders what Nayeon is doing. Browsing through the news, she checks the stocks to her company and it seems consistent. Looking over her calendar, she counts the days until the next charity event. Sana steps out the shower, and dries her hair, making sure every spot is dry.  
She runs her fingers through her dry hair and it’s already super straight, soft, and smooth. 

Realizing she’s spent more than half an hour showering, Sana’s doesn’t even feel bad. She didn’t really want to come in the first place. But she should enlighten a little considering Jeongyeon is paying her and their relationship is strictly a business transaction. Examining her looks, Sana buttons up her shirt all the way leaving the collar open, and tying her shorts.  
Wanting tonight to be over with, Sana caters to the girl’s needs and invites her way into her bed. Lying there, she’s expecting Jeongyeon to do the same as last time. 

Yoo Jeongyeon turns to her, and simply stares at her perfection.  
She leans in closer and Sana licks her lips.  
Jeongyeon closes her eyes, placing her hand on the girl’s chest, feeling her heart rate.  
Retracting her hand, she open’s her eyes.  
“Turn over,” Jeongyeon whispers, inhaling her scent. She wants to observe Sana through breathing and touching.  
A listening Sana turns over, facing away from Jeongyeon and her eyes wander.  
Jeongyeon purposely lays a finger on her, starting at the end of her spine, she teasingly trails upwards stopping before the neck. Then places her hand on her back and grips her shoulder, and she flinches in response. Inching her body towards Sana, Jeongyeon presses her lap against the girl’s bottom.  
She’s so close her breath brushes against the beauty’s hair.  
The controlling girl gently places her hands on her waist and touches the area, before allowing her hand to pull at the strings of her pants. Yoo Jeongyeon steadily pulls on the strings, undoing them. With some force, she tugs and the strings on her shorts come undone, causing Sana to make a sound.  
Maintaining her stance, Jeongyeon touches back at her waist and slides her hands into Sana’s shirt without unbuttoning it.  
Sana lets out an inaudible murmur and closes her eyes.  
She can hear Jeongyeon breath, and the proximity of her body makes Sana hot.  
Jeongyeon touches, fingers feeling her stomach, then motioning upwards to her breast.  
Sana bites her lips as Jeongyeon gropes her, and she lets out a long exhale, enduring everything.  
She eases her touch and relaxes her hand in the pretty girl’s shirt. Stopping for the night, she lies closely next to Sana and cuddles her. Their warmth puts Jeongyeon to sleep, and Sana stares at the wall, unable to move. Sana lies there thinking of Jeongyeon’s motive, this is the second time, she’s teased her without going all the way.  
If she were to make a move first, then how would Jeongyeon react?  
Minatozaki Sana closes her eyes as her overthinking crowds her mind and also puts her to sleep.

Mina wakes with a smile on her face, it’s super early but this is the time she usually wakes since her work schedule differs from the rest in the office. 

Getting ready for work, she cleans her face and brushes her teeth. Wanting a change in the way she looks, Mina decides to part her hair differently and put on a darker shade of lipstick along with filling her brows in. 

Mina grabs her lunch bag and puts the cute bag of cookies in. Almost forgetting about lunch, she grabs the bento’s in the fridge, and packs it into her bag. The smart girl makes herself a simple breakfast. Grabbing a bowl and a spoon, she pours some cereal and milk. 

Myoui Mina sits there eating her cereal as she thinks of today. The thought of having lunch with Momo again makes her excited. She thinks of Dahyun too, though she hasn’t really spoken to her after she lost something, she sure hopes the girl has found it. 

She watches the time as she eats. Mina grabs a cookie and dips it into her leftover milk, enjoying her breakfast. 

Mina cleans up after herself, scooting in her chair, and washing the dishes quietly. The witted girl grabs her workbag and double checks to see if both lunches are securely there. She quietly exits the apartment, not to disturb Chaeyoung. 

Myoui Mina walks out the apartment complex and puts on her headphones, strolling to work.

Kim Dahyun wakes feeling weird. She slept next to someone for two days, and today she woke up alone. Confused on how to feel, Dahyun gets up to start her day. She forces herself to ignore her feelings. The cute girl washes up and changes into casual clothes. She feels tired, its one of those days. It’s Monday.

Momo’s alarm calls and the girl immediately wakes, then closes her eyes wanting five more minutes. Pressing the snooze, she falls asleep. And after fifteen minutes, her alarm rings again, waking her. Momo rolls around lazily, finally sitting upright, she rubs her eyes and puts on her glasses. The cute geek washes up and prepares for work, wearing jeans and a pretty blouse. Momo checks her outfit out and then tucks her shirt in. She combs her bangs and ties her hair in a ponytail. 

Walking to the kitchen, Hirai spots Mina’s bento and she quickly goes to the fridge for the cheesecake so she doesn’t forget. Opening the cheesecake she cuts into the pieces evenly, then puts a slice in the bento and closes it. Momo grabs a packet of instant coffee and pours the content into a cup. With another pot she waits for the water to boil. Momo takes a muffin out of the container and licks the chocolate chips. She nibbles around the corners before removing the parchment paper. The water finally comes to a boil, and she adds it into her cup of coffee. 

Bringing her breakfast to the table, Momo eats the rest of her muffin. Even licking the chocolate reminds her of Dahyun. Now everything chocolate will remind her of Kim Dahyun. Momo sips her coffee as she eats, allowing the coffee to soak the muffin. 

Hirai cleans her lips, and places her cup in the sink. She fixes herself a slice of cheesecake, packing it for later. Putting both of the desserts in her bag, Momo leaves walking to work. 

Kim Dahyun sits at the kitchen table, unsure of what to eat, but the time is ticking away. Not really having an appetite, she grabs an apple in the fridge. Twirling the ring around her finger, she puts on her coat, and leaves for work. 

Dahyun walks with her apple in hand, and she clenches onto it. She’s so lost in thought that if her apple rolled away, she’d be slow in picking it up.

Dahyun makes it to work and she just so happens to run into Momo as she queues for the elevator. The two share a word of morning, but it’s only awkward for Dahyun as she keeps recalling their intimate moment. With apple in hand still, she enters, not saying anything. And Momo peeks at her from the corner of her eye. She too doesn’t say anything, and it’s a game of silence.

The elevator opens and the two get off. Momo makes eye contact with Dahyun and kindly smiles. Dahyun notices, not wanting to be rude to her friend, she forces one back. Setting her apple down, she then quickly sits at her cubicle.  
Momo walks to her desk and sits down; staring at her toys she wishes them all a good morning.

Dahyun turns on her monitor, prepared to start her day at work. She grabs the mug off her desk and strolls to the lounge, pouring hot coffee and quickly takes a sip. 

Coming to her senses, Dahyun walks back, working diligently. 

Hirai Momo sits there dumbfounded, because of a slow Monday. Counting the hours before lunch, she reaches for her bag and takes out Mina’s bento box. She contemplates if she should return the box now or later. Looking to her plush toys for an answer, she decides with later. Setting the box to the side, Momo pushes her glasses up and works. 

After several hours of working, Mina gets up from her desk, stretching. She can’t pull the USB trick, so she grabs her cup and walks to the lounge. Passing by Momo’s cubicle she spots the busy cute geek. Not wanting to bother her, Mina smiles and keeps to herself for the time being. 

Walking back, she spots Dahyun and she too looks super busy with work. Mina walks back, eyes scanning the ground for Dahyun’s lost item, whatever it is. 

Son Chaeyoung wakes and washes up. Gathering her equipment, she changes into something comfortable. She stuffs some of Mina’s cookies in a bag and grabs a mug, pouring orange juice into it. With everything in hand, she heads out the door, driving directly to Jeongyeon’s apartment. Not even sure if she’s home, but Chaeyoung goes on a whim to spy on the CEO. 

Chaeyoung stuffs a delicious cookie into her mouth while she drives. Minutes pass and she finally arrives to Jeongyeon’s. 

Finding parking a little farther this time, Chaeyoung can see the entire apartment complex. She sets up her camera, changing the lens and sits waiting. 

Park Jihyo wakes, feeling fantastic. She lays out Jeongyeon’s custom gift, admiring the button up.  
Changing into it, Jihyo tucks her shirt in, making her figure more prominent. She looks down at her chest, and her bust is under control. She doesn’t need to tug at her buttons anymore.  
Checking herself out in the mirror, she smiles prettily. She loves it.

 

Sana’s the first to wake and she rubs her palm on Jeongyeon’s hand. The softness wakes her, and Jeongyeon let’s go of Sana, turning away from the girl. Minatozaki Sana turns over, looking at Jeongyeon who seems to want to sleep still. Unsure of what to do, Sana goes to the bathroom.

Jeongyeon reaches for her phone for the time and it’s almost noon, and she has to get ready for work soon. The persistent girl messages her assistant notifying her the time to be picked up. She notices the empty bed, and sits up at once, rubbing her eyes. Yoo Jeongyeon opens her drawer, withdrawing some cash from a pouch. Walking to the bathroom with her money in hand, she waits for Sana to finish. 

Sana flushes the toilet, washing her hands, and opens the door to see Jeongyeon. She immediately hands the cash to Sana and the girl takes it and nods her head as a means of thank you. 

Going back into Jeongyeon’s room, she changes into her worn clothes, folding the cash into her pocket. Jeongyeon follows and glances at her.  
“You could keep the clothes,” Jeongyeon nicely says.  
“I rather not,” Sana says and pauses to look at the clothes.  
Boggled by why Jeongyeon is so nice to her, first the dress, and now the expensive pajamas.  
Sana is curious, and without hesitation, she directly asks.  
“Why are you so nice to me?” Sana murmurs.  
Jeongyeon smirks thinking of a response that’ll maybe leave her in wonder.  
“Because…I like you,” Jeongyeon replies, giving Sana half a smile, not wanting to disclose the real reason why.  
Sana turns around, excusing herself.  
“Where are you going,” Jeongyeon calls.  
“Home,” Sana replies with her back turned.  
“Stay for breakfast,” Jeongyeon orders.  
After touching her last night, she feels Sana is too skinny.  
Sana turns around, and Jeongyeon’s eyes pierce hers. The girl looks away not sure of what to do now.  
“I insist,” Jeongyeon asserts.  
Jeongyeon goes to wash up meanwhile Sana stands there indecisively, stuck between wanting to stay and the urge to leave.

 

Momo rubs her stomach. She’s hungry but she still has to give Mina her bento box back. The peach grabs her slice and then Mina’s, holding both together.  
Leaving her cubicle, the peach walks to Mina’s desk. Making her way to the back past all the cubicles, Momo see’s Mina instantly. 

Hirai smiles at Mina, and the smart girl notices and melts from her cuteness.  
Recognizing her bento box, Hirai hands Mina the cheesecake.

“Thank you for lunch the other day, I didn’t want to return your bento empty,” Momo honestly says.  
“It’s not the best chocolate cake, but….it’s something,” Momo embarrassingly admits.  
Mina looks at the bento and opens it to see a slice of cheesecake. Her eyes glitter at the sight of Momo’s sweet offering. 

Hirai turns around, stomach growling.  
“W-wait!” Mina timidly calls as she caps the bento.  
“D-do you want to get lunch, I mean eat lunch, since I already packed one for you duh,” Mina quickly says under her breath, forcing her to mumble and causing her words to come out altogether.  
“What?” Momo asks with a furrowed brow, not understanding what Mina is asking.  
Mina exhales and cutely purses her lips.  
“Do you want to eat lunch,” Mina slowly asks while looking at Momo’s head avoiding eye contact. 

“Okay,” Momo says whilst holding her slice of cheesecake and waits for Mina. 

Grabbing her lunch bag, Mina walks with Momo to the lounge.  
Momo approaches the vending machine, while Mina watches her.  
“Oh I made lunch, let me heat it up though,” Mina chuckles and hands Momo a set of utensils for her bento box. Momo immediately sits down, surprised at what Mina made this time.  
Mina heats both of their meals. Totally forgetting about the cookies, the penguin gives Momo the cute bag.  
“I baked too,” Mina excitedly says.  
Hirai looks at the cute bag, and opens it, biting into the chocolate chip cookie. Her hungry eyes widen on the first bite. Hirai beams at Myoui and she blushes at the geeky girl. Like Chaeyoung, Momo is speechless from the delicious cookie. Mina brings both the meals back, passing Momo hers.  
Mina opens hers and she smiles at her colorful bento, excited to have lunch with Momo again.  
The peach sits and peeks at Mina’s lunch. She eagerly opens hers and laughs at the sight of one vegetable.  
“Thank you,” Momo voices before eating. This is the nicest thing anyone’s done for her. Actually probably ever, since the poor girl always get’s rejected.  
Momo looks at the bento feeling overwhelmed with the display because Mina remembered she scooted the vegetables to the side the first time.

Putting her nose so close to her lunch, Momo smells the marinated meat, then peeks at Mina and cutely scrunches her nose, smiling. She’s looking forward to the lunch Mina’s packed her today.  
Mina chokes on her rice as she see’s Hirai’s cute expression. Her heart is about to shoot out from her chest.  
Hirai giggles and turns around fetching Mina some water. Momo stares at Mina, she didn’t notice it at first, but she notices the girl’s different today.  
“You did something to your hair,” Momo points.  
“And your lips,” Momo adds whilst noticing the little speck above it.  
Mina immediately turns pink because Momo noticed. And she covers her mouth, hiding her pink lips and shy smile.  
Momo cheeses at the smart girl, and she gummy smiles back. 

 

Losing track of time, Dahyun gets up, walking to the lounge. From a distance she notices Hirai and Mina sitting there eating lunch. The eagle turns around and walks back to her desk. Grabbing her wallet and phone, she ditches the office to eat lunch at the corner café.

Kim Dahyun walks to the corner café, she’s quickly seated at a single person’s chair. Always ordering the same thing, she waits for her food. She’s done a pretty good job so far in forcing herself to not think about her feelings. Amongst the waiting, Dahyun twirls her ring, fiddling with her finger. 

She still thinks about Momo’s kiss. Dahyun rapidly taps her forehead trying to forget, but she can’t. Seeing Mina and Momo eat lunch earlier, a sudden thought occurred to her. Though she doesn’t like playing match-maker, if Momo and Mina date, then she wouldn’t need to confront Momo about the issue or continue to be awkward with her. Plus, she doesn’t want to feel bad if she confronted Momo about liking her only as a friend.  
“But friends can like each other too?” Dahyun’s inner voice argues.  
Dahyun’s feelings struggle the more she thinks of their incident, and it makes her confused. 

Thinking of a plan, Dahyun rubs her chin and smiles at her cleverness. Her food arrives and she sits there eating the slice of chocolate cake first. Spooked by her feelings, the hungry girl eases from the chocolates sweetness. 

“Take a seat,” Jeongyeon nicely orders. Sana walks back and pulls the chair and sits down, accepting the stay for breakfast. Jeongyeon browses through her fridge, taking out meat, eggs, and vegetables.

Yoo Jeongyeon grabs a packet of noodles to add to the ingredients. Heating a pan, she adds oil and browns the meat first then adds the vegetables. Stirring the pan, she then adds water, waiting for the pan to catch a boil. Jeongyeon adds the packet of noodles and its content. Lastly, she adds the eggs and watches the noodles come cook. Taking the pot off the stove, she brings the entire thing to the table. Grabbing utensils and bowls, Jeongyeon passes it to Sana. 

Sana eyes the pot, her stomach is growling. She’s starving.  
“You first,” Jeongyeon directly says, forcing the girl to eat.  
Sana scoops a portion into her bowl. She blows on the noodles and slowly eats it. The spiciness burns her palette, but she likes it. Her senses awaken, and she feels her energy revive already.  
Jeongyeon intently watches her eat. She wants to help this girl. Knowing her story, makes Jeongyeon soft, though she doesn’t show it.  
Sana looks up and at Jeongyeon, making eye contact, she hasn’t touched her food yet.  
“Aren’t you going to eat?” Sana curiously asks.  
Jeongyeon gives her a little smile, “of course.”  
Yoo Jeongyeon spoons soup into her mouth, letting the heat burn her tongue.  
She picks up the noodles and slurps.  
Jeongyeon puts more noodles in Sana’s bowl, though she didn’t ask.  
“I’m getting full,” Sana lies.  
“You need to eat more, you’re too skinny,” Jeongyeon argues.

Sana continues to eat as she thinks about Jeongyeon’s touch last night.  
Jeongyeon spoons another bite into her mouth. She spoons the rest of the soup into her bowl and drinks it.  
Finishing her meal, she waits for Jeongyeon to finish. Sana takes the pan and everything to the sink. It’s the least she could do.

“Thank you,” Sana greets. This isn’t really how things go, but their business transaction is special. She’s not herself, and feels a little awkward in everything she does, but she can’t lose a rich client like Jeongyeon. 

Now assuming she has to leave, Sana walks to the door and puts on her shoes.  
“I’ll take you home,” Jeongyeon shouts as she puts all the dishes in the automatic washer.  
“That’s alright, I’d rather bus,” Sana nicely calls back.  
“It’s not a problem,” the persistent girl shouts back.  
“Obviously, she doesn’t understand no,” Sana’s conscience blurts.  
Sana helplessly complies and waits for her. 

Jeongyeon quickly changes into her work attire and grabs her workbag, tossing everything in. 

 

Son Chaeyoung is bored out of her damn mind. She documents the current time and adds to her entry. She taps on the steering wheel, whilst humming some random beat. Then she leans on it, waiting some more. She’s about to give up and head to the company for better luck.  
Giving herself another hour before officially leaving, she begins to sing to kill time. 

Jeongyeon rides the elevator down to the garage where her driver awaits. Sana gets into the white car and so does Jeongyeon.  
“Please drop off Miss Sana at her place first, then head to the office,” Jeongyeon orders.  
Exiting the parking garage, Chaeyoung notices and immediately starts her car and follows. 

Sana sits quietly like always, but disturbed at Jeongyeon’s response and confused by her actions still.  
Jeongyeon reads her emails and the news.  
The driver drives a distance before arriving to Sana’s place.  
Chaeyoung quickly parks, spotting Jeongyeon’s car from a distance. Quick with her fingers, Jeongyeon starts capturing photos.

“Thank you,” Sana greets again, and gets out of the luxury vehicle.  
Chaeyoung holds her finger down, snapping multiple photos of Sana as evidence. 

Jeongyeon’s car drives away, but Chaeyoung doesn’t follow. She takes a photo of the apartment building and writes down her findings.  
The short girl continues to wait, wanting to know more about this new beauty.

Still trying to connect everything, a mystery woman has appeared.  
“Hm, two girls in the picture,” Chaeng says aloud.  
“Sounds like a player,” Chaeng states as she scratches her head. 

Minatozaki Sana enters her apartment and reaches into her pocket for the money. She counts the amount and it’s near the same as before. Putting the money into her savings jar, Sana finally opens the stack of bills one by one.

Sana writes down all the due dates, she still has time. She calculate the total amount, it’s a lot but not as much as the last stack of bills. Sana feels overwhelmed. 

She sits at her kitchen table. It’s been several days since she’s sat in this chair without crying. 

Minatozaki Sana changes into a new shirt, tucking the front into her pants. Digging through her closet, she grabs her black purse. Sana runs her hands through her hair and reaches for her savings jar.  
Grabbing the stack of money, she stuffs it in her purse.  
Putting her phone in the purse also, Sana zips it up and leaves her apartment.  
The pointed nose girl leisurely strolls to Jihyo’s bar.  
Chaeyoung spots the girl exiting the apartment complex. She has to continue to pursue her. She’s uncertain where the girl’s walking to, but if she drives she might be spotted. Choosing an alternative, Chaeyoung straps her bag around her back and steps out of her car, following Sana by foot. 

Keeping a far but yet viewable distance, Chaeyoung takes out her notepad, jotting down the details as she walks. 

Sana is always lost in thought. She thinks about telling Jihyo of Jeongyeon, because it’s the right thing to do. But if she didn’t she can keep all the profit for herself, since she’s desperate for money at the moment. In spite of all the bills, Sana needs to tell the truth. The struggling girl re-enacts it in her head, and hopes she doesn’t get fired for not mentioning anything in the first place. Since Jihyo is in control of everything it doesn’t seem like she has that many clients either, since this job is kept on the down low. Sana is thankful to still have a job since the other escorts got let go. Partially using the bar as a front, she didn’t expect her boss’s friend to have interest in this business. Sana doesn’t know anything, or that the two used to date. But knowing business isn’t great, she needs all the money she can get, especially from Jeongyeon as she still considers Dahyun to be a lost cause.  
Arriving at the bar, Sana steps in passing the dimly lit entrance and sits at the front table. 

Servicing the bar customers first, Sana waves to Jihyo and puts her purse on the table.  
Finishing the rounds, Jihyo attends to Sana, putting a coaster and cup next to her purse. 

Chaeyoung stops in her tracks at the familiarity. Pretending to record herself, she recorded Sana entering the bar. Feeling super suspicious, Chaeyoung walks back and crosses the street and stands a safe distance. She’s surprised to see Sana enter the bar. Out of the other bars in town, she just so happened to walk into this particular one. To know more, she has to go in, but she’s already been to that bar this morning. If she goes in again, it might be weird. Feeling close to cracking a case, Son Chaeyoung stands in contemplation. But she decides to take her time and walks back to her car, heading home. 

Yoo Jeongyeon arrives to work, riding her personal elevator to her office. Her assistant greets her as usual and hands her the schedule for the day. Peeking at the list of things, she already feels overwhelmed. Her assistant briefs, but she’s unfocused and all she can hear is a muffled voice. She doesn’t show her soft side much, and the only person who has seen it is Jihyo. And in order to do her job, she needs to be serious to display her authoritativeness.  
Something about Sana that compels her to do so, that Jeongyeon finds odd too.  
Swiping her thoughts away for the time being, Jeongyeon attends to more important matters. 

“The money’s in the purse,” Sana says as Jihyo pours her a drink. Jihyo opens the purse to see the stack of money. She knows Jeongyeon’s now a client, but it’s a matter of her telling Jihyo in person.  
Sana gulps a courageous amount and confesses the truth.  
“I..I wanted to tell you that I’m grateful for your help,” Sana says and pauses, formulating her next sentence.  
Jihyo looks and listens intently, thinking maybe Sana wants out.  
“I thought I should let you know that Jeongyeon wants to pay for my services,” Sana adds and looks directly into Jihyo’s brown eyes.  
“That’s how I got the money,” Sana lastly discloses, coming clean.  
Park Jihyo cracks a smile and a sigh of relief, she was already aware of the transaction.  
“I know. I know your struggles. Therefore, I want you to keep the money,” Jihyo truthfully replies.  
Minatozaki Sana is surprised at the answer. Before when there were other escorts, they had to give a portion of their earnings to her. But lately she’s been generous in not taking any of the money Sana’s earned.  
Sana grips onto Jihyo’s hands and bows her head in total appreciation.  
Park Jihyo pats the girl’s hand, reassuring her that things will be okay. Besides, Jeongyeon did write her a blank check. Keeping this a secret, Jihyo continues to smile at her. 

Sana needs the money more than Jihyo does.

Sitting in her car, Chaeyoung replays the video and looks at her evidence. She randomly starts brainstorming ideas and coming to a conclusion that she wants answers for. 

Bullet pointing multiple ideas, she puts questions marks on everything, because it’s too early to tell. But every observation leads her to something new. 

She’s so close but yet so far from the truth.

 

Kim Dahyun walks back empty minded after having a slice of chocolate cake. Getting off on the 9th floor, she walks to her cubicle. Spotting Momo and Mina still at the lounge, she quickly takes a seat, keeping to herself. 

“I think you’re the coolest person here,” Momo comments.  
“Don’t tell anyone I told you that,” Momo jokes and laughs.  
Her comment makes Mina smile, and she turns pink at once.  
Mina opens her returned bento to see a slice of cheesecake.  
“Wow looks good,” Mina says and forks a bite right away. Licking her lips, Mina nods her head in deliciousness.  
Momo finishes the entire meal Mina made for her and moves onto the cheesecake too. Her tummy is content and eating the cheesecake tops everything off.  
“How’d you make this?” Mina asks while Momo licks her fork.  
Laughing directly, Momo looks at the cheesecake then to Mina, meeting her eyes.  
Mina panics feeling like everything in time has just come to a complete stop as Momo’s stare electrifies her. Feeling extremely shy all of a sudden Mina covers her mouth.  
“Uhm..it’s store bought,” Momo hesitantly informs, looking down disappointedly for a quick second.  
“I, I can’t cook,” Momo embarrassingly admits and looks at the dessert, forking another bite in her mouth.  
Mina wide eyes Hirai, but a part of her is glad she can, because that means she can cook more. 

Feeling content with lunch, Momo sits back, patting her little belly.  
Momo scrunches her nose cutely and smiles at Mina. Mina looks down shyly as she eats her cheesecake. Seeing Momo’s cute expression again, makes her feel like her heart is about to explode from her chest and burst into a million little confetti hearts.

The peachy girl stares at Mina’s hands, and analyzes the way she forks the cake. Earlier she did the same thing with the spoon. Scooping the rice up with her pinky raised. Mimicking her, Momo does it with her fork.  
Myoui Mina notices and quietly laughs.  
“Do you do that when you write or is it just when you eat,” Momo curiously asks.  
Mina finds Momo’s question odd, no one’s ever asked her that or noticed enough to even ask. Therefore, she doesn’t find it offensive.  
“I do that when I drink too,” Mina answers.  
Feeling like their time has come to a standstill, Mina realizes their lunch was longer than expected. Standing up to gather everything, Momo stands too, helping Mina.  
“Thank you for lunch,” Momo politely says and pushes her frames up, fixing her bangs with her fingers.  
“You’re welcome, thanks for the cake,” Mina says as places everything in her lunch bag, avoiding eye contact.  
Momo wets a paper towel and begins to wipe the table clean.  
“Oh let me,” Mina says and reaches for the paper towel, accidently hitting Momo’s hand.  
“It’s okay, I got it,” Momo replies and laughs.  
“Oh,” Mina says and reaches her hand out, but only to withdraw it back.  
Momo looks at her as if something’s wrong.  
“What?” Momo asks as she looks at Mina’s expression.  
“Something on my lips?” Momo asks and wipes her lips with her hand.  
“My teeth?” Momo says, smiling to show her pearly whites.  
Mina forces her hand and she reaches her hand out again, and picks at the grain of rice on the peach’s hair.  
The two walk back to their workstations, continuing their tasks. 

Sana sits at the bar with her bundle of emotions; head slumped, slowly drinking the hours away. Jihyo passes the girl a bowl of peanuts and leaves her be. 

Momo sits at her cubicle, staring at the plush toys. After engaging with Mina more, she seems quite nice. Hirai stares at the cute bag of cookies. And on a whim, Momo gets up walking to Mina’s desk.  
The cute geek pushes her frames up as she approaches.  
Having been rejected on the weekend and many times, what does Momo have to lose?  
Moreover, Momo figures she could ask Mina next time if Dahyun can’t hang out with her. Myoui Mina’s been nothing but nice.  
“Sorry, I..I forgot to thank you for the bag of cookies,” Hirai mentions as an excuse.  
Mina nods her head and twinkles, staring back at her monitor, typing away, and then glancing at Momo’s.  
Momo awkwardly and slowly walks away, ignoring the real reason why she walked to Mina’s desk in the first place.  
With a hint of regret, Hirai turns back around.  
“Is it weird if I ask for your number?” Momo straight forwardly questions.  
Mina’s fingers slips as she strikes a key.  
“Sure, yeah, let me, oh uhm,” Mina says struggling to say the right response.  
Mina grabs a pen and sticky note, scribbling her number and hands it to Momo.  
“Thanks,” Momo says and walks away with the girl’s digits.  
The peach is surprised she wasn’t rejected this time. Putting the note on the bag of cookies, Momo takes a break, walking to Dahyun’s cubicle. 

Peeking her head above her cubicle, she startles the busy girl.  
“How was your weekend?” Momo caringly asks.  
She’s curious to know how church went with Dahyun.  
“Mmm, it was good,” Dahyun lies keeping her answer short.  
“How was your lunch?” Dahyun purposely asks, swerving the topic, and because she saw Mina with Momo.

Momo puckers her lips inwards and tilts her head.  
“It was…interesting,” Momo honestly voices.  
“Interesting? How so,” Dahyun asks with an arced brow, intrigued.  
“It’s nice to have lunch with someone,” Momo says as she smiles at the cute girl.  
Momo would rather have lunch with Dahyun, but if it’s with Mina she wouldn’t mind either.  
Dahyun looks away, wanting to avoid eye contact with Hirai, still remembering they shared a kiss. Hearing Momo say lunch with Mina was interesting gives her hope, since she would rather not interfere.  
Momo stares at Dahyun, admiring the girl, the image of Dahyun replays in her head.  
Dahyun glances at Momo, but all she see’s is heart eyes.  
“Well, I…have to get back to work,” the eagle politely says.  
She always has so much work to do on Monday’s.  
Momo pushes her frames up and takes one last look before excusing herself back to her cubicle.  
Hirai plays with the figurines on her desk, waiting for 5 PM to clock out.  
Typing some last minute things Mina finishes her work, saving her codes. 

Sitting there dazed, she can’t believe Momo just asked her for her number. Mina smiles like a goof, and knowing Momo can’t cook makes her even more interested in trying different recipes. Since this is the second time Momo’s tried her food, she hopes there’ll be a chance where she can actually cook for her.  
Myoui Mina’s heart flutters as she thinks of nonsense involving Momo.

Hirai stares at her monitor, one more minute before five and she’s ready to turn off her monitor. 

Getting lost in her work, Dahyun finalizes some documents before turning off her monitor. 

Momo clocks out, leaving her cubicle, she walks past Dahyun’s, who she see’s is still working.  
“Bye,” Hirai nicely waves whilst tapping Dahyun’s cubicle, alerting her.  
Kim Dahyun looks up to see Momo waving and she too waves.  
Dahyun’s eyes follow Momo, watching her get into the elevator.  
It’s not like she’s avoiding Momo again, she’s really busy working.  
Dahyun checks the time it’s already a little past 5 PM. Unable to finish her work, Dahyun packs some of her work home, and organizes her desk. 

Myoui Mina finishes some last minute work, and clocks out. Turning off her monitor, she packs her belongings, carrying her bag and lunch box. 

The cute girl stands up exercising her neck after a long day of staring at the monitor.  
“You have to do it hard,” Mina says as she walks near Dahyun’s cubicle.  
Dahyun laughs because she recalls the first time Mina told her that.  
The two walk to the elevator, waiting for it to arrive on the 9th floor.  
Entering the slow elevator, Mina quietly smiles. Dahyun notices her smile and decides to question the girl.  
“Good day?” Dahyun asks as she saw the two having lunch earlier.  
Mina gummies, then looks at the ground, and licks her lips.  
“I baked cookies, and brought them to work for lunch, it’s the sugar high,” Mina says, looking back to the eagle.  
Dahyun smiles too and looks away waiting for the elevator to arrive on the first floor.  
“Did you find your lost thing?” Mina curiously asks.  
“Ah! I did,” Dahyun laughs and exits the elevator with Mina walking close by.  
“Thank you for asking and helping,” Dahyun respectfully says.  
“See you tomorrow,” Mina greets before walking her way.  
Dahyun waves at the pretty girl and walks her way back home.

Laying out the peanut shells in front of her eyes, Sana playfully presses them, creating a mess of broken bits. Sana chews on the peanuts and tosses the shells in the basket, waiting to smash them. Jihyo lets her be since she’s had too much to drink and isn’t causing any problems. Sana waves at Jihyo wanting another round. Having lost count of however many shots of tequila or the beer she had before that, Jihyo pours the girl one more shot and a glass of water. Sana slowly drinks her shot and collects the peanut shells. Slow to clean up her mess, her arms feel like a ton. The pink-faced girl rapidly blinks and smiles. The little sips she takes burns her lips and numbs her palette.  
Sana waves to Jihyo again, calling her to come forth.  
Seeing Sana the way she is, Jihyo knows she’s had enough to drink. She usually comes in occasionally to drink when she splits the money, but today she’s had more than what she can handle, obviously.  
“Go home,” Jihyo nicely orders but also really meaning it. Unable to attend to Sana, a busy Jihyo crafts drinks as the tabs continue to pile up. 

The cute girl twirls her ring around her finger. The ring does help her fill the temporary emptiness, the void, but it feels different. The same way when she eats anything chocolate. It completes her differently. Dahyun dwells as she walks, she can’t get over it, specifically the drunken kiss. The silly kiss specifically that started it all, then the sleepover with Sana.  
Dahyun sighs, upon crossing the street, she can hear the busy bar from a distance.  
With everything going on, she could use a drink to relax.

Sana downs the rest, leaving her water untouched. Feeling dizzy and hot, she grips onto the seat and takes a huge whiff of air, letting it circulate through her system.  
Minatozaki Sana clenches onto her purse and slowly walks out the bar. But what seem like slow steps become heavy stomps. And the pretty girl’s heavy feet walk past the dimly lit entrance, and out of the bar.

Before, the eagle can enter the bar, she see’s a drunk Sana. Swaying side to side, stumbling with her feet, she grips onto the first person she see’s.  
Dahyun panics and stands frozen as she recognizes the pretty girl. 

And the scent of white cotton wrapped in voluptuous orange blossoms and vanilla suddenly tingles Kim Dahyun’s senses.


	4. Fides

“Hey I know you,” Sana mutters and hysterically laughs.  
She’s surprised to see the pretty girl, and stands there frozen.  
Fighting with her thoughts the entire day, she hasn’t thought about this pretty girl until now, and she just so happens to run into her. What are the odds.  
“Does God hear my thoughts or is he testing me?” Dahyun’s inner church voice projects and laughs.

Sana puts her arm’s around Dahyun’s shoulder for support, and she catches her. She leans her head onto the girl, tired from drinking.  
This is the first time she’s experienced this, helping someone drunk that is…  
“Do you want me to call you a cab?” Dahyun eagerly asks, unsure of what to do.  
Dahyun nervously looks at Sana, and spins her ring with her thumb, thinking of what to do with this girl.  
“She’s drunk, take her home, or to your place, let her ride a cab home, something might happen to her if you leave her alone,” Dahyun’s voice bickers. 

Not sure where Sana lives, she’s probably better off with Dahyun and safer at her place. Thinking the worst could happen, Dahyun decides to bring Sana back to her apartment. With Sana’s arm around her shoulder, Dahyun grips at the girl’s waist, dragging and walking a short distance before arriving to her quiet living space. 

Offering Sana her bed, Dahyun slumps onto it along with the drunk girl, and they both fall back. A now out of breath Dahyun gets up helping Sana. She pulls the blankets, covering the pretty girl and leaves to make dinner. 

Closing the door midway, Dahyun glimpses at the sleeping girl and leaves to cook.  
Kim Dahyun eats the chocopie she left on the table the other day. Heating a pot of hot water, Dahyun grabs a packet of ramen. As always she cooks ramen, her favorite.  
Adding the powder in the pot, she waits for it to catch a boil and adds the noodles, then stirs.  
Bringing her dinner to the table, Dahyun grabs her bag from the couch and takes out the work she brought home. Working while eating, Dahyun slurps her delicious noodles. The soup warms her soul and makes her smile. 

Dahyun grabs another chocopie from the cabinet and eats it with her noodles.  
The hungry girl analyzes the files and writes things down as she chews.  
Finishing the small assignment she didn’t get to complete at work, Dahyun puts everything back into the file and her bag. 

Spooning the last of her soup into her mouth, she cleans up the table and washes the dishes. 

Dahyun turns on the TV, sitting slumped on the couch, she relaxes from a slow and long day at work. Whilst watching TV, the eagle twirls her ring for fun out of habit, taking the band off and putting it back on.  
Realizing the time, Dahyun goes to her room to find a clean set of clothes to wear. Being ever so quiet, she stares at Sana. It looks like the pretty girl’s in a good sleep.  
Dahyun slowly opens her closet and drawer, trying not to make a sound. Gathering a clean set of clothes, she turns around and closes the door midway.  
Sana mumbles as she sleeps. But the eagle ignores her to shower. 

“Come on,” Tzuyu excitedly says and begins to sprint then run. Turning back at the pretty girl, she reaches her hand out wanting Sana to meet her halfway.  
Sana begins to sprint, catching up to the tall beauty.  
Giggling whilst running, she reaches for Tzuyu’s hand, firmly grabbing it.  
The tall beauty pulls on Sana’s hand, helping her as they both run up the hill.  
Making it to the top of the hill, Tzuyu stops, still holding onto Sana’s hand and glances at her affectionately.  
Sana bends over, catching her breath, before looking at the beautiful view.  
Chou Tzuyu is beautiful, but what’s in view is also a sight to see.  
Sana’s lips part in amazement as Tzuyu tugs at her hand. Leading the way, the two walk downhill to the field of beautiful bright sunflowers.  
“They’re pretty,” Sana blurts as they approach the happy landscape.  
Tzuyu looks at her and brightly smiles, then let’s go.  
With her hands, she picks on a sunflower, gifting it to Sana.  
Sana looks at the happy yellow sunflower, and automatically fills with warmth.  
“Sunflowers, they symbolize loyalty, admiration, longevity, and happiness,” Tzuyu educates. And that’s everything she wants with Sana.  
The beautiful girl smiles as she looks at Sana twirling the sunflower.  
Sana cutely peeks at Tzuyu and puffs her cheeks.  
“I don’t want this,” Sana says, returning the flower to Tzuyu.  
A baffled Chou Tzuyu takes the flower back and stands, staring at Sana then to the field of sunflowers.  
What was supposed to be a beautiful moment, suddenly becomes a cloud of grey.  
Sana hides her smile as she observes Tzuyu’s changed expression.  
Minatozaki Sana inches closer to Tzuyu, curling her arm around the girl’s.  
“If a sunflower represents all those, then you’re my sunflower,” Sana bluntly declares.  
Tzuyu looks to Sana, quickly changing her expression again, and the tall beauty embarrassingly cringes.  
“What,” Sana squeals as she now feels embarrassed too.  
“You’re my sunflower,” Sana repeats and quickly pecks Tzuyu on the cheeks, proving it.  
Tzuyu finds Sana adorable and beams at her.  
“I’ll be back,” Tzuyu confirms, tapping the pretty girl’s arm.  
“Wait, don’t go,” Sana urges as her arm suddenly breaks away from Tzuyu’s without control.  
Tzuyu walks into the field of sunflowers, looking back to Sana one last time, then disappearing.  
Sana waits, confused at how the sunflower is back in her hands, since she gave it to Tzuyu earlier.  
After what feels like hours of waiting, Sana calls.  
“Tzuyu!” Sana shouts.  
But only crickets can be heard.  
Sana looks at the field, deciding if she should go in to find Tzuyu. A field of sunflowers that’s almost as tall as her, she’s scared.  
The scared girl stands waiting gently swinging the sunflower left, right, and in the air. 

Kim Dahyun, steps out of the shower, quickly changing into her clean set of clothes.  
Drying her hair for several minutes, Dahyun ponders.  
Combing her somewhat wet hair, she’s tired from a long day.  
She takes a good look at her reflection, questioning her conscience if bringing and caring for a drunk Sana is the right thing to do.  
“Not like she’s a random girl,” Dahyun says aloud siding with her morals.  
She’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight.  
The tired girl goes back to her room, peeking her head in before entering.

Dahyun quietly searches for a blanket in her closet, grabbing one from a bin.  
Observing Sana as she lies directly in the middle, she should’ve pushed the girl over to a side from the start.  
Clenching onto her pillow, Dahyun tugs at it gently trying to get Sana’s head off.  
She hears Sana mumbling again.  
Dahyun attentively listens, trying to make out the words.  
Sana turns her head and Dahyun tugs at it hard, freeing her pillow, but also abruptly waking the drunk girl. 

Sana squints at Dahyun, and squeezes her arm.  
“Why did you leave me?” Sana says with closed eyes.  
The drunk girl is unable to differentiate the dream and reality, and her minds fuzzy.  
Dahyun looks to Sana, confused.  
“Please stay,” Sana mumbles as she sadly wrinkles her face.  
Dahyun looks to her bed, placing her pillow back, joining Sana; comforting her. The eagle pulls her blanket, covering the pretty girl and herself.  
The feeling of not being alone hovers Dahyun as she lies in bed with the sad looking girl.  
Her heart beats from nervousness and the closeness of her pretty face.  
Unsure of what to do since Sana’s hand still grips at her wrist, Dahyun analyzes her beautiful and perfect face. The longer she stares, the more she feels lured. 

The sleeping girl’s lips part and Dahyun can smell her alcohol-stained breath. Turning her head to look at her alarm clock, it’s late, and she’s utterly tired.  
Dahyun tilts her head trying to avoid Sana’s breath. 

Sitting at her home desk, Nayeon looks through the photos once more. She doesn’t want to assume anything just yet. But looking at the photos makes her mind think of silly things. And ultimately it makes her want to think Jeongyeon’s a cheater. Unsure of how to feel about the photos, Nayeon does a little detecting herself. She abruptly gets up and searches information about the bar. 

Yoo Jeongyeon lies in bed bored, tired, and a mind full of thoughts.  
Though the TV is on, her eyes stare and her mind wanders, zoning in and out of the news. Reaching for her phone, Jeongyeon fiddles with it. Everything she taps leads back to Sana’s message box. She doesn’t want to make seeing Sana a habit. Though she does want to help her, she needs to give the girl space too.  
Jeongyeon turns off the TV and decides to sleep, ignoring everything, even her crowded thoughts. 

 

Sana continues to sleep, meanwhile the tired girl closes her eyes attempting to too.

“When did you wake up?” Sana curiously asks.  
Tzuyu furrows her brow and looks at Sana like she’s crazy.  
“Are you real?” Sana asks, confused at everything.  
The tall girl pinches her cheeks, showing Sana she’s real.  
“Where are we going?” Sana asks.  
Tzuyu winks and continues to row the little boat, whilst sitting in front of Sana.  
“You’ll see,” Tzuyu laughs.  
“Give me the other paddle, let me help you row,” Sana says as she reaches under Tzuyu’s arm.  
“No,” Tzuyu says, tightly clutching onto the paddles.  
She’s fine paddling the boat alone.  
“Are you scared?” Tzuyu questions as she continues to row the boat while the sun sets.  
“Should I be?” Sana asks and giggles to break the quietness.  
Sana slowly and carefully scoots to Tzuyu, trying not to rock the boat.  
On bended knees, she tightly hugs the tall girl from behind, letting her chin rest on Tzuyu’s shoulder.  
“I have you,” Sana murmurs into her ear.  
Tzuyu shyly smiles at the pretty girl’s remark.  
Sana silently laughs and quickly kisses the back of her head.  
Letting go of her grasp, she scoots back to her seat behind Tzuyu.  
Minatozaki Sana browses around, there are dim light posts and distant chattering around the park, but they seem to be alone in a secluded area.  
Tzuyu stops rowing and locks the paddles in place.  
The tall girl stands to change her seating position to face her girl.  
“Becareful, you’ll fall!” Sana warns.  
Looking at the worried girl, Tzuyu winks and grins.  
Distancing her feet, she playfully moves left and right, rocking the boat.  
A frightened look dawns on Sana as she grabs the sides of the boat, scared for her life.  
“Don’t worry, the only one I’m falling for is you,” Tzuyu blurts and chuckles.  
Sana puffs her cheeks, wanting to playfully tap Tzuyu.  
But her fear subsides as Tzuyu’s words win the way to her heart.  
“The water really isn’t deep,” Tzuyu advises.  
“I can’t swim, if the boat tips over, I’ll save you,” Tzuyu truthfully says and laughs.  
Sana grips onto the edges of the boat, and slowly crawls to Tzuyu’s spot.  
Sitting together in the tight spot, knee’s touching, Sana leans her head on the beautiful girl, linking arms for safety, still unsure what they’re doing there.  
Chou Tzuyu peacefully sits and looks at the night sky. It’s hot, but she waits for the meaningful and magical moment.  
After moments of sitting under the night sky, Tzuyu’s eyes immediately widen.  
“Look,” Tzuyu inaudibly voices and points in a direction. Sana frighteningly squeezes her arm but taps her rapidly from excitement.  
The euphoria of fireflies makes Sana feel like she’s in a fairytale, and the view is incredibly beautiful. A group of little bright lights flicker and flash as the insect slowly flies.  
“Hotaru,” Sana whispers in amazement.  
Tzuyu glances into her beautiful eyes and cutely smiles.  
“What’s that mean?” Tzuyu asks.  
Sana moves her head, tilting away from her, playfully squinting an eye as she looks at Tzuyu’s calm stare.  
“….it’s a secret,” Sana hesitates and jokes.  
“Tell me,” Tzuyu softly voices, leaning towards Sana’s tilted head.  
Sana licks her lips and cutely giggles. She leans in too, shutting Tzuyu’s curiosity with a sweet kiss.  
Like a firefly, their insides spark and flicker, causing a magical moment.

 

Mina cooks way early in the morning, preparing her lunch for the day and making breakfast. She likes Hirai so far, but she doesn’t want to scare the cute girl away with her kindness. If anything, her food should attract Momo, not scare her. 

Scooping rice into her bento, she looks to the other one on the rack, thinking if she should pack Momo a lunch for today. But if she does that’ll be the third time. She wouldn’t mind sharing her food with Momo, but she also doesn’t want the cute girl to think it’s weird. 

Outweighing her decisions mentally, Mina decides to pack her own lunch. “Besides, what if Momo wants to eat something else?” Mina’s conscience asks as it tries to persuade her into packing a bento for Hirai.  
Shaking her thoughts away, Mina focuses on cooking. She grills the meat evenly, and cuts them into bits. Cutting up the tofu and vegetables, she boils and drains them. 

Mina makes an extra bento for Chaeyoung, instead. Lately she’s been working hard on spying and they haven’t spoken much. A part of Mina is curious on the dirt she’s dug up, but that’s her big boss. She wouldn’t mind knowing the details, not like she’ll actually see her boss in person. It probably wouldn’t make her think any less of Jeongyeon anyways. 

The kind-hearted girl begins to set up the lunches, packing a little of everything in each. Mina cooks the marinated sauce letting it come to a simmer and pours it evenly on both lunches.  
Mina grabs two slices of bread, toasting them to make an egg sandwich.  
With the same pan, she fries an egg, letting the protein immerse in the remaining sauce.  
Combining the ingredients, Mina plates her egg sandwich and sits in the quiet morning, eating breakfast.  
Having a mental moment of conversation about Hirai Momo, Mina quietly laughs and smiles.  
She imagines and flirts a little, because when Hirai really appears up front her words get jumbled, she becomes flustered, or she gets extremely shy all of a sudden. 

Mina finishes breakfast and puts a sticky note on Chaeng’s bento and draws a smiling tiger.  
The smart girl packs her lunch and heads to work. 

 

Dahyun’s internal alarm clock rings and she wakes to see Sana still sleeping in her bed. The awoken girl looks to her wrist and it’s free. Dahyun twirls her ring, she slept with Sana again, when she had planned to sleep on the couch.  
Grabbing her work attire quietly in the closet, a helpless Dahyun washes up, changing into them in the bathroom. 

Going back to her room, Dahyun stares at the pretty girl. It would be ridiculous if she skipped work just for her, though it did cross her mind. If every stare counted as a sin, then she’s due for many confessions. 

Dahyun bites the corner of her lips and twirls her ring, leaving Sana in her bed to sleep some more before waking her to leave later.  
Dahyun boils a pot of water for her coffee. Putting a tablespoon of coffee grinds into the French press, Dahyun heats up a pan, making scrambled eggs. 

Sana slowly wakes, with a throbbing headache, and she immediately rubs her temples to sooth the pain.  
She lies there motionless, a little frightened and unaware of her surroundings. She doesn’t know whose bed she’s in, nothing looks familiar, and her phone is probably out of battery. Thinking hard to last night, Sana back tracks, after the bar she bumped into Dahyun. Struggling to organize her memory, the only thing Sana can think of is the dreams of Tzuyu. Every minute felt so real. Minatozaki Sana deeply sighs, she wished she didn’t wake up, but she is hungry too.  
“It must be her,” Sana quietly says.  
“This must be her apartment,” Sana adds still unsure.  
Sana sits up, and gets out of Dahyun’s bed. On her toes, she creeps out of the room, following the smell of morning coffee. 

Sana looks at Dahyun who is sitting at the table eating.  
A crack from the floorboard causes Dahyun to immediately turn around, and she see’s a conscious and functioning Sana.  
The poor girl rubs her forehead whilst standing there.  
Uncertain and embarrassed, Sana pauses before speaking,  
“Thanks,” Sana politely states. It is the only thing she can say instead of being rude.  
She’s gotten drunk before, but this time she’s gone overboard.  
“You’re welcome?” Dahyun confusedly answers as Sana stares at the table.  
She feels embarrassed that she slept at her clients place, in her bed to be exact.  
But, she could really use a coffee at the moment.  
Dahyun finishes her eggs and brings the plate to the sink, also grabbing a cup for Sana.  
“Coffee?” Dahyun nicely and thoughtfully asks whilst pouring the black liquid in the cup.  
Sana walks forth, accepting the pale girl’s friendly offering.  
Putting her lips on the rim of the cup, she blows at the blackness, and sips. The bitter coffee strikes her palette, completely waking her. 

Dahyun sips her coffee, and looks at the time. She grabs a mug from her cabinet and pours the leftover coffee to go. Leaving the table to gather her things, she has to go to work soon. Dahyun double checks the files she brought home last night, ensuring everything is there, and lastly collects Sana’s purse.  
Sana sips her coffee and looks at the clock on the wall. It’s early.  
“Uhm, I have to go to work,” Dahyun utters.  
Sana abruptly stands, taking another sip of the coffee and respectfully places the cup in the sink. Excusing herself, Sana takes her purse, nodding in appreciation, and leaves first without saying anything more. 

Dahyun leaves her apartment, only walking a distance behind Sana. She doesn’t look back as she walks to the nearby bus stop, passing a convenient store. Feeling somewhat ashamed of her actions, Sana glimpses at Dahyun’s back as she walks. But she’s grateful that it was someone she knew who cared for her. Dahyun crosses the street and turns a corner. 

Sana’s stomach growls as she waits, she’s starving. Walking to the convenient store by the bus stop, she buys herself a cookie.  
The pretty girl continues to wait as she eats the cookie, savoring each bite. 

After several minutes, she hops on the bus, finding a vacant seat and staring out the window.  
Sana replays the dream in her head, remembering every bit of detail as if it were real. As much as she wishes it were, it’s not. And she has to face that fact that Tzuyu is still in a coma. 

Hirai Momo rubs her eyes as she waits for the elevator. The geeky girl licks her lips, and scans around hoping to run into Dahyun. She licks her lips once more, thinking already of lunch. The day hasn’t even started and she can’t wait for lunch. Momo gets into the elevator and she closes her eyes wishing and wanting Dahyun to be the last to step in. But she’s not, therefore she hopes the cute girl is already sitting at her cubicle. Momo is quite observant.  
Dahyun is usually the first to arrive before Momo, but lately her timing has been off.  
Momo walks to her cubicle feeling a little mix of emotions as if Dahyun has been avoiding her. And Hirai thinks of their kiss that must’ve been the cause of everything.  
Momo cutely stares at her toys, looking for an answer. 

Yoo Jeongyeon quickly wakes, scurrying to get ready for the day. She checks the time, ensuring she can make it to the flower market right when it opens. She calls Jihyo directly instead of messaging her. 

“What are you doing?” Jeongyeon eagerly says skipping the hello.  
“I just woke up,” Jihyo croaks.  
“Let’s go to the flower market,” Jeongyeon urges.  
“I have to open the bar before noon,” Jihyo informs.  
“We’ll be finished by then,” Jeongyeon assures.

Kim Dahyun walks still thinking if what she did was the right thing. She doesn’t really take people home, this is the first time besides Momo. What she did last night, doesn’t make up for her sins. Caring and sheltering Sana doesn’t save her, like doing a good deed doesn’t substitute for salvation.  
The eagle enters the big sliding door and queues amongst other people who are riding the elevator up. Dahyun waits, twirling her ring as she’s lost in thought.  
“Why did she drink so much?” Dahyun curiosity asks. She’s no excuse either, but that’s only because it was her first time actually getting drunk plus it was with someone she knew.  
Dahyun gets in the elevator, still distracted by the pretty girl.  
Feeling bothered by the thoughts of Sana, Dahyun steps out of the elevator. Walking straight to her cubicle, she forces herself to think of nothing more other than work.

Dahyun turns on her monitor and takes out the assignments she brought home.  
Organizing the paperwork and putting tabs on them, Dahyun waits for her monitor to load before inputting all the data. 

Deciding to skip a couple of hours of work early morning, Jeongyeon changes into a plain shirt with jeans. Choosing a pouch clutch, she puts her phone and wallet in. The rich girl grabs a protein bar and leaves her apartment heading to Jihyo’s.  
Taking her sport coupe out for a ride, she playfully floors the pedal, peeling out as she exits the parking garage. 

Park Jihyo jumps out of bed, Jeongyeon can be quite punctual and so she rushes to wash up and change. Jihyo tosses on a crew neck shirt with black jeans. Patting on some light makeup, she fills in her brows and puts on a light coat of lipstick.

After ten minutes of driving, Jeongyeon arrives at Jihyo’s apartment, and parks right in front. 

Jeongyeon (8:42:06): Here!

Jihyo hears Jeongyeon’s message and grabs a water bottle, heading out to meet her.

Park Jihyo pulls at the door but it doesn’t open, so Jeongyeon opens the window half-way to greet her.

“It’s open,” Jeongyeon jokes and clicks to unlock the door.  
Believing the door is unlocked, Jihyo pulls at the handle again.  
“Yoo Jeongyeon,” Jihyo says with a serious face before breaking out in laughter.  
Jeongyeon laughs, “okay it’s open.”  
The playful girl finally opens the door and Jihyo hops in, putting her water in front of the center console. 

Jeongyeon puts her sunglasses on and pulls away from the curb, heading straight to the flower market. 

“Why do you need flowers?” Jihyo curiously asks.  
“Buying bulk is cheaper, it’s for the company,” Jeongyeon tells revealing the partial truth.  
It is for the company, but she is also doing research for her own purposes.  
She’s always sent Nayeon flowers, but she never really personally picked them, it was all her assistants doing.  
For once, she would like to personally pick something more meaningful to gift her for the next fundraiser event. 

Arriving at the flower market, Jeongyeon sits in her car, opening the protein bar.  
“Want some?” Jeongyeon offers, giving Jihyo the other half.  
Jihyo takes the half and eats it, she’s hungry too, and she rushed because of Jeongyeon.  
Jihyo drinks her water, also rinsing her mouth.  
Yoo Jeongyeon grabs the water from Jihyo and drinks it also, quenching her thirst. 

Jihyo eyes Jeongyeon, it feels like old times. Jeongyeon used to always grab Jihyo’s beverages without warning and drinks them. She even use to kiss her directly, too lazy to put lip balm on.

Jihyo caps the water, placing it back in the cup holder.  
The two walk into the beautiful flower filled market. One stall prettier than the next, Jeongyeon walks in front, browsing the flowers. Jihyo slowly treads behind, looking at all the pretty flowers, some she’s never seen before in person and only in books.  
“What kind of flowers are you looking for?” Jihyo specifically asks as she looks at the bonsai tree.  
Eyeing every plant and flower, Jeongyeon isn’t even sure herself.  
“Something that’ll catch my eye,” Jeongyeon says as she scans the flowers.  
The further they enter, the more interesting it gets.  
Jihyo stops at a tea shop, leaving Jeongyeon to search for her eye-catching flowers.  
She sits down in the little table area browsing the simple menu, indecisive on what to order.  
Jeongyeon turns back, spotting Jihyo and walking to her. She too sits down and snatches the menu from her.  
“Do you want anything?” Jihyo thoughtfully asks.  
“I’ll try whatever you’re going to order,” Jeongyeon states as she too doesn’t know what to order.  
Jihyo goes to the cashier, ordering an iced chrysanthemum tea along with two pineapple pastries.  
The two share the iced tea, sipping out from one straw. Jihyo takes a small bite into the corner of the pastry and it’s buttery and delicious.  
Jeongyeon does the same, taking a bigger bite, tasting the pineapple.  
The taste of pineapple fills her mouth and Jeongyeon nods her head from the deliciousness.

Chaeyoung wakes earlier than she usually does. She washes up and gets ready, packing her spy gear. The tiger cub walks to the kitchen, fixing breakfast, when she notices a bento with a sticky note.  
Son Chaeyoung cheeses as she sees the cute tiger drawing and knows Mina’s packed a lunch for her.  
Chaeyoung wraps a piece of bread and stuffs it into her bag along with the bento.  
The cub leaves, driving to spy on Mina’s boss.  
Chaeyoung drives to Jeongyeon’s luxury apartment complex, and as usual she sits waiting, recording the time and details.  
Amongst the waiting, Chaeyoung fixes her camera, changing her lens, and cleaning the exterior. 

After over half an hour of waiting, Chaeyoung eats her slice of bread, peeling the corners first and nibbling on the center.  
Sitting slouched, she continues to wait. 

Jeongyeon finishes her pastry and she sits there waiting for Jihyo to finish hers. Grabbing the drink, Jeongyeon sips on the iced chrysanthemum tea. She swirls the cup and watches the flowers inside blend. 

Park Jihyo stares at Jeongyeon as she does so.  
“Do you know what this reminds me of?” Jihyo asks.  
“Uhhhh…a date?” Jeongyeon jokes.  
Jihyo cracks a laugh and grabs the iced drink back, taking a sip.  
“It reminds me of old times,” Jihyo says as she changes her expression, thinking back to their college days.  
Everything was good before, when the two used to date. It is still good, but their relationship now is just different.  
Jihyo sincerely smiles at Jeongyeon, “thank you for everything.”  
“I should be thanking you,” Jeongyeon quickly blurts.  
“You’re my best friend,” Jeongyeon thoughtfully reminds as she reaches for Jihyo’s hand and grips the top. 

The two continue to browse the flower market. Jeongyeon doesn’t know much about flowers, on the other hand, Jihyo does. She stops as she see’s a variety of helianthuses, causing Jeongyeon to halt too.  
“What do you think about these?” Jihyo curiously asks as she gently touches the yellow pedals.  
“Eh,” Jeongyeon hesitantly says unsure of the bright yellow looking flower.  
“You know yellow sunflowers in business are considered auspicious,” Park Jihyo enlightens and educates.  
“Hm,” Jeongyeon says considering the flower. Taking her phone out she snaps a photo of the sunflowers.  
Strolling further in the flower market, Jeongyeon stops at a stall with lovely flowers.  
“What do you think about these?” Jeongyeon asks, spotting pinkish to red flowers.  
“They’re pretty,” Jihyo truthfully states. She is familiar with the flower, but the exact name doesn’t come to mind.  
“What about these?” Jihyo purposely asks as she points to a dozen red roses.  
“Those are nice,” Jeongyeon smirks and picks them up.  
They’re the only flowers Jeongyeon knows.  
Smart to puzzle the two together, Jihyo assumes the reason behind today’s flower hunt is not all about business. She used to date Jeongyeon, if any girl is to know her well it’s Park Jihyo. Jihyo isn’t a flower expert, but she is very knowledgeable of certain types of flowers.  
And again, Jeongyeon snaps a photo of the different types of pink to red flowers.  
Jeongyeon checks the time, not realizing how long they’ve spent at the flower market.  
“Okay, let’s go,” Jeongyeon states.  
“Aren’t you going to buy anything?” Jihyo questions finding it odd to come all this way and leave empty handed.  
“I will, but I wanted to see first,” Jeongyeon informs.  
Following Jeongyeon to the exit, Jihyo looks at the pretty flowers one last time. 

Chaeyoung continues to wait like a sitting duck. Flipping through her notes, the latest Jeongyeon’s left is around noon. It’s almost noon. 

Believing Jeongyeon isn’t there, Chaeng contemplates on what to do next. She still needs to talk to Jihyo and connect the dots between her and Jeongyeon and the mystery girl. But she does need to keep a tab on Jeongyeon as well to know her whereabouts. 

Chaeyoung starts the car and drives, allowing her mind to take her to the next destination, and that’s to Jihyo’s bar. 

Jeongyeon drives, taking Jihyo to the bar since it’s almost noon and she needs to open.  
Amid the quiet drive to the bar, she thinks of her response for some reason.  
The desperateness for Nayeon must be getting to her head.  
Jihyo checks her phone, messaging Sana wanting to know her whereabouts.  
Yoo Jeongyeon peeps at Jihyo as she drives. 

Chaeyoung parks in the same spot, but the bar isn’t open yet. She browses through her notes, rereading her observations.  
Minutes later, she notices a black coupe pulling up to the bar. Quick with her hands, Chaeyoung grabs her camera to capture photos. She can’t make out the person in the vehicle but she manages to capture the license plate clearly. 

Park Jihyo gets out of the vehicle and waves to Jeongyeon.  
Yoo Jeongyeon drives away back to the office. She doesn’t want to make seeing Sana a habit, but an ounce of her curiosity does wonder what the pretty girl is up to. Changing her route midway, Jeongyeon drives to Sana’s by chance not even sure if she’ll be there or which apartment she lives in. 

Myoui Mina sits at her desk, eating lunch. It feels different since she had lunch with Momo two times already. It shouldn’t be a problem since she’s always ate lunch alone, but she can’t shake the feeling. She picks at the meat and forks it into her mouth. Sitting quietly she chews, and stares at her meal. Mina intentionally forks the rest of the vegetables to a side, mimicking Momo. 

She quietly smiles as she chews and peeks at the direction of Hirai’s cubicle. 

She’s curious to know what she’s doing. Thoughts of Hirai make Mina bubbly and giddy. The smart girl hides her face as she leans closely into her bento, hiding her happy smile. 

“It’s just a crush, don’t get overly excited,” Mina pep talks not wanting to set expectations for herself. Momo hasn’t messaged her either, so she has no idea what the geeky girl’s number is.  
“Go ask her,” the inner her advises.  
“You fall so easily, so desperate,” Mina’s other inner voice states.  
Elbow on table, hand on forehead, Mina sits in agony as she eats her lunch. 

For the past hours, Sana has been lying in bed, dwelling about her dream. She would probably give anything just to go back to them. Staring at the ceiling, she deeply exhales. 

Her phone finally turns on after a charge and it immediately buzzes. Sana reads the message from Jihyo and replies.

Sana (12:45:02): I’m home safe. 

Sana rolls out of bed, grabbing her purse and savings jar. Collecting all the money, she sits on the floor laying out the notes. The struggling girl pours out all the money and chump change left over in the savings jar. Sana organizes the cash and starts counting to total the amount. Though she has other expenses to pay, the priority is always Tzuyu’s medical bills. Sana exhales, she has a little over enough as compared to the last stack of expenses. Living like this everyday is a struggle, Sana is surprised that she hasn’t smoked the stress away. Putting everything back into the savings jar, Sana safely hides it. 

With only having a couple sips of coffee in the morning and a cookie, Sana goes to the kitchen to eat brunch. She’s hungry, but with a little food she can probably manage until dinner, saving herself a meal. Sana opens the fridge and chuckles at the sight of an empty fridge. 

Sana’s stomach growls, she can sleep the hunger away but she’ll wake up later more hungry. 

Grabbing some change from her savings jar, Sana stuffs the money in her pocket. Putting on her jacket, she walks to the convenient store around the corner.  
Browsing through the aisles, she counts the prices of the things she wants and mentally cancels out the items she doesn’t need, only buying a packet of ramen and a bag of chips. 

Carrying a black plastic bag of her food, Sana walks back to her apartment. She inhales a big breath of air, and looks ahead. She should be happy that she’s living and alive. But she doesn’t feel grateful and deep down inside, she feels incomplete without Tzuyu.

Yoo Jeongyeon nears Sana’s apartment to only spot her as soon as she is about to enter the apartment complex. Jeongyeon parks upfront, and honks once, breaking Sana’s concentration as she walks and thinks. Sana looks at her then away and walks up the steps, thinking nothing of the sound. She’s hungry too.  
Jeongyeon does it again, pressing and holding the car horn and the honk lasts, causing Sana to turn around again. The black coupe’s window rolls down and Jeongyeon calls to her, “get in.” A starving Sana walks down the steps and approaches Jeongyeon’s car.  
“Now?” Sana says gripping onto her plastic bag, wanting to eat first.  
“Yes now, get in,” Jeongyeon asserts.  
Sana sighs, of any time of the day, why now that her boss’s friend has to appear. 

“Because…I like you,” Jeongyeon’s voice echoes in Sana’s mind meanwhile a money hungry side to her tells her to get in.  
Sana helplessly gets in, and puts the bag to the side of her seat. She sits there quietly with her hands folded on her stomach.  
Jeongyeon looks at the time, she wants to go back to the flower market to get a second opinion. 

Standing slouched, staring out of her office window, Nayeon sips her hot coffee, and continues to think. She thinks about all the encounters she had with Jeongyeon during each fundraiser, the flowers, the girls, and herself. She feels like she needs to do something but she doesn’t know exactly what yet. Sipping her coffee again, she looks to the flowers. Nayeon sits down, analyzing the cut on her finger from the vase she wrecked, and it occurs to her. Although she hired Chaeyoung to investigate Yoo Jeongyeon, there are still things that are probably out of her boundaries. What better way than to do it herself?  
Im Nayeon opens the drawer for her rectangular mirror. Glancing at her face, she underlines her eyelids with her fingertips, the dark circles are apparent.  
She didn’t sleep well last night.  
Walking to her cabinet files, she opens the drawer and flips through all the client accounts. Knowing that Jeongyeon’s company is an endorser, she browses for their contract.  
Analyzing the contract, Nayeon thinks of a silly plan, but if it’s an excuse to get into Jeongyeon’s office to confirm her suspicions, she’ll take it.  
Nayeon picks up her phone, calling her assistant.  
“Yes Ms. Im,” her assistant greets.  
“Re-draft another copy of this contract,” Nayeon orders, handing her assistant the file. 

Nayeon wickedly smiles, and goes back to sit, waiting for her assistant to finish the task. 

Son Chaeyoung enters the dimly lit entrance and sits at the empty bar.  
Park Jihyo smiles at the familiar face and sets a coaster in front along with a bowl of peanuts. 

“Club soda?” Jihyo points confirming her drink order.  
Chaeng laughs and nods her head since the bartender remembered.  
But Chaeyoung only ordered a soda because she was on the job.  
Bartender Jihyo grabs a cup with ice and helps the girl pour her soda.  
“What’s my name?” Chaeyoung jokingly asks, testing Jihyo’s memory.  
Park Jihyo brightly smiles and shrugs, “I don’t know you didn’t tell me.”  
Chaeyoung still has to link together their relationship along with the mystery girl.  
Quick with her words, Chaeyoung thinks of an idea.  
“You want to know my name?” Chaeyoung cautiously asks.  
Jihyo turns her face and eyes Chaeyoung, “sure, if you’re a regular here, I’ll need to know your name right?”  
Her comment makes Chaeyoung laugh, and her humor is quite a charm.  
“Okay,” Chaeyoung nods not wanting to say her name yet. If she can get the bartender drunk, then she can find out more about Jeongyeon possibly and their relationship.  
Chaeyoung cups her face, leaning in her seat.  
“If you let me buy you a drink, I’ll tell you my name,” Chaeyoung negotiates.  
Park Jihyo laughs and looks around the bar, remembering Chaeyoung’s words. She can’t tell if the girl’s flirting with her but she plays along.  
Leaning towards Chaeng with both elbows on the bar table, Jihyo stares into the girl’s tiger like eyes.  
“Isn’t it too early to drink?” She sarcastically whispers, folding her lips.  
Chaeyoung dimples and leans back, drinking her club soda. She looks around and then back to Jihyo, “I don’t judge, it’s happy hour somewhere, right?” 

Park Jihyo immediately laughs remembering her own words and grabs a shot glass, allowing Son Chaeyoung to buy her a drink.  
“You know what? I like you, let me buy you a drink too,” Jihyo truthfully admits after taking the first shot.  
“Maybe I should stay,” Chaeyoung flirts as she watches Jihyo down the shot.  
Jihyo grabs another shot glass for Chaeyoung, pouring a second round. She clinks her shot glass with the girl’s and quickly gulps it.  
Chaeyoung looks at the glass, “here’s to wanting the answers,” her inner voice speaks, and downs it.  
Making a bitter face, she quickly chases the alcohol with her club soda.  
“Thanks for the shot, but aren’t you the owner, so buying me a drink would be…?” Chaeyoung asks letting her sentence trail. 

Jihyo pours a cup of water, rinsing the taste in her mouth and brightly smiles.  
“It would be free, since technically I am the owner,” Jihyo answers, finishing her sentence.  
Chaeng nods her head in suspicion and drinks her club soda, then pouring the rest in.  
“What do you mean technically?” Chaeng asks raising a brow.  
“I have a business partner,” Jihyo corrects.  
And there it is, the answer Chaeyoung was looking for to connect the dots.  
“Ahhh I see,” Chaeyoung answers and drinks her club soda.  
“Another?” Jihyo says raising the alcohol bottle.  
Chaeyoung shakes her head and smiles.  
“Can’t drink and drive,” Chaeyoung strictly says.  
As much as she would like to spend the hours away conversing with Jihyo, she can’t. 

Jeongyeon continues to drive. Sana’s stomach growls and she closes her eyes, enduring her hunger. She looks over at Sana who has her eyes closed and hands clenched on her stomach.  
Letting her eagerness for flowers get to her, she’s disregarded Sana’s growling tummy.  
Yoo Jeongyeon pulls over to the side, parking. Sana opens her eyes assuming they’ve arrived to their destination.  
“What’s wrong?” Jeongyeon asks grabbing her wrist.  
“Well I was heading home to eat brunch, before I was ambushed,” Sana sarcastically says darting her eyes. But remembering Jeongyeon is her bosses friend, she immediately forces a smile.  
Jeongyeon peeks at the black bag and she notices the packet of ramen and chips.  
“Okay,” Jeongyeon says and nods her head.  
“What do you want to eat,” Jeongyeon asks.  
Knowing Jeongyeon’s already did enough, Sana points to her bag of food. She doesn’t want to be an encumbrance.  
Jeongyeon snatches the bag from her and takes one look, “that’s not a meal, it’s lunch and I haven’t ate either.”  
Yoo Jeongyeon ignores Sana’s demand, also changing her decision of going to the flower market again. She decides to drive to a BBQ restaurant for lunch.  
Entering the restaurant first with Sana following behind, the two sit on the bamboo-matted floor. Jeongyeon orders everything meanwhile, Sana sits patiently waiting for the food, and the mat automatically reminds her of her first date with Tzuyu. Sana sips her water and breathes, trying to calm her emotions. She bites on her lower lip hard as the verge of tears are about to surface. Sana stares around, ignoring Jeongyeon’s eyes. 

She looks away with wandering eyes, staring at the other tables that have food. Managing to control her emotions and refrain her tears, Sana takes a gulp of her water.  
Yoo Jeongyeon looks at her then to her phone to read the messages from her assistant.

 

Jeongyeon checks the time whilst at it, it’s too late to go to the flower market.  
Besides she still has several days before the fundraiser event to pick flowers and go back.  
The food finally arrives and the waitress grills the meat on the heated rack. Sana’s eyes brighten and her nostrils tingle from the delicious smell. 

“Enjoy,” the waitress says as she leave the two to their meals.  
“Help yourself,” Jeongyeon calls as she keeps busy on her phone momentarily.  
Sana licks her lips and helps herself to the meat. The first bite makes her smile, forgetting her anger for a second. The buttery sauce melts in her mouth and she continues to excite with happiness. She peeks at Jeongyeon but the girl is busy doing things on her phone. Sana continues to eat, keeping to herself. 

Jeongyeon pauses from doing some work on her phone and takes a bite of the meat. She glances at Sana who seems to be enjoying the meal. Jeongyeon half smiles and goes back to her business.  
After several minutes of answering some emails, Jeongyeon concentrates on eating.  
She peeks at the pretty girl again.  
“Your services are needed later, pick you up after work,” Jeongyeon straightforwardly says as she flips the meat with the tongs.  
Sana slowly looks up to Jeongyeon, then back to her food, she can’t decline. Sana sits there in agreement since she’s the only client as of now.

The assistant comes back with a draft of the contract, and Nayeon double checks everything. Their assistants usually handle these affairs, but Nayeon decides to personally deliver the contract herself.  
“Have a car ready in ten,” she says poking her head out of her office alerting her assistant.  
“Yes Ms. Im,” her assistant answers.

Kim Dahyun sits at the lounge, eating her bag of chips and sandwich. She could really use a piece of chocolate cake or a chocopie right about now. Staring off into space as she chews her food, Dahyun thinks of foolish things. 

Hirai Momo rocks in seat, back and forth, then stares at her toys. She’s hungry, but doesn’t know what to eat. She licks her lips at the thought of Mina’s bento. The marinated meat she ate was so good. Momo grabs her purse and decides to buy lunch at the corner café. Walking past Dahyun’s cubicle, she notices the empty seat, but her monitor is on. Momo walks towards the lounge and sees Dahyun sitting alone.  
She exits the office and gets on the elevator, walking to the corner café for lunch.  
Momo orders a burger with fries. Waiting for her meal, she decides to add a slice of chocolate cake to make peace with Dahyun. Hirai stands to a corner, the smell is getting to her and her stomach is growling. Momo clenches onto her stomach then looks at the time. 

Im Nayeon grabs the file, putting it into a manila envelope and into her purse. She heads out of her office, entering the elevator to the parking garage.  
The driver greets her and opens the door for the pretty girl.  
Nayeon sits staring out the window as the driver drives to Yoo Jeongyeon’s company. She decides to go there unexpectedly.  
She feels childish but she really wants to know the answer. 

Myoui Mina grabs her empty bento and heads to the lounge. She walks past Momo’s desk and realizes she isn’t there. Assuming she’d be at the lounge having lunch, she spots Dahyun instead.  
“Hey,” Mina happily says.  
Dahyun snaps out of her daze and looks at Mina and smiles.  
“Hi,” Dahyun greets back and bites into her chip.  
Mina goes to the sink and washes her bento.  
Dahyun stares at Mina’s back. Knowing she had lunch with Momo and that they’ve had several encounters before, the smart girl decides to test Mina. She wants to ask Mina something, but she does feel silly and stupid for even asking. Kim Dahyun is quite intelligent, but not in this subject particularly. But, if it’ll kill two birds with one stone, then why not try. 

Slow with her decisions, she continues to eat. Mina turns around with her clean bento about to leave when Dahyun calls her.  
“Can I ask you something?” the confused girl inquires.  
Mina walks back and sits across from Dahyun.  
“Sure, what’s up,” Mina says.  
Dahyun twirls her ring, and peers at Mina’s gentle eyes.  
Feeing already silly on how she’ll formulate her question, Dahyun exhales and directly asks.  
“How do you know when you like someone,” Dahyun embarrassingly questions whilst turning a little pink in the face.  
Mina gummy smiles automatically as she meets Dahyun’s eyes.  
“I know this is a silly question, but I’m really curious,” Dahyun quickly adds, covering her faint smile.  
Mina wets the tip of her lips and the first person that comes to mind is the cute peach.  
“When you can’t stop thinking of them,” Mina says as she veers away.  
“Even when you’re not with them,” Mina murmurs and smiles.  
“You discover things you probably didn’t know about yourself, you want to see them, little things that reminds you of them, and when they make you feel invincible,” Mina thoughtfully lists as she still thinks of Momo.  
The smart girl looks back to Dahyun and scrunches her brow, “there are a lot of indications. But things like that.”  
Dahyun nods her head, taking into account all her words, but also observing the smart girl. 

Hirai walks back to work, with her lunch in hand. Checking the time, she hopes to be able to catch Dahyun in the lounge still. Momo walks fast, entering the big sliding door, and getting into the elevator. She crosses her fingers as the elevator pings to the 9th floor. Momo walks to the lounge smiling and she sees Dahyun sitting there still but with Mina.  
Quick with her eyes, Mina looks at Hirai as she enters, and she quietly smiles, and clings onto her bento.  
“Hi,” Momo says aloud and waves.  
Dahyun continues to stare at Mina, slow at interpreting all the answers. She see’s Mina’s face light up at the sight of Momo. And Dahyun breaks her stare, glancing at Momo and partially smiling. It’s evident she likes Momo and Dahyun can see it written on the pretty girl’s face.

Im Nayeon get’s out of the vehicle right in front of Jeongyeon’s office building.  
Putting her shades on, she looks up at the sky scrapper like building.  
“Impressive,” Nayeon comments as she thinks of her office building. She’s never been to Jeongyeon’s office or company. This is the first time.  
Entering the building, she rides the elevator all the way up to the top floor.  
Nayeon makes her way to the front desk but only to be greeted by Yoo Jeongyeon’s assistant.  
“I am here for Yoo Jeongyeon,” Nayeon assertively states.  
“Do you have an appointment miss?” her assistant respectfully asks.  
“No, if you tell her Ms. Im is here, I’m sure she’ll make time,” Nayeon eagerly snaps.  
“Ms. Yoo is currently out of the office, but please do take a seat if you’d like to wait,” the assistant kindly advises, gesturing her hand to the comfortable couch.

“I was just leaving,” Mina says and gives her seat up for Momo.  
Sharing a smile, Momo presses on her frames and grins back at the witted girl. Her heart flutters from Momo’s cute smile. Quickly sitting down, she still see’s Dahyun eating lunch, Momo joins her and takes out hers from the bag and slides the chocolate cake to her. Mina turns around with her bento in hand, and she see’s the cake on the table. She cannot un-see what she saw, and in that instant, the flutters turn to stings and Mina walks away gripping onto her bento.  
Yoo Jeongyeon’s phone rings and she immediately picks up.  
“Ms. Yoo, a Ms. Im is here to see you,” her assistant alerts.  
A confused look overcomes Jeongyeon as she thinks of why Nayeon is at her company. Is she hearing right?  
“Send a driver,” Jeongyeon orders and hangs up.  
Yoo Jeongyeon clears her throat and glimpses at Sana who is still eating.  
“I have to go, but there will be a driver who will take you home,” Jeongyeon utters. Reaching for her wallet, the rich girl pays for the meal, leaving Sana. 

Some customers stream in and Park Jihyo leaves to attend to them.  
Chaeyoung watches Jihyo as she works. She should be at work, spying, but something about Jihyo makes her feel she can sit for hours and chat about anything.  
Her sense of humor is funny and the way she converses is casual. And not to mention, her beautiful brown eyes.  
Son Chaeyoung eats the last of her peanuts and drinks the rest of her club soda.  
The tiger checks the time, she should get going.  
Jihyo glimpses at her from the corner of her eye and walks back.  
“Can I get you anything else?” Jihyo kindly asks.  
Chaeyoung chuckles, “the check?”  
“Of course,” Jihyo declares and turns to fetch the tab.  
Chaeyoung grabs her wallet and sits waiting, meanwhile her eyes veer, checking Jihyo’s gorgeous figure.  
Bartender Jihyo turns back and Chaeyoung rubs her eyes, making her stares unobvious.  
She checks the tab but the shot she had purchased for Jihyo isn’t on the receipt.  
Not wanting to bother the busy girl, she puts extra money below her tab.  
Chaeyoung dimples, and with a pen, she writes her name for Jihyo, sealing their deal before placing the cup on top.  
From afar, the two make eye contact and Son Chaeyoung dimples again, waving to her as she exits the bar. Chaengie gets into her car, and quickly writes the new information down. 

Sana peers out the window and see’s Jeongyeon speedily drive away.  
Minatozaki Sana sits alone, looking at all the food. She stops eating, saving the rest of her appetite.  
Waving at the waitress, she helps the pretty girl box everything.  
Sana waits outside, but no sign of the driver yet.  
Looking at her phone for the time, she continues to wait. 

Nayeon strolls around in the lobby of Yoo Jeongyeon’s office. It’s quite interesting to be in someone else’s office besides hers. She looks at the enlarged framed photo of Jeongyeon on the wall and giggles.  
“You’re so full of it,” Nayeon smirks.  
Walking back to the comfortable couch, she sits and stares out the window. The view is pretty, it can be comparable to her office lobby.  
Nayeon crosses her legs and sits back, patiently waiting. 

Yoo Jeongyeon turns a corner and continues to drive. Nayeon’s never been to her office and she finds it strange that she’d randomly show up.  
Thinking of all the possibilities, Jeongyeon believes Nayeon always has a motive.  
Speeding in her black coupe, Jeongyeon finally pulls into the parking structure.  
Jeongyeon steps out of the vehicle and hurries to the elevator. She looks at her outfit, and using her phone as a mirror, she fixes her hair and checks her teeth.  
Riding the elevator up, Jeongyeon feels her heart rapidly beat. She hasn’t seen Nayeon since the last charity event.

Nayeon checks the time again, she’s been waiting for a while. Now standing with arms crossed, she gets up, strolling. The elevator pings, causing her to turn.

Yoo Jeongyeon catches the prettiest view of Nayeon, like a frozen moment, as she turns and her hair sways with her motion. 

Jeongyeon eyes Nayeon and walks to her office.  
“Please Ms. Im, this way,” her assistant calls and guides her, closing the door after.

Nayeon browses around, looking at Jeongyeon’s office. She scans every surface with her eyes, but she doesn’t see any photos of the girl’s that were captured by Chaeyoung. Jeongyeon stands looking at the view, temporarily avoiding the beautiful girl. 

Yoo Jeongyeon inhales and silently exhales, the last time she saw Nayeon, she angrily stormed off.  
Turning around, she clears her throat and looks directly at Nayeon’s.  
Approaching the beauty, she reaches her hand out for a shake.  
As a business person herself, Nayeon automatically shakes back.  
Yoo Jeongyeon softly but firmly grips Nayeon’s delicate hand and she pulls it slightly towards her.  
Jeongyeon loudly exhales and purses her lips and collects her hand.  
“To what do I owe the pleasure, Ms. Im,” Jeongyeon formally asks.  
She really wanted to do some digging herself.  
“Are you always this formal,” Nayeon laughs with folded arms.  
Nearly forgetting, Nayeon grabs the envelope from her purse and passes it to Jeongyeon.  
Confused at what’s in the file, she immediately opens it, to see the contract she had already signed.  
Jeongyeon turns, facing away from Nayeon. She analyzes the contract, and its clear that it hasn’t expired. Memory serves Jeongyeon clearly, because she remembers.  
“Motive,” the inner Jeong voices.  
Assuming she knows Nayeon’s purpose, Jeongyeon plays along and cracks a smile before turning around.  
“Thanks, am I supposed to sign somewhere,” Jeongyeon obliviously states.  
“Uh yes, if you could sign the contract that would be great,” Nayeon answers.  
Nayeon stands awkwardly, thinking of what to do now.  
She sits down in front of Jeongyeon’s desk, and closes her eyes, rolling her neck in a circular motion.  
Her beauty allures Jeongyeon, and she can’t help but steal several glances.  
Feeling slightly hot from this girl’s neck roll, Yoo Jeongyeon grabs two glasses and the bottle of Jameson. Setting the cup in front of Nayeon, she pours her a drink, then herself and sits down..  
Trying to read Nayeon, Jeongyeon just simply stares, concerned about the bags under her eyes, too.  
Nayeon leans back in her seat, continuing to look everywhere but Jeongyeon’s eyes. There really is no picture of Sana or Jihyo.  
She looks at the beverage Jeongyeon’s poured her, but she doesn’t want to drink.  
Clinking her glass with Nayeon’s, she sips the Jameson, drinking alone.  
And it reminds her of the night of the fundraiser. But seeing Nayeon up close and personal, makes up for it all.  
In an attempt to save herself from silence, Nayeon mentions the next fundraiser.  
Intently listening, Jeongyeon grabs a pen to sign the contract, which she had already signed.  
Putting it back in the envelope, she passes it Nayeon.  
Sitting relaxed in her seat, she continues to drink her Jameson.  
Hearing Nayeon’s voice is like a sweet tune.  
Jeongyeon smirks then scoffs because she knows the truth behind the pretty girls visit. The purpose of Sana was supposed to make Nayeon jealous.  
Jeongyeon assumes the plan must’ve worked or else why would Nayeon currently be sitting in her office. But she still can’t seem to wrap her head around the words Nayeon whispered in her ear that day. 

“So will I be seeing you and your girlfriend at the fundraiser,” Im Nayeon deliberately asks.  
And the tune breaks as she hears the mention of Sana.  
“Is that why you came to my office?” Jeongyeon interrupts as she broadly asks.  
“Came to your office because of the contract, or to discuss the fundraiser,” Nayeon’s conscience asks, struggling to find an answer to her question.  
Im Nayeon didn’t have a reason to drink, stumped by Jeongyeon’s question, she reaches for the glass, and taps it.  
She tilts the glass just enough to allow the alcohol to touch her lips without actually drinking it. Staining her red lips on the cup, she leaves Jeongyeon with a souvenir. 

Grabbing the manila envelope, Nayeon puts it into her purse and stands ready to leave.  
Excusing herself, Jeongyeon stands too, to escort Nayeon on her way out.  
The pretty girl presses the button and waits for the elevator to arrive. Jeongyeon stares at her perfectness from behind and patiently waits with her.  
“Great picture,”Nayeon comments and bunny smiles. Realizing how close Jeongyeon is, she steps forth to create some distance.  
The elevator pings and Nayeon steps in, turning around to glance at her one last time before leaving.  
“Yoo Jeongyeon,” Nayeon firmly says with a twinkle in her eyes as she stands in the elevator.  
Jeongyeon shares an intense eye contact with Nayeon as the elevator doors begin to close. 

Walking back to her office, Jeongyeon silently laughs.  
Drinking the rest of the Jameson, she sits there dwelling.  
She doesn’t want to win Nayeon over in a foolish way, but rather one she knows how.  
Grabbing Nayeon’s cup, she traces her finger over the brim as if she’s really tracing the girl’s plump lips. 

Im Nayeon cups her chest as it rapidly beats. She thought the plan would fail, but it worked. And now that she’s been in Jeongyeon’s office, there are no displayed photos.The elevator opens and Nayeon walks out to her car. Her driver greets her and she hops in.  
It eases the tension knowing she’s confirmed her own assumptions, but she still overthinks, finding it a little strange about the two girls in the photo. She’s seen one but not the other.  
“If the girl in the photo was her girlfriend wouldn’t she have a picture of the pretty girl in her office? Or what about the girl at the fundraiser she brought, where’s the picture of her since they shared such an intimate kiss… Are there anymore girlfriends?” Nayeon endlessly asks as she sits puzzled on her way back to her office. 

 

Sana sits slouched in the car ride back. Her eyelids feel heavy. She’s somewhat full and ready to nap.  
Clenching onto her bag of leftover food, she suddenly realized she left her ramen and chips in Jeongyeon’s car.  
Sana sits sleepy as the car continues to drive and her eyes close. After several minutes the car stops to her location.  
“Ms. Sana,” the driver nicely calls. The pretty girl wakes and bows her head at the driver and steps out of the car. 

Myoui Mina is supposed to be working, but she just sits staring at the clean bento on her desk. Seeing Momo give Dahyun the chocolate cake, makes her jealous. And she feels extremely bothered.  
“It’s just a crush, not like Momo is your girlfriend,” Mina’s conscience reassures.  
Mina pinches her cheek hard, siding with her voices.  
Bothered with her thoughts, she can’t get over the chocolate cake Momo gave her.  
She wants to believe Momo was being nice, and her kind gesture was not a mistake.  
Mina sighs as she debates with the voices in her head about the chocolate cake. 

Son Chaeyoung drives to Sana’s, in hopes she can find some answers too.  
Parking across the street, she sits waiting.  
She’s bored, but the waiting is part of the job.  
Chaeyoung looks at the bento in the passenger seat and smiles. Mina’s always so thoughtful.  
She takes off the note and sticks it on the dash of her car before eating the delicious bento.

Hirai Momo opens her lunch and offers Dahyun some but the cute girl shakes her head.  
Dahyun bites into her chip as she eyes the chocolate cake. She would love to devour the chocolate cake, but she can’t. If she accepts this cake from Momo, it would be like accepting their incident wasn’t a mistake. That’s something Dahyun doesn’t want, for she only see’s Hirai Momo as a friend. 

Dahyun frowns as she wraps her leftover sandwich, and looks at Momo, pushing the chocolate back, rejecting her once again.  
“I’m sorry, I’m full,” Dahyun says and exhales. The thought of playing matchmaker hits her again.  
“Oh you can take it home, I bought it for you,” Momo insists.  
“Why?” Dahyun quickly questions.  
“Because I know you like chocolate,” Momo says scrunching her face cutely.  
“It’s okay, you eat it,” Dahyun insists back. 

“Take the damn cake,” Dahyun’s inside voice screams. Even though it’s a nice gesture, it’s not right and she doesn’t want to lead Momo on. That’s the last thing Dahyun wants.  
Kim Dahyun pops a chip into her mouth, letting the saltiness cover her sweet tooth. She leans back in her seat and examines Momo. She doesn’t understand why Momo still likes her after she kindly rejected the girl. She supposes that’s what ‘liking’ someone does, according to Mina’s guidelines. 

“How was your lunch with Mina?” Dahyun eagerly ask wanting to know Momo’s response.  
A surprised look draws upon Momo’s face as she hears the cute girl’s question.  
“Mina told me,” Dahyun answers and purses her lips inward.  
“It was good, she made lunch,” Momo informs, nodding her head, thinking nothing more as she continues to eat.  
The eagle looks away, trying to find words that will help her steer Momo towards Mina, since she doesn’t want to directly tell Hirai the truth and break her heart. Nor does she want things to be awkward too since they work together. Dahyun has a lot of first times for everything, including Momo. And so far, the pale girl is doing a horrible job at simply rejecting her.  
“Oh maybe you can give her this cake as a thank you?” Dahyun quickly suggests.  
Momo eats her lunch and contemplates. It would be kind to do so, but she gave Mina cake already last time. And not to mention, the reason Momo bought the slice in the first place was to give to Dahyun.  
“I have to go now,” Dahyun abruptly states, leaving Momo to eat lunch alone.  
Kim Dahyun quickly walks back to her cubicle whilst twirling her ring. She has the hardest time telling people off. It’s not within her nature to be mean, since she’s always been nice.  
Dahyun gulps her cup of water, feeling flustered over the situation. But she has other matters that are more important, like her work.  
Momo pushes her frame up, and eyes the slice of chocolate cake.  
She’s been rejected multiple times, but Dahyun declining her cake makes her a little sad. Even if the cake wasn’t for making peace, she still rejected the chocolate cake.

Having lunch with her thoughts, Hirai forks into the chocolate cake, eating it herself.  
The sweetness enlightens her mood a little.  
Hirai finishes eating and cleans up the table, wiping away the crumbs, before walking back to her cubicle.  
She finds comfort as she stares at the happy plushes hanging on her cubicle wall. And a smile escapes Momo’s face as she looks at the cute toys. 

 

Minatozaki Sana decides to nap, after eating all the delicious food from earlier. She has to meet Jeongyeon later for their business transaction. Sana lays there in the confines of her quiet room. She recaps the dream, over thinking it, hoping and wishing she could go back to it. She tosses and turns trying to get comfortable. Having slept in Jeongyeon’s comfortable luxurious bed, she finally falls asleep in her own. 

Dahyun attentively works with the thoughts of Momo and the rest thinking heavily of Sana.  
She doesn’t want to think about these things when she’s at work. It used to not be this way, and she sort of regrets asking Momo in the first place to have lunch. Though she does feel bad about Hirai, she also works with her, so seeing the geeky girl is inevitable. The pretty pointed nose girl on the other hand is a different story.  
Nearing the last hour of work, Dahyun forces herself to desperately concentrate. 

 

Sana mumbles again as she sleeps.

Sana runs as she recognizes Tzuyu’s long black slick hair. With wide arms, she embraces her from behind. She’s so excited to see her.  
But the hug doesn’t excite Tzuyu.  
The pretty girl turns around with eyes full of sorrow.  
“I-I know what you did,” Tzuyu sadly says with a trembled voice.  
Sana’s heart rate rises as she thinks of the only thing she’s been hiding from her.  
The one thing that could break everything in an instant.  
With every ounce of her heart, a flood of pain washes over, sinking her.  
Her expression drops, Sana is sincerely sorry.  
She knows what she did can’t be forgiven or taken back. But she had to do it for the both of them. It’s not something she’s fond of, but it was the quickest way to earn money to pay for all the bills.  
Sana sighs, she doesn’t know what to do. She looks away from Tzuyu, ashamed of herself. She’s disappointed at how low she had to sink, but it was all out of desperateness.  
Tears begin to fill Sana’s pretty eyes and she feels her throat constrict.  
The words she had planned to say all remain trapped, and they struggle to break free.  
Tzuyu begins to tear as she hears Sana slowly crying. But not even the sound of her whimpers compels her to comfort Sana like she usually would.  
Standing there with a broken heart, Tzuyu looks at Sana.  
She wants to comfort the crying girl too, but it hurts.  
Sana turns around and runs blindly to Tzuyu, clenching onto her tightly.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m s-so....” Sana repeats over and over with her tear filled eyes closed.  
But Tzuyu doesn’t say anything as Sana digs her face into the tall girl’s chest.  
The pain she feels is overwhelming emotionally that she’s at a loss for words.  
As much as she wants to push Sana away, she wants her comfort too.  
“It hurts,” Tzuyu whispers as she feels her heart crumble.  
And as understanding as Tzuyu is, she thinks of all the hardships Sana’s faced.  
Sana looks up to meet Tzuyu’s eyes, but she closes them as tears continue to slowly roll down her face.  
Without thinking, Sana leans in, delicately kissing her.  
Their soft lips meet, but it doesn’t fix anything as Tzuyu’s fragile heart still aches.  
She wants Sana’s kiss, but it doesn’t taste or feel the same as before. 

Myoui Mina walks past Dahyun’s cubicle, without saying anything. She wants to get home quickly as possible. Avoiding everyone, she hurries into the elevator. 

Dahyun checks the time, its past 5 PM, but she stays a little longer to finish some paperwork.  
Kim Dahyun packs her things and clocks out, turning off her monitor. She checks the time once more, and almost half an hour has passed. She should blame it on today’s long lunch break. 

But she’s glad she doesn’t have to bring any work home tonight. Walking to the elevator she presses the button and stretches her limbs. The pale girl moves her neck in a circular motion, exercising it. She can feel the tightness in her shoulders too.  
After several hours, Chaeyoung stares at the sticky note Mina drew. She does fancy Jihyo so far, but she doesn’t want her to be a conflict of interest too.  
Thinking of what happened earlier at the bar, she enjoyed her company even though she was there for work purposes.  
Looking at the time, Chaeng calls it a day and packs her camera and details her notes.  
She looks one last time before leaving to head home.

Yoo Jeongyeon continues to work even if it’s past 5 PM. There are several important matters to tend to before she can officially leave.  
Jeongyeon sighs, she’s hungry and she barely ate during lunch.  
She presses the button calling her assistant, and the girl enters.  
“Yes Ms. Yoo,” her assistant answers.  
“Can you order a pizza,” Jeongyeon nicely orders. Her assistant nods and exits her office. Yoo Jeongyeon continues to work, doing some research of the abandoned factory.

 

Dahyun steps into the elevator as she thinks of Mina’s advice of turning her neck hard to crack the joint. But it also makes her think of the advice she gave earlier.  
Exiting the big sliding doors, Dahyun heads home, pondering about the guidelines.  
After several minutes of walking and thinking, she spots the bar. She could use a drink, but running into Sana replays in her mind, and Dahyun walks home instead.  
A chocopie would probably be more sufficient than an alcoholic beverage. Or anything chocolate…

Son Chaeyoung comes home to a quiet apartment, which is odd. She usually sees Mina cooking. She inhales, but there’s no smell of food. Turning around to look at the door, Mina’s shoes are there. Chaeyoung walks to her room and sets her equipment down. Finding it strange, she goes to Mina’s room, and its dark. Turning on the lights, she notices Mina hiding in her sheets. 

“Minari?” Chaeyoung calls as she approaches the penguin’s bed.  
“Are you okay?” Chaeyoung asks, assuming she’s sick, but there’s no response. A worried face draws on Chaeyoung as she can hear Mina quietly sniffling.  
Slow to pull at her sheets, she see’s Mina wiping her tears before turning around.  
Knowing Myoui Mina for the longest time, she knows something’s wrong.  
Chaeyoung invites her way into Mina’s bed, lending the girl her shoulder as she lies with her.  
“What’s wrong?” Chaeyoung worriedly asks.  
Mina clings onto the cub, finding comfort in her arms.  
“Just..feel sad,” Mina mutters.  
Petting her hair, Chaeyoung lets her be and lies there with her. 

Minatozaki Sana wakes from an intense dream. Forehead with sweat, she covers her face and cries. She misses Chou Tzuyu, but she knows she’ll have to face her and tell the truth one way or another. Having a minute to herself, she finally sits upright and checks her phone for the time. She doesn’t have any messages either. 

Kim Dahyun quickly showers then sits on the couch eating her leftover sandwich from lunch. Not having much of an appetite, she goes to the kitchen grabbing some chocopies. Watching TV as she eats, she unwinds with a delicious chocopie. One after another, she goes back to the kitchen and grabs two more. Kim Dahyun loves chocolate, not only is it her comfort food but it is her number one favorite thing. 

Looking through the company directory, Jeongyeon makes a call to an appraiser.  
Chatting on the other end of the line, Jeongyeon strolls back and forth in her office.  
There’s a knock at her door.  
“Ms. Yoo, your pizza,” her assistant quietly says and puts it on the table and exits again.  
Minutes later, Jeongyeon hangs up, scribbling on a notepad.  
Jeongyeon pokes her head out of her office, calling her assistant back, and she enters.  
Opening the pizza, she offers her assistant some. Jeongyeon grabs a slice to eat and continues to work. Looking at various maps, she analyzes the photos on her phone.  
Pouring a glass of water, Jeongyeon drinks and eats. 

Chaeyoung’s stomach growls as she lies next to Mina. Chaeyoung peeks at the witted girl who seems to be awake too. Mina thinks as she lies comfortably in Chaeyoung’s arms. She feels silly for crying but she does feel better.  
“Let’s eat dinner,” Chaeyoung suggests as she pats and rubs Mina’s shoulder.  
Food should comfort and enlighten her mood.  
Chaeyoung gets up and leaves Mina’s room, giving her space to collect herself.  
Mina runs her fingers through her hair and walks out to join Chaeyoung in the kitchen.  
Chaeyoung boils a pot of water, cooking some hearty ramen. Putting in the contents, she waits for the water to boil before adding in the ramen to allow it to cook some more. Mina stands next to Chaeyoung watching her. She’s probably guiding her since Chaeyoung can’t cook.

Chaeyoung stirs the pot as it boils.  
“Thanks for packing me a bento,” Chaeyoung comments almost forgetting Mina made her lunch this morning.  
Mina weakly smiles and continues to watch and wait for dinner.  
Chaeyoung smiles, without burning the apartment down, ramen is the only thing she’s good at cooking.  
Like a team, Mina grabs the utensils and sits waiting for Chaeyoung at the table.  
The cub brings the pot to the table and the two sit there eating ramen. Enjoying the ramen, Chaeyoung decides to distract Mina with her work, since it seems to interest her. 

Sana walks to the bathroom. Splashing warm water on her face several times, she hand wipes the water away. Staring in the mirror for a while, she gets a good view of her complexion. Sana clears her throat and grabs the towel off the wall, wiping her face clean. She rubs her eyes, but they remain puffy.  
Turning off her bedroom light, Sana leaves to eat dinner. Sitting in her quiet kitchen, she opens the leftovers from earlier.  
There’s not a day she doesn’t think of Tzuyu. But there’s also not a day she doesn’t think about how she’ll tell her when she wakes.  
In the quietness, she gets lost in her thoughts and it makes her want to smoke. 

Yoo Jeongyeon organizes the files on her desk and checks the time. Grabbing several of them, she stuffs them into her work-bag. Busy from this morning, she only managed to do a little work at the office. Holding the pizza box and her bag, Jeongyeon double checks if she’s missed anything before leaving to Sana’s.

Riding the personal elevator to the parking garage, Jeongyeon puts everything in the passenger seat. She starts the car and looks at the time on her dash. Jeongyeon waits for her car to warm up before leaving to Sana’s.  
Amongst the drive there, Jeong still thinks about Nayeon’s purpose. She laughs as she drives, finding Nayeon’s plan, cute. But that also means she’s taken an interest in Jeongyeon as well.  
“Why didn’t you ask for her number if you knew?” Jeongyeon’s inner voice asks.  
“I don’t want her number, I want her heart,” she mentally says answering the voice within. 

After the sad dream, Sana stares at the food, more depressed than hungry. But she forces herself to eat or else Jeongyeon will.  
Having half of the leftovers, she finishes dinner. Sana cleans up the boxes and fridges the rest for tomorrow.  
Sana’s phone rings and its Jeongyeon, she quickly tosses a jacket on and leaves her apartment.  
Meeting Jeongyeon outside, Sana enters the sporty car. Jeongyeon grabs her belongings and waits for Sana to buckle up before putting everything in her lap.  
Jeongyeon drives back to her apartment, feeling a little tired from a long day.  
Sana sits without saying anything, still drowning in her sadness and thinking about the dream of Tzuyu. If she were back in the dream, she’d speak up, she’d want to tell Tzuyu how much she loves her. But she doesn’t have control over her state of mind. 

Yoo Jeongyeon enters the parking garage and grabs her things from Sana’s lap.  
Walking to the elevator she gets in with Sana behind her. Sana looks down, staring at her shoes, avoiding the rich girl.  
She looks at the pretty girl who seems to be absorbed by her thoughts.  
Entering her apartment, Sana continues to follow behind like a puppy. 

Setting the box of pizza on the counter, Jeongyeon puts her work-bag down. Sana stands to a side. She grasps Sana’s chin, examining the poor girl. Unafraid to look into Sana’s eyes, she looks away, as Jeongyeon tilts her face. And it’s apparent, Sana’s cried.

Jeongyeon walks back to the kitchen and grabs two glasses. Putting a cube of ice in both, she pours the sad girl some Jameson then herself. 

“For you,” Jeongyeon offers as she sets it on the dinner table. Sana hears a clink and it alarms her. Going to the alcohol, she immediately drinks it, wanting to drown her thoughts and forget her sad dream.  
Jeongyeon waits for her glass to chill before consuming. 

Knowing her tolerance to alcohol, one glass of Jameson doesn’t suffice for the beauty. Walking towards Jeongyeon, Sana hands the cup back. The rich girl pours another round and hands it to Sana.  
Capping the bottle, Jeongyeon places it next to the pizza on the dinner table.  
“There’s pizza, if you’re hungry,” Jeongyeon points as she leaves to unwind.  
Bringing her glass with her, Jeongyeon goes to her room, gathering a clean set of clothes and brings everything to the bathroom.

Feeling the affect kick in after the first glass, Sana takes off her jacket, making herself more comfortable. She could strip now and it wouldn’t matter, for there’s not an inch of her body Jeongyeon hasn’t seen.  
Sana flips open the pizza box, she picks at the topping and eats it. The sad girl sighs, and she looks to the bottle for help. Swirling her cup, Sana drinks the remaining Jameson like its water. Setting the cup aside, the pretty girl uncaps the bottle and puts the entire thing on her lips, downing nearly a fifth of the bottle. Knowing her limits, she’s drank enough and caps the Jameson.  
A stir of emotions attack her as she sits. She feels stressed, pathetic, utterly sad, moderately pessimistic, and overall lonesome. 

Jeongyeon sets her clothes on the counter. She sips her chilled Jameson and rubs her shoulders. She’s exhausted from a long day. The tired girl runs her hands through her hair and turns on the faucet. Lathering the face-soap, Jeongyeon applies it on her face and massages.  
Splashing her face clean, she wipes away the water with her hands. Sipping her drink, Jeongyeon turns the knobs, adjusting the water as she waits for the tub to fill.  
Swaying her hands in the water, Jeongyeon smiles. She still can’t believe Nayeon used a lame excuse to visit her. Finding Nayeon’s motive cute, Jeongyeon chuckles, and shakes her head. Maybe she should do the same thing? Though it would expose Nayeon.  
Jeongyeon takes off her clothes and steps into the tub. Engulfed by the hot water, she unwinds.  
Jeongyeon depicts doing the same thing back to Nayeon, but with her copy of the same contract already signed. She hasn’t seen her office either. The thought of returning the favor simply makes her laugh. 

The Jameson temporarily numbs her pain. Pink in the face, Sana stands perfectly straight and enters Jeongyeon’s room, looking for her assigned set of clothes. Unable to find it, Sana enters the bathroom to see Jeongyeon comfortably leaning in the bathtub, naked.  
The sight of Jeongyeon looks so relaxing. And that’s what Sana wants from the overwhelming feelings, is to be relaxed. If she started smoking again, it would be like breaking a promise.  
Surprised by Sana’s intrusion, she looks at her and creases her brows and sits up.  
Sana begins to take off her shirt, then pants, doing it ever so coyly. 

This Jeongyeon doesn’t need practice with, but the sight of the sad pretty girl makes her stop. Staring at her perfect body, Minatozaki Sana steps into the tub.  
And Jeongyeon leans back as a response, letting her arms extend on the sides of the tub. Unsure of what’s going on, Jeongyeon sips her Jameson, permitting Sana to do as she pleases.  
Allowing the alcohol to control some of her decisions, Sana leans back on Jeongyeon’s chest, suspending all her weight. 

Letting out a slow exhale, Sana unwinds with Jeongyeon. From the heat of the water, and the warmth of Jeongyeon’s proximity, Sana closes her eyes.  
She would love to be embraced at the moment. But she knows Jeongyeon isn’t Tzuyu, so she pretends with her eyes closed.  
If Jeongyeon likes her so much then she would allow what she’s about to do…  
Minatozaki Sana has been nothing but cooperative and compliant with Jeongyeon. Testing her limits, she reaches for Jeongyeon’s hands. Sliding both of her palms on top of Jeong’s arms to her hands, she grasps onto them. With gentleness, she lifts Jeongyeon’s arms and places them over her shoulders.  
Out of desperateness, Sana just wants to be hugged and comforted. 

Jeongyeon’s arms hang over the girl’s shoulders, allowing Sana to maneuver her.  
She doesn’t know what the girl’s thinking or what made her cry, but its evident she wants to be consoled.  
And out of sympathy, Jeongyeon lets go of Sana, and places her arms under hers.  
Fixing her arms and sitting less slanted, she reaches for Sana’s hands and their fingers interlock.  
Yoo Jeongyeon lets out a sigh and leans her chin on the sad girl’s shoulder. Pulling her in, she gives Sana the comfort she deserves.

Dahyun prepares for bed, reaching for the pillows to change the case. She stops and tosses them back since they’re Sana scented. Her entire bed is covered in Sana’s scent. Having slept with and next to someone these past couple days, Dahyun lies in bed, adjusting to the condition of sleeping alone.  
She exhales as she tries to sleep, fiddling with the ring on her finger. Tossing and turning, twirling the ring clockwise and counterclockwise, Dahyun lies on her back, staring at the ceiling. She reaches for the pillow Sana slept on and hugs it, compressing herself with the faint flowery scent.  
Dahyun closes her eyes trying to sleep. It’s none of her business, but the curiosity in her wonders if she did get home safely and if she’s okay health wise.

After a moment of warm embrace, Jeongyeon lets go and Sana forces her weight back and opens her eyes to sit upright in the tub. Bringing her knees to her chest, Sana licks her lips and rests her head, closing her eyes once more.

Jeongyeon looks back, assuming Sana’s done bathing. Leaving her to it, she excuses herself first and goes to change before coming back with a new towel and her set of clean clothes. Grabbing her glass of Jameson, she dumps it in the kitchen and walks back to her room. Jeongyeon browses through the photos of the flowers before heading to bed. 

Tears quietly fall from Sana’s closed eyes as she rests her head on her knees still. The hot water has turned warm. Ridding the tears on her cheeks, she gets up and quickly dries herself and changes into her sleep attire, tying the strings on her shorts and buttoning her shirt. Sana’s sighs as she looks at her reflection, she’s cried again, and the swelling around her eyes has probably worsened. 

Setting her phone down, Jeongyeon lies there in her comfortable bed. The Jameson, nice bath, and the tiredness of today, she’s on the verge of falling asleep.  
Pulling the blanket to her chest, Jeongyeon rests her eyes.  
Sana finally appears and invites her way into Jeong’s bed.  
Tucking herself in, Sana lies on her back, staring at the ceiling. She keeps thinking and the thoughts wont stop.  
Turning her face, she glances at Jeongyeon’s profile. She looks pretty but more importantly, calm and relaxed.  
Now the affect of the alcohol is making her think of nonsense.  
Minatozak Sana covers her eyes with her hands and practices breathing quietly. As a surge of emotions drain her, she doesn’t want to cry again. 

Kim Dahyun opens her eyes. She’s been thinking with her eyes closed the whole time. She checks the time and laughs, more than an hour has passed and she’s still awake when she should be sleeping. Dahyun throws her arms over her head and exhales all the air she’s inhaled.  
Reaching for her phone, she looks at the call log. She doesn’t want to, but her mind says do it and so Dahyun presses the silver number, and hangs up after several rings. 

Sana rolls over, changing her position, and lessening their distance. It’s extremely quiet and Sana can hear Jeongyeon’s breathing perfectly clear.  
“Because…I like you,” Jeongyeon’s voice echoes as she continues to stare at her sleeping face.  
When Tzuyu sleeps it’s the same, she’s relaxes and beautiful.  
Without knowing why, Sana touches Jeongyeon’s symmetrical perfect lips, outlining them with her index finger.  
Jeongyeon’s face creases but she doesn’t care and continues to do it.  
Sana stops and pulls her finger away. Slow with her gesture, she nears her face and hesitantly kisses Yoo Jeongyeon.  
Jeongyeon furrows her brows, and opens her eyes, penetrating Sana with her stare. Allowing her to steal a kiss.  
But Sana’s eyes are closed as she prolongs the kiss. And Jeongyeon’s lips move, kissing her back more firmly. She moves her arms and places her hand behind Sana’s back, softly.

Sana opens her eyes and pulls away from her touch.  
Licking her lips, Sana meets Jeongyeon’s eyes.  
“I’m sorry,” Sana quickly says and folds her lips inwards, unsure why she did it too.  
She can see the light tears in her eyes. Sana must’ve kissed her for a reason.  
“It’s okay,” Jeongyeon clarifies.  
Their relationship is still a business transaction.  
Stroking the pretty girl’s hair behind her ear, Jeongyeon pecks her lips and brushes her cheek, giving her the last comfort for the night.


	5. Cuique Suum

Kim Dahyun wakes feeling different than her normal self. She didn’t dream of anything last night, or she thinks she didn’t, but she can’t remember either. The lonesome eagle lies calm in the extreme quietness. Only the sound of her breathing vibrates her hearing. She raises her hand to see a ring still intact. Due to habit, she twirls the ring with her thumb and sighs.

But there’s an emptiness within that compelled her to call the silver number. Confused at whether to feel a sense of regret or eagerness, Dahyun lies there. She glimpses at the window, not sure what the current time is. She rubs her face and turns to check the time. And as assumed, it’s still early.

 

Dahyun squeezes the pillow Sana slept on close to her chest. Pulling the blanket to cover her shoulders, she lies there deep in thought. But the only thoughts that invade her mind is how pretty Sana is and the tendency of wanting to know her. From the first time they met, there’s an aura to her that seems to be unexplainable. Dahyun doesn’t even know herself. Not to mention her stunning beauty that caused her to forget her words. Dahyun thinks about the pretty girl in her bed. She clenches onto the pillow as she mentally replays everything clearly.

 

“Why did you leave me?” Sana voice asks.

“Please stay,” Sana’s voices reiterates.

 

Dahyun creases her brow at the echo, trying to make sense of the drunk girl’s words. Intrigued with decisions, Dahyun tries to interpret her words.

“People do rash things when they’re intoxicated,” her intelligence states.

The eagle licks her lips not wanting to think pessimistically.

But amongst her beauty, she could still see her sadness, especially when she spoke. And the eagerness within Sana’s breath that convinced her to stay.

Dahyun sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“She was drunk,” her conscience sides.

Her mind could be playing games with her and its probably nothing. Besides, drunk words aren’t as valid are they?

 

Letting go of her pillow, she rolls over, and slowly steps out of bed. Waking a little earlier than usual, Dahyun goes to wash up to start her day.

 

Mina finishes her breakfast and prepares her lunch. After what she witnessed, she isn’t really in the mood to cook this morning. Still feeling a little sad spirited, she quickly prepares the rice balls. Molding the rice into triangles, Mina wraps the rectangular seaweed sheets on each, making five simple onigiri’s. She grabs the free bento box and thoughtfully puts two in. She’s thankful to have a best friend like Son Chaeyoung. Days where she feels like drowning in tears, she knows Chaeyoung will be there. 

 

Mina scribbles a note for Chaeyoung and grabs her workbag, stuffing her bento in.

Leaving the apartment quiet as ever, she strolls to work. Mina usually listens to music as she walks, but this time she wants to clear her mind.

Mina continues to stroll with her hands in her pockets. She feels stupid over the crush. But little things can get to her and make her jealous. She doesn’t have control over her feelings and her jealousness is one thing she hates.

After several minutes of walking, Mina finally makes it to work. Entering the big sliding doors, she steps in the elevator with other workers. The elevator pings, the door opens, and she steps off on the 9th floor. Directly walking to her desk, she passes Hirai’s workspace and she can’t help but glimpse at the cute things hanging. She passes Hirai’s desk every morning just to see her cute cubicle. She doesn’t want to be jealous over a silly piece of cake. Trying not to think much, Mina sits down and carries on with her work.

 

Kim Dahyun waits for the coffee in her French press to settle. She presses the knob down and pours her coffee. Taking a sip, she decides what she wants to eat for breakfast. Dahyun flips through her cabinet, but nothing appeals to her. She grabs some chocopies and tosses them on the table. Toasting two slices of bread, she stands waiting. Even the coffee reminds her of Sana.

Dahyun zones out and thinks about Mina’s advice. She recalls every encounter with Sana, down to her mesmerizing scent.

The thinking girl inhales and the smell of burnt toast draws her back to reality.

Kim Dahyun shrieks and slightly burns her fingertips on the hot surface as she reaches for her toast.

Rinsing under cold water, Dahyun pats her fingers dry and her flesh is a light pink. She looks at her toast, scraping off the burnt part. Saving what’s left, she spreads a layer of jam and eats her breakfast. Dahyun analyzes her finger and it looks fine but feels a little funny.

“That’s what happens when you over-analyze things,” her conscience teaches.

Dahyun lets her mind rest, and eats breakfast.

 

Finishing her toast, she pours the remaining coffee into her mug and goes to her room to change. She puts on a button up and tucks in her shirt. Putting on her coat, Dahyun reaches for her phone and workbag and heads back to the kitchen. She stuffs the chocopies into her workbag for later, and double-checks everything before leaving.

“Phone, workbag, coffee, chocopies, wallet, and …” Dahyun voice trails as she thinks.

“Ring!” she exclaims and looks to her finger.

“Check, check, check, and check,” Dahyun repeats aloud.

Locking the door, Dahyun leaves for work. She walks and checks her phone, but no message yet. She feels eager and impatient for the message.

 

Nayeon giggles and continues to play hard to get. She knows Jeongyeon doesn’t like being toyed with. But if it makes Jeongyeon pursue her then why stop.

She continues to stroll giving Jeongyeon an allured look as she walks up the spiraled stairs. Jeongyeon licks her lips and pursues Im Nayeon. Her heart beats rapidly as she follows. Nayeon wickedly laughs and rushes up the last few steps. Jeongyeon finally makes it up the stairs but what she thought would be a couple of rooms turns out to be a long spooky hall of doors.

 

“Nayeon,” Jeongyeon loudly calls as she watches her walk down the hall.

Her beautiful back is one sight to see and Jeongyeon’s eyes follow.

“Here,” Nayeon says with a pretty glance and enters the room.

Jeongyeon smirks and rushes to the room.

Sure to find Nayeon there, she enters, but it’s empty. Opening the closed door, Jeongyeon looks around for Nayeon, but she’s not there either. Therefore, she turns around and starts over. Walking back, she slowly crosses the hall to the other room. Jeongyeon scans the room and it’s belongings. Strange to say, she’s never been here and it doesn’t look familiar one bit. On the other hand, she also doesn’t know where Nayeon lives, so it could be her house too.

“Nayeon,” Jeongyeon calls again.

A giggling voice breaks the quietness and she immediately turns around.

“I don’t like mind games,” Jeongyeon utters and exits the room. She stands in the hall and begins to walk forth. Instead of entering she looks left and right. At this rate, it doesn’t seem like she’ll find Nayeon.

 

“Looking for me?” Nayeon calls from a couple rooms down with her pretty face exposed. A frustrated Jeongyeon stops in her tracks and her brows crease from being so impatient.

“I don’t like this,” Jeongyeon truthfully says, already surrendering.

“I don’t like games either, but don’t be a poor sport,” Nayeon shouts and taunts with a pouty face.

Feeling slightly angry, Jeongyeon tightens her fists.

“Okay, I’m here,” Nayeon says, finding an angry Jeongyeon somewhat cute.

“If you can find me, I’m all yours,” Nayeon smirks.

Liking the deal Nayeon’s offering, Jeongyeon continues to pursue and walks down the hall to the room she was standing in front of. Jeongyeon turns around to see how far she’s gone and it seems like she’s on the opposite end of the hall.

Entering the dark room, Jeongyeon feels the wall to turn on the lights. Her finger strikes a switch and from instinct she pushes up. The lights turn on and Jeongyeon can see someone lying in her bed. Finding it odd, she turns around to see the door closed and no hall. Jeongyeon turns around again and the girl lying in her bed has vanished.

 

“Nayeon,” Jeongyeon says aloud confused at what the hell is going on.

 

A sneaky Im Nayeon pushes and embraces Jeongyeon from behind, scaring and startling her.

The two fall onto her comfortable bed and Jeongyeon’s pinned down.

“Looking for me?” Nayeon taunts as her breath trails the tip of Jeongyeon’s ear and she flinches. She never realized how strong Nayeon is, given her petite figure.

Nayeon lies on her, she likes being on top.

Out of self-defense, she pushes back with all her might, managing to escape Nayeon’s grasp.

Im Nayeon surrenders to Jeongyeon, because she wants the cute girl to win. Yoo Jeongyeon pins Nayeon down by the wrists. Nayeon stares at the pretty girl in front, and Jeongyeon stares back. For a second, the two have an intimate stare off and Nayeon’s lips part. But she doesn’t fight and all the strength in her has drained.

“You found me,” Nayeon softly voices, eyes still penetrating Jeongyeon’s.

Jeongyeon swallows, she’s on top of Nayeon and it makes her nervous. Knowing her face is within breathing distance doesn’t help lessen her heart rate either.

“The mind games must be over,” Jeongyeon silently voices.

Keeping her end of the deal, Nayeon lifts her head off the bed and kisses Jeongyeon off guard. Jeongyeon’s hold on Nayeon’s wrists weakens and her insides crumble from her sweet and delicate kiss.

But Jeongyeon doesn’t break away either because this is what she wants. After pursuing her for so long. Therefore, she kisses back, and it feels so good.

Nayeon moves her hands and wraps them around Jeongyeon, embracing her warm body. Not wanting to play any more games, her hands glide and every spot she traces is warm and smooth to the touch.

Every delicate touch of Nayeon’s sets Jeongyeon on fire and her heart beats faster than ever. She’s never seen a soft Nayeon but she doesn’t want the flame to stop.

“Does it mean she’s won and that Nayeon’s all hers?” her conscience questions.

Jeongyeon softly caresses her pretty face, and it’s real. Trailing kisses all over Nayeon’s face, the pretty girl giggles because she likes it. Wanting more of Jeongyeon, she reaches in her shirt and feels around. Without breaking eye contact, she stares into Nayeon’s pretty dark eyes and begins to unbutton her blouse. Nayeon frees her hands and lets them settle on her side as she allows Jeongyeon to do as she pleases. Unbuttoning Nayeon’s blouse entirely, Jeongyeon traces her collarbone and pulls at her bra. She stops what she’s doing and looks at her body, admiring Nayeon as if she’s a prize. She pulls the strings on her pants and steers her eyes back to Nayeon’s. Im Nayeon wants to be touched by Jeongyeon’s powerful hands. Taking in a big breath of air, she slowly exhales and keeps still. Jeongyeon observes as her chest expands and collapses. She kisses at her beautiful neck to her collarbone whilst gliding her hand against Nayeon’s smooth thigh. A quiet whimper escapes Nayeon’s pretty lips as Jeongyeon slowly kisses, moving away from her collarbone to her tummy.

Yoo Jeongyeon kneels and traces Nayeon’s abdominal line with her tongue. An excited Nayeon covers her mouth and laughs. Jeongyeon proceeds and gently pulls at her pants, undoing them freely.

Nayeon loudly exhales and looks down to Jeongyeon.

Yoo Jeongyeon leers back and grips onto her thighs. Hands on her panties, Jeongyeon exhales and looks at Nayeon once more. The sparkle in her eyes is beautiful and Jeongyeon gently pulls, undoing Nayeon completely like a tied ribbon.

 

A buzz against the desk wakes Jeongyeon, and she reaches for her phone, silencing it immediately. Having skipped going back to the flower market yesterday, Jeongyeon had set an alarm to wake up early. But it just so happened to ring at the perfect time.

 

The somewhat upset girl grips at her sheets and closes her eyes wishing she could go back to dreaming. She was so close to winning, though it was only in her dreams. Yoo Jeongyeon sighs and rolls over wanting to scream at the top of her lungs, but to see Sana in her bed again.

It’s becoming a habit though it continues to remain a business transaction.

She feels slightly disturbed by her silly dream and a mix of emotions. Dreams aren’t true, but it bothers her since she wants this one to be.  It felt good to have Nayeon’s lips pressed against hers.

 

Jeongyeon turns to Sana and reaches for her, wanting to let her anger out. But knowing herself, she’ll probably hurt Sana physically. And that’s not something she wants. She doesn’t want to hurt anyone.

The somewhat angry girl recalls the forced kiss she shared with Sana. Jeongyeon scrunches her brows as she thinks of the way she pushed Sana against the wall.

Yoo Jeongyeon wets her lips and reaches for Sana regardless. With her hand she guides it to her face, slowly caressing her cheek with closed eyes. She wants to be touched, but it’s not the same. Though she’s slept with the pretty girl before, Jeongyeon isn’t in the right mood. Sana makes a slight movement, but continues to sleep.

 

Jeongyeon slips out of bed with angry fists. Quietly storming to the bathroom, she sits on the toilet with hands on her head combing through her hair. She gently pulls her hair to release her frustration and grunts.

She closes her eyes and thinks about the vivid dream. She places her hands on her thighs and grips as if they’re Nayeon’s. 

Feeling silly for pretending, Jeongyeon cups her face and opens her eyes. She decides to wash up and head to the flower market later.

She wants Nayeon, she does, but she understands Nayeon’s not an easy catch.

“If only it were real,” Jeongyeon’s conscience states.

Jeongyeon smiles in the mirror as she brushes, because she knows Nayeon’s motive.

 

Leaving Sana to sleep more, Jeongyeon goes to make breakfast. She notices the Jameson more than half gone. Grabbing the bottle from the table, she places it back in the cabinet and fridges the pizza. Jeongyeon turns on the TV and listens to the morning news while she prepares breakfast. Grabbing the fresh bread, she puts a couple of slices into the toaster. She starts to crack eggs into a bowl and mixes thoroughly.

Yoo Jeongyeon oils a pan and waits for it to heat before pouring the eggs. She adds salt and pepper and slowly flips the egg into a fold. The fresh bread browns and Jeongyeon cuts the slices in half, also cutting the eggs into bite sizes. Stacking the bread on a plate she brings everything to the table. Jeongyeon pours a pot of water into her coffee maker and waits for the machine to warm up. Tuning out of the news for a minute, she suddenly thinks of Nayeon’s back and smile. The way she walked up the steps and into the room giving her one last glance seems like something Nayeon would do. Playing hard to get is something she’d do.

 

Jeongyeon lets out a little smile as she finds it slightly funny she was upset over a dream. But Nayeon sure knows how to make her upset even in the dream.

Yoo Jeongyeon presses the coffee machine and steers her eyes back to the TV. Waiting for the coffee, she grabs a jar of jam and an extra plate. She sits down and spreads the jam onto her toast and bites into it. Going back to grab a fork, she spoons a bit of egg onto her plate. Jeongyeon sits there watching the news and eating breakfast. She rubs her hands ridding the crumbs, and walks to her door to fetch the morning paper. Paper in hand, Jeongyeon grabs the fresh brewed cup of coffee from the machine. She watches the time and continues to eat, whilst reading the morning paper and listening to the news.

Jeongyeon forks a bit of eggs into her mouth and after half an hour, she leaves the table to wake Sana.

 

The rich girl stares at Sana who is still sleeping prettily.

Yoo Jeongyeon sits on the edge and pokes her. After several attempts, Sana still doesn’t fully wake. And Jeongyeon puts her hands on her cheeks and playfully squeezes.

 

“Miss Sana, wake up,” Jeongyeon politely calls. Sana squints and stretches her arms. She didn’t have a good night but she had a good sleep.

 

Minatozaki Sana sits upright and immediately puts her hands on her head. Her head throbs from drinking last night and she rubs her face.

“Sorry,” Sana apologizes.

Jeongyeon tilts her face, puzzled.

“Why are you sorry?” Jeongyeon questions.

“…for last night,” Sana hesitatingly answers.

Jeongyeon purses her lips and stands, excusing herself.

“It’s alright, but please do get ready, we are leaving soon,” Jeongyeon says as she walks out of her room.

Sana eyes the rich girl as she leaves her to collect herself.

The tired girl stares out the window. She feels silly for initiating the kiss last night. And she would totally understand if Jeongyeon didn’t pay her for the service. She needed to say sorry anyways, though it wouldn’t make a difference or take back her shame or erase the kiss.

 

Sana sits on the edge of the bed as the cold floor stings her warm feet. Knowing her alcohol tolerance, maybe last night’s action was a little overboard.

“I’m disappointed in you,” her conscience says.

“Not now,” Sana says aloud and stands to rub her temples.

“Well you yearned to be kissed, no?” her conscience questions.

Sana runs her fingers through her long hair and licks her lips. Her head throbs with each step, but Sana manages to make it to the bathroom to wash up. She looks at her shorts and the strings are still the way she knotted them. Sana continues to brush, with thoughts of last night. She wanted to relax but she also wanted to dream. She wanted to know why Tzuyu left her in the field alone. Sana’s heart sinks because if it were real, she’d never leave.

 

Sana rinses her mouth and splashes her face. She pats and rids the water away and exhales. Sana quietly walks, her nose following the smell of breakfast. She spots Jeongyeon sitting and eating. She feels slightly awkward by Jeongyeon’s presence. But she tries not to be since she’s the only client now.

“Help yourself, drinks are there,” Jeongyeon points and says with eyes focused on the TV. Sana looks at the TV and then to the food. She could use some food given her headache. She helps herself, and walks to the coffee machine. She looks at all the buttons on the machine and stares. Sana doesn’t know where the cups are and she starts to slowly open each drawer.

“On your way left,” Jeongyeon says aloud. Sana embarrassingly grabs a free cup and places it on the machine. Reading each button, she presses the coffee one and waits. Sana rubs her forehead, feeling a little dizzy. The coffee finishes brewing and she immediately takes a sip, assuming coffee will help stabilize the dizziness.

Sana grabs a plate before sitting down with her dark coffee. She clears her throat and eats with her head down.

Jeongyeon steers her attention to the pretty girl and stares at her while she eats.

“How are you?” Jeongyeon asks as her eyes remain fixed on Sana. She remembers everything from last night.

 

Sana looks at Jeongyeon, meeting her eyes, and she quickly stares away. She feels stupid from the kiss, although they’ve locked lips plenty of times. A sense of shyness suddenly overcomes her and she doesn’t know why. Sana awkwardly sits and eats, grabbing another piece of toast.

“Have some eggs,” Jeongyeon says and pushes the plate to her.

Sana dips her head and scoops some onto her plate.

Jeongyeon looks at Sana, her neck, arms, and face. She wishes the pretty girl would eat more.

 

Jeongyeon finishes her coffee and checks the time. The flower market will be open soon. Excusing herself, she places her plate, cup, and utensils in the sink.

“Come to my room when you’re done,” Jeongyeon orders and leaves Sana alone at the dinner table.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon walks to her room and reaches for her phone to message her assistant, wanting her to find Sana’s address. She scans her closet, choosing something casual for Sana to wear since they both seem to be about the same size. She opens her drawer and flips through her folded shirts. Jeongyeon selects a white printed shirt for Sana and places it on the side. Turning to her bed, she organizes and folds the sheets and fluffs her pillows. Grabbing the shirt she tosses it on the bed. Jeongyeon browses through her closet deciding what to wear for the day. And she quickly changes, putting on a black shirt with jeans.

 

Sana’s eyes veer to Jeongyeon as she walks to her room.

Sana eats another piece of toast. Her dizziness seems to have worn off. She finishes the entire plate of eggs. Sana washes everything down with her coffee. Cleaning everything up, she sets them all in the sink and turns to the automatic washer.

 

Sana stares at the washer, she saw Jeongyeon do it once, she remembers how it works. But Jeongyeon said to meet in her room. Sana scratches her brow, thinking if she should delay. Besides, maybe Jeongyeon wanted a morning fuck.

“Leave it there,” Jeongyeon shouts and gestures Sana to come forth.

Sana’s concentration breaks and she obediently does as she’s told, following Jeongyeon into her room.

“We’re going to the flower market, so I’ll need you to change,” Jeongyeon states and points at the shirt.

 

Sana rapidly blinks, she thought Jeongyeon didn’t want to take advantage of her last night, therefore, she wanted to now. The pretty girl looks at the white shirt and grabs her pants. Pulling on the strings to her shorts, she begins to take off her clothes. And Jeongyeon watches, feeding her anger from earlier with glimpses of the pretty girl. Jeongyeon stares at Sana’s thighs, and it looks smooth like Nayeon’s in the dream. Sana puts on her pants and slips Jeongyeon’s shirt on.

Yoo Jeongyeon now stands and approaches Sana. She pulls her shirt, and forces her hand into Sana’s pants as she semi-tucks it in. Sana’s lips part and she stares at Jeongyeon’s soft eyes.

 

“That looks much better,” Jeongyeon suggests and gathers her workbag, tossing her phone and wallet in.

 

Sana nervously swallows and inhales a big breath of air.

She bundles her jacket and dirty shirt, exiting the room with Jeongyeon and out of her apartment.

 

Kim Dahyun exits the elevator and walks to her cubicle, arriving five minutes early. Dahyun sets her workbag down and turns on her monitor. She sits and dwells before she has to start work. And the only thing she can think about is Mina’s advice.

Undoubtedly, she fits the criteria. Dahyun checks her phone once more and puts the device away. No messages.

She gently taps her head, because she forgot her mug at home. It must’ve slipped her mind after she changed for work. She’s becoming quite unbalanced lately.

 

The eagle reaches for her work mug and walks her thoughts off. Dahyun strolls to the lounge and pours herself a cup of black coffee. She stares at the coffee and thinks about Hirai Momo.

Her soul isn’t as black as the coffee, but rejecting Momo’s chocolate cake was the right thing to do. Realizing she doesn’t have the desired feelings for Momo, Dahyun doesn’t know how to let her down easy without hurting her feelings. She’s never had someone like her so much. Sleeping with Momo was a mistake, and so was kissing her. Everything seems to be a mistake, excluding the ring on her finger that gives her the illusion that she’s not alone. But deep down inside, Dahyun is alone. Even the depth of her feelings, knows the truth. It’s probably something she’s afraid to admit.  

 

Dahyun sips the bitter coffee and twirls her ring, getting lost in her thoughts once more. She’s done more this past week than she has ever since moving to the city. Being the divergent she is, she’s experience more first times and it makes her feel less alone. As much as her mind can trick her into thinking she’s not.

 

Hirai Momo enters the big sliding door. She queues for the elevator and enters with all the other workers. Standing to a corner, she pushes her frames up and fixes her fringe. Hirai’s shoulder shrugs as she waits for the elevator to stop on the 9th floor. Feeling a mix of emotions as she thinks about Kim Dahyun, Momo quietly sighs. When she thinks she’s made progress with Dahyun, it only feels like she’s starting all over again.

 

Myoui Mina wishes today could go by faster. Her eyelids feel heavy but her fingers feel jittery and her mind is all over the place. The coffee probably took her on a ride.

Mina sips the last of her coffee and goes to refill her cup. This is her third cup.

She apathetically walks, head down with her mug swinging side to side.

Momo’s heart skips as she walks past Dahyun’s empty cubicle but notices she’s at work on time.

 

“Goodmorning,” Momo greets as she spots Mina walking her way.

Mina can’t help but look up as the familiar voice overpowers her mood.  

“Morning,” Mina greets back anxiously, eyes meeting Hirai’s for a quick second.

 

Mina’s heart races at the sight of the cute geek as she smiles. Hirai’s smile could easily make Mina forgive without her saying it aloud.

She enters the lounge to see Dahyun standing at the coffee counter. And in an instant, chocolate cake comes to mind. And she’s automatically reminded of the scene.

Mina’s jealousy stirs, but she thinks of Momo’s smile to calm the wave.

“Morning,” Mina nicely says.

Mina’s voice startles Kim Dahyun, and the eagle chuckles and sips her coffee.

She stands to a side as Mina pours another cup of coffee.

“Thanks for the advice,” Dahyun says, unsure if she even thanked Mina.

Dahyun walks away, coffee in hand, and back to her cubicle. 

Mina sips her coffee and watches Dahyun as she walks away.

Mina bites her lower lip as she thinks about her own advice, as she too walks back to her desk to work.

 

Hirai Momo sits waiting for her monitor to load. She stares at the toys hanging on her cubicle as usual.

“What,” Momo’s conscience says as if the plushes speak to her.

“I know,” Momo sadly says as she evaluates her feelings.

She does like Dahyun, since the first time she laid eyes on her.

But, after the chocolate cake rejection, it did make her sad a little. Even when she insisted and offered her the cake again, Dahyun still declined. Hirai thinks back to the incident and over-analyzes. She knows Dahyun likes chocolate cake. But as persistent as she is, she knows deep down inside, Dahyun doesn’t reciprocate the same feelings. Two different puzzle pieces can’t be forced together…

Hirai sighs because she knows Dahyun has her reasons. And as much as she wants to assume, or lie to herself, she’s not an idiot. She’s been in a relationship before.

“It’s just a crush, right?” her conscience tries to persuade and sympathize.

Finding it difficult to let go, Momo sits there evaluating her feelings. She’s always had flings here and there, but she didn’t want Dahyun to be one too. Momo sighs, because she knows she tried so hard, and seeing her efforts backfire, simply hurts. She thinks about their shared kiss and the intimacy from that night. And in that moment, it felt good knowing her crush had kissed her back and that the sparks within had burst. But it is also because of that night, Momo now realizes she has the patience for love. And if she wants a relationship, then she’s willing to try even after the constant rejection. And not every girl she lays her eyes on is a fling.

Momo sits back, slanted in her chair and hands on her head.

 

Hirai stares at her desk, eyes fixated on the figurine as she thinks about simply being Dahyun’s friend. If she can crush on Dahyun for so long, then she sure as hell can try to accept Dahyun as a friend too.

Blinded by her crush, the thought of Mina doesn’t occur to her since she’s so lost in evaluating her feelings towards Kim Dahyun.

 

Mina purposely walks the other direction to her desk passing the cubicles and she admires Hirai from afar. Setting her cup down, Mina continues to work. Seeing Momo’s face and smile not only eases her jealousness, but it gives her energy.

 

Dahyun checks her phone again, still no message. And she puts her phone away and focuses on work. Maybe she’s lost her mind…

With the new set of paperwork, she begins to file and organize the papers.

 

Minatozaki Sana stares out the window as she sits in Jeongyeon’s sporty car. She’s never been to the flower market. She also doesn’t know why they’re going. She doesn’t want to ask either; it’s none of her business. She just does as she’s told since she wants to get paid. Not sure when Jeongyeon will pay her too.

She turns to look at Jeongyeon as she drives then to the monitor on the dash for the time. She wonders how long they’ll take.

Sana licks her lips and turns away, continuing to enjoy the car ride while it lasts.

The wind blows against her forehead and she thinks about the bus rides. Even the wind reminds her of Tzuyu. Sana half smiles as she reminisces of Chou Tzuyu.

 

“I’ll fall,” Sana laughs as she struggles to balance on her skates.

“You’ll be fine,” Tzuyu says as she leads the way. Tzuyu kicks off and her skates motion her forward. Sana frowns since she’s behind and she wishes she can be good at skating like Tzuyu.

 

Tzuyu turns back and smiles at the pretty girl. She skates further and spins in a circle and travels back to Sana. Tzuyu playfully circles Sana and keeps her sweet smile.

“See it’s fun,” Tzuyu admits as the breeze blows against her face.

Sana slumps forward still trying to balance on her skates.

“Fun for you, since you know how to skate,” Sana complains.

But Tzuyu didn’t become a pro in a day, she practiced long enough so she could teach Sana how to skate too.

Tzuyu stops and chuckles, and finally gives Sana her hands. Sana grabs at her arms for dear life and she slowly moves her leg forward. Tzuyu skates too, pulling Sana, and helping her move forward, but her legs wobble.

“See you got it,” Tzuyu excitedly says as she see’s Sana gradually make progress.

“Chou Tzuyu, don’t you dare leg go,” Sana exclaims.

Tzuyu laughs and purposely tugs her arms away teasing the frightened girl.

“Tzuyu!” Sana shouts, but it only makes her laugh. She loves teasing Sana.

“If you fall, I’ll fall with you,” Tzuyu confesses.

“If you fall, I’ll catch you,” Tzuyu adds.

Sana smiles, feeling reassured and trusting Tzuyu’s words.

“I’m going to let go now, try to put some force and push forward,” Tzuyu instructs.

Sana eases her grip, she doesn’t want to let go, but she does want to try skating on her own.

She does as Tzuyu instructs and she forces her foot into the ground and motions her body forward and she takes off, slowly launching forward. The breeze blows against her face and Sana happily smiles.

Tzuyu skates forward, keeping a close distance, but also moving out of Sana’s way.

“Ahhhh,” Sana happily yells, finding some fun in skating.  
She reaches her arms out from excitement as she accelerates. The wind blows against her face and it’s refreshing. Tzuyu smiles and maneuvers her skates to turn, crossing her pretty girl and keeping an eye on her. Sana only knows how to skate forward. Therefore, she digs her foot down and kicks hard, accelerates more.

Sana turns her head to see Tzuyu trailing behind.

She motions her body forward, pushing herself harder, and the wind blows harder against her face. Sana excitedly shouts and keeps her posture.

“Slow down,” Tzuyu shouts as she chases after her.

And in an instant, Sana’s rollerblade smashes against a little rock and she loses her balance causing her to fling forth.

“Sana,” Tzuyu yells as she see’s her fall face first.

Tzuyu bolts to the injured girl and kneels.

“Are you okay?!” Tzuyu worriedly says and scans Sana.

Feeling burns against her palms, legs, and chin, Sana pouts in pain.

“I thought you were going to catch me,” Sana tears and laughs.

“I didn’t know you wanted to race,” Tzuyu jokes and examines Sana’s scrapes.

Sana analyzes herself too, but her chin badly burns and throbs.

“Is my face okay?” Sana asks. Tzuyu gently lays her hands on the girl and tilts her face, but only her chin is injured.

“You’ve scraped your chin, but you’re still pretty,” Tzuyu sarcastically says.

Sana laughs at the comment and playfully pats the tall girl’s arm. Amongst the fall, she still finds a way to humor Sana even though she’s in pain.

Helping Sana to her feet, Tzuyu brushes her scrapes gently, ridding the dirt.

She tightly clings to her hand, not wanting her to fall again.

“I’ll catch you this time,” Tzuyu eagerly says as she tightly clenches.

“This was a bad idea,” Tzuyu regretfully says as she see’s Sana injured head to toe. Taking the blame, she feels upset that Sana fell down and she wasn’t there to catch her in time.

Sana carefully smiles and squeezes her hand, “but I look badass right?”

Tzuyu’s angered expression eases and she smiles as she sees the twinkle in Sana’s pretty brown eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Tzuyu apologizes, feeling guilty of Sana’s fall.

“Injuries heal, it’s okay,” Sana reassures, not wanting Tzuyu to feel bad, though she did have fun.

 

Sana hides her grin and rubs her chin. Skating with Chou Tzuyu was fun, but falling is inevitable. Sana’s heart skips as she recalls Tzuyu’s angered but yet caring expression. She loves how caring Chou Tzuyu is. Even when she doesn’t verbally express it, she can see it within Tzuyu’s actions.

 

Arriving at the flower market, Jeongyeon parks the car. Sana exits and accompanies her into the market. Her eyes widen at how beautiful the flowers are. It’s her first time seeing so many colored flowers, and its quite bizarre. Jeongyeon browses for the right flowers, but also wanting a second opinion, and that’s Sana’s. Minatozaki Sana slowly treads behind Jeongyeon as she observes every flower that catches her eyes. She’s received flowers before, but they were mainly roses.

 

Jeongyeon looks at the photos of flowers she snapped on her phone. Her phone pings and she immediately reads it to see Sana’s address. She goes back to browsing her photos and finding some of the flowers she captured. She really wants to know Sana’s opinion. Knowing nothing about flowers, her assistant always handles everything including all the floral arrangements. She’s probably sent the same flowers to Nayeon every time. Seeing all the flowers at the market, really makes her want to hand pick some that will impress her.

Spotting some familiar flowers, Jeongyeon points and asks Sana for her opinion.

“They’re pretty,” she answers. But the majority of the flowers she asks, Sana mainly says the same thing.  

Deciding on what flowers to choose seems harder than it is. Jeongyeon frustrates, now understanding why she assigns her assistant to do all the tasks. But she does feel extra special knowing she personally went to choose flowers. And that makes everything worthwhile once she see’s Nayeon’s reaction.

The two continue to walk further into the market, passing booths that have plants and exotic looking flowers.

“What do you think about these?” Jeongyeon asks again as she picks up a blue-ish looking flower. Maybe she can put these in the meeting rooms.

Sana walks to Jeongyeon and looks at the flower and sniffs it.

“Looks nice,” Sana comments, unsure what she’s supposed to say about it too without feeling critical.

She doesn’t want to say they’re ugly, because they aren’t. Sana sighs, and continues to follow Jeongyeon.

She didn’t want to ask because it’s none of her business, but now she has to since the time spent at the flower market seems longer than she anticipated.

“What’s the occasion?” Sana questions.

Jeongyeon smirks and faces Sana, meeting her beautiful eyes.

“They’re for you,” she jokes.

Sana’s lips part and she stares back at Jeongyeon confused.

“Why would she come all the way just to buy her flowers?” her inner voice confusedly asks.

“A bouquet of flowers? Wow,” the money driven side of her voices.

“They’re for the office and well personal reasons,” Jeongyeon discloses and continues to browse through the different flower selections.

A sigh of relief releases and Sana clears her throat. She doesn’t want flowers from Jeongyeon.

Yoo Jeongyeon turns a corner and browses a different selection of flowers. She snaps several photos of what she thinks are pretty.

 

Park Jihyo sits at the kitchen table, eating her cereal. She stares at Jeongyeon’s check. She hasn’t written an amount or deposited the check yet either. Jeongyeon has helped her a lot financially. She too has repaid the gratitude. Jihyo spoons the cereal into her mouth and occasionally glances at the check. She decides to post it on her fridge with a magnet. Finishing her cereal, Jihyo quickly washes her bowl and gets ready. She puts on the blouse Jeongyeon bought her, buttoning it partially.

 

Jihyo rolls her sleeves and exits her apartment, strolling to work.

After several minutes of walking, she arrives at her bar. Jihyo organizes and sets up the chairs and stools. Opening a new packet of peanuts, she stacks the bowls and wipes the tables shiny clean. Several minutes before opening, Jihyo pulls on the switch and the front sign illuminates. She opens half a door and goes back to doing the daily work chores.

She grabs her clipboard, counting the inventory and refilling the beer bottles. Amid the counting, she stops to realize she forgot to message the client back. Doing that now, Jihyo resets the passcode and informs Dahyun of the new one with a time. She alerts Sana too.

Bartender Jihyo goes back to work, polishing each glass cup. 

 

Im Nayeon rocks in her seat, frustrated as she drafts a speech for the upcoming fundraiser. She’s good with speeches, but thoughts of Yoo Jeongyeon distract her. Nayeon leans back and kicks her feet up. Her eyes fixate on the dried flowers and she starts counting. Jeongyeon has gotten her so many flowers.

“She should be the next flower,” her conscience jokes.

“You’d love it,” her subconscious answers back.

Nayeon looks out the window for inspiration, but all she see’s is a light gray sky. And it only makes her think back to Jeongyeon’s attempt to make her jealous.

“It worked alright,” Nayeon whispers.

Minatozaki Sana’s beautiful image appears, and Nayeon grabs a mirror from her desk. She purses her lips and analyzes her complexion. 

 

Sana’s attention splits as a certain flower catches her eyes. And she moves toward the giant flowers as if they’re calling or luring her.

Intrigued by the big and bright yellow flower, Sana pokes her finger in the center. A wave of emotions hit her as she recalls her memorable dream. Sana picks the flower up and holds it as if she’s waiting for Tzuyu to appear any second or minute.

“You’re my sunflower,” Sana’s conscience confesses.

The pretty girl closes her eyes as if the flower has the power to heal and wake Tzuyu from a coma.

 

“That’s a sunflower Miss, we have an array of different kinds,” the owner informs.

Sana opens her eyes and smiles at the owner.

She grips onto the flower and twirls it. Sana’s heart aches and she exhales and puts the flower back.

Jeongyeon stands staring at Sana, witnessing everything.

Jihyo did ask her about that particular flower yesterday and now seeing Sana with it must mean something. Or it could be a sign…

Yoo Jeongyeon approaches Sana and she too stares at the flower. The pretty girl hasn’t touched any flowers but this particular one.

“Do you like those?” Jeongyeon curiously asks.

“Sunflowers are auspicious,” Jeongyeon educates, according to Jihyo.

 

As much as Sana wants the dream to be real, it also pains her to see the same flowers.

 

Sana clenches her teeth and shakes her head and turns away as she holds her tears. She doesn’t want to cry. Leaving Jeongyeon, she moves to another stall with a variety of roses. Forcing a smile, she thinks of all the happy moments, even though they’re all with Tzuyu.

Jeongyeon glances at Sana from a distance, and decides to purchase the flowers.

“Can you please mix the flowers? And have them delivered?” Jeongyeon politely asks whilst pointing to the other types of sunflowers. Giving the owner her card to pay, Jeongyeon eyes Sana, not wanting her to see the transaction.

The owner hands the credit card back and gives her a paper and pen. Jeongyeon scribbles Sana’s address and hands it back. In return, the owner gives her the receipt.

 

Jeongyeon checks the time and it’s a quarter past noon. She should get going, she’s sure there’s much work to be done at the office. 

Jeongyeon spots the same teashop, and decides to buy some pineapple cakes and an iced tea, before leaving.

Sana turns around to see Jeongyeon in the little teashop. She walks to her and reads the menu.

Jeongyeon waits for her order and she turns around assuming Sana is still at the flower stall. The two share looks and Jeongyeon grins.

 

Grabbing the box of pineapple pastries and her drink, Jeongyeon sips the iced tea to quench her thirst.

Jeongyeon points the straw to Sana’s lips but she kindly shakes her head, declining.

She tilts her face, and inches the straw closer to Sana’s lips, jabbing her playfully with it.

“They make a great tea,” Jeongyeon asserts.

Staring at Sana’s pink lips, Jeongyeon licks hers and clears her throat.

If she wanted to kiss Sana, she wouldn’t hesitate. She does want her to try the tea though.

Sana’s sighs and puts her lips on the straw, testing the tea. Unafraid to stare, Jeongyeon eyes her the entire time as she drinks, from her lips to eyes and back.

“She just wanted to kiss,” Sana’s inner voice exclaims.

Their eyes make contact and Sana nods her head because it is a great tea.

 

Jeongyeon makes her feel possessed and she continues to follow as she leads the way out of the flower market. Sana doesn’t have a choice, if it wasn’t for the money, she wouldn’t be so compliant. But knowing she needs Jeongyeon, she has to be obedient.

“I have to go to work, so I’ll drop you off home,” Jeongyeon states.

Jeongyeon stares at the sky as she walks to her car. The breeze has picked up and the sky looks dark. It’ll most likely rain or storm later.

The two step into Jeongyeon’s car and she puts the box of pineapple pastries in the back. Sana’s ramen and chips are still in the back.

Sana patiently sits, without saying anything. She continues to stare out the window. The pretty girl clenches on her seat belt as she thinks.

 

“Was it a coincidence that she saw the sunflower,” her thoughts ask.

“Sunflowers are considered auspicious,” Jeongyeon’s voice reiterates. Sana licks her lips and thinks about the meaning of sunflowers. It didn’t occur to her that flowers could be symbolic. It also didn’t occur to her that dreams can be interpreted or possess a deeper meaning. Seeing Tzuyu in the dream was more than enough since she doesn’t know when she’ll actually wake from the coma. As oddly as it may sound, she’s grateful to have dreamt of Chou Tzuyu. Being alone and feeding off her memories aren’t enough to fill the empty and broken void.

 

Although, she’s ashamed of what she’s done, she feels more alone than ever. And knowing Tzuyu doesn’t know this secret, breaks her even more.

 

Son Chaeyoung rubs her eyes and checks her phone for the time. Without realizing she’s slept longer than usual, she anxiously gets out of bed. She was supposed to be at Jeongyeon’s apartment earlier waiting like a sitting duck. She slept through her alarm. Chaeyoung sighs, and goes over her notes. It’s too late anyways, Jeongyeon probably isn’t home and going to Sana’s would be pointless, since the focus now is Jihyo.

 

Chaeyoung scurries to wash up and change. She hasn’t decided if she wants to work from home today or go to the bar to secretly question Jihyo.

She enters the kitchen, to see a bento on the counter. Chaeyoung smiles at Mina’s kind gesture.

“Myoui Mina, you’re too kind,” Chaeyoung says aloud.

She opens the bento to see cute triangular rice balls. Going back to her room, she grabs her laptop and notes.

Chaeyoung sits down, doing a little research whilst eating the yummy rice triangles.

She knows Jihyo is the owner of the bar, but she wants to know more of the connection she has with Jeongyeon.

In her line of her work, she needs to endlessly ask why to find answers, even if it means going over the limits.

Chaeyoung pours herself some juice and goes back to searching information about Park Jihyo.

 

Jeongyeon parks her car in front of Sana’s apartment complex.

“Wait,” Jeongyeon calls as she see’s Sana reaching for the door handle. Distracted with seeing the sunflowers earlier, it suddenly slipped her mind. She hasn’t been paid. Therefore, Sana waits.

She turns around and reaches into her workbag for her checkbook.

“I don’t have cash on me now, but I’ll write you a check, or if you prefer money transfer,” Jeongyeon suggests.

“Check is fine,” Sana answers. Yoo Jeongyeon writes the pretty girl a check, doing the same thing she did with Jihyo, she leaves the amount blank.

“Here,” Jeongyeon says handing the box of pineapple pastries and Sana’s black bag altogether.

“Oh your shirt,” Sana suddenly says.

“Keep it, and the pineapple pastries from the teashop are great too,” Jeongyeon advises. Sana arcs her brow, confused at why Jeongyeon bought her pineapple pastries.

“You should keep the pastries,” Sana respectfully says, returning the bag and declining Jeongyeon’s thoughtfulness.

“I don’t take no for an answer,” Jeongyeon jokes but slightly meaning it.

Sana doesn’t want to criticize or question Jeongyeon’s authority but she’s curious about their relationship, since she isn’t like her usual clients. And everything Jeongyeon’s done is more than enough.

She’s afraid if she speaks up, it’ll jeopardize their relationship.

 

“We are a business transaction aren’t we?” Jeongyeon asks. She doesn’t want to tell Sana that she just wants to help her, knowing her circumstances. Furthermore, she doesn’t want Sana to know she pities the girl.  But what was supposed to be a one-night thing, turned into something more, and it’s unlike Jeongyeon to be this way.

 

Sana dismisses her curiosity and steps out of Jeongyeon’s car, gazing into her eyes one last time.

“Thank you,” Sana sincerely says.

She doesn’t know her very well either so she doesn’t know when Jeongyeon’s telling the truth, or flirting.

Things in hand, Sana goes to check her mail and again another stack. The stack of mail seems to be never ending. Sana enters her apartment and sets everything down, adding the new mail to the old deck. She looks at the check and clearly there must be a mistake. The amount is left blank and the only thing evident is Jeongyeon’s signature.

Sana goes to charge her phone, wanting to call Jeongyeon to come back. But at the same time, that also means she could write whatever amount she wants. She knows how rich the girl is, but it wouldn’t be right ethically. She’s been at an all time low before, but robbing Jeongyeon of her money, would be crossing the line. Though the quick thought had occurred, she couldn’t possible commit such a crime. Sana laughs, because regardless of how much she puts, checks have to be verified anyways. Sana folds the check, thinking no more, because leaving the amount blank must be a mistake.

 

Kim Dahyun signs off on some paperwork before taking a lunch break. Myoui Mina sits at her desk, eating lunch there. It’s safer than going to the lounge, for she might spot Momo again.

“She might give a piece of chocolate cake to another girl,” Mina’s silly thought shares.

“Is that other girl supposed to be me?” Mina’s thought answers back.

Myoui Mina laughs at the voices arguing in her head.

 

Hirai Momo throws her arms in the air and massages her wrists in a circular motion. She didn’t take a lunch break yet. She went to buy lunch alone yesterday, and knowing Dahyun rejected her chocolate cake, she doesn’t want to bother her.

Even if she asked as a friend, she still wouldn’t want to bother her.

Hirai Momo purposely loops around, taking the long way to the lounge and avoiding Dahyun’s cubicle.

Amongst the looping, she notices Mina eating lunch. She could’ve asked her but it seems like she’s enjoying her little onigiri’s. Momo’s mouth salivates, she hasn’t had rice balls in such a long time. Keeping her head down she embarrassingly walks fast to the lounge. Mina notices Hirai’s back and wonders why she walked this direction when she could’ve easily walked the short distance to the lounge. And observant as she is, it could only mean one thing. Assuming the reason is her.

 

Hirai Momo stares at the machine, deciding what she wants to eat. Momo sighs as she digs in her pockets, she left her money in her purse. Hirai Momo scolds herself and walks back the short distance. She doesn’t want to look at Dahyun, but she steals a glance of the eagle’s beautiful back and quickly walks straight to her cubicle. Momo digs through her purse for her wallet. She’s always got a bunch of things in her purse and bag.

 

Kim Dahyun separates her finished work and grabs her wallet and phone. She looks to the lounge but no Momo in sight. She exits the office to purchase lunch. Dahyun checks her phone whilst waiting for the elevator to arrive. She sort of panics, as she see’s the message she was eagerly awaiting for. Dahyun reads the message and realizes the times different than the last. She finds it strange this times appointment is little later. The eagle assumes it could be due to the timer on the door and thinks nothing more.

 

The peachy girl casually walks back to the lounge, taking the short way. She peeks as she passes Dahyun’s cubicle and the girl is nowhere in sight. Momo straightens her money and puts it into the machine. She presses several buttons and a bunch of snacks fall. Momo kneels to collect her snacks and walks back to eat in the confines of her cubicle. Hirai sits eating her bag of chips. She looks at the snacks she bought but it doesn’t compare to Mina’s lunch. While she eats the bag of chips her appetite only craves onigiri’s. Momo slumps in her chair, craving rice. She nibbles on her chips as she thinks of Mina eating the onigiri. Maybe she should pack lunch more often like Mina.

Leaving her cubicle, Momo heads back to the lounge for some water.

 

Chaeyoung continues to research trying to find information on Park Jihyo. But nothing really comes up. But if she were to research Yoo Jeongyeon, then that’s a different story. There’s nothing but philanthropic articles and company news on her end.

Chaeyoung sighs and has a moment of contemplation. She has to go to the bar, regardless, if she wants answers. Plus, something about Park Jihyo strikes her curiosity.

After several minutes of dead-ends, she puts her laptop away. Chaeyoung keeps the note and puts the empty bento in the sink. Chaeyoung prepares her notes and packs her camera.

 

Jeongyeon pulls into the parking structure. She thinks about what to eat for lunch, since she gave all the pineapple pastries to Sana. Riding the personal elevator up to her office, she steps out and is greeted by her assistant.

“Did you eat lunch yet?” Jeongyeon kindly asks.

“Not yet Miss Yoo,” her assistant answers.

“Great, can you order two bentos,” Jeongyeon asks and digs in her workbag for her credit card.

She enters her office and sets her workbag down. She has a lot of things to catch up on after spending the morning with Sana at the flower market.

Her assistant knocks and enters.  
“Lunch has been placed,” her assistant informs and hands back the credit card. She gathers the paperwork for today that needs to be signed and hands Jeongyeon a stack of files along with office mail.

Remembering she still needs to figure out the situation with the abandoned factory, Jeongyeon jots it down on her notepad before she forgets again.

“Thank you,” Jeongyeon says as her assistant walks out.

 

Jeongyeon stands by the window and fiddles with her phone. She could easily get Nayeon’s number, but she doesn’t want it. She plays along to Nayeon’s gimmicks. Jeongyeon stands admiring the view of the city from her office. The view is spectacularly beautiful even when there are dark clouds. Jeongyeon looks at the glass cup, Nayeon drank from. And Nayeon’s red lipstick still vibrantly stains the rim like it was moments ago. She chuckles, still finding Nayeon’s visit funny.

 

Kim Dahyun walks past the corner café to the little market down the street. She browses the lunch selection, and buys a cheese kimbap with chocolate milk. Walking back to the office, Dahyun looks at the sky. A gust of wind blows against her face and she squints, walking faster.

“It looks like it’s going to rain later,” she says aloud. Besides, if worse comes to worst, she wouldn’t mind walking in the rain or cabbing home.

 

Dahyun enters the elevator and steps off on the 9th floor with her lunch. Mina walks to the lounge with her empty cup, passing Hirai’s cubicle. She looks at all the snacks on the table and it’s unhealthy. Even though she wasn’t in the mood to cook this morning, seeing Momo consume the snacks, motivates Mina.

 

“Momo isn’t your responsibility,” Mina’s conscience argues. 

“So isn’t Chaeyoung,” the other nice half bickers back.

 

Mina grins as she crosses paths with Dahyun, and the pale pretty girl waves.

Dahyun sits down excited to eat lunch. She shakes her chocolate milk and takes a sip. Grabbing a chocopie from her bag, she puts it on her desk.

 

Mina glimpses at Momo as she stares out the window.  Mina doesn’t know how to act and she turns to Momo then away. Should she say something, but she doesn’t want to startle her too. Momo looks so focused, and Mina minds her own not wanting to break the cute girl’s concentration.

Hirai Momo sips her water and looks out the window. The clouds are so gray, she hopes there’s an umbrella in her purse. Seeing the clouds so gray, sets her mood, and she feels sad suddenly too. Mina pours water into her mug and sneaks a peek at the peachy girl. Momo fixes her fringe and turns around to see Mina.

 

“Hi, how’s it going,” Momo asks.

“Hi,” the smart girl answers back.

“Good, and you?” she politely asks, as her heart pounds.

“Just came to get some water, I’m on lunch,” Momo smiles.

Mina licks her lips, unsure what else to say or how she can keep a damn conversation without her feelings gushing all over the place.

“Oh I saw you eating onigiris!” Momo exclaims.

Mina laughs and gummies.

“I-I could make you some,” Mina nicely offers.

Momo’s eyes widen at Mina’s kind offer.

“Okay,” she happily says, knowing Mina’s cooking is good.

“You’re a great cook,” Momo compliments and walks always with a smile.

Accepting Hirai’s compliment, Mina stands frozen and her insides explode with excitement.

Red in the cheeks, Mina walks fast, back to her desk. She silently and rapidly kicks her feet as she’s earned herself another bento meal date with Hirai Momo. Mina cutely covers her face and quietly squeals. She strokes her hair back and concentrates on work.

 

Momo walks past Dahyun’s cubicle to see her eating good. Everyone seems to be eating delicious food but her today. The peach sighs and salivates some more. She drinks her water and munches on her chips and cookies. Momo closes her eyes as she eats; pretending the food she has is a kimbap and onigiri. The peach continues to snack, her lunch break will be over soon. She spotted a chocopie on Dahyun’s desk too. The chocolate slice from yesterday must’ve affected her.

Dahyun quickly eats, she still has half a stack of paperwork and she doesn’t want to take any work home either. Tossing her garbage, she diligently works.

 

Son Chaeyoung leaves the apartment, and drives to the bar trying to make connections, mentally. She needs and wants answers.

Chaeyoung drives around the block, trying to find parking. If she knew parking was this difficult to find at this hour, maybe she should’ve walked or rode the bus.

Chaeyoung makes another round and the nearest parking is like a block away. With no choice but to choose this parking spot, she parks the car and shuts off the engine. The witted girl sits in her car for more than half an hour to analyze her notes and findings before leaving to the bar. Chaeyoung can’t find anything on Jihyo and that only makes her an interesting target.

 

Sana’s stomach rumbles, she’s hungry though she had plenty of toast this morning. Sana takes out the ramen and chips from her black bag and opens it. She eats the snack and stares at the pineapple pastries. There’s probably a dozen, but Jeongyeon gave her the entire box without taking any for herself. Sana sticks her face in the box and sniffs. Her tummy rumbles again from the sweet and delicious buttery smell. Sana picks a pastry and bites into it. And the buttery pastry crumbles in her mouth.

Sana closes her eyes as she eats, savoring the deliciousness. Jeongyeon’s right it is good.

 

A knock alarms Sana and she puts the other half in her mouth. She finds it strange since no one really knocks on her door. Not even her neighbors…

Sana opens the door, surprised to see a bouquet of yellow sunflowers on the side of her door. She sighs and swallows hard. Collecting the lovely flowers, she closes the door and looks at the note, but its blank. Sana holds the flowers and sits down on her crying chair. She licks her lips and a tear falls from her pretty eyes.

She puts the bouquet down and sits back, staring at the flowers. A mix of emotions floods her and she can only stare at the pretty bundle of flowers. She knows they’re from Yoo Jeongyeon.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon flips through the stack of paperwork. The stack is quite overwhelming, but she thoroughly looks over each before signing. Jeongyeon rubs her forehead as she looks at the charts and statistical data. She turns on her monitor, waiting for the computer to load before confirming all the data.

The assistant knocks as she brings lunch to Jeongyeon. Setting her bento on her desk, she exits, leaving Ms. Yoo to it. Jeongyeon opens the bento and stares at the selection: fried chicken pieces, a side of veggies, some stir fried noodles, and a square cheesecake.

Jeongyeon forks the cheesecake first and the rest follow. She eats and works simultaneously. She has a lot of things to finish before going home.

Given the amount of files she has, it doesn’t seem like Jeongyeon will be heading home anytime soon. Jeongyeon needs to work, but all she can think about is flowers at the moment.

 

Chaeyoung finally makes it to the bar and enters to see the beautiful Park Jihyo crafting drinks. She immediately sits herself down without Jihyo realizing and waits to be served. Chaeyoung puts her hand to her face, partially covering herself. Jihyo turns and grabs a bottle from behind and spins it in her hand. She gradually pours and serves the customer their alcoholic beverage. Helping the next customer, she pours them a shot.

Finally serving Chaeyoung, she puts her hand down and smiles.

“Impressive,” Chaeyoung compliments.

“Ah that was nothing, there are bartenders better than me,” Jihyo comments not giving herself enough credit.

Chaeyoung scrunches her brow, disbelieving Jihyo’s words.

“Club soda,” Jihyo utters.

“That’s not my name,” Chaeyoung sarcastically says and dimples.

Jihyo laughs and smiles, thinking maybe that’s what Chaeyoung wanted to drink. Her pretty eyes steer to Chaeyoung’s dimple the moment she smiles.

She finds her dimple cute and her smile even more.

“You know I do order other drinks besides a club soda,” she truthfully says.

“Like?” Jihyo interestingly asks.

“Mmm,” Chaeyoung utters as she thinks.

Jihyo sets a coaster in front and taps her hand, signaling her she’ll be back.

Leaving momentarily to help other customers, Chaeyoung watches in amazement.

Watching Jihyo work makes her forget the real reason she’s there in the first place.

Son Chaeyoung picks up the coaster and examines it. She twirls it and spins the coaster like a coin.

 

Jihyo grabs a bowl of peanuts and sets them in front of the pretty girl.

“Sorry about that,” Jihyo apologizes and gazes at Chaeyoung’s tiger like eyes.

“I’m listening,” Jihyo states and gives Chaeng her attention.

“I forgot…” Chaeyoung honestly says forgetting what they were talking about.

“Drinks you order besides a club soda,” Jihyo reminds.

“Oh!” Chaeng exclaims and dimples.

“Well there’s a strawberry sangria, strawberry mojito, strawberry margarita,….” Chaeyoung lists as she thinks of more strawberry beverages.

Jihyo furrows her brow and smiles.

“I’m assuming you love strawberries?” she asks.

“I do, I love them,” Chaeyoung excitedly says.

“Alright, I’ve got a drink for you,” Jihyo states and winks.

Chaeyoung folds her lips and cutely smiles.

Jihyo leaves to mix Chaeyoung a drink. She bends down to scoop a cup of ice and grabs the strawberries in the freezer while at it.

She begins to craft her beverage, pouring a spoon of rum, lime juice, lemon soda, the cup of ice and strawberries into the blender. Chaeyoung looks outside as she see’s customers entering with umbrellas.

“Shoot,” Chaeyoung says aloud, since she didn’t bring an umbrella. And the jacket she’s wearing doesn’t have a hood either.

Jihyo places a pinkish-red drink with a straw on the pretty girl’s coaster.

“Enjoy,” she says and taps Chaeyoung’s hand again. This is the second time Jihyo has tapped her hand and she doesn’t understand her gesture.

 

“Maybe she’s being sincere,” Chaeyoung’s voice speaks. Chaeyoung looks at the drink and takes a little sip. It sends her laughing as she knows what Jihyo has crafted her. Chaeyoung licks her lips, as the fruity beverage pleases her palette.

 

The clouds turn a darker shade of gray, and water droplets begin to hit the glass window. It begins to rain heavier as the sound becomes louder. In sync with the rain, Sana wipes her tears.

The pretty girl picks up the flowers and walks to her room. She sets the flowers on Tzuyu’s side of the bed and lies down. She exhales and every breath that eludes causes her heart to sink deeper than it already is.

She cradles herself and closes her eyes, letting the rest of her tears out. Gripping onto her pillow, Sana digs her face into it and muffles her whimpers.

Tears continue to stain her cheeks and Sana inhales and exhales, trying to catch her breath.

 She stares at the beautiful flowers and pokes the center of the sunflower and softly touches its petals.

“They’re beautiful like Tzuyu,” Sana whispers.

“You’re my sunflower, always,” Sana whispers again.

Sana inhales and holds her breath. She closes her wet eyes and imagines Tzuyu lying in bed with her. Capturing her essence, Sana does it again and she smells Tzuyu’s scent.

 

Nayeon leaves her desk and stands looking at the view from her window. She feels flustered by Jeongyeon and Nayeon grips at her hands. Her cut is healing, but if only her current mood can too that way she can write her damn speech.

Nayeon holds her chin as she continues to stare at the city view. She wants to see Jeongyeon again. Even if she saw her, she wouldn’t know what to do. She just knows she wants to see Yoo Jeongyeon.

Nayeon impatiently sighs as she tries to hold her urges.

“Why so sudden?” Nayeon questions.

She understands she can be a handful and quite complicated. But she also knows her self-worth. In order to protect herself, she can’t give in so easily. She can’t let Jeongyeon win without a ‘fight’.

“You’ll see her soon, relax, and breathe,” she says aloud, talking some sense into herself.

Im Nayeon, sits back down, she has a lot of work to do and a company to run. Giving herself a pep-talk, she forces herself to concentrate.

 

Kim Dahyun drinks her chocolate milk. She checks the time and she still has about an hour to go before she can clock out. Feeling rushed, Dahyun scrambles to complete everything. She corrects her posture and sits upright.

But the minute her brain wanders, she forces herself to focus. Thoughts of later distract her and make her completely nervous. She’s usually good at forcing herself to concentrate, but not at the moment, because all she can think about is Sana. Dahyun pinches the bridge of her nose and finishes her chocolate milk.

She analyzes the paperwork and ignores the time since it’s causing her to rush. In her job, she doesn’t want to make an error.

 

Son Chaeyoung sips her drink. She would like to converse with Jihyo, but seeing how busy the bar is at the moment, she understands the pretty bartender has to craft beverages.

She came at the wrong time.

Chaeyoung cracks the peanuts and tosses the shells back in the bowl. She swirls the remaining fourth of her drink and mixes it altogether. She’s unsure if Jihyo added any alcohol, but Chaeyoung can’t taste it. Enjoying her drink, she puts her lips on the straw and slowly sips.

She wonders what other strawberry surprises Jihyo can create. Chaeyoung keeps her attention on Jihyo. Her eyes fixate on her blouse and hesitantly steer at her perfect body.

“The blouse suits her,” Chaeyoung comments aloud. Not like anyone can hear her amongst the chatter and bar music.

 

Park Jihyo wipes her hands and checks on the customers at the bar before heading back to Chaeyoung.

“How’s the drink?” Jihyo questions.

Chaeyoung grins as she see Jihyo’s big smile. With a smile like hers, it could probably part the gray clouds and make the sun appear.

“Strawberry daiquiris are my favorite,” Chaeyoung replies.

“Are you a mind reader?” Chaeyoung jokingly asks.

Jihyo shakes her head and re-rolls her cuffs.

“That’s a nice blouse,” Chaeyoung compliments.

“It suits you,” Chaeyoung truthfully adds as she stares at her front. Jihyo looks at her blouse and she couldn’t agree more.

“Thanks, my friend bought it for me, it was a gift,” Jihyo informs.

Chaeyoung mentally notes the information as the dots slowly connect. Now knowing the bag in the photo is a blouse and is gifted by a friend not a lover. It’s good news to share with Nayeon. Though she would like more answers, she doesn’t want to sound too obvious.

“Your friend has expensive taste,” Chaeyoung purposely says.

“She does,” Jihyo utters.

“Oh the business partner,” Chaeyoung quickly blurts sounding suspicious.

“Yeah,” Jihyo confirms, surprised that Chaeyoung remembered.

“Are you sure you aren’t a mind reader?” Jihyo jokingly teases back.

Chaeyoung chuckles and arcs her brow. She’s fascinated by Jihyo’s memory since so many customers come in each day but yet she can still remember their conversation.

“Maybe,” she dimples and drinks her strawberry daiquiri.

If she could read what Jihyo’s thinking that would be great.

 

Chaeyoung checks the time and drinks her strawberry daiquiri. She would love to get to know Jihyo more, on an intimate level. Aside from work purposes, she likes Jihyo’s sense of humor. It’s quite charming. And when she see’s the pretty girl, she can’t help but smile at the bundle of joy.


	6. Veritas Omnia Vincit

Sana’s eyes remain closed as she reminisces Tzuyu’s scent.

“You’re so silly,” Tzuyu says as she taps Sana’s pointed nose.

“You’re even breathtakingly beautiful when you cry,” Tzuyu admits as she inches her face near Sana’s.

“Please don’t cry,” Tzuyu softly begs.

“I can’t help it,” Sana whispers and cries a little more.

She doesn’t want to open her eyes, if she does her imagination and the moment with Tzuyu will disappear.

“It’s okay,” Tzuyu says and blows a kiss.

Imagining Tzuyu’s pretty face, Sana reluctantly opens her eyes and sniffles.

 

Having a tearful moment, Sana wipes the tears away and sits upright. She can’t blame Jeongyeon. She doesn’t want Jeongyeon’s flowers, but it’s thoughtful of her to even send them.

Sana checks her phone to see an unread message from Jihyo.

 

Jihyo (12:32:01): 8:30PM.

 

It’s been days since she had a new client or any other besides Yoo Jeongyeon. Remembering Jeongyeon’s words at the flower market, Sana wonders about her dream. She doesn’t want to interpret them, or else it might make her analyze every dream she had that involved Tzuyu. Sana sighs and rubs her eyes. She feels miserable.

The pretty sad girl checks the time and she still has several hours to get ready.

 

Swamped with work, Jeongyeon looks at the files and she isn’t even half way through the stack. She takes a break and pours herself a glass of Jameson. She clinks her glass against Nayeon’s and sips. Jeongyeon looks at the water streaks on her window. As she predicted, it’s pouring outside. Walking back to her desk, she sits down. Jeongyeon checks her phone and reads her messages and emails. Exhaling a big breath of air, she can’t help but stare at the various pictures of flowers. She’s always bought Nayeon flowers, but this one feels more important knowing she’s personally customizing the bouquet. Still having time to decide, Jeongyeon puts her phone down and drinks the glass of Jameson. The alcohol eases her stress and relaxes her nerves.

 

Minatozaki Sana grabs her pajamas and decides to shower first. She steps in the bathroom and sets her clothes down. Sana strips and turns the knobs, letting the water run to moderately hot. She steps in the tub and the water runs through her hair. Sana closes her eyes as the hot water bounces off her face. She thinks about last night when she shared a bath with Jeongyeon. The way her arms caressed when she needed a hug. Sana stands with eyes closed, and crosses her arms around her neck and shoulders.  She attempts to give herself the necessary comfort. A mix of emotions stirs as she stands showering. She didn’t visit Tzuyu today too.

Feeling shameful and disappointed in herself as always, Sana rinses her hair and massages her scalp, washing her hair clean. She proceeds and lathers her body and spreads the soap evenly. Rinsing herself clean head to toe, Sana leans against the shower walls and breathes. She tries to relax as the hot water hits her back and warms her entirely. Feeling overwhelmed by the emotions, Sana closes her eyes. She wishes things would be normal, to the way it used to be. She wishes to be happy.

 

Kim Dahyun staples the paperwork together accordingly. Separating the ones she’s finished, she correctly puts them in their respective folders and places it all to a side. Dahyun looks at her monitor and responds to some new emails. She checks the time as she works and she’s off in fifteen minutes. Dahyun shakes her hands and looks at the remaining stack. She most likely won’t finish and she doesn’t want to rush through everything too. She thinks about staying late again to finish all the paperwork. She has about three more files to go. Opening one of the three files, she gets to work, trying to complete as much as possible.

 

Mina sits at her desk, doing research on databases. The work she has to complete today isn’t much but she does have to teach herself a different coding language since it’s been awhile. And the reading itself is quite abundant. Myoui Mina is very intelligent and observant, but the last time she used SQL was probably in her studies. Mina reads and watches the tutorial trying to refresh her memory. She attentively watches the tutorial and the examples given but they remind her of Momo. The thought of Momo being a database makes her laugh and Mina covers her mouth as she thinks of nonsense. She thinks about Momo’s cute hairstyle and her pretty smile. She thinks about her dorkiness when she pushes her glasses up. And Mina covers her face once more, hiding her beautiful smile.

But if it helps her remember and retain the information quicker, then Hirai Momo it is.

 

Hirai Momo bobbles her head. She leans into her desk and stares at her monitor. She staples the remaining paperwork and puts them back in their respective folders. Hirai opens a bag of cookies and consumes it one by one. Sipping her water while at it, she looks through her purse to check if she brought an umbrella since its pouring hard outside.

“Ah, goodness,” Momo says as she finds all sorts of things that have accumulated over time.

Setting her belongings on the desk, Momo checks the side pockets and the extra zipped compartment to find a small folded umbrella.

“Yes,” she quietly exclaims and fist pumps. Hirai scoops her random belongings back in her purse and continues to work for the remaining five minutes. She refreshes her monitor and looks through her emails.

Momo nibbles on the last cookie as she waits for the clock to strike 5 PM. She begins to pack her things and organizes her desk. Setting her completed folders to the side, she sets her pencil and pens back in the cup. Hirai tosses all her snack bags and wipes away the bits of crumbs on her desk. She taps the figurine on her desk pretending it’s a bobble head and Momo copies the move and bobs. The clock strikes 5 PM, but Momo’s monitor suddenly pings as a last incoming email pops up. Hirai notices the red tag and clicks to read the email.

 

Mina turns off her monitor and sets her notepad on the side. Organizing everything on her desk, she places her cup where it belongs and puts her writing tools away. Mina grabs her workbag and walks to the elevator.

She’s eager to go home and cook. Mina walks past Momo’s cubicle but the girl is still sitting there.

“B-bye!” Mina hesitantly says louder than her usual voice and Hirai turns and scrunches her nose. Mina smiles back and treads, finding Hirai’s face adorable. She passes Dahyun’s cubicle and she looks super busy. Not wanting to disturb the cute girl, she leaves without saying anything. Mina queues for the elevator.

 

Hirai reads the long email and responds then and there since a red tag means it’s important. She drafts a response, thinking of what to say. Some of the nearby workers begin to clock out and she still sits, typing the email.

Dahyun looks at the time and it’s a couple of minutes past 5 PM. She doesn’t really want to take any work home tonight, therefore, she keeps working since she has one more folder to go. She checks the data in the monitor and the file and staples the paperwork.

Momo finishes her reply and sends the email. She turns off the monitor and grabs her umbrella and purse. She heads in the direction of the elevator, passing Dahyun’s cubicle and she looks at her working diligently. She hasn’t talked to Dahyun all day, since she’s trying to avoid her. But every time she catches a glimpse, Momo’s lips has a mind of its own. And not to mention, Dahyun’s soft lips upon hers and the way she pulled at her shirt.

Hirai Momo sighs because as much as she wants to ignore Dahyun, they’re still friends.

“Bye,” Momo’s says aloud.

Dahyun turns at the familiar voice and see’s Momo leaving.

“Bye,” Dahyun says back loudly and smiles.

Momo weakly smiles and walks out of the office. Dahyun’s cute smile, made the corner of her heart melt a little.

 

Mina exits the elevator to see some workers standing on the side. 

Water puddles flood the entrance and Mina stands to a side too. The cold breeze blows against her face as the big sliding door swings. Mina looks into her bag, trying to find something that could cover her head since she forgot to bring an umbrella. She watches some workers exit with umbrellas. She could ride a cab, but she doesn’t see any at the moment. Mina feels unprepared, she was so focused on packing bentos that she didn’t bother checking the weather or bring an umbrella. Mina puffs her cheeks; it’s unlike her to forget when it comes to things like this. Watching people go in and out, she looks back at the puddle and thinks of walking home in the heavy rain.

Myoui Mina checks the time and stares out the window. She hopes the rain will subside a little or enough so she could walk home. She could call Chaeyoung, but she doesn’t want to burden her or detract time from her work knowing she has to detect in one spot. Therefore, Mina optimistically stands and continues to wait.

 

Hirai Momo hops in the elevator and thinks about Dahyun.

The geeky girl blames herself for not making a move, but at the same time, she didn’t want to take advantage of Dahyun. It didn’t feel right to her, especially since she was intoxicated.

Hirai sulks, they barely spoke today and it feels weird. She dislikes feeling this way, but she doesn’t know how to cure it other than speaking to Dahyun. Momo pulls on her fringe, she doesn’t want to think about the situation. It makes her flustered.

Momo pulls the umbrella out of the pouch. Glimpsing at the pouring rain, she notices Mina standing to the side and walks to the smart girl.

 

Kim Dahyun staples the last paperwork and thoroughly reads the report once more before putting it into the folder and in the completed stack. She turns off her monitor and begins to gather her supplies. Organizing her desk before she leaves, Dahyun checks everything. Bag in hand, she scoots her chair in and exits the office.

 

Minatozaki Sana rinses her front one last time and steps out the shower. Wrapping a towel around her head, she changes into her pajamas.

The pretty girl looks at the tag and as expected it’s an expensive brand. She delicately folds Jeongyeon’s shirt and places it in the hamper. Sana grabs the dryer on the table and sits on her bed drying her hair. She combs her fingers through her hair and its soft and smooth.

 

The eagle steps out of the elevator and pauses to spot Momo and Mina together. She checks the time and stands back waiting to see what happens. She’s in no rush since her appointment is at 8:30 PM. Observing the two, Dahyun hopes for a miracle. She doesn’t want to have to break Momo’s heart if it comes down to it.

 

“Can I get you anything else?” Jihyo politely asks as she see’s Chaeyoung’s cup empty. She scoops the girl another round of peanuts on the house.

“Yeah an umbrella,” Chaeyoung jokes knowing it’s raining and she parked a block away.

“I guess I’ll have to wait for the rain to settle and stay a little longer,” Chaeyoung suggests.

“You mean like…when the bar closes?” Jihyo curiously asks in a sarcastic tone. Park Jihyo is friendly to her customers, but the glimmer in Chaeyoung’s eyes makes her extra special and she treats her differently.

 

Son Chaeyoung laughs and thinks of what to order.

“Can I get another strawberry drink?” Chaeyoung politely orders.

Jihyo can make a lot of strawberry beverages but she believes Chaeyoung drove so she doesn’t want to give her anything on the strong side. Instead of giving her a plain club soda, Jihyo scoops a cup of ice. She chops up some strawberries and scoops it into the same cup. Pouring the club soda in, she mixes the drink with a long spoon. Jihyo garnishes the top with a piece of mint, tricking Chaeyoung into thinking it’s a strawberry mojito.

She serves Chaeyoung the drink, putting the non-alcoholic beverage on the coaster.

Jihyo smiles and watches Chaeyoung drink the Italian soda.

“What do you think?” Jihyo purposely asks and laughs, testing her taste buds.

“Thanks for the soda, but I thought this was a bar?” Chaeyoung sardonically asks and chuckles.

Jihyo laughs along with the cute girl and nods.

“It is, but I thought maybe you didn’t want an alcoholic beverage considering you drove,” Jihyo truthfully answers since she remembers.

Chaeyoung licks the corner of her lips and forms a smile. She finds Jihyo not only friendly but considerate also. And not to mention, her sense of humor is unforgettable.

“Thank you,” Chaeyoung says and drinks her soda.

 

“Take my umbrella,” Momo nicely offers as she hands it to Mina.

Mina blanks, not sure of what to say. She would gladly take Momo’s umbrella, but that would mean the peach would be walking in the rain.

“What about you?” Mina asks as she grips on the edge.

“I-I…” Momo hesitates, thinking of what to say because she only has one umbrella that fits a single person. She would rather Mina take it, it’s the least she could do since she’s made her lunch several times already. Also feeling bad since she didn’t want to waste the best chocolate cake she bought in uptown, which was meant for Dahyun.

“I only have one and I want you to take it,” Momo truthfully answers.

Even if Mina rejects her, she’d still be persistent since it’s within her nature. 

Mina gummy smiles and looks outside then back to Momo.

“Which direction are you heading off to?” Mina curiously asks.

She can’t just take Momo’s umbrella, though she nicely offered. Besides, she wouldn’t want Momo to walk in the pouring rain. She just can’t accept it.

Momo points to the right and Mina’s eyes widen because she’s going that way too.

“Well I’m headed that way too, if you want to share,” Mina asks as she shyly stares at Momo.

“It’d be like sharing a cab,” Mina nervously exemplifies.

The witted girl clenches her hand to hide her smile as she thinks about Momo as a database and now a cab.

Mina’s heart beats fast every time their eyes meet and she licks her lips. Forgetting all about the chocolate cake, the moment now makes up for everything.

 

A stare in the eyes becomes a gaze as Mina licks her lips and Momo quickly looks away. She looks back at Mina and notices the little speckle above her lip and finds her face beautiful.

Hirai quickly looks away once more and analyzes the rain, and it doesn’t look like it’ll stop anytime soon.

“Okay,” Momo says and grabs the umbrella from Mina, though the small umbrella only fits one. She doesn’t mind being rained on either.

 

The two head out the big sliding doors and Momo holds the umbrella. Momo shifts her purse to the front and firmly holds the umbrella over their heads. Giving Mina more coverage, Hirai partially shelters her head. And the two walk in the same direction. Momo peeks at Mina every once in a while ensuring she isn’t rained on as they walk. Her posture feels awkward, and Momo feels it’d be best if she put her arm around Mina’s shoulder as they walk, but she doesn’t.

Mina’s heart could shoot out of her chest at how close they are.

There is no distance in between and if someone didn’t know they would assume the two are together. Mina’s heart is on the fritz as she strolls closely next to Hirai.

Mina laughs because it suddenly occurred to her that Momo could be her neighbor. But that would be impossible, since she’s never seen Hirai in the neighborhood.

Momo notices Mina laughing from the corner of her eyes and smiles.

“What’s so funny?” Momo curiously asks whilst fixing her fringe.

“Is there something on my face?” Momo randomly asks.

Myoui Mina shakes her head, not wanting to tell Momo her ridiculous thought.

 

Kim Dahyun twirls her ring as she see’s the two leave. She’s relieved and she too exits the big sliding door and rushes home. She hides her workbag in her coat and walks fast. It’s not a far walk, but there is a distance. Keeping her workbag safe, Dahyun crosses the street and continues walking. She spots the bar but continues to walk fast. 

 

After fifteen minutes of walking, Mina finally arrives at her apartment.

“Well this is me,” Mina says as she bows her head to properly thank Hirai Momo.

“Okay,” Momo says still firmly holding the umbrella. The right side of her body is entirely wet.

Mina smiles and steps out of the small umbrella, enjoying their walk in the rain, but Momo’s arm follows.

“Oh its okay,” Mina insists as she walks up the steps.

“I don’t mind,” Momo says and follows Mina up the steps, sheltering her from the rain still.

“Thank you,” Mina shyly grins

Mina’s smile fades as she see’s half of Momo entirely drenched. Feeling guilty, Mina points to her arm.

“You’re wet,” Mina caringly says.

“I could get you a towel,” Mina offers as she struggles to find her keys.

Momo pushes her frames and shakes her head.

“That’s okay, I don’t mind the rain,” Momo replies since she felt gloomy earlier. She also doesn’t want to burden Mina for a towel.

“Okay, well bye,” Momo awkwardly says and walks down the steps. 

“Bye,” Mina mutters with a half smile. Momo looks back to Mina and waves at the pretty girl.

She shared more word with Mina today than she did with Dahyun.

Now covering herself entirely with the small umbrella, Momo ponders. Though she likes Mina’s cooking, but the walk felt a little awkward since she didn’t really know what to say and Mina wouldn’t tell her what was so funny.

 

Mina patiently stands by her apartment entrance as she watches Hirai Momo walk. Her eyes fixate on her back as she turns a corner and disappears. Mina excitedly waddles in and puts her bag down. She’s so happy that all she can think about is making another bento for Hirai Momo. Instead of thinking about yesterday, she thinks about tomorrow and the next. Feeling way better than she was this morning, Mina excitedly opens the fridge, and thinks about what to make for dinner. Hirai Momo sets her mood, and all she wants to do at the moment is cook and bake.

“Invite her to breakfast, lunch, and dinner,” her other half voices.

“Maybe I will!” Mina boldly states as she puffs her cheeks cutely.

 

Sana puts the dryer back and combs her hair. She slowly picks at her tangled hair. The pretty girl checks the time once more and decides to eat dinner before leaving.

 

Kim Dahyun is drenched from the rain and she enters her apartment wet and cold head to toe.

“Remember to pack an umbrella tomorrow,” her conscience informs.

Dahyun takes off her workbag and sets it on the counter. She strips down with only her underwear and bra on. She’s freezing and the cold wind isn’t helping too. Dahyun marches to the bathroom and strips entirely. She immediately turns the knobs and waits for the hot water. Dahyun steps in the shower and her body is trembling. The hot water strikes her face and slowly warms her. She stands eyes closed hugging herself as the hot water continues to run. The hot water feels so nice against her cold body and she opens her eyes. Dahyun washes herself clean head to toe, scrubbing every surface of her body clean.

After several minutes of showering Dahyun dries herself. Towel wrapped around her hair and body, she rushes out of the bathroom to find clothes to wear. Quickly putting something on, she rushes back to the bathroom, trapping herself in the hot mist and heat as she dries her hair.

 

Mina immediately walks to the kitchen and browses through the fridge. Picking the fresh ingredients, she displays them all on the kitchen counter. Mina stands in contemplation as she thinks of what to cook for dinner. Choosing the things she needs, she decides to cook a simple dinner. Only choosing the onions, carrots, eggs, mushrooms, and ham, Mina puts everything else back in the fridge.

Knowing Chaeyoung ate the onigiri’s she prepared this morning, Mina washes the bento clean and begins to prepare dinner. She scoops a cup of rice and washes it clean before setting it in the cooker. Mina starts cutting and dicing her ingredients, then shredding the carrots. She’ll make eggs and a simple soup.

 

Current time: 6:36 PM.

 

Sana walks to the kitchen, to cook something to eat. She not hungry but she needs to eat something or else she’ll be starving later. Sana opens the packet of ramen and boils a pot of water. She waits for the pot to boil before adding in the soup base and ramen. Sana eats another pineapple pastry and lets the noodles boil a little longer. Stirring once more, she brings the pot to the table. Letting the ramen cool a little, she munches on a bag of chips. Sana opens her mail and reads each thoroughly. She slurps her noodles and prioritizes the mail by due dates. Sana brings the pot to her lips and slowly sips. Her strength regains as the soup warms her cold body and the noodles make her full.

 

Dahyun steps out of the bathroom, warm and refreshed. The hot shower helped her unwind. Punctual when it comes to time, Dahyun doesn’t want to be late. Calculating the time, she has plenty to eat and relax. She could’ve brought some work home, but she’s glad she completed everything at the office.

Dahyun decides to cook. Taking her precious time, she looks through her fridge and takes out the leftover rice and meat.

She heats a pan and adds oil. Adding the leftover rice with bits and pieces of meat she stirs everything together, waiting for it to cook. Dahyun boils a pot of water, wanting soup to eat with her rice dish. She opens a packet of ramen and adds only the soup base. Dahyun stirs the powder until it dissolves. After several minutes, she brings everything to the table and eats. Grabbing a spoon, she eats everything the way it is, directly from the pot and pan. Dahyun goes to her cabinet and grabs a chocopie. She eats the dessert first. Spooning some soup into her mouth next. Dahyun scoops the rice and slowly eats. She can hear the raindrops clash against her window. It’s not as quiet today as compared to the rest.

The lonesome girl twirls her ring and eats dinner alone.

 

Mina cracks the eggs and mixes thoroughly adding some salt, pepper, and sugar. She heats a pan and boils a pot of water. She adds a soup mix into the pot of water along with mushrooms and ham. Leaving the soup to catch a boil, Mina pours the egg mix into the hot pan and moves it in a circular motion to evenly cook. Mina sprinkles the diced onions and shredded carrots then slowly folds the egg little by little to create a perfect roll. She stirs the boiling soup and turns the heat to a low. Leaving everything on the stove, she checks the timer on the rice cooker, but it’s not ready yet. Mina checks the current time, she’s hungry, but she can wait. Besides, Son Chaeyoung isn’t home yet and she always eats dinner with her best friend.

The waiting girl grabs a snack to munch on first and she sits on the couch watching TV whilst waiting.

 

Sana finishes eating and washes the dishes. She checks the time again, and it’s still early. She boils a pot of water since she’s craving tea. The pretty girl opens the cabinet and reaches for a tea bag and cup. She waits for the water to boil before pouring it into her cup. The piping hot tea warms her as she holds the cup with her cold hands. Sana looks at the pineapple pastries and she counts how many she has left. Helping herself to another, she sits there savoring every bite. It’s delicious.

The pineapple isn’t too sweet it’s just perfect. Sana knows Tzuyu loves pastries like these and it definitely would be something she’d buy randomly. Sana sits in the quietness and sips her tea to wash down the pastry. She can hear the rain beat against her window. It’s depressingly beautiful and at the moment she wants nothing more than to be in Tzuyu’s arms.

 

Sana gets up, bringing her tea with her as she walks to her room. She stares at the flowers and picks them up. She’s sad, but her tears have run dry.

Sana smells the flowers. She’s never received sunflowers before. She doesn’t know if she’s supposed to put them in water or leave the yellow flower as is.

Sana sets the flower back down on Tzuyu’s side of the bed.

The pretty girl looks to her phone for the current time: 7:33 PM.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon gets up from her desk and opens her door. She wants her assistant to file some paperwork and order dinner. But it’s quiet and there’s no one at the reception desk. There’s no one in sight.

Jeongyeon’s stomach growls, she’s hungry. But she also needs to work. Jeongyeon sips the last of her Jameson and sits relaxed. Calling it a day, she thinks about Im Nayeon. And how pretty she was when she sat in her office. The unforgettable look in her twinkled eyes as the elevator door closed and the way she said Jeongyeon’s name. Jeongyeon licks her lips as she thinks about the intense eye contact they shared. Her beauty is too alluring.

Yoo Jeongyeon sighs, feeling sexually frustrated. She glances at the door like her assistant will knock and appear any second. But knowing she’s alone, Jeongyeon pulls her shirt and stuffs her hand in, fondling herself as she thinks about Nayeon intentionally closing her eyes and rolling her neck circularly. Having practiced with Sana, she continues to fantasize about Nayeon as she recaps the dream from this morning. Jeongyeon imagines Nayeon right now in her office, sitting on her desk in a skirt so short that when her legs part it would make her want to touch. Jeongyeon sits back and grips her thigh with her other hand. Motioning her hand towards the center, she gently squeezes, teasing her soft spot.

And the image of pulling Nayeon’s pants off, taunts her as Jeongyeon touches herself.

 

After a moment of touching, Jeongyeon exhales and stops. She bites her finger to control her urge and laughs. She looks at the time and wonders what Sana is doing. There are a lot of things she wants to do with Im Nayeon but she also wants to practice with Sana. Jeongyeon organizes her desk and packs a little bit of work into her bag before heading home.

 

 

Chaeyoung stares at her empty drink, then to Jihyo.

“Can I get the check please?” Chaeng nicely asks.

“I thought you were going to stay longer?” Jihyo frowns.

“I should get going,” Chaeyoung says as she finishes the bowl of peanuts. She would like to stay but it seems the rain has stopped a little. Plus if she stays, she might eat the entire bag of peanuts. Seeing Jihyo’s contagious smile sometimes makes her forget she’s there for work purposes.

“Okay,” Jihyo says and walks away to grab Chaeyoung’s tab.

She can’t make her stay if Chaeyoung wants to leave.

Bartender Jihyo hands Chaeng the tab and she pays with cash, giving her extra again.

“See you,” Jihyo utters as she stares into her tiger like eyes once more.

“See you,” Chaeyoung copies, because she’ll be back.

Son Chaeyoung steps out of the bar, and walks. She walks with her hands inside her pockets, it’s freezing. She makes it to her car and quickly jots down her findings before driving home. She didn’t get all the answers she wants, but something is better than nothing.

 

Oblivious that Dahyun is still a client, Sana believes she has a new one.

Finding it necessary to dress up, Sana looks through her clothes. Picking some outfits, she displays them on her bed. It’s cold outside, and she would like to wear something warm. But regardless of the weather, she needs to wear something appealing. Sana chooses a different black dress this time. One that is appealing and see through, it’ll for sure be an eye turner. She puts the see through black dress on and turns side to side, examining herself in the mirror.

“Sexy girl,” her inner voice compliments.

 

Sana’s expression remains the same, since wearing these clothes is part of the package. She grabs her perfume and sprays it in mid air, letting the mist consume her. Putting on light make-up she also applies a light coat of red lipstick.

Sana puts on her trench coat and grabs her black pair of heels. She checks the time because she doesn’t want to be late again. Sana grabs her purse and slips on her heels. She exits her apartment and waves for a cab.

 

Son Chaeyoung enters the apartment spotting Mina watching TV, but her nose immediately follows the smell of food. Excited for dinner, Chaeyoung hugs Mina from behind as she sits. Feeling like her thank you’s don’t justify how appreciative she is, Chaeng felt the need to show it. The short girl goes to her room and sets her work equipment down.

Mina hops off the couch and checks on the rice and there’s a minute left. Grabbing plates, she cuts the egg in bite sizes. Chaeyoung brings the pot of soup to the table, and goes back to grab utensils. Mina plates the egg and passes it to Chaeng. The cooker clicks and Mina scoops rice for Chaeyoung first then herself.

The two eat dinner with the TV blaring. Chaeyoung stares at Mina and she can tell she’s in a better mood than last night. She too smiles, because of Jihyo.

 

Minatozaki Sana patiently sits as the driver drives to the lower east side of town. Not knowing what to expect, meeting new clients make her nervous, and Sana can only hope they’re nice. Sana sits thinking about flowers. The sunflowers from Jeongyeon just makes her think about the dream she had with Tzuyu. She wishes she could control her body that way she’d run in the field with her. She’d run with her even if it meant a point of no return…

 

Kim Dahyun loses track of time and she quickly eats. There isn’t heavy traffic at this hour, but there is a distance from her place to the apartment-loft. She didn’t want to be late, but now it seems she will be. Dahyun gathers the dishes and puts everything in the sink. She doesn’t have time to wash and clean.

Dahyun rushes, digging through her closet, she doesn’t know what to wear.

Having miscalculated the time, she struggles with what to wear, and Dahyun twirls her ring.

“But why does it matter?!” her inside voice screams.

Agreeing with her conscience, Dahyun puts on a long sleeve, a jacket, and black joggers. She grabs her phone and wallet and checks what else she’s forgotten. Realizing she needs to pay Sana with cash, Dahyun dashes back to her room to grab extra money in her drawer. Grabbing the deck of cash, she stuffs it in her wallet. 

Dahyun exits her apartment and calls a cab. She sits in the cab and realizes she forgot an umbrella. The forgetful girl glimpses out the window, it isn’t raining now, but she would like to be prepared.

 

Jeongyeon drives back to her apartment with a heavy mind. She enters the parking garage and sits in her car. She’s hungry but she’s also curious as to what Sana is doing. Hell, what is Nayeon even doing at this hour.

Jeongyeon gathers her things and heads up to her apartment. She turns on the TV and sets her workbag down. She’s starving.

Jeongyeon grabs the box of leftover pizza and heats up two slices. She see’s the plates from this morning and puts everything in the automatic washer.

 

Sana enters the building to be greeted by the same concierge. She smiles and enters the elevator. The pretty girl steps out and her heels clatter as she walks down the hall.

Sana reads the message for the code and she inputs it. The lights automatically turn on and she closes the door. Everything is the way it was last time. Sana grabs a water bottle from the fridge and drinks it. Leaving the bottle on the kitchen counter, she walks to the living room. Sana looks up at the glass ceiling and it’s not raining anymore but the clouds look like beautiful ash.

Passing the slim glass door, she walks down the pathway to the roof. Sana inhales the fresh air and stands near the semi-wet ledge. Looking at the beautiful view, she looks at the gray clouds. Sana laughs as she thinks about her old client who thought she wanted to jump. It never occurred to her until Dahyun mentioned it.

She’s sad because of Chou Tzuyu, but not enough to end her life, hoping one day she’ll wake up from the coma.

She leans over the ledge and looks down, and a whiff of air hits her face. Liking the way it feels, she leans over the ledge again.

Sana grabs a cigarette from her purse and puts it on her lips. She doesn’t want to smoke, but by doing this it does calm her nerves.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon eats the leftover pizza and watches TV. She reaches for her phone and messages the pretty girl.

Jeongyeon (8:20:04): Come over.

 

Sana’s phone pings and it’s Yoo Jeongyeon. She just saw Jeongyeon earlier today. Unable to read Jeongyeon’s expressions, she’s starting to believe the rich girl isn’t a good flirt and the words that come out of her mouth are probably true.

“She likes you,” her conscience admits.

She reads the message and replies immediately.

 

Sana (8:20:50): I can’t I have a client.

 

Sana re-reads her message and puts her phone away. She’d rather be honest and straightforward with Jeongyeon than ignore her message. 

 

Jeongyeon reads the message and an ounce of her angers. With the check she wrote, it should last her for a while. Jeongyeon like’s having things her way, but she knows she can’t control Sana.

Putting her phone down, Jeongyeon leaves her message as is. She continues to eat her pizza and spends the cold night alone.

 

Dahyun steps out of the cab and enters the building. She respectfully smiles at the concierge and rides the elevator up to the top floor. She’s late…

Feeling anxious about seeing Sana again, Dahyun’s words hit her like a boomerang.

“Sorry, this was a mistake,” her inner voice summons. She inhales and exhales as the elevator doors open. Exiting, she walks down the familiar hall. She called the silver number for a reason.

 

Kim Dahyun looks at her phone for the new code. And she pauses as she stares at the door. She glances at the narrow hall and she could still turn back, but she doesn’t to. She inputs the code and the door opens. She holds onto the door knowing if she closes it there’s no opening until morning. Kim Dahyun pauses again, giving herself a second chance. The thinking girl exhales and she wants this.

Dahyun lets go and the door clicks. Immediately she freezes at the smell that evokes thousands of kisses. Dahyun knows Sana’s here. She inhales once more, smelling the scent of white cotton wrapped in voluptuous blossoms and vanilla. And it’s the same smell that faintly lingered on her pillow the night Sana slept in her bed. She looks at the water bottle on the counter and twirl’s her ring. Dahyun stands waiting for a while, but still no sight of Sana. She touches the bottle of water and it’s still chilled. The innocent girl stands thinking of their first encounter and she hesitates to say something.

“Sorry, this was a mistake,” her inner voice states again.

 

Chaeyoung washes the last plate and places it on the dryer. Mina stands attentively watching Chaeyoung wash. She wants to say something but she can’t stop smiling.

“What?” Chaeyoung asks as she see’s her in a happy mood. 

“Nothing,” Mina says.

“Is it that one friend?” Chaeyoung asks and chuckles.

Not wanting to directly answer, Mina immediately turns around and runs away to her room. Chaeyoung laughs even though she knew the answer already. Mina dives into bed and smothers her face into her pillow, kicking her happy feet excitedly.

 

“Hello,” Dahyun voices. No one answers but the howling wind.

Dahyun looks up at the glass ceiling and then to the bedroom. But Sana isn’t there. Dahyun turns to look at the slim door and its halfway open. She too enters the slim glass door and makes her way to the rooftops. And there she is, the pretty girl. Dahyun’s heart rapidly beats as she see’s her alluring back. But seeing her this way, makes her feel at ease knowing she’s fine after that drunk night.

 

“Hi,” Dahyun softly says as she see’s Sana standing near the ledge.

Sana turns around to see who she thought was her new client. But it turns out to be the mistake. She turns back around without saying hi.

 

“Are you going to save me?” Sana jokes as she looks at the city view.

Dahyun walks forward and nears Sana. She gazes at Sana’s back as the wind blows against her long sleek hair. The view of her back is prettier than the city.

“You shouldn’t smoke,” Dahyun honestly says as it’s her second time seeing the pretty girl with a cigarette on her lips.

Sana lightly chuckles and runs her fingers through her hair.

 

Dahyun’s heart beats because maybe she’s said the wrong thing since Sana hasn’t replied for a couple of minutes.

Her caring words trigger Sana and she remains quiet.

Sana removes the cigarette from her lips and holds it in her palm.

“…this is a mistake,” her church voice advises, but it’s too late to abort.

 

“Why?” Sana asks wanting to know the reason behind her statement.

“You’ll ruin your pretty smile,” Dahyun nervously admits. As silly as her answer may be, but it’s true.

 

Feeling optimistic and happy, Myoui Mina checks her phone. She knows Momo has her number but still no message. Feeling bummed Mina lies in bed, awaiting Momo’s overdue message. She wonders why Momo asked in the first place if she wasn’t going to message her. Finding it strange, Mina shrugs it off, and decides to shower.

 

Coincidence or not, Sana licks the corner of her lips, finding it hard to believe. Tzuyu once said the same thing to her.

Sana covers her laugh and turns around to look at Dahyun. She’s confused and doesn’t understand why Dahyun would make an appointment with her, since “this is a mistake.” Spending the night at Dahyun’s apartment was probably a mistake on her end.

Without saying anything, she steps away from the ledge and goes back into the loft.

Dahyun can smell her scent and her eyes follow Sana as she leaves.

As much as Sana makes her paralyzed, she inhales taking a big breath of air.

“I can’t believe I said that,” Dahyun embarrassingly whispers. There’s a first time for everything…

 

Sana sets her purse down and puts the cigarette away. She takes off her trench coat and hangs it on the hook by the door. She uncaps the water bottle and takes another sip. The pretty girl grabs a napkin and wipes away the lipstick. She doesn’t find it necessary anymore since Dahyun is not a new client. She doesn’t find her outfit necessary either…

 

Dahyun closes the slim glass door and walks back to the living room. The sight of Sana in the see through dress makes her heart beat uncontrollably. The church girl in her just wants to cover Sana with her jacket.

Dahyun grips at her hands, unsure of what to say or do and she stands frozen like a fool.

Leaving Dahyun alone, Sana goes to the bathroom to wash away her make up and prepare for bed. Sana brushes her teeth with the disposable brush and rinses her mouth clean. She splashes water on her face and gently pats with the towel.

 

Dahyun awkward sits, waiting for Sana to finish in the bathroom. She doesn’t know what she’s doing, but she feels calmer than before. After seeing her that night, stumbling out of the bar, she’s recouped much, and she looks perfectly fine.

“As long as she’s okay then that’s all that matters,” Dahyun says, reminding herself why she’s there.

 

Sana exits the bathroom, grabbing her purse along the way, and strolls to the bedroom. She keeps to herself, finding it pointless in provoking her. Sana looks to her hand and notices the ring intact. She still feels a little harsh after her act of desperateness, but she really needed the money. Letting it slide, Sana would be okay if Dahyun didn’t pay her, given what had happened, and calling it even.

She strokes her hair to a side and unzips the dress from the back. Sana slips out of the pretty dress and hangs it back in the closet until morning. She puts on the extra set of pajamas and lies in the comfortable bed. Sana pulls the blankets to her chest and browses her phone.

Kim Dahyun’s eyes wander, left and right, and she finally get’s up off the couch.

Directing herself to the bathroom, Dahyun looks at her reflection. She pats her chest, still feeling slightly nervous. Opening the disposable toothbrush, she brushes her teeth and rinses her mouth. Kim Dahyun sits on the toilet, catching her breath.

She rubs her cheeks and steps out of the bathroom, and sits nervously on the couch as if it was the first time meeting Sana.

 

The thinking girl sits slouched, lost in thought, and she glances at the sky view.

Dahyun fiddles with her hand and stares at her ring. She spins the ring clockwise then counterclockwise. But she still feels nervous. Though she can’t see Sana, she knows the pretty girl’s in the bedroom. Feeling hypocritical because she told Sana it was a mistake; she embarrassingly sits evaluating her decisions. She didn’t come here for nothing, and deep down; she really wanted to see Sana. And she herself knows she’s always been different. Even when she went to church, she felt like an outsider. Dahyun knows she’s different and her ‘first times for everything’ triggered her more.

After sitting for more than half an hour, Kim Dahyun stops evaluating and finds the courage to walk directly to the bedroom.

 

Mina relaxes in bed after a hot soothing shower. She thinks about Hirai Momo. The way her fringe covers her forehead, the cute smile she makes when she scrunches her nose, and the round glasses she wears that constantly slide’s down the bridge of her nose. Mina rolls over and covers her smiling face.

“You’ve got a fat crush,” Mina’s conscience teases, but it’s true.

Mina thinks about what happened earlier and she wishes it would rain tomorrow, and the next. She liked sharing an umbrella with Momo.

 

The sight of Sana makes her feel less alone and she inches forth.

“Are you alright?” Dahyun kindly asks out of concern as she thinks about the other night.

Sana puts her phone down and looks at the awkward standing girl. Baffled by her question, Sana hesitates to answer, since she cried earlier.

“Yes, I am fine,” she lies.

“You were drunk that night and I-I just wanted to make sure you’re alright,” Dahyun semi-truths as Sana’s mumbles repeat in her head.

Sana gazes into her innocent eyes and away, finding the pale girl to be somewhat weird but also caring for asking.

“She doesn’t seem like a bad person, but why is she so caring,” Minatozaki Sana’s inner voice questions.

How can Dahyun care for someone she barely knows, isn’t this what she wants after all?

Dahyun looks at the bed and then away, as if she’s afraid to lie with the devil. Sana stares again for several minutes and she can tell Dahyun’s nervous. But she can also tell, she’s never done something like this.

Sana flips the blanket open, offering her the other half of the bed.

“It’s cold, you can’t sleep on the couch,” Sana nicely orders as she recalls her sleeping on the couch.

Sana doesn’t mind sharing the bed with her since technically they slept together before. And one night together wont make a difference because by tomorrow, she’ll rush out the door.

 

Mina slowly closes her eyes as she thinks about cooking breakfast in the morning. She thinks about what to make Momo even though she knows they have an onigiri date. Thinking about other recipes, Mina wants to bake too. But she would need to wake up extra early and prepare the ingredients. Mina sleepily forms a smile as she imagines lunch tomorrow with the cute peach. Mina inhales and relaxes, having happy thoughts and she falls asleep.

 

Dahyun digs her nails into her hands, she’s nervous but she does want to lie down since she’s tired. The caring girl exhales and timidly crawls into bed, pulling the blankets to her chest. Dahyun stares at the ceiling and tightly clenches her hands whilst fiddling with her ring.

After minutes of quietness, Dahyun turns her face to look at Sana, and she’s so beautiful. Her heart pounds as they continue to share a bed. Sana puts her phone on the table and turns her head to peek at Dahyun. But she’s awake, staring straight back at her. 

 

Unafraid to break eye contact, Sana looks at Kim Dahyun, and begins to make inferences. She really doesn’t understand the girl. The first time she met her, it didn’t seem like she wanted to be there and was absolutely afraid. But now she’s comfortable enough to even lie in the same bed. Sana licks her lips and steers her eyes to Dahyun’s lips. She analyzes her entire face, and quite honestly, she isn’t bad looking herself. Plus, Dahyun has flawless skin that’s probably smooth to the touch. Sana clenches her teeth; still finding it somewhat funny Dahyun would think she’d jump from the ledge.

 

Sana turns to her side, obtaining a better look as she stares into Dahyun’s eyes. The caring girl nervously breathes and swallows, feeling like she’s paralyzed.

Dahyun breaks contact and her eyes trail to Sana’s nose then lips.

“Kiss her,” Dahyun’s inner voice cheers.

“Isn’t that why you came in the first place?” her inner voice asks.

“She’s so close, just do it,” her voice speaks.

Dahyun grips her hands and licks her lips. She turns her face because Sana’s beauty intimidates her.

 

This isn’t her first rodeo, but Sana knows without needing to say anything else. She can tell. She can read Dahyun’s expression, and it’s the same look all her clients give her. And based on her looks and gestures and how stiff she is now, it’s probably her first time.

 

Assuming what she does peaks Dahyun’s interest, and plus it’s not their first encounter; she knows what Dahyun wants even if she doesn’t say it.

Sana slowly lays a finger on Dahyun, pushing her chin back. She nervously looks at Sana, meeting her pretty daring eyes. Her heart begins to accelerate as Sana leans in.

Kim Dahyun holds her breath as Sana’s soft lips gently kiss hers. Dahyun nervously digs her fingers into the bed and keeps her eyes open. Having kissed Hirai Momo, a kiss with this pretty girl is completely different.

Unable to hold her breath any longer, Dahyun’s stiffness eases and she exhales into Sana, kissing her back.

Dahyun closes her eyes, the warmness from Sana’s lips radiates to hers and she likes it.

 

She’s sinned sweetly again, but the kiss feels right. It feels perfect.

 

Park Jihyo stacks the bar stools and wipes the tables clean. She pours a shot before leaving the bar. Locking the front door, she walks home with Chaeyoung on her mind. Now knowing the cute girl likes strawberries, it makes Jihyo wonder what else does Chaeyoung like. Feeling silly for liking a customer, Jihyo chuckles. She talks aloud, chatting some sense into herself, because she doesn’t flirt as much with her regular customers. Jihyo smiles as she walks home, she doesn’t know when she’ll see Chaeyoung but she hopes soon. She hasn’t dated someone since Yoo Jeongyeon, so it’s been a while.

 

Sana caresses Dahyun’s face and arm and it’s smooth to the touch.

Captivated by Sana’s sweet kisses, she lies calmly and meets her brown eyes. Sana licks her lips and stares back, analyzing Dahyun.

Smooth with her hands, she reaches into the innocent girl’s shirt and she immediately tenses, aware of every move.

Sana skates her fingers against Dahyun’s body, caressing every surface, and she can feel a scatter of goose bumps.

This is the first time she consciously let someone touch her. Dahyun allows it because she wants to experience more first times.

Dahyun struggles for air as every touch steals her breath and she crumbles.

Sana analyzes her face again, and kisses her once more whilst moving her hand away and sneaking them into her joggers. She educates Dahyun on what she does and the services she provides.

 

Dahyun’s chest caves and she whimpers, with Sana’s lips pressed against hers. And she grabs onto the pretty girl’s arm, stopping her from going any further. This is the first time she let someone touch her there also. Sana slowly leans back and stares into Dahyun’s innocent eyes. It’s not that she doesn’t want to experience this, but it feels too soon and she’s never done something like this before.

Sana lies back down and keeps her hands to herself. She doesn’t proceed as she see’s Dahyun’s changed expression. Feeling like she’s misread Dahyun’s expression, Sana bites her lip.

“I’m sorry,” Sana says under her breath and turns around. Sana exhales and folds her arm under the pillow. She’s never had anyone make an appointment with her just to simply ask if she’s okay. Sana checks her phone for the time but it’s out of battery.

 So she closes her eyes to sleep, leaving Dahyun as is because by morning she’ll be gone.

 

Disappointed in herself, Kim Dahyun sighs and fixes her shirt. She tugs her shirt and pretends to hit her forehead.

“Sana shouldn’t be sorry, it’s me not her,” Dahyun’s conscience yells.

“I-I’m sorry,” she whispers, but Sana doesn’t respond.

Dahyun’s eyes nervously wander and she turns to face Sana. Feeling more than awkward, Dahyun reaches her hand out but quickly pulls back. Dahyun creases her brow, as instant regret consumes her. She shouldn’t have pulled Sana’s hand away, but at the same time she’s afraid.

Kim Dahyun turns facing away from Sana, and she places her hand in front. The regretful and flustered girl stares at her ring and takes it off her finger. Dahyun said she wasn’t ever going to take off her ring…

She places it on the bedside table, and eyes her ring. Dahyun closes her eyes and quietly sighs as she thinks about her actions. She’s confused.

 

Son Chaeyoung sits at her desk. It’s late and she stares at her work. Most importantly, she stares at the photos she took of Jihyo. Chaeyoung looks at each and they’re all beautiful. She checks her bank statement since Nayeon said she would wire her the money. The money is there, but she feels she hasn’t done a good job in finding more information. Chaeyoung peeks out of her room wanting to chat with Mina, but her door’s closed. She’s sleeping already. Chaeng closes her door and sits back down. She contemplates if she should stop going to the bar since her feelings is interfering with her work.

Son Chaeyoung closes her laptop and lies down.

She exhales a breath of air and tucks herself in.

“Work is important,” Chaeyoung states and turns off the lights, forcing herself to think nothing more of the bartender.

After several minutes of tossing and turning Chaeyoung pulls her hair. All she can think of is bartender Jihyo, her contagious but yet beautiful smile, her curvatures, and funny sense of humor.

Turning around, she pinches her cheeks.

“Let me sleep!” Chaeyoung cutely begs as she pulls the sheets to her chin.

 

Yoo Jeongyeon lies in bed, she’s tired, but she’s also bored out of her damn mind. Finding it difficult to sleep, she decides to message her best friend.

 

Jeongyeon (12:15:08): What are you doing?

 

Park Jihyo’s phone buzzes and it’s Jeongyeon. She hesitates to reply, for Jeongyeon might randomly come over and abduct her to go to who knows where at this hour.

 

Jihyo (12:18:30): Flower market?

 

Yoo Jeongyeon laughs as she reads Jihyo’s message. The market is now closed, but she does want to do something at this hour. As much as she wants to bother Jihyo at this hour, it is late. And she knows the bar closed not too long ago.

 

Jeongyeon (12:20:01): Ha ha ha.

 

Jeongyeon sets an alarm and puts her phone down. She thinks about her relationship with Jihyo. Although they’re best friends, she does miss the feeling of having someone. She sighs and thinks about Nayeon. Feeling like she’s chased her to the moon and back, she can’t wait for Nayeon to finally be hers.

Jeongyeon sighs and decides sleep is best. So she closes her eyes, attempting to sleep and hoping to dream more of Nayeon.

 

Myoui Mina sits at her cubicle rubbing her stomach, waiting for lunch. She spots Hirai Momo walking in her direction and she pretends not to notice.

“Hey hot stuff,” Momo cutely says and pokes Mina.

Mina swats Momo’s finger away, and misses. She pauses and stares at Hirai, something about her today makes her look different and Mina smiles.

“Did you do something to your hair?” Mina asks as she squints an eye at the peachy girl.

Momo cheeses as she thinks of a funny response.

“Uh…think about you a little too much, probably why I got these bags under my eyes,” Momo jokes. Mina immediately laughs and playfully glares.

“I’m being serious,” Mina says and continues to look at Hirai’s face.

“I’m joking,” Momo reassures and stands waiting.

“What are you doing?” Mina asks as Momo continues to stand.

“Lunch?” Momo utters as she finds Mina being silly for not remembering.

“Ah!” Mina suddenly says.

“I made onigiri’s,” Mina excitedly adds and reaches for the bag under her desk.

Mina waves her arm under her desk, but no bag. Disbelieving she forgot, she looks through her desk drawer and just about every corner underneath. But really no bento…

“I’m sorry, I really packed a bento for us today, but I forgot it,” Mina sadly states.

Momo shrugs finding it okay since she’s sure there’ll be more bento dates to come.

 

 

Mina wakes early and jolts from bed and immediately goes to the kitchen. She cannot forget about the bento date she and Momo have. Grabbing the bento box from the rack, she places it in the center and leaves to wash up and brush her teeth. Mina continues to think about the baked goods she could make. Last time she made cookies, maybe she’ll make brownies or a pastry next. She would like to know Hirai Momo more. The things she likes to eat, her hobbies, and also her number. Mina quickly changes, and buttons up her blouse. She boils a pot of hot water for her tea and scoops a cup of rice, washing it clean before placing it in the cooker. The waiting girl checks her phone and still no message from Momo, not that she was expecting one.

“Maybe you should just ask for her number?” her conscience questions.  Mina taps her chin, agreeing with her mind. Mina opens the fridge and browses; she can’t wait to have lunch today.

 

 

Kim Dahyun’s internal alarm rings and she gradually turns to see Sana still sound asleep. She has work later but she feels comfortable where she is.

She doesn’t feel the emptiness in her heart like she always does. Remembering last night very clearly, the shy girl pinches the bridge of her nose. Dahyun inhales and examines Sana in her natural habitat. She looks super pretty even without the black dress on. She looks pretty the way she is. She inhales again, wanting to remember her flowery scent. Dahyun twirls her finger, but she knows she took off her ring last night. Her curiosity strikes and Dahyun raises her hand towards Sana’s face and she hesitates. Having regretted her actions last night, she scoots into the pretty girl and admires her. Seeing that she isn’t mumbling, she’s tempted to touch. Dahyun gently caresses her face and Sana moves a little but continues to sleep. Intrigued, she holds her hand in mid air and places it back on Sana’s face. Minatozaki Sana lies conscious, knowing she’s being touched, but she doesn’t open her eyes just yet.

Fascinated by how soft and smooth Sana’s skin is, Dahyun now understands what it’s like to touch. The innocent girl licks her lips as her eyes veer to Sana’s mouth. Wanting to touch there, she traces the top of Sana’s lips with her thumb. Minatozaki Sana slowly opens her eyes and turns her face.

Her heart skips at the sight of Sana’s attractive eyes.

“I-I..,” Dahyun mutters.

Looking into Sana’s eyes nervously, Dahyun collects her hand.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Dahyun mumbles and folds her fingers.

Sana stares at Dahyun as if she’s waiting for an explanation, since she touched her face.

“I’ve never done this before,” Dahyun honestly confesses and embarrassingly looks away.

Sana leans in without saying anything because it’s obvious the curious girl wants to touch and possibly more. Dahyun gave her the same curious look from last night.

Sana thinks about the drunk night she had and how Dahyun cared for her. Therefore, the pretty girl allows Dahyun to take advantage of her.

Sana leans in closer, gazing into Dahyun’s eyes and she closes the space in between. Dahyun can feel the warmth from Sana’s lips once more as she kisses and her pointed nose. Her heart pounds and Dahyun grabs a hold, letting her hands travel. Each kiss Sana gives makes Dahyun feel less alone. Avoiding eye contact, Sana digs her face into Dahyun’s neck and slowly kisses down whilst touching her body. Kim Dahyun’s heart rate accelerates even more as Sana’s lips and hands move elsewhere. She feels the warmth skip all over her body and Dahyun breathes hard. She’s never felt this way, but she also doesn’t want Sana to stop. Sana purposely stops and glimpses at Dahyun. She looks at her, assuming the church girl will suddenly blurt, “this is a mistake,” but she doesn’t.

 

Mina sips her tea and toasts two slices of bread.  She eats her breakfast and waits for the rice to cook. Mina contemplates if she should make normal onigiri’s or special ones. Or if she should make all regular ones and one with meat just to surprise Momo. Mina recaps her dream whilst eating, and laughs because what if she really forgot. She wonders what Momo’s reaction would be. The rice cooker beeps and Mina quickly opens the cooker to let the rice cool. She mixes the cooked rice and goes back to eating breakfast.

Myoui Mina shyly smiles as she thinks about yesterday’s incident. It’s as if she’s forgotten about the chocolate cake with Dahyun.

Mina wonders about Momo as she eats. She wonders what she does on her spare time, what she ate for dinner last night, what she’ll be eating for breakfast. She wants to know everything about Hirai.

After several minutes, Mina finishes her toast and prepares Momo’s bento first then hers.

 

Kim Dahyun tenses from Sana’s touches and kisses. She feels nervous, tingly all over, and hot. She wants to take off her jacket.

Sana proceeds and begins to unbutton her pajamas and pulls off her shorts. Dahyun watches as Sana exposes her body. She grabs Dahyun’s hand, letting her touch all over, starting with the face.

“Wait,” her nervous conscience says.

But Dahyun purses her lips and fixates her eyes entirely on Sana, experiencing her first time.

Sana places her hand on top of Dahyun’s, guiding her. She softly kisses her palm whilst staring back at her eyes. Trying to read her expression, Sana can tell she’s nervous by her breathing too.

 

“Relax,” Sana whispers. She teaches Dahyun and knows what she’s doing.

Dahyun nervously bites her lip and swallows.

Taking things one-step at a time, Sana moves both their hands down, caressing her neck then shoulders. She lets Dahyun touch every surface and corner of her body.

The pretty girl guides Dahyun’s hand down more and kisses her smooth lips. Sana doesn’t close her eyes this time as she kisses and Dahyun doesn’t either. She intimately stares at Sana’s pretty brown eyes, and she wants to know what she’s thinking.

Lips still locked, Sana moves Dahyun’s hand to her thighs and releases her hold. Allowing Dahyun to take control, she just caresses her thighs. Sana grabs Dahyun’s hand and places it on her hips, facilitating her fingers she pulls at her panties, helping the girl make the next move. Sana maneuvers her hips and legs, undoing her panties midway.

 

Mina makes the same onigiri’s she ate yesterday for lunch. Forming triangles, she folds a sheet of seaweed in the center. Mina makes six, and places three in a separate bento for herself. She rolls a bunch of rice into balls and sets them to a side. Mina checks the time and quickly cuts the letters to Momo’s name on the seaweed sheet. She delicately presses the four letters on each rice ball and sets them in Momo’s bento. Mina finishes her tea and goes to fetch her bag. She places the bento in her bag and cleans up after herself. Mina grabs an umbrella in case it’ll rain later today and leaves for work.

 

Aware of her hand, Dahyun nervously looks at Sana. She’s never touched anyone before, especially there.

Eyes entirely on the pale girl, Sana maneuvers the hand in between her thighs and strokes once seeing Dahyun’s reaction. Accepting Sana’s demonstration, Dahyun keeps a straight face and licks her lips. Sana doesn’t let go as she uses Dahyun’s fingers as her own and she applies a certain motion. And with each stroke, Sana exhales. She analyzes the pretty girl’s every movement and breath. Sana grips onto her hand harder and forces it in deeper. A pleasuring sensation sparks, and Sana closes her eyes as she thinks of Chou Tzuyu. Observant of Sana and her breath, she leans in and initiates a kiss. Sana quietly whimpers into Dahyun’s lips and continues her movement. Kim Dahyun’s heart beats fast and she lets Sana control her hand, faster this time. The pretty girl whimpers a little louder than the first and Dahyun gently kisses her once more. She can hear the difference in her breathing but continues to learn. Sana yearns for Tzuyu and she presses her face into Dahyun and kisses her hard. Losing herself in the moment, Sana moans into Dahyun’s lips and slowly opens her eyes whilst releasing her hold. And her imagination with Tzuyu disperses.

 

Kim Dahyun retracts her fingers and lies amazed at what she’s just experienced. This is the first time she’s done this with someone and she now has a better understanding of what a touch can do to someone. Dahyun bites her lips, she enjoyed the hard kiss Sana gave, because it makes her feel wanted even though she knows its part of the pretty girl’s ‘job’. Sana pulls her panties up and runs her fingers through her hair.

 

Myoui Mina enters the big sliding doors, riding the elevator up to the 9th floor. She can’t stop smiling since she’ll be having a bento date with Momo later. She walks past Hirai’s desk and pauses. Mina looks around the office but the cubicle workers haven’t arrived yet and she pokes a plush on the wall.

Feeling childish, Mina quickly runs away smiling. She sits at her cubicle and puts her bag under her desk, keeping it safe. Mina turns on her monitor and checks the time. And she begins work with a smile on her face.

 

Dahyun looks at the clock on the table, she’ll have to leave soon if she wants to make it to work on time. She inhales and smells Sana’s scent again. She doesn’t want to leave but she also has to go to work.

Sana steps out of bed and changes into the clothes she wore last night. Dahyun gets up from bed and turns away from Sana. She puts her ring on and stares at the clock once more since she’ll most likely be late to work. The church girl in her would be ashamed that she’s sinned again, but she doesn’t care. Seeing Sana makes her feel less alone and sleeping with her does the same. Kim Dahyun clears her throat and stands. Reaching for her wallet, she grabs several bills, unsure of how much she’s supposed to give Sana.

 

Minatozaki Sana folds the blanket and pats the pillows.

“I-I’ve never did this before, but is this enough?” Dahyun hesitantly asks, holding the money out.

“No,” Sana’s conscience jokes.

Sana looks at the money and pauses. She was going to count her service as a repayment, but realizes she needs the money more than anything since she knows another statement is soon to come. Accepting whatever Dahyun gives, she takes the money and continues to fix the bed, thinking of Jeongyeon’s blank check too. She still needs to return her shirt and clarify the missing amount on the check.

 

Unsure of what else to say, Dahyun twirls her ring and walks out. Standing by the door, she glances back to Sana’s pretty face.

Though she looks a little sad, she’s glad Sana is fine.

She walks out the door with her first experience and steps in the elevator.

Dahyun leans against the elevator as it descends to the first floor. She squeezes her lips and smiles. She liked the kiss with Sana, a lot.

The eagle steps out of the elevator and smiles at the concierge. Waving for a cab, she steps in and goes straight home first. Dahyun looks at the time on the dash and she knows she’ll be late, considering the traffic. Dahyun taps her fingers as she thinks about the way Sana kissed. The way her breathing changed as things intensified and the way her fingers felt inside of her. Dahyun covers her mouth as she stares out the car window. After observing Sana being pleasured, she wants to do it again. She wants to experience it again, since she's been lessoned on how to 'fuck'.

 

Minatozaki Sana pats her dress and sits on the edge of the bed for a while. Desperate with her imagination, she thinks about what just happened with Dahyun. Feeling more ashamed, Sana gets up and washes up before leaving to visit Tzuyu.

 

Dahyun enters her apartment and charges her phone. She heads to the bathroom and washes up. Giving herself a good look, she can’t believe she did such a thing and its all she can think about. Dahyun pulls her shirt to her face and she can smell Sana’s scent. She remembers clearly how Sana’s lips felt upon hers. How she instructed and guided her hand. She remembers the tingly sensation and the heat. She remembers every bit. Dahyun contemplates if she should still go to work since she’ll be late. 

 

Yoo Jeongyeon rolls over and touches her empty bed. She lies lazily lost in thought for a second. Checking her phone, she looks at the open message box and swipes directly to look at the flower photos. She can’t decide what flowers to get Nayeon still. Jeongyeon stares at the sunflower photo and remembers she bought a bouquet of flowers for Sana. She wonders if she received them successfully and if it made her day. Yoo Jeongyeon thinks about Sana.

 

Sana exits the apartment-loft, walking down the hall to the elevator. She smiles at the concierge and waves for a cab, heading straight to the hospital.

Sana stares out the window, thinking about randomness. She feels terrible for not visiting Tzuyu yesterday. She knows Tzuyu deserves more and better, but at the same time, she can’t be without her.

Sana steps out the cab and strolls into the hospital. Riding the elevator up, Sana walks to her room.

Minatozaki Sana purses her lips as she see’s Tzuyu and her heart still flutters.

“Hi,” Sana voices as if she’s in trouble.

Sana pets her forehead and kisses her.

“How are you?” Sana whispers as she looks at Tzuyu’s closed eyes.

Sana nods her head, pretending Tzuyu’s replied and she smiles.

“I..I-I missed you,” Sana whispers again.

Sana opens the window to let the air circulate and she looks at the sky. Today’s weather seems better than yesterday and it isn’t as gloomy.

“Do you like my dress?” Sana asks as she slowly sways left and right.

Sana clenches her teeth, because she knows Tzuyu’s unconscious. As much as she wants her to say something, she wishes more for Chou Tzuyu would wake up.

Sana brushes her fingers against Tzuyu’s arm and slides into bed with her.

Finding comfort, she clings onto the unconscious girl’s arm and leans her head in.

Sana pulls the blanket up and covers them both. She closes her eyes, and hopes to return to the sunflower field.


End file.
